The Sacred One and The Chosen One
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Harry Potter was saved from a life of horror by living with his Mother's side of the family. By one, who had legal claim to him, his godmother Maria Taisho, who is not human herself, his new life is filled with love. until one day, he meets a girl with special powers that aren't like anything he's seen, when they are invited to a school for magic, what secrets will come to light?
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween night, and Maria was sick of the ramble, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked over paperwork, she didn't know why she felt so uneasy, something was happening, she looked at the picture on her desk, it was a wizard's moving picture. She was holding a tiny infant in her arms, cooing at him, as the infant played with her silvery white hair. Its been months, since she last heard from her blood-swore sister Lily.

Her mate was taking the twins trick-o-treating with a couple of human kids in the neighborhood.

A human servant that was serving a generational life-sentence to her family entered and bowed before her, "Your grace, we just received word of The Dark One's fall."

Maria perked up at this news but the saw the servant's face "At what cost" she demands of the servant. Maria slammed her fist on the desk as the man didn't answer her "Tell me damn it ."

"The Lord James and Lady Lily Potter." the servant responds, "It is said that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is to take the babe to his other relations."

"Page my husband and tell him where I'm going "

The servant bowed and thought about preparing a will and testament before he told the Lord.

Maria dressed in regular clothes and went to surrey to the home of the horse.

"Are you sure, you want to leave him with them, they are the worse sort of muggles." one voice asks unsure, Maria thanks to her night vision seen it was a older witch, who else would wear robes in the middle of non-magical human territory.

''Yes Minerva, there his only family left."

"I highly doubt that." Maria challenged as she stepped into the only lamp light to be seen.

The two jumped in surprise. "Lady Maria, its good to see you once more." Minerva spoke first and gave a bow.

"Under different tidings, I would have to agree but not this night." Maria states

"So you heard I'm sorry you both so close."

"Close enough to swear blood-kinship, there for I have legal claim on the child." Maria states

Dumbledore looks surprised at the statement but McGonagall looks pleased "Then i know for a fact Harry will be in good hands then"

Maria turned her attention to the sound of a motorbike.

"Ah here comes Hagrid right now."

Maria's whole being was focused on the child's aura, that seemed to call out to her own.

As soon as Hagrid landed, Maria swooped in and grab Harry into her arms. The child gave a coo and reached for her hair.

"Oh, Harry. You must have seen such horror this night." Maria states, as she pulled the child closer to her chest.

Harry snuggled in closer to her "Momma momma "

Maria's heart skipped a beat painfully and she turned to leave.

She got to her car and settles harry in the car seat and heads back to her home. She quickly got to the manor and heads to the nursery, Where Sesshomaru is waiting for her. "Is it true Maria, are they dead?"

"I want their traitor's head on a platter served for lunch!" Maria snarled quietly, her eyes flashing red.

Sesshomaru was shocked, she normally was not the blood thirsty one of them. He stood and went over to her. "And you will have it, dear James and Lily were my friends as well but for now we must care for our new son as they would have wanted.''

"Lily was my blood-swore sister, my blood demands justice." Maria states, as she looked at the sleeping year old in the crib. She left the room before her temper got the better of her.

Sesshomaru looks at his new child. "Don't worry, my pup. we'll get the man, who took them away." He calls a servant in and told him to watch the child till either him or Maria returns. He then took off to hunt the man who took his wife's sister away.

Maria went after Sesshomaru before he did something that would cause them such a hard time covering up.

"Maria, why stop me? We both know only two people would know where they hid themselves so I go after one and you the other." He was halfway out the manor grounds ready to get revenge on those who hurt his family.

"I rather doubt they hid themselves, one is Sirius and he would hunt down the traitor himself, and end up being caught in the middle. And Remus is to closely related to the demon wolves of Koga's." Maria reasoned "Just cause I want justice, I do not want to seek out the wrong party."

"Very well we will wait and see if we find clues to who did this.

"We are the supreme rulers of the demon realm, what would it say about us if we were the ones to bring back the demon vs human battle?" Maria question, "Yes, I demand justice but I do not want to seek out that justice on the wrong person."

Sesshomaru calmed down knowing Maria was right "very well we wait."

"You are still older by why I am the one who is more mature?" Maria questions as she leaned against her mate's side.

"Because you're the practical one of the two of us ." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"now I know why I lead the council of fraction leaders." Maria states, as they walked back into the manor.

"Yes indeed my love and in better hands the couldn't be."

They both go up to there rooms and check on their children and head off to bed to be ready to the next day.

On the other side of demonic realm, hidden from magical humans and the non-magical, was a Order of cloistered priests, monks, and priestesses that lived in their grounds never venturing out of their hallow grounds unless the great need of their services arose.

The Head priestess heard the bell pleading for sanctuary of their Order, she opened the door peering int the darkness and gasped as she seen a tiny bundle on the doorstep. In the bundle, she saw a small child sleeping peacefully.

She bent and gathered the child into her arms, "Its been awhile since a babe was left with our order, young one." Almost as soon as she picked the child up, she felt a heavy weight on the child's aura.

"The babe is one of us...by the Four Souls, could she be?" The Priestess questioned to herself

* * *

DarkPriestess66: I hope everyone had a Good and safe Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. and have a wonderful new year. PS. I do not known anything, this is a re-write of Priestess and the Boy Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years have passed, since that fateful day, when Maria took charge of her godson Harry Potter, and unbeknownst to him and the wizarding world, Sesshomaru and Maria decided after a week of having him in their pack, they formally adopted him by both human and demonic custom. Which gave Harry more protection against certain demons that weren't content with their lot in life.

Harry sprang from his bed, went to the balcony flinging open the doors, he took in the air and caught the scent of the market just a few miles down the road from the manor. Today, was the day that his mom and dad would allow him to see the market on his own. Since the time, he could remember he always knew that he was different from others, and from time to time asked why he was different from the the few human children he knew.

Both of his parents would just smile fondly and say "You're special that's why, you'll find out when you're older."

He dressed in his favorite shirt and jeans and grabs his tape deck and his allowance and ran downstairs. "Momma, I'm ready to go."

His brother and sister were already at the table eating breakfast talking of what their plan was for the day.

"Slow down, son. The market isn't going anywhere! Eat breakfast first." Sesshomaru states, as he offered a rare smile to his three pups.

"I know poppa but i get to be on my own today and its almost my birthday too." Harry explained as he sat down to eat.

"Still the same, eat first then you may go down the road to the market." Maria replies as she sip her morning tea sweeten with honey and a splash of milk.

"Yes Momma." Harry ate trying not to rush.

Once Harry was finished, he looked to his parents, who nods, and he left.

Sesshomaru turned to someone who was concealing their being from view in the shadows, "Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Yes, sir."

Harry placed his headphones on and started listening to his favorite song as he walked to the market he was going to get a new game and the jewel setting set he saw in the market the last time he came with his mother.

* * *

A girl around nine or ten, she didn't know her age, since she didn't know when her actual birthday was, walked on the south road to the market place, wearing the tradition robes of her station, red Hakama and a white Haori. Carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Most of the people at the market gave the girl a curious look but kept on with their work.

The girl pulled a list from her modified garb, her sleeves had hidden pockets, she looked at the list and found the right shop. She enters and begins to gathers everything, she needs.

A prickling feeling, made the girl set her items on the counter with a look of something wasn't right, "I will be right back for these items." she stated quietly to the clerk.

She left the store, following her senses and found a young boy who was being held by the throat by a demon, who didn't look friendly.

"Well look here all by yourself finally no daddy to save you this time.'' The demon growled at the boy.

Harry was just minding his own business when a demon who was on the non-allies list attacked him.

"Let Him Go!" a clear young feminine voice ordered

"Why don't you stay out of this little girl , unless you want to join him."

The girl knocked an arrow, aimed right between the demon's eyes. "You clearly didn't listen to me, so you chose option two." she let the arrow fly.

A large bone boomerang flew out of no where and hit the demon's arm, just as the arrow hit the demon. Causing Harry to fall onto the back of a feline demon, who flew out of the way.

Just before the arrow struck the demon, it turned into light and buried itself in the demon's head killing it.

The girl went over to the feline demon, who let the boy slide of her back, and flew away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show when you did." Harry dusted himself off and extended his hand to the girl but the way I'm harry and your name is?"

"No need to thank me, I am just doing what is my calling. Your neck is a little red, are you sure you're alright?" the girl questions, "I can heal that if you want me too?" the girl looked at his hand but didn't extend hers, it was against divine law to touch one of the sacred, as she was blessed as such. "I am called Kikyo."

Harry waved her off. "No, I'll be fine, I always healed fast."

Kikyo nods, then turned to collect her arrow from wear it landed after purifying the demon. Getting the arrow, she returned it to its quiver. She then turned and went back to the shop. To get the items that she was sent to collect.

Harry watched her confused. He waited till she left then went back home to tell his family what happened.

* * *

Harry busted into the manor "Momma, where are you?"

Maria came down the stairs, faster then Harry had ever seen his mother move, and he was picked up and held in her arms. "Are you alright, I seen the light of a scared arrow!"

Sesshomaru came down followed by a girl in a black skin tight suit with purple armor covering her vital areas, she looked grim.

"I want that clan destroyed, do you understand me, Slayer!" Sesshomaru snarled

The Slayer nods, and bounded down the stairs, "Kiyoko." she commanded as a kitten raced alongside her.

"Mother, I'm fine i was saved by this girl named Kikyo." He explains what happened in town.

"Kikyo...it couldn't be her...that name is the same name of the priestess that bound my brother to the Goshinboku for fifty years." Sesshomaru states

"The Walking Dead? But didn't she die again before I even met you?" Maria questions, as she set Harry back down on his feet.

Harry was confused "What do you mean she was just a Priestess, wasn't she? I mean she was just passing through here probably for her temple."

"The Fates work in mysterious ways, my darling." Maria replies, "You had enough excitement for one day, go and relax in the bath."

"But momma, i feel just ..." Harry never got to finished as he yawns the rest.

"Come young master, I will draw you a nice warm bath." one of the servants came up, and lifted him up into her arms.

Harry seems to agree but then he fussed. "but my stuff, i forgot it in the market." He tries to head back to the market.

"One of the others will retrieve it for you, now enough." the servant states, as she carried her charge into one of the bathrooms.

"Fine but can you tell me why momma reacted when i told her the priestess' name." He seemed to ask the air.

"It is not my place, young master." the servant responds, as she filled the bath with warm water, and fragrant herbs to let the boy sleep.

Mean while back downstairs Sesshomaru looks at his mate "That was not coincidence that her name came up now."

"I always knew there was a chance of a great priestess to return to the world, but I do not think this Kikyo is the same as the one from the feudal era." Maria responds

"Well then what should we do."

"I don't know, I never dealt with a priestess other then Kagome, and she was or still is my sister." Maria replies "This time paradox thing is headache inducing."

"Yes i can see that, do you think we should meet this priestess?"

"The Order of the Four Souls are not part of our realm, they were founded by the reclusive followers of Midoriko, Kagome and the first Kikyo's teachings." Maria responds, "If this Priestess wishes to see us, I'll wager she'll come to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo reported on what happened to her mentor; the Head Priestess of the Order of which she was raised. She knelt sipping herbal tea, she knew she needed her mentor is this day and age, however from the time, she was three years of age she knew she was different, her mental prowls were above anyone who came with to reside in the temple. "Mentor, you know my secret, that I am not a normal reincarnation, I am two souls merged into one." her brown eyes met her mentor's hazel ones. "And that I remember my life as the "Tragic Priestess."

The head priestess sighs and nods sadly 'Yes you are but we don't know as to why your returned at this time."

"Or as to why, I was left on the temple's doorstep." Kikyo added "Mentor, I have learned enough about this day and age, I am willing to leave the temple and meet with the Demonic Lord and Lady of the realm, that boy I saved today, I think my fate lays with him."

"If that is your choice, i will not stop you."

"You will just have to find someone else to run errands for you. Unless you're going to add a veil to the costumes." Kikyo replies, as she thanked her mentor for the tea, stood up and left the room. She went to her small room, she refilled her quiver with sharpened arrows, grabbed her bow, and decided on a travel pack or not. She went out once more to go meet the Demon lord and hopefully the child that is her charge.

Sesshomaru was in his study, when a familiar aura washed over his senses. He quickly stood and went to the front door of his manor. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he seen a small child the same as Harry at his front gates, staring down the guards posted at the gate. He walks over to the gate "What is going on here." As he got closer, he felt the girls aura flow off her.

"A Priestess wishes to meet with you, sire." the guard answers, his own instincts telling him to run from the human that was his natural enemy.

"Then let her in, we have no need to be in fear."

"Only if you wish me harm." the girl-priestess comments, she smirked "If you would forgive, I have been allowing my aura to surface." she closed her eyes and stopped her aura from brushing along the demon's own aura.

The gate guards relaxed but were still weary if the little girl. They quickly open the gate allowing the girl to enter.

The girl walked into the grounds, her own instincts telling she was entering a viper's nest. "Remove your glamor, I know your aura, Western Lord."

Sesshomaru smiled and did as such. "Will you come inside and meet with my wife and explain why you're here.?"

"As in why I was reborn or why am currently standing on your path to your manor?" The girl-priestess questions

"Well if you answer the second both will be answered."

"I doubt that very much, Western Lord." the girl states "I am Kikyo."

"So you are returned now why are you here?"

"I believe my fate lays with your youngest." Kikyo answers "Do you perhaps have a joint study with your Lady to attend to business of the supernatural kind?"

"Yes she's there right now do you wish our son there as well?" The demon not postive he wants his youngest near her yet.

"What kind of priestess do you think I am. I would not subject a child to my own mental problems as of yet." Kikyo challenged

Sesshomaru nods and leads her to Maria's study and let her inside.

Kikyo sat down on the chair, while Sesshomaru went and sat down behind the desk, and joined his Lady.

"Now lady Kikyo would you care to explain why you feel this involves our son?" Maria asked looking very concerned

Sesshomaru's eyes flick to his sons room as he slept after his first encounter.

"I have the feeling, I am met to guide and protect him. There is a darkness stirring that is reeking havoc in the spirit realm, and I walk between those two worlds as a priestess." Kikyo replies

The two look at each other both having the feeling of who Kikyo was talking about.

"I am not just a simple reincarnation, I am a double Reincarnation. I am the Tragic Priestess Kikyo and I am Midoriko." Kikyo states

"So your both founder of the order and tragic priestess so how does that apply?"

"I am a merged soul, because the fragment I passed on with was so small and I was already reincarnated, the Powers that be decided I needed to atone for my past sins and I was reborn with my memories to learn from the past and not let it repeat with different people." Kikyo answers "I wouldn't say that Midoriko was the Founder, just the one who taught that everything has a soul."

The two demons chuckle. "So priestess, what can we do to help your endeavor?" Maria asked looking serious at her.

"Nothing right now. I'm sure the boy's path and mine will cross again." Kikyo replies, she then looked up slyly, "but if you wish to make a donation to the Order, I would be humble enough to give him a tour."

"Yes I think we can do that i was planning as much anyway." Maria nods just then they heard running coming from the hall.

"I think I will take my leave now." Kikyo states, as she stood up, and left.

"Momma, Ali hid my new jewel making kit." Harry yelled in the main hall.

Kikyo was directed out Maria's office and down a back stairway to the outside.

Maria stood and went to see what her son was talking about.

She went out and caught by children by the collars, "what are you doing?"

"Ali hid my new jewel making kit." Harry points to his older sister.

"Well he sneaked in to my room and was messing with my jewelry box." Ali argued back.

"What proof do you have for your accusation?" Maria questions

"His scent was all over the box and by my bed and i haven't let him in all day."

Maria closed her eyes, "You have another brother, have you asked him?"

"No but he hasn't be home all day." Alison growled "plus Harry's scent was on my box." 

"So what, Harry's scent is in my room as well as yours, scent alone is not proof of wrong doing." Maria states

Alison huffed "Fine I'll give his kit back to him and wait till Yasha comes back."

"Now I have to get ready for a council meeting." Maria states as she set her bickering pups down.

"Thank you Ali." Harry said

As the two of them head back upstairs to their rooms.

Maria got ready and headed to the council room, where the members of each fraction of Clan, Pack, or Tribe leaders met and discussed problems of their territories.

This was a regular meeting and to deal with a minor territory dispute of a young wolf tribe and a group of thunder demons.

"Well lets be seated and get this under way." Maria states, as she sat down at the head of the table.

Everyone sat down and the eldest demon spoke first. "My lady, our petitions now is that this new wolf clan is pushing their way to our home lands and claiming it as their own."

"The wolf tribe leader is supposed to control his tribe, why isn't Koga doing his job?" Maria questions

A young wolf tribe member steps up. "My lady, lord Koga told us that this land was not claimed by any tribe. We were just looking for a start."

'Thats a damn lie! We had those lands for centuries before you mutts moved here." The elder thunder demon accused.

"You seem to be lacking in your education, there is no such thing as 'unclaimed' land in the demonic realm." Maria states, then stood up. "Thunder Demon, You are out of line. I do not care how old you are, You Swore Fealty To Sesshomaru and I. My temper is not good right now, if you speak out of turn one more time, your tribe will need a replacement."

The thunder demon paled "Yes my lady." The wolf demon straightened "My lady, we would gladly leave if we knew some where to set up a new den."

"I hear Antarctica is nice this time of year." Maria replies "of Course, you would not be bearing any pups in that cold climate."

"My lady we are not trying to cause any problems we simply looking for a home for our young." The clan leader explains.

One of the younger thunder demons then stands. "My lady, if i may speak? My clan has a small area that may be perfect for them if they wish?"

"I believe the elders of your breeds, need to re-teach you about how this 'Claiming' lands work in this era." Maria replies, "But since you're here, Your elders voted for the strongest demons to become your rulers before you were born, and most likely before half of your tribe and packs were born. So let me enlighten you, you have to ask permission of the Reigning Lord and Lady of the Demonic Realm. Tell me, young ones, who are the Reigning Lord and Lady?"

The wolf clan leader swallowed "You and Lord Sesshomaru."

"And did you ask permission of the Reigning Lord and Lady to start a new pack-site?" Another member of the Council asks

"No my lady but me and two of my pack-mates were looking at the area then we were to petition My lady and Lord."

"Then guess what, You are not getting anything. You did not ask Koga to speak to us on your behalf, therefore you get nothing." Maria snarled "Now go back your Tribe's territory, before I make a throw rug out of your skins."

the rest of the council meeting went much more quickly and broke up for the month. Maria stood and went to change for dinner.

As the family sat down to eat and talk of their day was going, as the twins got around to the new school year. Harry was excited as well since Maria told him, she hired a new tutor for him.

Maria often felt that they should have enrolled Harry into a primary school, with human children, but harry wasn't a normal child, he was a wizard as well as a enhanced human, his senses were on par with a natural born half-demon, only he was still completely human.

"Momma so when is my new teacher coming and well he better than the last one." Harry remembering his last teacher was so boring and harsh.

"Considering he's part of an out of the blood line branch of demonic wolves, I would think he should be here tomorrow or the next day." Maria replies

"A wolf demon, but didn't you say they were nothing but trouble?" Harry questions

"No, I was referring to the younger ones, who don't like to listen to their elders, I would hate to put it to the council that if they do not settle down that we would be force to do something that might cause the Elders of the tribe to decree revenge on us." Maria answers

"Well I hope he's better than that last one she so boring and mean." Harry mutters forgetting how good his parents hearing was, the twins snickers at his words as the continue their meal.

"Only because you didn't want to sit still and listen to your lessons." Sesshomaru commented

Harry blushed "Well she was a boring crazy cat lady."

Maria looked at Sesshomaru, "I told you to stick with Canine breed demons or half-demons, but no, you had to hire a stinky cat."

Sesshomaru sighs "She was the most qualified for the job as the time."

"So is a Rat terrier, and I would have chosen a normal dog over that idiot any day." Maria replies "That cat didn't even give us the proper respect that as Supreme Rulers, we deserve."

"Look I agree I made a mistake and she's not returning so that will not be a problem this year and if this new teacher works out we will keep him on."

"Good. I'll have the servants clear out the suite for the new tutor." Maria states


	4. Chapter 4

So the next day, Both Maria and Sesshomaru were called to their office to meet the new teacher for harry.

Maria was shocked when she seen the scruffy looking man shuffle inside the office, she placed her hand on Sesshomaru, because he was going to dismiss the man just by appearance alone.

"Fluffy don't, he was James and Lily's friend wait a bit." she turned to the man. "What in the name of Merlin, happened to you, Mr. Lupin?" she used the same tone of a guest speaker as she was when she first met with the pranksters.

Remus looked up. "Ms. Taisho, what are you doing here, do you work here now?"

"Not in the way, I let you all think, I am not the personal assistance to the Lady of the Demonic Realm." Maria answers

Remus gave a nervous chuckle . "Well My lady, it seem our crush on you was wrong but as to what happened the war with Voldemort is to blame."

"I found your crush on me to be highly amusing, but it would have lead to nothing, seeing as I'm happily mated for close to five hundred years now." Maria replies, "So tell me, why did you apply to be a tutor?"

"Well truth be told given the fact that I'm a werewolf finding work in the wizarding world is a bit tough so i found work in the muggle world and then this job came up and i did have my credits as a muggle teacher so i applied."

"But you might have been fired from your muggle world job, as you have a problem with the full moon, huh?" Sesshomaru questions

"Yes i know but for the most part i took jobs that allowed for unexpected absences and sick time and this job came from a friend."

"by friend, you mean a certain auburn haired, green eyed being, who loves the attention from any one as long as their female?" Maria questions

"Quite possible, My Lady. All he said it was for a noble demon with a human child." Remus answers, he looked around. "If its for you, surely, I am not worthy of the job."

"Tell me did that fox demon tell you who Lily named as her son's godmother, seeing as James named the godfather?" Maria questions

"No, but I have been worried since their passing?" then he snapped up and looks at her face for the first time "Your Harry's godmother, He's here with you?"

"Yes, his older brother and sister, which are mine and Sesshomaru's pups four years before Harry, Lily figured out who I was and made me Harry's godmother in case something happened to them, she never wanted her biological sister to even look at her son." Maria explains "We have the same blood-protections that Petunia would have had, if she were in charge of Harry's life, since I blood-adopted Lily as my sister, making her a member of our pack."

"Thank merlin for that I remember stories she told of her sister and i wouldn't wish her on my worst foe." Remus straightens up"' well then if I'm hired for the job when do i start and what to you expect me to cover and is harry the only child I'll be teaching?"

"Just normal muggle studies, and not the kind that is taught at Hogwarts." Maria replies, "I'll leave the magical education up to the staff of Hogwarts, and I am going to enjoy being up in Dumbledore's face for seven years."

"You my Lady are an evil woman and I'm glad to be on your good side." Remus chuckles. "So how much does he know already?"

"No, I'm a mother. But it means the same when it comes to protecting what is mine." Maria answers, "Do you mean does he know he's a wizard, or about what befell his birth parents?"

"Both so that i can know what to tell him if he asks and how much education he has as well?"

"I have his folder sent to your room and office here, to review at your pleasure. But as for the other part, he knows his parents are dead, we told him that when he asked why sissy and bubba didn't look like him, or he them. We haven't told him that they were killed by a deranged wizard. If he should ask, tell him, he'll have wait until he's older, and like every parent, we're waiting for him to get his letter."

"Should you tell him?" Sesshomaru questions

"There is another thing." Maria states

"And that is what, My Lady?" as Remus got ready to go to his new chambers and office.

Maria stood up, as well to show Remus were his office and quarters were located. "Harry isn't completely human, anymore. He still resembles James and his eyes are Lily's, but he has enhanced senses. To ensure, we have truly legal rights to him, Sesshomaru included. We had to blood-adopt Harry into our pack as our son."

"I see so that might be an interesting wrinkle in our lesson but i can work with that, but does he know that as well or he just think nothing of it?"

"He knows he's adopted, but not by demon standards. That is why he had tutors, for half his life. Also to protect him, since he is a son of Sesshomaru and myself, his life is always in danger from the demons that are not content enough in their lot in life, sort of like being muggleborn and facing pure bloods."

"Milady, the room is prepared and new sheets are on the bed, everything has been scrubbed and polished." a servant states, bowing before leaving to attend other chores.

"Very well then, May i tell him of my relation to his birth parents?" As he enters his suite and he froze at the grandeur of his rooms.

"Sure, he may have questions, that I can't answer." Maria replies, "One door leads to a private bath, and the other to your office. You may decide when and where to teach. It can outside, or inside, it matters not to me."

"My Lady, these rooms are to much surely these are not for a tutor?" Remus finally got out

"I do not think so, you see the first sixteen years of my life, I had nothing. I tend to go overboard on my home." Maria states, sheepishly. "And I am older then I look."

Remus knew better than to argue with her "very well Then i"ll Meet Harry tomorrow bright and early to begin if that is okay?"

"Not that bright and early, I will not allow his breakfast disturbed." Maria states

He nods and enters his room, "when hes ready then and i shall have his lesson ready by then."

Maria nods, and let Remus settle by himself, she left to attend to other duties of the Lady.

Later that day, Yasha knocks on her office door.

"Enter." Maria calls as she read over a stack of paperwork.

"Mom, father sent me to say dinner is ready and that the new teacher will be joining us since he was a student to you."

"Thank you, Yasha." Maria states, "I will be there soon. After I wash my face."

Yasha nods and leaves the room.

Maria went to a restroom and washed her face and looked at her reflection, she didn't seem older then she was, and she appeared to be mid-twenties or early thirties. She finished and headed for the dinning room.

Sesshomaru stood up, walked over to Maria, she took his arm and was escorted to her chair by her Lord and mate.

"Has everyone introduce themselves or do I need to find those manners books again?" Maria questions as she took her seat.

the pups all nod and harry smiles "Is it true mother he was your student?"

"I told you, I am old." Maria answers, "Yes, he was."

"Mom, you're not old, I keep telling you that" The pups all say at once.

"Your right, its your father that's old." Maria states teasingly, she picked at her food before excusing herself.

Sesshomaru saw this and stood stood to follow.

Maria turned and shook her head, "I'm alright, I just don't feel like eating right now."

"If you say so dear."

Maria left, thinking about her actions as of late, her rage at the wolf pup, her uneasy stomach, and stopped in sudden realization. "I can't be...its not possible, I know it could be possible but not right now..."

Later that night as both Maria and Sesshomaru were getting ready for bed. "Maria dear, are you sure you're feeling well?"

Maria shrugged as she sat combing her hair, before tying back into a braid.

He came behind her and held her close "You do know, do i would do anything to help you right dear?" He kisses her.

"I know." Maria murmured after the kiss. She rose from her seat and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning as everyone was eating breakfast, everyone was getting ready to head to their day.

The doors to the hall opened, and a bloodied and exhausted girl came into the room, her weapon hanging on her back, her eyes grave as she looked at the Lord and Lady. "Done."

"Excellent " was all Sesshomaru said, the twins were just pale , while Harry and Remus was in shock.

The Girl turned and left the room.

"Well that was interesting, So master Harry I'll meet you in my office in one hour ." Remus said after he recovered and left the room after a nod from Maria and Sesshomaru.

Two hours later, the same girl who was freshly bathed and had a nap, went and joined Harry and Remus, "I must apologize for my appearance earlier."

"Oh don't worry I've heard of slayers before I just never thought I ever meet one."

"And I bet you never met a reincarnation of one either." the girl states "I am Sara."

'Definitely not, I'm Remus, Master Harry's new tutor."

"Slayer Sara, how come i never noticed you before?" Harry asked

"First its just Sara, Slayer is my job not my title. And as to how you never noticed me, I have been taught from a young age to keep hidden from demons, or humans with enhanced senses." Sara answers

"Enhance senses?"

"Yep, enhanced senses, but mostly sense of smell." Sara replies

"But I don't have thats the twins and mothers and fathers thing." Harry points out still not knowing the full truth.

"So blind, and its him too." Sara states

"Yes, my senses are better than most but not that much but i must ask are you here to learn as well or was there something you need?"

"Nope, I serve as the youngest master's bodyguard. When I am not serving my duty as a Slayer." Sara states

"Very well so long as you don't interfere i don't care."

Sara didn't reply, only joined the shadows, the only thing could be heard was her shallow breathing.

Remus sighed and turns to Harry and began his lessons starting with math.

A servant came into the room, "Mistress Sara, we need your aide!"

Sara left the room and went to see what going on.

Sesshomaru and Maria were fighting the wolf pack that wanted to take over territory in the thunder demon tribe. And they were outnumbered.

Sara jumps in throwing her bone boomerang killing three of them in one shot. She slashed at another with her sword, kicked one back in the gut. The fight went on till only the leader of the pack was left.

Maria stepped up and snarled a challenge, since it was her Council, that this upstart was mocking. "You messed up my manicure! YOU insolent whelp."

"Oh sorry, my lady." The insolent leader smirked through blood soaked lips. "if i knew that, i would have timed it better ."

Sara smacked him across the face. "Shut your mouth keep talking and you fate will be worst. "

"I happen to agree." another voice states, as another wolf appeared on the gate post. "Sorry, I got here to late to help with the disowned band of curs."

"Well if it isn't Lord Koga finally coming out of you den."

"You were taught better and I am ashamed." Koga states, as he leap down from the gate post. He walked silently surveying the damage. "Such a shame to waste so much wolf blood, but that just leaves the females for the ones who think with the head on their shoulders instead of their glands."

"So your just gonna let a dog judge me your the alpha." The wolf accused.

"You are sadly mistaken, I am not the alpha. I am the Leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe, You were a member, but you decided to try and be a idiot and attack other tribes for land, when your elders agreed to the new way of things, You weren't born in the fedual times, if Sesshomaru and Maria hadn't rallied us, we would not be alive." Koga explains

The leader just huffed and just spat at the ground.

"each group of demons wanted them to lead us into the new age. We have thrived and why are you being a prick? Because you do not want live under my rules? All this blood shed is your fault." Koga growled

"And left with the weaklings and human?"

"You are calling wanting to raise a family, wanting a future for our kind weak?" Koga states as he stalked closer, to the wolf cub.

"We could have done it in the old way."

"Killing for no reason, is dishonorable." Koga replies, as his hand moved faster then the younger wolf could dodge, his hand came out the other side of the demon's gut.

"And i was just getting in Harry's lesson that new tutor pretty good. " Sara states

"Well at least he didn't see this, and koga next time i have to clean up one of you mistakes you pelt is gonna be my new house robe." Maria threatens

Koga turned away allowing the demon to fall down the ground dead. "I had no idea that he was planning on this, he never came to me." he then looked at the two, "Ayame, will be here soon for the Leaders' Summit."

Sesshomaru nods then turns back to the manor since it was close to lunch and he wanted to check the scent. he found off of Maria.

Maria smiled at thought of seeing her friend.

Harry and Remus came downstairs since it was break time.

"Tea time, Masters." a servant states with a curtsy to Harry. She went off to tend to lunch service.

"Thank Kami for the break" then he remembered the afternoon was "gym" with mother or one of his aunts.

Maria sat in a chair, unable to look at the males in the drawing room, where tea service was served.

Harry being young as he was finally spoke "Mother, did you change your perfume?"

"I don't wear perfume." Maria states, as her thoughts fluttered to another direction. One where she wouldn't be able to lead the council, and Sesshomaru would have too in her stead.

"I always thought you did?"

"no, our sense of smell cannot stand the scent of perfume." Maria murmured

Harry looks down thinking about what Maria said and slowly beings to piece together the clues he had and then Koga and Ayame walks into the room.

"So it is true." Sesshomaru murmured "The scent of life."

"So we have a new young one coming?" Ayame asked.

Maria nods, "I didn't know it for sure, i wanted to wait and see if it was a false scent."

"Momma, you're gonna have a baby?" Harry asked a smile spreading on his face

"Yes." Maria answers, unsure how to feel right now, she was content with three, but now to add a fourth.

The adults offer congratulations while Sesshomaru nods and squeezes her hand in support letting her know he will be there.

Maria stood up "Excuse me, please." she left the room.

The adults nod and her mate joins her to make sure she was okay.

"Leave me, You do not understand anything." Maria states as she walked off.

Sesshomaru stops he knew when to leave her be and returns to his seat .

Ayame stood up and followed Maria out of the door. She soon found her friend in the small indoor garden where she kept the men out.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Ayame questions, as she sat down beside Maria, who sat by a small pond.

Maria took a deep breath and began to explain her fears and her worries.

Ayame listened softly offering her support as she draped her arm across the shoulders of her friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the hidden Slayer in the room, "Sara, would you mind escorting Harry to the Order of Four Souls with our donation?"

"Father, you usually sent Yasha or Alison , not that I don't want to go but its just normally them" Harry asked confused.

"No, its usually, your mother that takes the donations to the Order." Sesshomaru answers, "Yasha and Alison just tag along, since they were to young to be away from your mother."

"So when d you want me to go and do i need to wear my formal wear?"

"No." Sara answers, "The Order of the Four souls never leave their compound except for one priestess that never made such vow."

"well then Sara when do we leave I can't wait to go."

"As soon as Kiyoko can be harnessed to carry the packages." Sara responds

"Yes ma'am ." Harry finished eating and ran out the room.

Sara watched before turning and leaving, she went outside and found her nekomatta outside, in kitten form. "Well my friend, we are needed to deliver donations to the Order. Would you mind hauling them, plus me and the boy?"

Kiyoko mewed and transformed into her larger form.

Harry met Sara outside dressed in normal clothes but they were still nicer than those he used at home.

The servants came with a carrying net, and with packages, and left Sara to secure them to Kiyoko's back. Which she did so, and climbed onto the neko's back.

As they flew through the air harry smiles enjoying the feeling the wind in his hair. "Sara, do you think mother and father will ever tell me why I'm so different from the others?"

"Different from other humans, you mean?" Sara questions "Being different isn't a bad thing, I should know about that part!"

"I know and I never said it was bad I just want to know why especially now that i found out tracking like ya-onii and ali-nee is not normal.

"I don't have your answers, Harry." Sara responds, as she leaned forward slightly, she watched for signs of danger as well.

Harry just sat and made sure not to get in the way remembering that Sara was more than just a guide but his guard as well. "Sara, is that the temple up ahead?" He points to a large courtyard and building in front of them.

"Yes. Kiyoko, land at the Gate." Sara ordered

As they land Harry tries to fix his clothes not wanting to look like a proper son of the demon lord.

They were met by an older monk that lead them to the Head priestess office.

The elderly priestess was sitting at her desk, awaiting the more personal items that she requested by way of donation to the Order. Kikyo was in the corner, mixing up some of her special ointment for arthritis.

"My Lady, the young master and his guard is here with this month's donations." the monk announces

"You do not know your place, Sesshomaru has no rule over us." Kikyo snapped

He just bows and walks out the room leave the four by themselves. Sara just stood to Harry's back while he looked around the room. He then remembers his manners and bow to the priestess. "Thank you for allowing us in to your temple, Lady Priestess." he said in a formal manner.

"Drop the formalities, All are welcome in the temple, just because we chose not to leave, that's our business." The Head priestess states

"Yes, ma'am sorry this is not my normal kind of thing." he then spots Kikyo and grins "Lady Kikyo, its good to see you once more and thank you for the save again."

"You do not have to thank me for doing my sacred duty. I am a natural enemy to demons." Kikyo replied as she finished her ointment. "Priestess, Your treatment is ready."

"thank you my child." the priestess that the ointment "Why dont you give our guess a brief tour before they leave?"

"As you command." Kikyo replied as she stood up, went over and washed her hands.

Harry and Sara bow to the Priestess and followed Kikyo out of the room. The young Priestess gave the two of them a tour showing them the parts to the temple.

Kikyo felt something, but she didn't why she sensed a dark aura.

Harry asked different questions about the temple and about her life here and what she does outside the temple.

"I do not leave the temple." Kikyo answers "Unless ordered to run errands in the village."

"Oh really." Harry followed her once more to the courtyard and the front gate.

"I was raised here, Why would I leave?" Kikyo questions

"I guess so but even I want to see more of the world I want to learn more of my birth parents someday."

"You shouldn't live in the past, learn from it yes, but not live in it." Kikyo replies, as she opened the gate.

"Mother say the same and i don't want to but to move forward I have to know where i came from don't you agree?"

"No. I was abandoned, the Temple is my Mother, and the residents within are my family. I need nothing else." Kikyo answers

Harry nod and steps through the gate turns and bows once more to Kikyo. "thank you for the tour and i hope we will meet once more under less hostile times." he tries to joke.


	6. Chapter 6

DarkPriestess66: If you haven't noticed that this is an AU of Harry Potter, so anything i do, i can see happening, if Harry had someone to care about his well being.

* * *

Harry stared out his window, a week after meeting the priestess Kikyo, and wonders about his own life.

"Yo little bro why so deep in thought" Alison asked as she sat next to him in the window.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Maria were sitting on their bed talking, about various topics, and the subject of Lily and James came up and through that Harry's adoption into the pack.

"He's asking more questions as he gets older i feel we should tell him how James and Lily really died." Sesshomaru points out.

"I am afraid you're right, but I'll do it." Maria replies

"Very well I'll leave it to you but now about the other elephant in the room, how are you feeling now dear about our new pup?"

"To paraphrase one of the movies, the other watch, Demons were having pups long before our time." Maria replies, "I'm just shocked, none of our pups were planned for after all."

Sesshomaru chuckles "True and I for one am glad for each and every one of them"

Maria shook her head, before standing up. "I better get this over with while I can still see my feet."

Sesshomaru nods then pulls out his work folder to get caught up on his companies.

Maria walked out of the room, and heading to Harry's, thinking about the year, and if Kagome's past self, and hers were in the feudal era by now. She didn't know for sure, she should contact one of the demons living in Japan to spy things out for her. She found Harry in his room still talking with Alison both seems very into what ever they were talking about.

"No harry, I'm telling you the new pup is gonna be a girl." Maria heard Alison say.

"Since when is that debatable?" Maria questions as she walked into the room, "and who says i'm having just one? You do not know, and neither to do I."

"I know mom we were just talking about it, it not like when Harry first came here and Yasha and I were fighting over him.?

"Don't you have something to do?" Maria questions

Alison took the hint and quickly left the room. Harry looks up to her "hello momma your day been good?'

"Some more then others." Maria answers, coming to sit beside Harry. "You have been asking questions for some time, which do you want to be answered first?"

Harry thought for a minute he had so many that he wanted to know "Well like poppa says start small and go from there." he took a deep breath "Why am i so different for my human and demon friends.?

"You are neither a demon nor a human, or a half-demon. You are a human with demonic traits." Maria answers

"But how you always told me mom and dad were pure human, and what really happened to the that you and poppa are always so sad on Halloween?"

"Your birth parents died on Halloween night, when you were a year old." Maria answers, "Your birth parents were human, but you know your adoptive parents are not."

"That's when they died, and i know you and poppa are not human so you did something else besides just files those papers didn't you."

"Yes, but first, you must know that Lily was part of our pack as well, through me, she and I were close friends, we kept in contact after she wedded and I was the one who she talked too when she realized she was going to have you, seeing as I had the twins since then, I knew most of the symptoms of that area. Anyway, her world was at war, and she asked me to be your guardian if anything should happen to her and James, your birth father." Maria explains

"Her world what do you mean her world there hasn't any wars since Vietnam war so what happen what made them so different than normal folks?"

"There is a community hidden from the outside world, just like the Demonic Realm, they use magic for everything. Your birth parents were part of that world." Maria answers

Harry sat on his bed thinking. "So does that mean I'm magical like them, So then why did i get normal school, you always told me our powers need to be trained so that accidents happen."

"You do not have a normal school. You had tutors all your life." Maria replies, "your friends were brought home by Yasha and Ali."

"Yeah but as far as I know my learning was the same as them except you won't let me learn how to fight." he took a deep breath "Am i to learn like that old monk did or is there a tutor that will come?"

"I except you will get an acceptance letter to the same school that your parents went too, and that is when my real fun as your mother will come in spades." Maria answers "You are mine and Sesshomaru's son, as well as Lily and James' you were born to them, but you were gifted to us, we would never change that, my darling."

"You mean the same school you met Mr. Lupin and mom and dad?" he seems eager to hear this news

"Yes." Maria confirmed

Harry gave a yep of joy them gave her hug "Momma when do I find out im going to this school and whats the name of the school?"

"When you're eleven, I suppose." Maria answers, "as for the name its Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So three more years i guess i can wait, but why did you say your real fun start? Do you not like something about the school?"

"Because if they think I am going to roll over and be submissive, they haven't me as the Lady of the Demonic Realm." Maria replies

"Momma, the day, your submissive is the day I let Ali dress me up for her next sleep over."

"Which is never. If you have anymore questions, then I will answer to the best of my ability." Maria answers, as she stood up. "Right now, I believe I have some unanswered questions for Remus."

"No that's all my main questions but thank you momma for telling me the truth."

"You are welcome." Maria replies, as she left the room, tracking Remus by scent. She found the werewolf sitting at his desk a bubbling potion at his side Maria knew the sent well but noticed it smelled off as well. "Wolfsbane?" Maria questions, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, my Lady. Sadly my time is near and if i don't drink it well we both know the law and i know what the penalty by demon law is as well?" he finished grading a paper and place it to the side. He stood and faced her "How may i be of service to you this fine day."

"Wizarding Law is different from Demonic Realm Law, we consider the ones infected, part of our world, and having the wolf-demon tribe near by which is why Koga is here for the Leaders' Summit. We have to wait for the others, but is neither here or now." Maria replies "I have told Harry most of the truth of how he came to be with my family, but one thing that tickles my mind is that Harry has another godparent."

"Padfoot, yes but he got sent to Azkaban prison for lils and prongs' murder and without so much as a trail."

Maria turned on her heel and left heading to her office, there was something amiss here. She stormed into her and Sesshomaru's Office where he was tapping away on an old key broad muttering about killing the old CEO of his new company. Maria went directly to her area, and swung open a picture to reveal a wall-safe.

Sesshomaru stopped smelling the mood off of his mate. "Maria, what is wrong, you haven't been this mad since harry came home from the market?"

Maria spun the dial, and opened the safe and her scrapbook of Lily's letters.

Sesshomaru stopped his work then stood and went over to his wife.

"Leave me be, so I can figure out why the Wizarding World is jacked up." Maria growled

He did as he was told and waited for her to explain why she was upset.

"I am not upset, I am pissed off." Maria states as she went to her desk and started reading the last few letters of Lily's life until she went into hiding. She read them and found the one she wanted, and found the page the mention Harry's god father.

"I knew it, they were sneaky." Maria states, as she closed the book and left carrying it with her.

Now Sesshomaru was beyond curious and quickly followed her.

Maria left the manor, and headed straight for London.

Sesshomaru stopped at the gate not wanting to leave the pups alone.

* * *

Maria went to the Ministry of Magic, intent on flaying someone verbally and if it came to it, physically.

She was met by a woman that look like a large toad in pink clothes and pinched face of distasted. "what do you want I'm sure you have no business here."

"Clearly, you are to stupid to work here. I am the Lady of the Demonic Realm, and we had to bail your failing asses out of trouble when your lot thought to mind wipe our citizens!" Maria snarled

The pink toad backed away shocked and a little afraid, Maria smiled at the fear scent. "You have yet to tell me what business you have here."

"My business does not concern an underling such as you." Maria states as she walked passed

"Stop where you are you have no right to be heading to the Minister's office.

"Yes, I do. I am ally of the Wizarding World, You insolent fool." Maria snarled

"What in blazes is going on here?" a robust man in a green suit and bowler hat." don't you know there is work to be done."

"Oh look, its the bloody coward, how did you win this posting?" Maria questions, crossing her arms.

He turns to see Maria "Lady Maria so good to see you once more how may I be of service to you?"

"First off, put a leash on your pink clad underling before I do permanently. Second, I want you to read something of mine, that may open your judgment eyes." Maria growled

"Dolores please let the Lady by, and what is this? " he began to read the letter and then got to the part that point that Maria wanted. "Is this right?"

"Written by Lily Potter's own hand, they changed their secret keeper, if they chose me, they would still be alive. But they didn't." Maria states "I am her friend, and blood-swore sister."

the man continue to read and turned be right angle. "This can't be right and it doesn't say who was made the keeper."

"She's giving clues, in that letter and if anyone knew James and his friends, they would guess who it was..." Maria states

"Pettigrew, it was Peter Pettigrew wasn't it?" a tall red head man asked.

"Yes, who was unregistered animagus. A Rat to be precise." Maria confirmed

"That can't be he died that night after Sirius betrayed the Potters."

"You found a finger, where's the rest of the body? Are you stupid or something?" Maria questions

"We looked all over for the remains but there was little left."

"Which means what you lot of geniuses?" Maria questions "times up, it was a cover up. You dolts."

"no we have witnesses that saw the explosion and Black confessed to killing the potters."

"Mass hysteria, is no proof plus those so called witnesses testimony are now in void since your aurors mind wiped them. I know that it has a special name, but frankly, I do not care for the name." Maria responds, "Bring Black here and let me question him myself, under Veritaserum."

The red head turns to maria "My lady did you say a rat that might be missing a finger now?"

"Yes. If what I believe to suspect is true." Maria answers

"and would you recognize him if you saw him in his rat form?"

"No one can hide their scent from a Dog Demon, or any demon for that matter." Maria states "let me rephrase that, no one without proper training can hide their scent from a demon."

"Then My Lady I think I may know where Pettigrew is at if you could give me a few minutes to get my son's pet?"

"of course." Maria states, she turned back to the Minister. "If I am right, I will offer citizenship to Sirius Black because your government failed him."

"Thank you my lady i shall return." with that the red head left the room in a rush as did several others to do as Maria commands

Maria closed her eyes, and smiled " Since we're waiting, who's up for lunch, my treat?"

A half hour later two aurors bring in a man in rags and skin and bones.

Maria gasped at the state of her friend, because Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius were her friends, not so much Pettigrew, she never cared for that coward.

"My lady here is the man you asked for." the guard informed her.

Maria growled at the guard, and knelt beside Sirius, "Mr. Black, Pay attention." she used the tone of a teacher.

The battered man looks up at her "Ms. Taisho, is that you?" he laughs "So you finally came to go on that date with me, knew you would come around."

"Sorry, but I'm not up to cradle robbing, and all of you are mere babes compare to me." Maria replies, "Aside from that I'm married."

"Damn and here, i had everything planned to woo you." he jokes.

"I see your sense of humor is intact, now will you allow yourself to be questioned under Veritaserum? About Halloween night seven years ago?" Maria questions

the smile fades away and he sobs. "Maria, I failed them." he cries out to her. The man pulls himself into a bundle and stops looking at her.

"Padfoot, You only fail them if you do not tell the truth, do so for Remus, what's left of your sanity, for them, for our godson." Maria whispered quietly to him, and only him.

"Harry yes my cub and our pack yes i have to be there for them." Sirius straightened up and looks as a lord should look. "So Maria what do you need me to do?"

"Just answer my questions under Veritaserum." Maria answers

"Why would you ever need that we could never lie to you but of course i will."

Maria stood up and motioned for the Minister to witness that Sirius was taking the potion from a medi-witch.

He took the potion and made a sour face then his face went blank as it took affect.

"What is your name?" Maria questions

"Sirius Orion Black."

After she asked so simple questions they got to the meat of the matter and Maria asked the one question she wanted to know.

"Did you Sirius Orion Black betray Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord, as you were their Secret Keeper?" Maria questions, knowing the answer for herself.

He give a short Laugh "I was never there keeper and i would never turn my back on the only family i ever had."

Maria turned to the Minister to watch his reaction. "Did you murder twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No that was that damn rat he killed those poor souls and the turned into a rat and ran off."

"Now one last question, before the potion wears off, Do you accept citizenship in a world that is not the Wizarding world, do you accept to obey the laws of this new world as decreed by the Lord and Lady of the Realm?" Maria questions

"if they treat me fair and not bar me from my family yes without any hesitation!"

Maria turned to face the Minister, "Well Fudge, You have your answers, you have wronged an innocent man."

Just then the red head man returns with a rat stunned in a cage.

Maria stalked toward the cage, "That is Pettigrew, if that was a common brown rat, it wouldn't survived for seven years. Since their lifespan is three years at most or shorter since they are prey for predators."

"Then My Lady he is your as your the last family to the Potters his fate is your as by Demonic Law."

"Restore him to his human form. And revive him." Maria ordered

He did as he was commanded and the rat was slowly transformed to a fat balding human snoring on the floor.

"Stand guard at the door, he may try to flee." Maria states, as she waited for the traitor to awaken.

The men stand at the door as Peter slowly wakes up and realized where he was and he saw Maria was there as well. "Lady Maria, bless the magic you're here." he starts to weep.

"Cut the crap, Pettigrew. You were the one who betrayed my sister! You filthy rat." Maria states "You are now a prisoner of the Demonic Realm."

"What never Lily was the sweetest most gentle soul ever i would never do that my lady."

"Sirius Black was questioned under Veritaserum, and was found innocent. You however are nothing more then scum that licks the most powerful boots he sees." Maria smiled "I am Maria Taisho, Lady of the Demonic Realm, and I have judged this creature, guilty of aided murder of Lily Potter, swore sister to the Royal Family."

The guards grab the man and wait to for her orders, Pettigrew was crying pleading for his life.

"You betrayed my sister, her mate, and her son to the Dark Lord, give me one good reason not to give you a death sentence." Maria states, her eyes were cold as she looked at Pettigrew.

"I swear my lady, i had no choice he would have killed me, he tortured me spell after spell till i finally broke you have to believe me i was forced."

Maria moved faster and grabbed the man by the neck, and used her other had to rip the sleeve off of his arm, where a faint dark mark was there. "I suppose you were forced to become a Death Eater as well, coward."

"I swear My Lady I tried to save them but he wanted them out of the way" he wept pleading for her mercy.

"Any true friend would have died then betray their friends." Maria snarled as her eyes bled red. "I want Voldemort between my claws, I will settle for you."

Pettigrew begins to cry pleading to live that he would do anything not to be killed.

Maria squeezed the traitor's neck harder, "I do not give mercy to traitors, nor do I give second chances. You lost that when you betrayed Lily and James." she broke the man's neck.

The man fell limp in her hand every one but Sirius pale at the sight, snorts. "You were to kind to him My lady if you ask me."

"I have no abilities like my mate does, only thing I have is an immunity to poison. I have standard strength, agility, and speed of a demoness. And I can only fly in my true form." Maria explains she let the corpse drop, and looked at her claws, "Well guess I ruined that manicure myself."

Sirius stands before and bows deeply "Then my lady lets leave and I'll pay for your next one." he smiles and stands once more.

"Enough bowing. If I am My Lady'ed one more time, I think I will go mad to match your madness." Maria states, "I want someone who doesn't use one of those Quick-Quotes quills to write a front page report on this day, and leave out that I killed the traitor."

"Yes it will be done." The red head man responds "And I'm sorry i wound up sheltering that thing for so long in my home."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. A rat is a rat no matter the race." Maria states, "Come Sirius, you need a decent meal and a bath, and a decent bed to sleep in for the first time in years."

"Yes ma'am right behind you." he all but skips out of the room.

Maria waited until they were out of the Ministry, and in her limo before breathing a sigh of relief.

Once in the limo himself, he finally broke down and starts to cry as the last seven years finally hits him.

Maria reached out and hugged Sirius to her as if he were her pup as well, and he might as well be, since she was old enough to mothered an entire generation of the Wizarding World and then some.

"Can we please just go now I want to see Mooney and then Just start my new life."

"Home." Maria ordered the driver.

On the way home Sirius fell asleep as was snoring the manor. as the car pulls up to the door.

Maria prodded Sirius, "Wake up, Padfoot."

he moans "Come on lils Harry's party ain't till tonight."

"Friendly didn't work, let's try for parent. Sirius Orion Black, Wake your ass up this second!" Maria states

He jumps up "No Lily not the bucket."

"Yesh, Sirius, you are a heavy sleeper, you can nap later." Maria states

he looks around rubbing his eyes "We're here good i need a shower and a shave then i need to find Moony and bring him here if thats okay with you Maria."

"You need a good scrubbing, food and more sleep. Not searching for someone, already here." Maria states

"He's here really how, why , when?

"Shut it, all your questions will be answered later, once you have recovered enough to interact with other people." Maria states

He stops just like Harry does when he's caught in the dojo without a grown up."Yes ma'am "

Maria got out of the limo, and she ordered the servants to draw a bath and prepare a room in the guest wing. She also took a few of the servants who looked at Sirius and explained the situation and they took the man to the bathroom, and began to scrub him until he was clean enough to be put to bed.

Maria walked into her room where she found Sesshomaru working on some papers and had on marked Black. "Working in the bedroom? What couldn't find any peace elsewhere?"

"Shippo came over while you were gone and gave the pups the one thing we don't let them have to much of , they just crashed and are sleeping."

"Hyperactive pups, I am sorry that I rushed off like that having to leave you to deal with that mess." Maria apologized.

"No matter you had to do it and i can smell Sirius is here so i take it."


	7. Chapter 7

Maria wrapped in a robe went to Harry's room, her maternal instincts telling her that something was wrong with her offspring, her inner self accepted Harry into the pack, which meant that he was hers. She found her pup sleeping in his bed but he was sweating up a storm as well. She went over and sat down on the bed, "Harry, Harry." she gently touched him.

"Mum ,mum no don't go"

Harry snaps up at Maria's touch and sending a lamp to the wall.

"That was a good lamp too." Maria sighed before she reached out and hugged Harry to her. "Its alright, calm down."

"Huh momma what happen I saw mum and then a green light." He hugs her tight "I was so scared." Harry looks around and groans "Thats it no pocky from Uncle Shippo."

"You had a nightmare, that's all." Maria states, as she held her little human.

"Still why now I over ate before and didn't have that happen and how did the lamp get way over there?"

"Magic." Maria answers

"Yeah i guess so, hope this doesn't happen to much my allowance can't afford it" he tries to joke

"It wasn't a Tiffany Lamp, don't worry about it." Maria replies, "Now, are you sure you can sleep again or do you want me to stay?"

Harry looks down "Umm, Can you sing sing for me like before?" he asks softly.

Maria nods, and started to sing one of songs, she often sang when Harry was little, and couldn't sleep.

Harry snuggles down and is soon snoring gently a smile on his face.

Maria scooted out of bed, and pulled the covers up and kissed Harry's forehead, she then decided to make her rounds of checking on the members of her strange pack.

she checked on her pups and found the them crashed out in their beds. she went to Remus room and heard him crying softly and talking to someone in his room.

Being worried was a trait of being a good alpha female, she gently tapped on the door, and slide inside the room.

She found Remus petting a extremely large dog at his feet while the dog whines and gives encouraging yips.

"You know, padfoot. It would be more helpful, if you actually used human vocals." Maria states, "I knew you were a dog, but this gives a new meaning."

the man changed back to his normal form "Maria funny but really I thought doing what i did when we were in school but hes a real mess even after i set up that account for him to live with."

"Some people need to hear words, not yips and growls." Maria responds

"You damn well know i won't take you money nor James so why did you think that will change."

"Come on, Mooney. You're family if you don't help them who do you help? Am i right Maria?"

"Of course, he's a mess, you are too. And so am I, but I don't live in the past. You can't change the past, you can only change your future." Maria replies

"You're right, Maria and thats exactly what we need to do but where to start, well for me anyway Mooney here found a good spot for himself here."

"You will rest recover your strength, and then go from there." Maria states, "You are a citizen of the Demonic Realm now, you may apply for a job in our world."

"You will rest recover your strength, and then go from there." Maria states, "You are a citizen of the Demonic Realm now, you may apply for a job in our world."

"Of course but you can't wait for to long."

"If you knew my age, you wouldn't have said that sentence." Maria states "Hell, if you knew Sesshomaru's real age, you wouldn't have said that, there is a reason, I think you're part of Harry's generation."

Sirius just smirks and gives a playful bow "My dear lady you are no older than I and even if not your still a beauty fit to have song and film made of you."

"Then explain how I was there as a guest speaker when you were in school? I am over five hundred years old." Maria states "And fair warning, if you wish to keep your tongue in your mouth, I suggest never making that statement around my husband."

Remus slaps him on the back of his head "Will you for once grow up and act your age."

Sirius rubs his head and just smiles before yawning." Well I'm tired and off to bed night you two.

Sirius walked out the room with a wave to the other two. Remus sighs "he's such a child but we both know he's got a good heart."

"That worries me sometimes." Maria replies, before turning and leaving.

She heads back to her room where Sesshomaru was done but left the Black folder on his night stand "Done checking on all the kids?"

"By kids, do you mean demon and human alike? Because I checked on all of them." Maria replies, she placed a hand on her abdomen "Now I checked on all of them."

"Yes and I think we should do something fun tomorrow what do yo think?"

"Sleep sounds fun." maria answers

"Yes in the morning then." he reaches over and gives her a kiss.

"You know I find it funny, that centuries ago, we both couldn't sleep when we needed too but now we can, if we wanted." Maria muttered as she closed her eyes.

"yes i is strange " Sesshomaru agrees and joins her as he drapes an arm across her mid-section.

* * *

The follow morning, both of the Demonic Parents were awake but were waiting on a tradition of sorts among their offspring. The sounds of running feet were heard, as the three pups entered and swarmed their parents' bed with 'morning cuddles' in an attempt to 'wake up' their parents.

All of pups crawl in to their bed and assume their spots on the bed with Harry in the middle as the ring leader.

Unknown to the pups, their parents enjoyed these mornings, since it was only a matter of time before such things would change.

"Momma, its time get up We have someone new in the house." Harry said as he bounced on the bed.

"But momma wants to sleep." Maria muttered as pretended to go back to sleep.

Harry growls and bounced on her legs 'But Momma he smells like Mr. Remus.

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru states as he pulled Harry off of Maria's legs.

His two older siblings agree with there father.

"He smells like fur and like air burning like Mr. Lupin.

"Wolves and dogs do not smell the same." Sesshomaru states, "Oh well, I guess I am up now."

The pups all climb off but not before hugging Maria, harry as the youngest pulls Sesshomaru out of the room rambling about the new person in the house.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, he slept in boxer shorts, since he and Maria didn't express their passion for each other last night, "Can I get dressed first?"

Harry huffed and went outside to wait for him.

Maria was snickering at the sight of the fearsome lord bullied by a child. Maria sighed as she sat up pulling the sheets with her, "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up. Let me dress already."

They all head out to wait.

Maria got out of bed, and looked at Sesshomaru, "personally, I like you in just boxers, however dealing with others don't like it."

"You do know we'll miss this when they're older."

Maria sighed "Yes, but I can't wait to call you grandpa!" she rushed into their walk in closet to dress for the day.

Once outside Harry turns to the twins "You have any idea who this person is I mean he has to be a friend or he wouldn't be here right?"

Sesshomaru just huffs as he pulls on a polo shirt and a pair of slacks.

"You know you're going to love it. Being able to feed the grandpups sugar and send them home!" Maria states, as she just a jean skirt and a white blouse.

He doesn't answer one way or the other, once they were dressed they went outside they were assaulted by Harry dragging them to the private dining room.

"Unless the food is on fire, I doubt there is a need to rush, Harry." Maria states

"No but I want to know about the man here with Mr. Lupin?"

"Then you will have to wait, I know we taught you manners." Sesshomaru answers

Harry stops pulling "Yes sir." And continues at a more normal pace.

The enter the dining room where both Remus and Sirius sitting talking over a folder and pointing at different parts.

"My Lord, My lady. Your schedules for today." the manor's steward states handing both of them sheets of paper with items that had times next to it.

"Here is your progress report as well." Harry looks at the paper reading what the it said and smiles then hands it over to Maria.

"Well done." Maria comments, before passing it onto Sesshomaru. He reads it as well and gives a nod of approval and whispers something to Maria as if asking something.

The twins finished their breakfast, waved and headed off to day time activities which meant watching the guards train and watching Sara beat the rookies into their place.

"Not my place." Maria answers "But go right ahead, if you think its wise."

"Harry before you get ready for your lessons I feel you earn a reward today so after lessons you can ask for one boon with in reason." Sesshomaru tells him.

Maria looked at Remus, who looked a little green about the gills. "I think Remus doesn't feel so well." she then looked at Sirius, "Sirius, would you like to babysit?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could takeover his lessons for till Remus was feeling better by you leave of course. " Sirius smiles at them.

"Lessons on what how to prank people? No thanks." Remus questions "You couldn't even pass school work without copying off of myself or Lily."

"Now Mr. Mooney i would never do that."

"I wouldn't trust you with Harry's education if you were the last dog on earth. And you're not." Sesshomaru states

"Sir, ma'am. There is a priestess wishing to call on master Harry." a servant announced

Harry looks up curious at this he never had someone ask for him before, he turns to his parents asking silently if it was okay.

Sirius was wondering this as well since he was the guardian for the day.

"Show the priestess to the dinning room." Sesshomaru commanded

The servant bowed and left only to return with none other then the child-priestess Kikyo. Remus' face paled at the sight of the girl.

As did Sirius confused as to how she was alive.

'No it can't be she told me it was a still birth when i saw her last.' Sirius thought in shock.

Kikyo looked at the other two, before nodding in respect to Sesshomaru and Maria, before walking over. "The Head Priestess told me, I was to come and ask permission to search through your vast expanse of an estate for medicinal herbs."

They both look at each other and nod "If you don't mind Harry helping you gather them he needs to learn these skills as well."

"I can teach him all I know about herbal healing." Kikyo states, "Which I think the Head Priestess is a sly old codger, and I told her so. She smiled and told me, I had to be around people my own age."

Harry just smiles he was hoping to see the priestess once more. While the two wizards just stare at the girl shocked and not sure what to do or say right now. "I would be honored to help the Priestess out with her gathering."

"Very well." Kikyo states, "I must apologize, I interrupted your breakfast." her senses zeroed in on Sirius, she went over and looked at him, assessing him with her sixth sense.

Sirius stiffens as she nears him caught between hugging her and running away in shame.

"No man your age, and height should be that skinny." Kikyo observed as she reached into her satchel pulling out various herbal vials and searching for the right one.

"My lady priestess, please I'm fine, really, i just got out of a bad situation is all." Sirius tries to wave her help away.

"I wouldn't if I were you, if a Priestess decides your worth her time, its a high honor. For one, who never leaves the temple." Maria states, as she picked at her food, and Kikyo seen that at as well.

"The Head Priestess told me, I am not old enough to make such a vow, she said I have wait until I am at least seventeen before I make such a vow." Kikyo explains as she found the right vial. "Put three drops of this into your drink at breakfast, lunch and dinner, and you will be able to recover more quickly." she then went over to Maria. "If I may?" she looked at the male instead of the female.

Sesshomaru nods his permission knowing she was going to help.

Kikyo gently placed her hand on Maria's flat belly, as she wasn't showing yet after a few seconds, the priestess removed her hand and rummaged again in her herbs and handed Maria the vial, "Sprinkle this herb on your food, it will taste better for you."

"Thank you, Lady Priestess." Maria smiles. Harry came up to her and with a smiles "I can't wait to learn from you, I hope you will be patient with me " he bows in the formal manner.

"Now that is so like lily." Sirius smiles sadly.

Kikyo reached out and slapped Harry upside the head. She glared at him.

"Ow ow ow, What was that for Priestess Kikyo?" Harry rubs the back of his head

"And there is James." Remus adds

"I am not a Lady as the title goes, I do not know my birth parents, I have no claim to such a title, just cause I am the Reincarnation of Two Souls means nothing to me." Kikyo states, coldly. "I have no such patience for formalities." she then wiped her hand off, looking at it as if she wasn't sacred any longer.

Harry blushes "yes ma'am " and duck his head.

Kikyo turned "If you are finished, meet me outside." she walked out of the room, not waiting for a dismissal.

Harry heads up to his room and got clothes for outdoors. He met her outside with Sirius holding a basket and some gloves.

Kikyo walked ahead, and slightly out of reach of any male touching her. She carried her bow and quiver.

"Kikyo, what kind of herbs are we gathering and how are they to be used."

Kikyo named off several herbs, that she was running low on and what they could be used for and for what race.

Harry nods and heads out to find the herbs while Sirius watched his god son with a smile and a sad look

"You are clueless like a baby." Kikyo states "why are you looking for something you do not know?"

"well i know most of them are aromatic herbs so i thought i could find them that why."

"Only when crushed." Kikyo retorted

"Oh." Sirius just laughs "Harry next time learn first what your looking for before you start looking."

"The last thing I need is to deal with you picking up a dangerous plant." Kikyo states, as she walked further into the wooded area.

Harry looks down but follows her down to the woods. and waits to see what plants to get,

Kikyo sensed that the older male wanted to ask her questions, "Ask your questions, I believe you have many, and you have been staring at me for some time."

"Yes I do but you I don't thinks you can since you don't know who you mother was."

"I think you have other questions aside from who my birth mother is or was." Kikyo replies

"Yes, i have a few more like what is your real reason your here with my god son?"

"I have no idea, I just know within my soul, I was born to protect and guide him." Kikyo answers, as she walked ahead. She kept her senses open, and stopped when she felt a invading demonic aura, and it wasn't friendly. "Potter-Taisho, Behind me now!"

Harry quickly got behind the priestess and the wizard just as the wizard pulls his wand out." What the bloody hell!"

Kikyo pulled an arrow out and knocked her bow, she drew back and waited until the demon came forward and heading directly at her. "Stop right where you are demon, or I will purify you where you stand!"

"Now priestess, i bear you no malice all I want it the boy to talk with him for a bit see if he could pass on a message for me." The demon spoke with an oily voice.

"I am a Priestess with the massive amount of spiritual power, I am coveted by demons and humans alike, therefore, I do not believe you." Kikyo retorts, as she sighted the arrow, which she really didn't need to do so, she was a natural marksmen.

The demon just laughs "Well with a priestess and two powerful wizards you truly don't think any demon won't try to get so much power." He licks his lips and growls.

"Enough of this foolishness." Kikyo let the arrow fly, as it burst into pure blue light and struck the demon in the heart.

It screamed as it burst into flames and fell in to dust.

Kikyo heard a gagging sound and some soft murmurs of encouragement. She went over to the two males, she looked at each one with calm eyes. "Are you alright?"

Harry took a deep breath "Yeah I'm okay just wasn't expecting that."

Kikyo nods, and walked off and returned with a plant of some kind, "Chew this, the juice will calm your nerves."

Harry does as she told him and chewed the plant and scrunched up his face "Yuck this is horrid" he swallowed and took a swig of water.

"I said chew it, not eat it." Kikyo scolded

"Yes ma'am " he wipes his mouth and fixed his clothes muttering something under his breath.

Sirius also stood and scans the woods expecting more.

Kikyo then ignored him, she went and found the herbs she needed. She collected them, she thought about coming back when such were going to seed to start another herbal garden in the Temple garden.

The two males followed and kept a safe distance from her.

"You are frighten of me or should I say frightened of my power, not that I except it to be any other way." Kikyo states, as they walked back to the manor.

"Yes I'm afraid of your power but i also respect it since you do what is needed."

"I was and still am treated as something less then human. I am to look to for guidance or moral teachings, when all I want is to spend time outside staring up a the clouds imaging what pictures they look like, however, I can not do such." Kikyo states, "I must remain pure, pure of thoughts, mind and body, and even soul."

"Those are great ideals I know mother and father wish the same but they are responsible for so much."

"Priestess, i hope someday you get the reward you deserve. " was all Sirius adds as he walks away.

"I envy you. I am not supposed too." Kikyo replied, she look to Harry.

"I wish I could give you my life but we are given our lives for a reason , right ?"

"I do not know. I do not want your life, I want what you have, loving parents. I wouldn't care even if they were demons." Kikyo answers, she then stopped at a sudden feeling wash over her. Her thoughts turned to the distance past. Images flashed in her mind, of a dog eared boy, who she once loved. ' _I never felt this at ease until I met Inuyasha_.' she thought as a familiar pang in her chest reminded her not to live in the past, but treasure the memories as lessons to learn and not to repeat the mistakes of the past..

"I know how you feel i love my parents with all my heart but i wish i could have known my birth family. "

"Can't change the past, but you can change your future." Kikyo replied "I should know, I have lived two different lifetimes, and both baring the name Kikyo."

"You're right, I have to do all that i can to live up to all four of my parents ideals, and be the best person possible. "

"Choosing death isn't the best path." Kikyo replies, as wise as any sage.

"Mother always told us death should always be the last thing you choose. "

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps some day, i will tell you why i don't think choosing death isn't the best path." Kikyo replies, "But for now, i need to get back to the Temple."

"Okay well I hope to see you again soon and i hope you can show me more."

Kikyo left the Gates, and started back down the road. Sirius watched her leave, unable to shake the feeling, he was letting his daughter slip right past him, but was she really his, she wasn't like the woman, he thought could be her birth mother.

"So Padfoot what do you think of the priestess?" Remus ask his old friend.

"She looks so much like my last girlfriend, but her mannerisms are strange." Sirius answers

"Well what I was able to find out about her she was raised in the temple and is the resurrection of two souls and have their memories and mannerisms. "

"Not entirely true, Remus." Sesshomaru states as he came up behind them.

They both turn and bow to the demon lord "How so my lord."

"That girl is neither Midoriko nor the Original Kikyo, who bound my half-brother to the Goshinboku. She is both, however, i think the spirit of Kikyo is more dominant." Sesshomaru answers

"We have to take your word for that but still if she is who i think she is? I wonder if i should say something to her?"

"Why? You would just ruin her, does she seem very child-like to you?" Sesshomaru questions

"No, she doesn't and your right, she definitely is not child like but still i can't help but wish i could have been in her life more."

"More? You don't even know if she is your daughter?" Remus asks looking at his oldest friend like he finally lost what little sense he had left.

"Well if she is my daughter and Linda lied about her to me, i lost so much time with her."

"You were in Azkaban for being stupid and chasing after Pettigrew. So Linda did the only thing she knew how to do, would you want this girl to be raised by your cousins, and I'm not talking about the disowned cousins." Remus states

Sirius sighed and groans in frustration "You know something Mooney sometimes I hate your logical mind, but your absolutely right."

"One of us has to be the logical one." Remus remarked

"Brother, your right doesn't mean I have to like it." He bows to Sesshomaru. "By your leave, My lord." He leaves the room and goes down the hall.

Sesshomaru finished heading out of the gate, and got into his limo and headed to one of the companies he owned in London.

Harry was bored and everyone was busy so he decided to walk around the inner gardens and try to sneek into the guards room again.

Sara was walking back from her sparring session, when she seen Harry heading to the guards barracks, she sprinted to catch up and grabbed him by the collar. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Umm nothing just walking around that's all." Smiling innocently as he looks up to the slayer. Harry gives a little hiccups like always when he's nervous.

"Then you can walk yourself back up to the manor, before I tell your mom you're up to no good." Sara threatened

"But i want to watch the guards train, its not fair that the twins learn to fight but i don't and they started at my age."

"The Training grounds is that way. Not the barracks. And first off, the twins aren't learning how to fight. They are watching." Sara replies

"Yes ma'am." He starts to go over to the training grounds but turns to look at Sara "Sara can i ask you something?"

"Depends on what that something is, and You are not going to the training grounds, the sessions is over for today." Sara states as she turned Harry back into the direction of the manor.

"Ahhh, but what i wanted to ask was why is Mom and Dad they were so up set about Mr. Black and Kikyo? "

"They weren't upset, they were on the verge of declaring war on the magicals for an injustice done to their pack, what i know is that both of your mothers were close enough friends, that Maria offered to adopted Lily Evans into the Dog Pack, as a pack-sister. Sirius was wrongly imprisoned for something he didn't do, and that is why Maria left the other week in such a hurry. And its my beliefe that Kikyo is two beings born into one body."

"But if they declared war on the magical wouldn't that go against everything they taught us since we could understand them?"

"And why was Mr. Black in jail?"

Harry continues to as questions of Sara along the long walk back to the manor.

"Yes, and no. Lily was part of two worlds, just as you are or will be. Maria loved Lily, soul kindred is something you do not take for granted. As for Sirius, i don't know, i know a lot but i don't everything." Sara answers

"No family is something you don't take for granted that was dad always told us." Harry agreed

"Anything else, other then questions, i can't answer." Sara replies

"Well there is one but i already know the answer so no but thank you, Sara." With that he heads back to the manor.

"What?" Sara questions, "If its about me, i want to know."

"Not like that but can you tell me about yourself and where you came from."

"A settlement to the Southwest of here, there is a group of demon slayers that branched out of our main town when Sesshomaru and Maria fled Japan a few decades ago." Sara answers. "I was trained in the art of slaying when i was younger then you."

"Really that's has to be tough if your starting so young?"

"Not really, the current age to finish training is fourteen, back in Sango and Kohaku's day, it was eleven." Sara replies

"But you really don't get called out to much do you i mean most of the demons obey dad's and mother's law right." Harry felt like a cold chill go down his spine as he looks around.

"not really, but there are some that do want to see the end of this Empire. We're peaceful, which is why many of our younger children aren't considered for training, I was one of the select few, by which they found me in the museum trying to pry down Hiraikotsu off the wall." Sara admitted

Harry chuckles at the image of her climbing to get the giant bone weapon.

"What? I claimed it was mine and i wanted it back." Sara replies

"But it was Sango's? No never mind i forgot you're a reincarnation. " Harry kept looking around confused about this feeling.

"When i was younger, i remembered my past as Sango, but now i can't. It just seems to fade." Sara replies "Which i am glad, i don't want to go looking for kids, i don't have in this current life." Sara noticed "what?"

"I don't know it just feels like when the twins stalk me but this feels meaner like I'm the one on the dinner plate." He leans in closer to Sara.

Sara went into instant slayer mode, she looked around, "Kiyoko!" she shouted as the feline came bounding to her call. The demon cat arched and hissed as if she scented something.

They all heard the growl as this spider demon came in to view. "And here i had hoped you both would just walk in to my web but the boy's instinct is better than i thought."

"I had spiders." Sara states, as she reached her Hiraikostu.

"There seem to be a lot of demons on my territory." Maria's voice states, as she had a sword at her side.

Harry looks towards his mother "Mom i think its because Kikyo and all the wizards are here." His voice trembled a little.

"You have one choice, spider. Get out of my territory because I do not care for spiders." Maria states

"As you wish my lady i rather easier prey anyway." And with a laugh it shoots a web and swings away.

Maria waited until it was gone. "And here i was hoping for a fight."

Harry rushes over to her and holds her tightly "She wanted to eat me I actually felt it it was like like that cub auntie brought over." He buried his face.

Maria placed her hands on Harry's back, she looked at Sara. Who nods, before rushing off.

"Momma I'm sorry i bothered you work now didn't i?"

"What work?" Maria questions, "I don't have anything to do. Sesshomaru handling it for me."

"But you're normally looking over the last council meeting and what about all the tribe leaders coming over as well?" Then his eyes like up with excitement "Can i watch the meeting i promise I'll stay in my chair this time."

"I guess, just to make sure you stay seated. Let's find Remus and Sirius." Maria sighed

"Yes Momma." Harry unintentionally yips in excitement and they find the duo in the dojo with wands in their hands getting ready to duel.

"Ready Mooney? " Sirius asks as he gets ready.

Maria placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You seem to find a outlet for pent up emotions. But i have a request."

They both lowered their wands and turned to face her "Of course Maria ask and if we can we'll do it."

"In a half-hour, i have the leaders of the realm, coming for our yearly meetings, Harry has asked me to sit in on our meets, however, i wish for you to be there as well." Maria replies

"Of course but in what capacity as guards or something else? " Sirius asked.

"This is a friendly gathering, of let's say old fossils." Maria states, "Its just a new way spreading news, that each of our sections of the realm need to deal with at one time."

"Then we shall be ready in fifteen minutes and meet you at the council room." The two bow and head out the room. "Ahh i wanted them to see them duel."

"Go wash up." Maria states, as she headed to her room to change, into more formal wear. Harry does as order and gets dressed in his horai and hakama _a_ nd meets his mother by the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria wore a simple kimono, with a crescent moon pedant proclaiming, she was Sesshomaru's mate. She looked at Harry, and closed her eyes. "Little too formal, but you'll do."

Harry looked down at his clothes and frowned "But you said it was a leaders meeting that mean formal right?"

"And I also said it was a friendly meeting." Maria states, as she looked to see Remus and Sirius walking toward them.

They both were in robes but more casual then Harry's but Sirius also wore an amulet and a rather large ring.

"You two will sit beside Harry, he knows where his seat is, most of the other leaders bring their offspring, but they tend to not to enjoy 'Grown up' talk." Maria replies, "So, they are going to enjoying the backyard."

"And Harry wants to sit in on this meeting what's wrong with the youth of today." Sirius jokes.

"Most of them are either to old or to young for me to really play with and that on tiger cub took too much of a liking to me."

"You tell me, you are still a child compare to the rest of us, dog." a familiar voice questions as Shippo walked up, he winked at Maria before walking into the room.

After a while, the room filled up, Remus and Sirius got the clue by the others still standing, to remain beside their chairs. Maria walked in and headed to one of the two larger chairs in the room. She sat on the smaller of the two, and that meant everyone else could be seated.

"I would like to begin our gathering by saying that Sesshomaru wishes he could be here but alas normal work demanded his attention from our Leaders gathering." Maria states, as she folded her hands on her lap.

The gathered leaders all nod and nod to her as well. Two of the oldest leaders eyed the three humans

"Well let us begin, first I have three items of issue to the realm, the first is we will have a fourth Heir-Presumptive this spring or summer." Maria states, looking at all the Leaders, and guests.

The leaders offer congratulation and well wishes as the female members happy wishes and start to ask questions.

"Questions can wait until our afternoon to reunite our families in alliance and friendship." Maria stalled any female from speaking. "Second, you all know that my dearly departed pack-sister Lily Potter was betrayed and thus murdered by the wizarding world's version of Naraku. I would like to say my revenge was satisfied by the death of the traitor. In addition to that, I have offered citizenship to these two humans, who are not human at all, in the normal way of speaking."

The two wizards look at the group and nod in greeting Sirius smiles and Remus just looks them over, Koga stood and asked to speak.

Maria nodded to Koga.

He points to Remus. "I smell wolf on him is he one of the infected then he must be taken care of by my tribe?"

"That is up to Remus Lupin, I have no say in his own life. However, I have hired him as my youngest son's tutor. Sirius Black, however is a member of my pack because his other form is a dog. Therefore belongs to the dog pack." Maria states, "He also shares my guardianship over Harry as right by being his godfather."

Most of the Leaders just sneer at Black as if saying how dare he.

Sirius just gives the same grin he always gave trying to be charming and confident at the same time.

"I was chosen by the mother, while Sirius was chosen by the father, and we agreed that whoever got to Harry first would raise him, I got to him first or else he would have been raised by Lily's other human sister." Maria states "Now, if you would get over yourselves, You have no say in how I raise my offspring, just as I have no say in how you raise yours."

They all calm down and relax still eyeing Sirius which he just brushes off and offers a sour candy to harry.

"Enough, as far as Sesshomaru and I are concerned it just means that there is another uncle to spend time with, we all know Inuyasha chose to follow Kagome-Chan, once she passed." Maria states

Shippo frowns jokingly "Well there goes my monopoly on the kid."

"I'm sure we can share,." Sirius replied

"Both of you, can it. Before I do so for you. I wouldn't mind having all the windows washed by hand without magic." Maria states

The group just laughs at the pair and get back to business.

they both quit and look like school kids getting caught passing notes.

"Any other pressing matters?" Maria questions "No, then I would like to suggest a matter we leaders need to discuss."

"Yes my lady let's get to work "

"Pure and simple, territory. The younger members of each of our clans, tribes and whatever. Have it in their thick skulls, we are the old generation, and they are the stronger of our two generations." Maria states

"I have to sadly agree to many of our young seem to think they have the right of the matter, I had to put down two such matter already."

"we had to deal with the wolves that disbanded for Koga's tribe." Maria agreed, "Our young seem to forget that older a demon gets the more power we have. I know I have about two hundred more years to go before I have enough power that I would be able to match Sesshomaru's level, during the Feudal Era."

"Umm, My lady, may i make a suggestion?" Sirius ask.

"Very well." Maria answers "The table is yours, pack-brother."

He stood and faced the leaders "Well when both me and pack brother Remus was in school we had a similar situation that the elders of our school had us compete against the older members to prove a point so that we would learn that knew better then us,would something like that work?"

Murmurs issued, the mothers of such young shook their heads, Maria stood up and all attention turned back to her. "While I agree that the idea has merit, however we demons are blood thirsty by nature, since we had to fight to survive, even now there is only one active priestess with power to destroy all of us, if she so chose."

"Kitsune demons, play pranks and just have fun. We aren't looking for a fight, we tend to keep our exploits to the human world, since they just love our charms." Shippo commented

"Which explains why there are many half-fox demons running around, how many are yours, Sir Shippo." another demon cat called.

"Not as many as your last litter." Shippo snaps

Sirius sat back down knowing his idea was not accepted.

"I say some of the young ones need a good spanking." a panther demon states, "None of my young ever acted this way, and its mainly the wolves who want to steal others' land."

"Yes I think that would be a great idea I think we should spank the naughty one."

"I think we should adjourn and tend to our offspring, since I don't want a repeat of last year's gathering, I can't afford to keep replacing statues." Maria states

They all nod and stand to leave the room.

Maria leaned back in her chair, and groaned.

Harry come up to her. "Momma, do you want some tea and a cookie?" His concern showing on his face.

"No thanks." Maria replies

"I say she would want something a lot stronger then tea, if she weren't pregnant." Sirius comments.

"Yes she would but for now how about we just let Maria get some real rest and get out of her hair ." Remus suggest.

"I'm fine, I just wish I wasn't bound to my own laws as well." Maria states, "I wouldn't mind taking my sword and sending a hundred or so of these idiots to the afterlife."

"MOMMA!" Harry was shocked. "You do not use violence like that."

"Mind your tongue, Harry James Potter-Taisho. You do not know what I have done in the past to stay alive." Maria growled

Harry lower his head. "Yes ma'am."

"In this day, we have laws that help us to live, but in the feudal era. It was kill or be killed. You have been sheltered from such life lessons, which was a mistake on my part." Maria states

"Um does that mean I have to worry about our next camping trip?'

"No." Maria laughed "I am in no shape for camping."

"We can do that for you, Maria."

"I don't think that is what she meant." Remus comments

"So then what do you mean."

Maria blinked "You two are so special the word stupid comes to mind. I am pregnant, it makes so sense to go camping while being with pup."

"Of course we wouldn't expect you to go camping I was just saying me and Mooney here take Harry on a trip. "

"No, camping is a family trip." Maria states "and since you haven't been in his life, he doesn't know you."

"Of course, i understand."

* * *

They head out to the back yard and see the others all gathering their young. "Oh Harry" a girls voice calls him. Harry hides behind Maria's legs with a small eep.

Alison sprinted up and tackled the tiger cub.

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

The tiger cub growls at her "What are you doing I just want to say hi to my boyfriend. "

Maria watched with amusement as her daughter tackled and growling protectively, while the tiger used her back legs playfully clawing at Alison's belly.

"He's not yours, you are not worthy of one such as my baby brother." Alison growled

"Yes he is, I'm powerful and he has great power as well think of our cubs, they will be the greatest in clan history. " the girl argues back.

The two wizards laugh "Not even ten and breaking hearts already."

"You have great power, haha." wolf cub came up to watch the girl fight. "Tigers aren't that powerful, and Tigers do not mate for life."

"I'm the strongest of my father's cubs, so yes, i think i do you, flea bag."

"Oh really, where is your father, kitty. I do not see him here, only your mother." The wolf growled

Harry just groans "Every time she comes over I swear by kami, she's gonna drive me nuts."

She looks down not liking the fact he wasn't there.

Maria had enough of this childish courting, she went over and picked up the tiger cub by the scuff on the neck, "You are not my son's intended. You do not know of our ways, you filthy cat."

She freezes and hangs limply in her hand. "Yes, ma'am"

Maria carried the cub over to where her mother was and growled threateningly.

The tigeress meekly nods and takes her daughter from Maria and quickly scolds her child.

Maria turned and walked back, muttering about tiger fur lined mittens.

Harry walks over to the wolf cub "Thanks Masu you're a life saver."

"No problem." Masu replied, "I have watched that since you were old enough to toddle, I don't like demons who do not know their place." he turned to Remus, and Sirius, his tail swishing. "I am Masu, Son of Koga and Ayame of the Demon Wolf Tribe."

"Its a pleasure to meet you I'm Sirius Black and this is my brother Remus Lupin." Sirius smiles and offers his hand to shake.

Alison smiled and ran to where the music was playing, she grabbed a headset microphone. "Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready to rock this gathering?"

They all holler in agreement "yes let rock this joint."

The adults gather around as well as they also enjoy Alison's singing.

Yasha steps up as well and grab a microphone as well and joins his sister.

Sesshomaru arrived just in time for Alison's announcement and hurried to the backyard, "Do you do requests?"

"Always request are our bread and butter."

Sesshomaru went up and gathered the two pups near him, whispering low enough no one else would be able to hear him.

The twins clear their throats and look at each other "Well here's the first song of the day so lets go." The music starts slow and sweet and the right moment twins begin to sing Alison starts first.

"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you."

Maria stared into Sesshomaru's "I love you as well, Sesshomaru."

He pulls her close and nuzzles her.

The twins sing more songs some old most new but soon the sun begins to go down and everyone starts leaving.

Alison, Yasha, and Harry watched their parents still slow dancing to nothing but their own music, the music of their love for each other.

"I want something like that, when I'm old enough to start courting." Alison sighed

* * *

Three more years rolled by, each filled with laughter, love and fun, but with parental nurture and caring. Kikyo often came to visit Harry, which in turn turned into a close friendship. One that the priestess, never had before even before Inuyasha.

Kikyo was mediating in the courtyard of the temple, when she sensed the presence of someone not welcome in her temple. "Who Goes?" she demanded as she caught sight of badly dressed person.

The man bows and asks "By chance, is your name Kikyo? "

"Yes, what do you want with me." Kikyo replies grabbing her bow and quiver.

"I come to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Kikyo looked at the man. "I have no time for such foolishness." she went on her way to the herb garden to tend to the new crop of herbs.

"Young lady, this is no joke. You were accepted into our school to be trained as a witch." The man follows her as well.

"Then you must have the wrong Kikyo, because I am not a witch." Kikyo replied as she continued on her way.

He pulls out a letter and shows it to her. "This is you, is it not." He gives the parchment to her.

"I do not have a surname, since I do not know my birth parents." Kikyo states as she looked at the letter, which said Kikyo Black, Order of the Four Souls.

The man sighs in frustration. "This is where the letter was meant to be delivered, what can i do to prove that this is for you."

"You're just like those fools that the Lord and Lady of the Demonic Realm claim as siblings." Kikyo bit out, "I am not a witch, I am a priestess."

"You heard it from them? Would you believe it even their adopted son was accepted to attend the school?"

"Does this look like someone who wishes to leave her home? You are wasting my time. Good day sir." Kikyo states as she went into the temple proper. As she entered the temple, she heard a crack of thunder and a whoosh of air. Kikyo knelt before the shrine, and entered a meditative trance.

' _To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess, who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was one of the walking dead, once i was a living priestess, but now I am someone with two souls merged into one being, who does not know her place in the scheme of things._ ' Kikyo thought as she found the place in herself, where her two souls were not merged into one.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the middle of the afternoon, when a priest came up to the archery range where the child-priestess was practicing her skill. "Priestess Kikyo, there is someone here who wishes to speak with the Head Priestess, and I said I would have to ask her Second to be the one to meet with her."

"Very well." Kikyo states, as she eased the arrow out of the line, and placed it back in the quiver.

When she entered the hall, she found an older woman sitting in a chair going over a letter tsking the whole time.

"At least you have manners." Kikyo observed as she went and sat on another chair.

She turns and smiles at her "It a pleasure to meet you lady Priestess

Kikyo nods, "You wished to speak with the Second to the Head Priestess."

"No not really but since it's the same person yes it's about the letter my idiot partner gave you.

"I'm listening somewhat? As I have said before its a waste of my time." Kikyo responds, "I am not a witch."

"Yes, he told me as much but let me ask you this, why do you think you're not a witch? We both live in a world full of demons and spiritual magics."

"Witches are evil, and must be purified of their taint. Just as evil demons, and I have the power to do so." Kikyo answers, "Therefore, I am not a witch, because I am not evil."

"Witches are not evil any more than a normal human is at least western witch are i really don't know about eastern witches."

"You are foolish as the other." Kikyo states, "I am not a witch, I am a priestess, who is complete control of my power."

"Priestess Kikyo, Priestess Kikyo!" a young novice in training ran up, tripping on her robes. "They are back, Priestess!"

"Let me ask this would lady Maria would be friends with an evil being?" the older woman questions "Who is back?"

Kikyo stood up, without saying a word, she walked out to the courtyard, untied her hair. "Come, allow me to guide you, tragic souls."

Pomfrey followed her curious about what was happening.

"You can not do what I can." Kikyo states, as a soul collector deposited a soul into her waiting hands.

"i agree this is far from my skill"

Kikyo closed her eyes and purified the soul of the dead, before sending it upwards to the sky. "May you find your eternal rest, when I can not."

The medi-witch watch in amazement.

Kikyo purified soul after soul until the collectors didn't have any left.

"Simply amazing We were told of the power of the Priestesses but to see it."

"and you claim, I am a witch." Kikyo states, as she petted the collector, before sending it off.

"Yes, you are, if it wasn't so your name would not have been added to the roster of the school."

"Get out of my temple, and do not return. You are not welcome and neither are your kind." Kikyo demanded

"Enough Priestess." a voice states, as Sesshomaru and Maria walked into the temple grounds.

"Even Inuyasha listened better then these fools." Kikyo states

"As you wish." with that she left in the normal way.

"Freeze Poppy." Maria states

The medi-witch froze and turned to face the two demons.

"Have your kind truly gone mad in ten years?" Maria questions

Sesshomaru went and tended to the priestess, who had saved his ward from a member of the band of seven.

"No my lady it's just we never had to deal with a situation such as this."

"Then let me assure you, that Kikyo is not a witch, she is a priestess, as she has so claimed twice. The first time, she had come to us, and I wanted to strangle Severus with my own hands." Maria states "Since you will not listen to the words of a grown woman in the body of an eleven year old human."

"Then how is it the her name is in the roster for the school as well?"

"I was born to protect Harry Potter-Taisho." Kikyo answers. "I am a priestess, who is unable to be corrupted."

"Poppy, may I use you as a messenger?" Maria questions

'"But of course My lady."

"Tell Albus and Minerva that I request a meeting between us and them. If Kikyo consents to attend a meeting." Maria responds "and if Albus declines tell him, I said I will come and drag him out by his beard."

Poppy chuckles and agrees to deliver the message.

Kikyo nods, to Maria. "I will meet with them, but that doesn't mean I will be going to where I do not belong."

Poppy nods and heads out of the temple her shoulders shake with mirth.

"Kikyo, I hate to ask this of you, but to convince them, you need to come clean about what you really are, Priestess of Two Souls." Maria states

"Very well but only to the headmaster ."

"Kikyo, Minerva is the Headmaster's Second, so she must know as well." Maria replies

"Very well, I will inform her as well."

"We were coming to inform you about Harry's acceptance into Hogwarts, however this does pose a problem." Sesshomaru comments, "Come to the manor, and see Harry?"

* * *

Three hours later, Kikyo, Maria and Sesshomaru were sitting on the sofa, in Maria's office. Awaiting on the two in charge of Hogwarts. Kikyo stood up and went over to a bookshelf to see what there was to read. The book, she found was titled 'Demons in history by Maria Taisho' as she read the book, a servant came to the room "My Lord and Lady, your guests are here."

"See them to my office. Bring trays of dinner in here, I believe this is going to be a long meeting." Maria instructed

"Yes, my lady, it will be done."

Maria and Sesshomaru looked through the files on the desk, they were profiles of their child-subjects enrolled at Hogwarts.

The two magicals enter the room and bow to the two demons and the Priestess.

"Respectful as it is, you have no demon blood." Sesshomaru comments, before glaring at the servant to leave.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru you wanted to see us about someone."

"Your acceptance letters were sent out as usual, but you have a priestess on your roll of future students." Maria answers

"Yes we now understand that and we were gonna to apologize to her and let her be."

"I detect a falsehood on your part." Kikyo spoke up.

But then Minerva asked "we could ask her to be a guest speaker."

Kikyo laughed "Why would I ever agree to that, when no one would listen to me?"

"Even an old fool as I am can see the need to widen our children knowledge. " Dumbledore said while giving a charming smile.

"Even your staff members didn't listen to me, all you see is the outer shell and not the woman beneath, I am not a child. I maybe physically eleven years of age, but I am not my mind is at the age of eighteen, which was a full grown woman in the Feudal Era." Kikyo replies, "And your smile does nothing to me."

Maria passed the files. "I am thinking of recalling these students as well. Since you're so blind in your ways."

"Now lady maria surely there is no need to go this far and we can come to an agreement." He was looking less sure of himself now.

"I don't see how it is unfair, these students are being ridiculed for not being fully magical, so why would I allow such a being to face the same ridicule?" Maria questions

Kikyo stood up and put the book aside, she went and read over the files. "Is Harry attending?"

"We were waiting to receive his response but we hope so." McGonagall says sincerely.

Sesshomaru looks over at his mate for her answer on that question.

"You do know I am the one raising him?" Maria questions "It is my decision to allow him to go or not. As well as Sirius, but that lout wants to turn my boy into a mini-James. I will not have that." she turned to Kikyo, "Why do you ask?"

"If you decide to let Harry attend this school, which I do not believe exists, I will attend as well only on my terms." Kikyo answers

"We can also improve the environment for these students as well and for all future students especially since most seem to go to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

McGonagall looks over at the headmaster as if to tell him something but won't voice in front of others.

"Only thing that will change about that school is when you step down as Headmaster and allow someone who will put the staff members in their place in charge." Maria answers

Dumbledore was deep in thought knowing that this was a possibility he still didn't want to lose the support of the demons and definitely not lose the last heir to the Potter name.

"If you think you will use someone taught by demons, to future your plans for some 'great destiny.' You will not have to worry about retiring, they will be planning a funeral." Maria promised

"No my lady all i wish is for there for there to a continuous working relationship between us?"

Kikyo was getting a little annoyed at being ignored, "Old Timers!"

They all turn to face her curious as to what she wants.

"You wish for a bridge between demons and your kind, do you not?" why not use me as that bridge. Since I am already a being with two souls." Kikyo answers

"Lady Kikyo, that is a wonderful idea." the witch agreed to this plan.

"Two Souls? How is one born with two souls?" Dumbledore questions

Kikyo grins, and closed her eyes and began to pray the four adults in the room, seen the transparent spirits that reside in the body of the current priestess named after Kikyo. "I was resurrected from death, by a demon but when I died for a second time, my soul that is Kikyo merged with the creator of the Shikon No Tama, Midoriko to be reborn again."

The two magicals saw this and was in awe "This is amazing, how could this be? I thought the jewel of four souls was just an old wives' tale."

"No, it was real and I guarded it. Before my first death. I am the original Kikyo, reborn and yet I am Midoriko as well." Kikyo answers

There was a knock on the door "My Lady, your dinner is here." The servant smiled as the food was brought in "Master Harry picked the meal today he said to make it special for everyone/"

The servants set trays in front of everyone and without a word left the room.

Sesshomaru and Maria shared a nervous expression.

Minerva saw this and asked "Why such a nervous look?"

"We don't allow the children to pick the meals..." Sesshomaru explains

"Well I'm sure then we might avoid this then as it might be not as we expect it."

Kikyo went and picked up a tray and looked at its contents. She saw it was made of Harry's favorites foods and what appears to be several stuffed buns.

"Heartattack on a plate." Kikyo muttered to which the demons just smirked.

"Well it doesn't look to bad but I'm afraid to know whats in the buns?" McGonagall eyed the plate warily.

"Pork, what did you think we would serve cat?" Maria questions

"No, I just never really like stuffed buns since i was a young lady."

"You never had them Japanese style." Kikyo answers, as she broke it in half and ate a half.

"Minerva, you are young compare to us." Maria commented as she didn't eat the meal. Since demons rarely ate.

"True and i would be very rude not to at least try them " she took one and bit into it while Dumbledore ate with gusto. "Your right on that point." she hummed at the taste "Oh My these are quite good."

Maria watched them, as she heard scratching at the door, she pressed her lips not to growl at Keiko, who was three years of age, and a full terror. She then heard a soft growl and foot steps of Alison walking away from the door.

"Really got to housebreak that pup." Sesshomaru muttered

"I haven't housebroke you." Maria retorted

Sesshomaru just smiles and squeezed her hand in affection.

Kikyo was surprised when no one asked what her terms were concerning going to a school in a world that wasn't hers.

After a few minutes "Now lady priestess, what do you need for you're coming to our school."

"I will not conform to your school, I will not attend classes where the instructor is a bully, I will practice my faith openly without question, and I will defend myself if need be, and I will have my bow and quiver of arrows with me." Kikyo states, "I will not attend where I sense evil."

"Very well, I see no problem of that."

"Agreed." Kikyo states

* * *

DarkPriestess66: This Kikyo does not live in Japan, she lives in a secluded temple in England, she was named after the original Kikyo.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Kikyo returned to the manor, to find Harry excited about going to a school for people with magical talent.

"Hey Kikyo-chan, Momma told me you're coming as well but why you're a priestess not that i care having a friend come with me make me feel better so your coming with us to the shopping area?" he said this with out talking a breath.

"First off, you're English. Stop using Japanese suffixes." Kikyo replies, "Secondly, apparently, I was accepted as well to this Hogwarts. Which thinks I am a witch, which I am not."

Harry sighs "Yes I'm English but i also was raise Japanese style and as to the rest it's just their mistake but think of it this way you might learn something new anyway if the school fit you of course.

"No, you weren't you raised as a demon." Kikyo retorts

"They are both Japanese anyway if you don't like it, i won't do it again?" Harry smiles "You still didn't say if you're coming with us."

"You do not seem to understand, they are not Japanese, they lived in Japan yes, but it was a territory to them, they do not hold with nationality." Kikyo replies "and sadly, I am going with you."

"why don't you want to go this will be fun."

"I was raised in a cloistered temple, which no one ventured out aside from myself. Shopping isn't fun for me." Kikyo replies

"Don't think of it as a shopping trip think of it as your first step to a new world."

"My world is just fine. I do not belong anywhere." Kikyo replies

"Are you two done arguing? I've been standing here for like five minutes." Maria questions

"We are not arguing Momma I learned better than that with her and we're ready to go right."

"Sounds like it to me." Maria answers "And Kikyo has a point, Sesshomaru and I are Dog Demons, that is all we are." she felt a tug at her pants leg, and found Keiko there looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Harry smiles, knowing she was gonna ask to come as well." Can Keiko as well please."

Maria rolled her eyes, and bent to pick up the toddler, "How did you manage to get away from your father?"

"Me genius." Keiko answers

Harry snickers Kikyo shakes her head "So can she please I promise I'll keep an eye on her as well."

"Fine." Maria looked up at the open window where Sesshomaru was looking out. "I'm taking Keiko with me."

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiles with a wave. as everyone piles in to the car and Harry puts his little sister in her car seat.

Maria drove until she reached the section of London that she hadn't be to in years, where the Leaky cauldron was located.

Harry sat in the back playing with Keiko and looking out the window every once in a while.

Maria paralleled parked, and shut off the engine. "Well, let's start this trip."

"Okay lets go as he grabs Keiko and puts her down and hold her hand "You ready as well Kei?"

Maria got out and went around, picking up Keiko. "I don't think I want her to walk around the places we're going."

Harry nods and follows her to the building "He stares at it confused and rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Maria questions as she held open the door.

"Nothing it just felt like i was seeing two different things at the same time."

"You were." Kikyo answers, "There is a magical barrier around this place, one to repel non-magical humans."

'Cool I hope to learn magic like that, think how much help that could be to the guards, it could be."

"The guard doesn't need help unless its to keep you out." Maria answers as she kept the eleven year old's close to her, when her silvery hair got attention, as she switched off her enchantment.

"Mom, I didn't right now i mean when I'm older and can serve like some of my friends want to."

"Plans and ideas change." Maria replies, as she growled at each person trying to get to her son.

"Well for now its my goals to be a guard and help protect Alison and Yasha."

"They do not need or want protection." Maria answers "That only makes them seem weak and useless."

Harry just nods and follows her through the back door with a lost look.

Maria used her pointed claw to tap a code into the brick wall.

"Wow this is wild its better than the market back home so where to first?"

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank. I have an appointment with the Head Goblin there." Maria answers

Harry nods at just looks around staying close to his mother.

Kikyo was being assaulted on all sides by scent, sound and sight, and spiritual senses as well.

"Kikyo, do you need a break? I'm sure they might have something you can use." Harry asked with concern.

Kikyo wanted to punched Harry in the face. "No, You do not have my senses there is darkness here. A lot of it."

"Ow ow Kikyo, that hurts just because I heal fast don't mean that don't hurt."

"Harry got a booboo" Keiko giggles as the group enters the bank.

Maria rolled her eyes, but she agreed with Kikyo, Harry deserved the punch.

Harry was still rubbing his nose as Maria steps up to the counter "Yes my lady how may i be of service to you?" The goblin asked.

"I want to speak with the Head Goblin." Maria states

"Of course, My Lady. I'll take you to his office tight now."

Maria nods

They are lead to a rear office and asked to have a seat while the goblin walks to the next room.

Maria continues to stand, she wasn't going to sit, because she was not going to lower herself to be treated as anything other then a equal.

A few minutes later an older goblin walks in dressed in a fine suit he bows to Maria and Kikyo. "My lady and Priestess, you honor me this day, please have a seat while I have some tea brought in." He snaps his fingers and a clerk enters the room.

"No tea, we're not here for a visit." Maria states

The goblin just smiles "Very well then what business can we facilitate for you."

"Should have done this ten years ago, but I want to open James and Lily Potters' Last Will in Testament, and the Trust Vault of the Potters moved into my own Vault."

"Very well then this will take a moment and we will issue a new key to the vaults to you in a matter of minutes will there be anything else you need? "

"Don't let anyone into the vaults unless its myself of those baring the mark of the Royal Family of the Demonic Realm." Maria answers

"Yes, it shall be done." He looks over several papers that appeared on his desk. "Lady Maria, it seems that there is a debt owed to the potters from lady potters sister what would you like done with it?"

"Which sister?" Maria questions "Because she had two of them, one swore by demonic law and custom and the other by birth?"

"Her birth sister and her husband. "

"What is this debt?" Maria asks

"Her home and a 'gift' of a dowry to be repaid by the fifth year of their first born." He passed the papers over to her so that she could read them.

"Jealousy just rewarded. I want copies of these papers, I will have fun with this, I do not like Petunia and I dislike her husband even more, since he is a lousy businessman, and I should know, my mate and I own the company he works for as well."

"Of course my lady." Just then a clerk walks in and hands the goblin a set of keys and a ledger and a large envelope to him.

"Last thing, I wish to make a withdraw but I will not be going down that stupid roller coaster you goblins invented to scare the crap out of the magicals."

He just chuckles and calls the front "How much will you be needing."

Maria named a figure of galleons.

"The galleons will be at the front counter ready for you when you leave." The group stood and left the office and picked up the bag of galleons and head out to the alley.

Maria lead Harry and Kikyo around the alley and went to the stores stopping in the _Madam Malkin's_ Robes for All Occasions.

Maria and Kikyo sat while Harry was getting measured for his school robes.

While Madam Malkin gathered the cloth another boy was there "Are you going to Hogwarts as well ,I have mother picking up my books and father getting my potions supplies then were off to look at brooms, do you play quidditch?"

"No." Harry answers "Yes, to Hogwarts."

"So do you know what house your gonna be in, I know I'm gonna be in Slytherin." he look over at where Kikyo was sitting. "Look at that girl, she must be a muggle born that poor girl, her type shouldn't even be allowed here." the sneer clear on his face.

"Considering Kikyo is the first Priestess to be invited to join a school for wizards and witches, I would watch your tongue." Harry retorts

The boy snorts "You think i care what jumped up title she gives herself, and how do you even know her name?"

"Because I am a Prince of the Demonic Realm." Harry answers

The boy was about to answer when the assistant said he was done. the boy left the shop giving Kikyo the stink-eye as he passed her.

Kikyo noticed and didn't favor a respond, because the boy was untried and untested, he would soon learn that power came in different forms.

Once Harry was done his looked as if he was a full demon, he would have transformed right there and bit the boy in half.

When Harry was being fitted, screams of terror and spell casting was heard from the outside of the shop.

Harry did what he was always told to do grab Keiko and hide somewhere away from the battle.

Kikyo and Maria looked at each other, and went out to see what the trouble was and if anything there was anything they can do about it. There was a demon who resembled a large bat, who had a terrified blond in his claws.

"I won't be able to attack with my sword, I might hit the human." Maria states

"Just catch the boy, I'll handle the demon as she knocks and raised her bow.

Kikyo fired her arrow, aim was true and hit the demon straight in the heart, before Maria could even catch the human child, a blur ran by and caught him.

Maria caught the scent of a half-demon, a child of one of the dog demons that joined their pack once Sesshomaru officially claimed his father's title.

"wheewww, Does this one smell you sure he's still alive? My lady" a young boy asked as he held the familiar blonde at arms length.

"You may put him down, young one." Maria orders, as two other blonde people rush forward, as excepted that they were his parents.

"with pleasure My lady." He did so and wen over to maria's side of the street and with a smile and a bow he greets her .

Maria racked her brain of the youngster's name, and came up blank.

"Aiden, ma'am, and its a very pleasurable to meet one such as you, dear Priestess." Aiden greets, bending over and kissing Kikyo's hand, which she took back and grimaced.

"One such as I should never be touched by your gender." Kikyo responds "I am the Sacred Priestess destined to be reborn as herself to learn from the past."

"Of course my Lady forgive my slip." he smiles and looks over at the whole situation "well i did say i wanted something exciting to happen this year at school." Aiden jokes.

Maria walked forward, "As by Wizarding Law, this boy owes Priestess Kikyo a life-debt."

The boy's father growled. "You are quite right, Lady Maria. so Draco come here, give your thanks and accept your debt to the Priestess."

Kikyo blinked and was sure this was Maria's way of interfering with the grand design.

Draco steps forward with a sour expression and bowed deeply. "I Draco Malfoy Accept the life debt and will gladly pay it off when the time comes even at the cost of my own life." he said the plead in a very monotone voice.

"I will decide how and when you will pay off your life-debt to me." Kikyo answers, she understood that part, she felt a type of magic making a magical deal between them.

He bows and walks back to his fathers side "thank you Lady priestess for saving my son." the man looks like an older version of his son his voice was oily and very refine.

Kikyo nods, but felt herself recoil from this man, there was dark aura around him. "You will fall from grace one day, and only then you will see you are in the wrong." she turned and continued with Maria with shopping.

Maria found her children hidden in the back of the store with harry holding his sleeping little sister "I swear Kei you could sleep through a earthquake." he laughs and holds her close.

"She gets that from me, your father learned the hard way never wake me up." Maria explains, as she took her sleeping pup in her arms.

Harry stood up and dusted his jeans "so can we finish please I'm getting hungry and i don't want anymore excitement." he asked politely.

Aiden followed as his mother was busy working, he always shopped alone. Maria accepted his company as he was close to Kikyo and Harry's age, and judging by his growth he was in his second year. "Mum's a witch, my dad was a demon, he died protecting mother and me from rogue death eaters, hotheads who aren't ready to give up the fight for pure-blood supremacy."

"So Aiden can you tell me about the school and teachers i should be weary of ?" Harry asked just talking in a normal way.

"And ruin the surprise of the school for you first years? No thanks." Aiden laughed

Harry just growls "Those are waste of air, this is one time I wish Mother and Father could follow the old rules with those jerks."

"There will come a time when demons and half-demons alike will fight for their freedom to be whoever and whatever they want." Aiden states, "Mother believes it and so do I." he then grinned "I just proved to you, that not all snakes are evil."

"I didn't think they were Mother made sure that i didn't judge anyone just by rumors and hear say."

They finished the shopping and began to head out back to the car and the manor.

Aiden watched the leave and walked along the path to home, he didn't live in the Demonic Realm, he lived in the wizarding world, until he was seventeen, then he would chose which side to be on and who to obey.

* * *

Once they all got home the servants gathers all of the purchases and brought them to the manor and Harry carried the sleeping child to her room."

"Well that was kinda fun except for the Jerk and the rouge but i really hope for a quite year." Harry states

"Good luck with that." Kikyo answers, as she went to the guest wing, because she was staying here for a ride to the train station, she looked at her meager purchases, the one thing was missing from her own list was a wand, because none of them chose her.

Harry heads up to his room and showers and goes to find Remus and Sirius and tells them what happened.

Sirius was horrified, and he wanted to go to Kikyo, but he didn't dare until she was ready.

Kikyo was laying on the bed, with her eyes closed as she thought about things. She focused on the letter, and sat straight up as the names connected 'Black.' she got up and went to where the important staff members of the Royal family lived such as tutors and advisers, which Sirius and Remus were now.

Harry was sitting in the room with them talking and a quill drawing a map of some kind at the same time.

Kikyo burst into the room, her eyes intent, "You." she was looking at Sirius.

His head snapped up and faced her "Yes Kikyo?"

"Are..my...father." Kikyo finished "Now I know why your aura is similar to my own."

He stood with a sigh "Yes I am, I knew since i first saw you your the exact copy of your mother Linda" he wipes his eye "I wanted to grab you right then and there and hug you but cooler heads won.'

"Then you would be disowned, no man may touch me." Kikyo replies "I am Sacred, I am not suppose to be touched by man."

"Yes I know that now but still i just wish Linda would have told me about you."

"Would that have changed anything, I am still a priestess. Always have been one even in my past lives." Kikyo answers

"no that's why i never pushed the fact but still may i officially place your name in the book of black as my daughter?"

"No." Kikyo answers "I know my own fate and that does not include being an Heiress to a Noble Family of Darkness."

With a sad sigh he drops the matter, they talked till dinner.

Sirius looked at Sesshomaru, who nods at the informal request to speak after dinner.

Sesshomaru met Sirius in the parlor, and handed out a glass of brandy. "I find the taste good enough for one such as I."

"Thank you my lord.' he took the glass and had sip " My Lord can you tell me about Kikyo's past life as much as you can tell me?'

"Kikyo was a village priestess, her powers of purification was known throughout the lands, tended the ill, kept demons away from the villages in her keeping, she found and tended to a bandit by the name of Onigumo, who gave up his soul to be devoured by demons thus Naraku was born. She was tasked to protect and keep the Jewel of four Souls pure. But before then, Kikyo met a half-breed named InuYasha, she didn't slay him because of his human blood. As fate would have it, they fell in love."

The two talked well into the night with Sesshomaru telling him all he remembers of the girls past.

"She believes she is fated to die again and again to atone for her past?" Sirius questions

"Yes, she is." Sesshomaru says "And she is to guide and protect Harry as well."

"Fate can always be changed. I did some rather bad things, when I was the walking dead." Kikyo states, as she walked in, "Auras sleeping are rather hard to read then auras when they are awake."

"Well then I hope your fate changes for the best and that you get your final reward."

"I tried to take the only man I ever allowed myself to love to hell with me, I tried to kill my own reincarnation because of the fact, my former love and her were growing closer." Kikyo admits, she then smiled tenderly "I had the pleasure of dying peacefully in his arms for the second time. Only to find myself here in the future."

"Yes can slowly understand that now i hope this will be the last time you're put through this."

"I doubt that." Kikyo replies, "I went from being one of the walking dead, to being something that is neither human, demon, or priestess. I am born of two with magical powers that I do not share."

"Yes Kikyo, you are in a unique position as both a child/adult and a priestess but just know you do have people to help in any way they can."

"How can you possibly be of any help, when you call my charge by his birth father's name?" Kikyo questions, "he is not James, he's more Sesshomaru's son then James' right now."

"I know he's My Lords son but he's still my brother's son as well and I'm not trying to argue with you about that.

"Any sane person would ask why an eleven year old is still awake at this time of night." Kikyo states, as she turned and walked out of the room, heading to the courtyard.

Sirius looks over at at Sesshomaru "Did she just call us Nuts?"

"You maybe, but I am going to watch her with the spirits." Sesshomaru answers, as he walked out of the room. He turned back "You coming?"

"Yes I am this will be nice to see."

The two went out to the courtyard, and Sirius gapped at the sight of a hundred spirit orbs, surrounding Kikyo, who danced among them, as she played with the spirits.

Sirius shook his head just to make sure he was seeing right "that is both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Those are not spirits of adults." Sesshomaru realized as Kikyo took a spirit in her hands and spun around with it, before the orb floated upward to the star filled sky.

"and why hasn't she gone around the bend."

"You mean why she hasn't gone crazy by what she does?" Sesshomaru questions

"Yes I've known senior Aurors that couldn't handle seeing this and not at the least need a drink.

"She is not them, she has always been of two worlds, the living and the dead, her power comes from her spirit. She rivals her past self, Kagome-San, and even Midoriko, because she has the powers of both of her former lives."

"That i have to take your word even Shippo never went far in to the priestess' power and the wizards never studied to much either."

"There many different types of priestesses." Kikyo answered as she sent the last child-orb off.

"Yes I do remember that much from my lessons but i really think they should have put more study into it."

"Everyone of the Order wouldn't leave to teach of such to wizards and witches, who are our natural enemies." Kikyo replies

"I didn't say they should I'm just saying that wizards should."

"Two of Hogwarts staff members were convinced that I am a witch, I am not, as proof that no wand ever chose me." Kikyo replies, "Your kind do not listen to anyone other then their peers."

"Sadly yes your right to many of us choose to live in isolation and till now i was like that as well."

Before they knew it, it was September 1st, the manor was busy for very early in the morning, servants were rushing to get the Young Master's truck ready along with a few other items that were going with him, such as his Royal crest he would wear on the inside of his robes. Harry himself was now nervous about going to a boarding school away from home.

"Harry, hurry your rear up." Maria called as she seen that the servants put the last trunk in the car.

"Coming just getting my boots on."

Kikyo was already by Maria, seething.

Harry ran down the stairs and flew in to his seat in the car hair still wet from trying to fix it once more.

The driver was ordered to King's Cross Station.

Once at the train station everyone got out and got two trolleys to carry their trunks and bags.

Maria lead the way, until she came to Platforms 9 and 10.

Harry stared at the wall. "Mom, you sure this is the spot?"

"Yes, come on, you two." Maria states, "Aim directly at the center of the pillar."

Harry nods and runs into pillar with Kikyo following once through harry saw the train and his jaw dropped.

"See, and you thought I was going mad in my old age." Maria laughed

"Mom, you going mad has nothing to do with age." harry jokes. "It putting up with five unruly pups."

"Oi mate keep it moving others got to get through."

Maria turned and snarled "Show some respect for your elders, boy."

A red head set of twin saw her and paled "Y-y-yes Ma'am."

Kikyo looked at the two and then ignored them, and headed to put her trunk, with the others being loaded up on the train.

They were followed by another red headed boy and Maria caught a familiar scent off the red heads.

"Molly." Maria greets as she seen the mother of this brood of red hair children.

The red head matron looks up and smiles "Lady Maria, its so good to see you once more, are you here to teach once more?"

"No, just dropping off my son and his friend." Maria answers, "Perhaps, after we discharge our parental duties, we're go catch up, have lunch?"

"Oh that will be wonderful we still haven't thanked you for the help you gave those years back."

The two youngest redheads look at the two and gave a wave and then turn to harry and Kikyo and smile.

"No need, We were and still are on the same side, but I have to see to my son." Maria states, as she walked over to Harry, "Let's go, young ones."

"Okay i want to find a good seat not to near the rear."

Maria went and watched the two board the train, she hugged and kissed Harry, she looked at Kikyo, with a silent exchange that they both understood.

Harry gave a hug and with a wave "See you at holidays and I'll write when we get settled, okay mom."

Maria nods, "You better write to me about everything, and I mean if your teachers are jerks, I am your mother, and I will be there to ensure you get the best education, possible."

Harry nods with a slight blush, he went to the sit down by the window fiddling with a chain he made at that week, he met Kikyo. He sighed as he looked out the window as the train started to head out.

Kikyo sat on the other bench seat, looking out the window, her thoughts were her own.

They sat for a few minutes when the door opened to their compartment and Harry heard a familiar voice "Hey Harry glad i found ya." Aiden called with a wide smile.

Another second later, the red haired boy from before peaked here, "Can I sit here, everywhere is full?"

"Sure Plenty of room I was just heading back to my friends just checking up on Harry here." Aiden answers, as he left to go sit with his own friends, who were not in his House.

"Hi I'm Ron its nice to meet you."

"Hello I'm Harry and this is Kikyo." Harry said remembering his lessons in manners for his mother.

Kikyo looked and deemed Ron not worth her attention, so far. She returned to looking out the window.

The two boys began to talk of things boys normally talk about and wondering about the classes " So Kikyo how do you think the classes are gonna be like?" Ron asked finally remembering she was there.

"Why are you asking me?" Kikyo questions, "I am not here to be a student in your sense of the word."

Ron looks at her confused "But your a witch to aren't you?"

"No, I am a priestess, I do not have magic, but spiritual power." Kikyo answers

"Huh a priestess?" his face scrunched up in thought "OH, My brother Bill told me about them, but why are you here?"

"Because your kind don't know a priestess from a hole in the ground." Kikyo replies, "I am here to serve as a guide and bodyguard."

Harry looks over at his friend "You know you never did explain that one to me?"

"To which?" Kikyo questions

"The guide part a guard i understand given who mom and dad are."

"'Who's your mom and dad?" Ron asked

"Let's just say, I was given insight on what is to come, and you need someone to guide you in the right path." Kikyo answers

"Which set of parents, I have two?" Harry questions.

"Well the one who dropped you off and your adopted?"

"Yes, I am adopted, more to the point, I was rescued, my birth-mother's sister, hates all things magic." Harry answers, "I am Harry Potter-Taisho, son to Sesshomaru and Maria Taisho of the Demonic Realm."

Ron's eyes goes wide "Mum told me about you, and what Lady Maria did at the Ministry." He gave a shudder at the memory "To think i used to play with that rat all the time."

"Mom does have a way with getting what she wants, if my birth parents were alive, I would think I would still known her as an aunt." Harry replies

Ron just nods "To right on that part Dad still talks about it." Ron's face darkens as he looks down.

"To which I am here to serve as a guard. Demons and humans alike will be after the part human son of the Lord and Lady." Kikyo states, "maybe I should have said that as well...to the Headmaster...nah."

"Part Human ?" The red head looks over at Harry.

"Yeah I was Blood Adopted by Mom and dad which made me part demon." Harry answers

"At least you don't have two souls." Kikyo commented as she looked at window.

Just then a bushy hair girl stuck her head in and asked "Pardon me Have any of you seen a toad hopping by here?"

Kikyo shook her head, "No."

"Nope sorry." Ron said Harry turns and said the same the girl saw the scar and her jaw dropped "Oh my goodness, you're Harry Potter, your famous there all kinds books written about you."

"Fictional Lies, I assure you." Harry replied "I didn't do anything except crap my Nappie and wonder why my mummy wasn't waking up to hold me, at a year old."

The girl looked shocked at the language Harry used then looks over at Ron and Kikyo. "Oh sorry I'm being rude my name is Hermione Granger." she put her hand out to shake.

"I am not to be touched." Kikyo states, as she looked down at the girl's hand. She turned her attention back to the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione looked insulted and turns back to the boys. "So are you excited to be going to Hogwarts, I simply can't wait when I found out started doing all kinds of research just to be ready."

"No, I would rather attend DPA." Harry answers "With my older siblings."

"DPA, what school is that?" Hermione asks

"Demonic _Preparatory_ Academy." Harry answers

"Why would you want to go to a demon school, your human, wouldn't it be to dangerous?"

Ron just rolls his eyes not liking the girls attitude.

"I am only part human." Harry answers, "my mum and dad are demons. Dog demons to be precise."

"But how just because you were adopted doesn't make you part demon?"

"Ever heard of blood-adoption?" Kikyo questions

"Yes but its a practice thats hardly ever used since so many of the wizarding family are related to each other."

"In the wizarding world, but the demonic realm its custom to adopt the orphaned member of the pack, if your sibling was killed during a battle, my birth mother was the blood adopted pack-sister to Maria Taisho, who is the Lady of the Demonic Realm, she was also my godmother, she took me in, and bonded with me as a her own pup, she and her mate blood adopted me into their pack, making me their legal son." Harry explains

"Also making Harry a Heir-Presumptive to the Throne of The Demonic Realm." Aiden states, "Lady-Priestess, I am here to escort you to the girls' lavatory for you to change."

Hermione nods in understanding "Well its wonderful so since you both grew up knowing about magic you both now lots about magic already?"

"Weren't you suppose to be looking for a toad?" Aiden questions, as he bowed to the priestess, and lead the priestess to the girls' lavatory to change.

"Oh my! You're right bye see you all later." with that she heads out and runs off.

Aiden waited outside of the lavatory, to escort the priestess back to her friends. When she came back to the room, she felt Harry's aura and could tell he was not happy.

"Harry, calm yourself." Kikyo states

"I am calm what makes you think I'm not." he growled much like his father Ron backed away further from him.

"Let me guess, he's blond, thinks he's better then everyone, because he's 'pure-blood'?" Aiden questions

"Because I can feel your aura, and its anything but calm." Kikyo answers

"Yes that damn ..." He growled out the last part, Aiden both laughed and paled. "You better hope my lady never hears you say that." Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breathes just as Kikyo and Remus taught him.

"I think Harry wouldn't want his mother's wrath to hear him cursing as such." Kikyo states, her aura wrapped around Harry calming him down.

"Let me handle that blond good for nothing pure-blood, he's going to enjoy me and I have the feeling he's going to end up in my House." Aiden states

Once harry was calm, his eyes lost the reddish tint. "Thank you, lady Kikyo and Aiden, please nothing permanent, we have a reputation to hold."

"You do as the Prince, but I have no such titles." Aiden states

"Still lets not start any wars just yet."

"War? No, I'm just going to teach him not to mess with demons." Aiden laughed

"And now i feel like Uncle Sirius had a hand in this."

The train pulled into the station and the students began to pile out of the car and line up by the lake.

Kikyo looked and sighed, she got into a boat, and rested her hands on her lap, while thinking about herself, 'I made a vow to myself, that I must not allow myself to fall into vices such as _Tsubaki'_ s trap, she cursed me to fall in love, thus made a priestess weak. I fell for Inuyasha, and thus ended up giving up my life to follow him. Will I follow the same path?'

Harry watched her knowing her past but was distracted by the sight of the school. Most of the other students gave gasps and awes, Harry wasn't impress his home was better and his family was there as well.

Kikyo was still thinking of herself, should she break her personal vow of not being touched by anyone, or modify it, to allow friendly touches.

The boats reach the shore and Kikyo began to feel them all the spirits flowing all over the school.

"No one said there were spirits." Kikyo states

"Okay student que up here with me and ill explain what will happen next."

"Hagrid, I will take a student off your hands, since she isn't student but in name only." McGonagall states, as she came down to the boats, she found the one person who stood out among the black clad students.

"Of course, Professor, I'll leave it to your hands."

"Ms. Kikyo, if you would join me first. I will escort you to Great Hall." McGonagall requests

Kikyo follows the professor into the castle still only showing minor interest in her surroundings and entered the great hall.

"I suppose you will wait to the side, once Mr. Potter-Taisho is sorted into his House?" McGonagall questions as she explained the rules and the houses to the priestess.

Yes since he is my charge and that means i go with him."

"Call her first, when the ceremony begins, I wish to see what is in her mind." a voice states as a battered hat sits upon a stool.

"are you sure you want that?" Kikyo asked the hat.

"Yes." the hat replies

McGonagall nods and goes over to the door and let the other students in to the hall.

Kikyo waited patiently, until the group of students entered and stood milling about like a heard of cattle.

"Now everyone, we welcome you to a brand new year here at Hogwarts, before we begin let us sort are new students and one special guest a priestess so if you may, Professor McGonagall. "

The elder witch steps forward with a stool and an battered old hat "When I call your name please step up and be seated."

Professor McGonagall did as the Sorting Hat wanted, she called Kikyo's name first. The priestess walked calmly and sat on the stool.

As the sorting hat was placed on her head it flinched as it began to read her mind.

"By Merlin, how your souls have suffered for one so young."

"My body maybe young, but I am not." Kikyo whispers, "I know who I was and still am."

"Yes indeed the last time I saw such confidence was with with young Tom Riddle. Since you are not to be a true student here i ask where do you wish to be placed."

'Place Harry, and I will follow suit.' Kikyo thought at the hat. 'Tell anyone of my past, and I will have a new target for my archery practice.'

The hall was quiet at the hat's words never had this happened before. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to call out the names.

* * *

While the Sorting was happening, Maria checked her watch as her driver pulled up to Number Four Private Drive.

"We're here My lady even if i must say this is the most boring home i have ever seen. "

"Not for long." Maria answers, as she caught a glance of someone looking through the blinds, she pulled out a tap measure, and got out of the car. She walked up and started measuring the yard, making a show of getting the size.

She haerd sherk from inside and someone falling down.

Maria giggled to herself, before she opened the door with the spare key that Lily had, for just such a plan. She started measuring the stair case, "No, This will never do, I have to gut the entire place."

Vernon waddled into the room "What are you doing in our house? Your kind at not welcome here!"

"Your house? I doubt that. This is My house now, you wretch." Maria replied

"What...how...how we paid the mortgage to the bank in full."

"no, you didn't. Lily Potter Nee Evans did." Maria states

"What does my 'sister' have to say about this, we never took a cent from her." Petunia demanded.

"Your sister has been dead for the past ten years. According to her last will and testament, anything she bought with her own money, belongs to the Eldest sister to her." Maria answers she didn't even wait for the greediness of petty humans. "I am the Eldest, I adopted Lily into my family, as a sister, and she me into hers."

"What how when that would never happen to her."

"She was murdered and her husband, and thank the gods, that she named someone like myself to raise her son, I would just hate for him to be raised by the likes of a magic hating human, a jealous wench." Maria states

"That fine we didn't want the child any way." Vernon steps up. "Now whats this mess about our home surely you not planning to toss us on the street like last night rubbish?"

"You will step back, filthy mortal." Maria states, "I am not the best when I am not near my pups, since I just dropped off one of them to start school." she then smiled "Did I mention, I am your boss's wife?"

Vernon's jaw fell. "What impossible? My company was bought out by Inutaisho inc some foreign company."

"Maria Taisho, at your displeasure." Maria states she went over and sat at the head of the table, "Sit, that's not a request, its an order."

The two went and sat at the table, Vernon looking like he wanted to start sucking up and Petunia looks like she wanted to be anywhere but near her.

Maria got into her brief case, and took out the copy of the last will and testament and the promissory note signed and dated by Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley. "I highlighted the sections, I personally like."

"This can't be right i don''t remember signing this with Lily?"

"Because you were riding the jealousy express." Maria answers "All that is legal, and filed within the Wizarding World, but had I known about this, I would have filed it within my own world, as well."

"So what is it you want you just going to take away our home and what"

"I want you to pay back everything you owe in full to me. If you do not, I will start the eviction process." Maria states

the two of them pale petunia fainted while Vernon began sputtering "We can't possilpy pay that amount back not in one shot maybe if you could give us some time surely we can agree to a settlement?"

"I'll give you time, lets move on to more familiar matters, I hate bullies, and that is what your tub of lard son is a bully." Maria states, as she pulled out a VHS tape, "Let's watch shall we?"

The parents watched the tape neither could say a word as they watched their son beating up the kids of the neighbor hood. "This can't be true our little angel can't be doing this."

"Yes, he is, that is not friends he has, he's a big dog in a small dog pack, and that's an insult to real dogs." Maria states, as she enjoyed watching the expressions. "I can assure you, You are responsible to this incident and the millions of others, its a parents' job to raise your children better then you were, and you are nothing but useless at being parents."

"No we can't be we tried to raise him right to be a good boy." petunia began to weep.

"He's not nothing but a bully and spoiled brat. So cease your blabbering before I do so for you." Maria growled

The woman stopped but still was weeping. Vernon lost his temper. "Now see here, while I agree my boy may be a bit of a handful, I see no need to call him a brat or a bully."

"Handful, my three year old daughter is a handful, that 'Little Angel' is future inmate of the Queen's prison." Maria states, "Now you see here, I do not have to listen to you, I am far more powerful then you are, by wealth, by position, and by the fact, I am not a human."

"Vernon for once in your life be quiet," For the first time ever Petunia spoke up against her husband.

"What you surely don't believe this rubbish, do you?"

Maria was close to ripping that male human apart, slowly, she looked at Petunia, "Should you grow up and get over your jealousy of your sister, I might think about inviting you to join my family as a sister, but not until you get rid of childhood jealousies. Having Magic, does not make you a freak, its just a Gift, just like being an actor, or an artist, musician, even the people who built this house."

Petunia looks at maria and in a soft very soft voice "Lady Maria, can you get help for my son and let me leave this situation, I don't want my boy in jail or worst."

"Let me see his room." Maria states

"Yes of course follow me." she lead maria upstairs Maria seen the room even before she saw Petunia open the door.

Maria seen the room was full of toys, and electronics, anything that a her own children would die to have, but she didn't give into their tantrums. "Get cardboard boxes and rubbish bags."

Petunia nods and does as she was ordered "Pet my love what are you doing letting her order you about." Vernon demanded.

"Vernon, you shut the hell up, I'm tried of this and she is our son's best hope."

Maria appeared before Vernon, and grabbed him by the neck. "Shut your mouth, or I will see to it that Petunia is a widow."

Petunia just kept doing as Maria ordered and cleaned out all of the toys from the boy's room, placing them in the attic or to the curb for the rubbish collectors.

Just then the front door open. "Mum, I'm home."

Petunia took one look at Maria

"You can serve him a snack, but make it healthy one." Maria states

"I'm in the kitchen dear and we Have company as well."

Maria leaned against the counter, watching Vernon turn purple in rage. She smiled at him.

The boy waddles into the room and didn't see his normal after school snack of cakes and soda. "Mum, did we run out of snacks?"

"I was busy cleaning, I have your snack right here." Petunia answers and knew what was going to happen, as she set down a plate of carrot and celery sticks, with a glass of milk.

The boy stares at the plate. "What is this? Where are my snack cakes and soda?" he demands.

Maria looked up, "What rude behavior, as for your snack cakes and soda, you are not getting them."

"What are you talking about and who are you." his voice slow raising.

"Who am I? You ask, I am the one who is going to be your worst nightmare, I am Maria Evans-Taisho, Eldest sister to your mother. Who was disowned when she didn't learn to let of of the past and move on to be a better person." Maria states

"No way mum said she only had one sister and she went and got killed in a car wreck with her husband."

"A CAR WRECK!" Maria snarled "No such thing occurred, Lily died protecting her son from a deranged psychopath!"

"Duddykins, Lady Maria is an adopted member, she accepted Lily as her sister, when I turned my back on her, and she is older then I am, that means she is the eldest." Petunia explains

"Trust me Dudley that 'woman' is nothing to be proud of." Vernon sneered.

"Shut up, mortal." Maria snarled, as she twisted her ring and let her enchantment lapse.

All three mortal jumped at her true form Dudley recovered fist "too cool what are you?"

Vernon reached over to strike Maria "You filthy beast."

Maria was faster, she twisted Vernon's arm around until she could hear the man's bones cracking. "Do not strike at me, You filthy human. Its humans like you that give the decent ones a bad name."

He growled at her "No decent human would be near your type ever."

"Dad, why are you so negative to her? Hell, she been better than most of the people you ever brought here?"

"Oh yeah? Demons are the main force of this world, we own everything, we are the ones who give you medicine. Who build decent housing, even have teachers, who know a good portion of the history taught in schools." Maria states

The driver entered baring fangs, glaring at the human within his Lady's grasp. "My lady, don't sully your hands with this allow me."

"Come you three, we're going somewhere." Maria states, as she tossed Vernon to her driver. "Tie that wretch up." she then snapped at the driver, "Know your place, do not order me around or else I will break in a new driver, and such help is hard to come by these days."

The driver bows and quickly follows her order. Petunia and Dudley follow her out to the car and wait to see where they were going. Vernon was kicking and fussing the whole time "My Lady where shall i put him?"

"I would say the trunk, but he's too fat to fit, so up with you, if he annoys you, gag him." Maria states

"As you wish My Lady." and threw the fat man in the front seat and growled something to him.

"Get in." Maria orders, as she opened the door. "Grunnings Drills." she told the driver.

The driver nods and drove over to the building and parked the car in the executive parking lot "Umm Lady Maria Why are we here at dad's job?" Dudley asked still not sure how to treat the woman/demoness before him.

"I own it." Maria answers, "And the top man is one of my subjects." she got out and waited "bring the idiot with us."

"Of course my lady.' as he drags the fat man to the office where an older woman was tapping away at her computer muttering to herself.

Maria walked passed the woman. She didn't care, she was going to the top floor.

Once there she was greeted by a smiling man with the air about him that said I'm the boss.

Maria released her aura, shattering the man's enchantment and it was a raccoon-dog.

The smile never fell from his face but he did sweat dropped at her. "My Lady, so good to see you, I was just getting the monthly reports ready for you to review."

"Get me the file on Vernon Dursley." Maria states "Before I really loose my temper and toss you out this window."

The demon quickly flees to do the job, when he returns with a very large folder with several sticky notes on it as well.

"Come with me, and put your enchantment back on as well." Maria states as she walked out of the room.

"Yes my lady."

Maria went back into the lobby, she had a plan as well to get rid of Vernon, as well.

As she move through the work place almost everyone either move or just disappear all together. the ones that don't she could smell the lust coming off of them.

She went back to where she left the Dursleys, "Hello Welcome to my company, with one less employee."

Dudley was confuse while Vernon began to thrash around protesting what she said.

"Shred that, this man no longer works here." Maria states, "Come, we must see to the man's mental health."

She went and got back into the car, she looked at Petunia, "Legally, you can't divorce an insane person, but you can commit them...seriously thinking that his long-lost sister-in-law is a demon, just because I see a boy with to many toys, that he didn't need."

"I have to agree clearly he's gone over the deep end." Petunia agrees slowly nodding "But Mum she is a demon." Dudley whispers to her.

"Dudley dear now is the time to be quiet please."

"Yes, your house will remain in my name, since Lily willed it to me, but if you wish to see where I live, and learn from me how I raise my children, I am willing to teach." Maria replies

"Yes If you will be willing, plus I think I should repair this rift my selfishness made."

"Yes, Then after we get rid of the mentally unstable one, we will travel to my realm." Maria replies

"Yes Lets be off , come on Dudley we have much to do now and you have cousins to meet."

With that, Maria made sure that Vernon was declared legally insane and was committed.

They soon make there way to The manor Dudley eyes was bugs out at how large the home is, both maria and petunia saw the twins walking in to the manor chatting with each other.

"Welcome to the Demonic Realm's palace." Maria states

* * *

DarkPriestess66: I believe if Petunia didn't marry Vernon, who kept up the whole wizards/witches were freaks thing, she would have gotten over her jealousy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lovely home you have and those two young one are your?" Petunia asked as she and Dudley walked to the home.

"Those two are my oldest, Harry is alway at school and Keiko is somewhere, she's my three year old." Maria answers, "I have four children in total, five if you want to count my mate?"

"And what about me you always said i was one of yours since school." Black came down wearing jeans and a polo shirt and a leather jacket in his hands.

"I meant the ones, that are younger then you, Sirius. You're mentally how old, twelve? Off to chase females, again?" Maria questions

The man laughs "No Maria, for once I'm off to to check up on the new shop we set up in London and also I need to remove everything out of house black before i sell it."

"Don't get into trouble, I do not want to spend the treasury getting you out of jail again." Maria states

"How was i suppose to know she was the headman's daughter?"

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" The shout came from the kitchen.

Maria hung her head, as she caught two blurs by the collars, she looked at them "Just what did you two do now?"

"Nothing mom we were just getting a snack thats all"

"Stealing from the kitchen?" Maria questions, as she was about to march them back into the kitchen.

"Nooooo, We were just picking the pantry that's all." Yasha grins sheepishly.

"We'll see about that." Maria states, as she pulled both of them by the ear back into the kitchen, with Petunia and Dudley following.

Dudley couldn't help himself he grinned at their dilemma and stopped dead at the entrance. you could easily fit two of his home kitchen in here and it looked like it was an organized storm going on.

"Shingo? If you would spare a moment?" Maria questions as she looked at the kitchen.

The head chef came forward, "Well if it isn't the Royal thieves."

"We are not thieves, we're food testers." Alison points out just as Maria tugs a bit more on her ear.

"Did you get permission?" Maria questions

"Umm no we saw that Shingo was busy."

"yeah and we didn't want him to stop making dinner just to make us a small snack." Yasha adds.

"You stole from the stores, therefore, Shingo is the victim, and he gets to decide your punishment." Maria states

"Simple you two are doing the guards dishes for the next week and no dessert for a month."

"Yes, sir." the two replied meekly.

Maria turned and left them. "I do not like thieves, I did not raise thieves."

* * *

Kikyo sat beside Harry after he got sorted into Gryffindor, she was looking around, feeling like she was being stared at and it was getting on her nerves.

Harry looks a round seeing all the other students "Kikyo some how i feel like I'm at the last winter ball again and not in a good way."

"I believe it is mainly me, I am not in your type of uniform, I am wearing the Order's robes. Therefore, I stand out like a human among demons, no offense." Kikyo replies

"None taken, I wish mum was here she'll stop them quick."

Kikyo felt a headache coming on, She looked around "Got a problem? Voice it now if not, eat your dinner!"

The students shook there heads and got to eating the food. After the meal, the head master made some last minutes announcements.

The first years were lead by Percy, to the their House and was given the password, Kikyo felt she was being trailed after by spirits.

Once in the common room, Harry went to a desk and got out a pen and pad to start a letter home.

Kikyo leans against the desk, and watched. "You aren't even here a full day, yet?"

"I know but I promised mom that i would write her once I'm settled and Uncle Sirius and Mr. Remus wanted to know what house, I got sorted too."

"Are you settled?" Kikyo states, "You haven't even found your bed in your dormitory? Oh, I can see it now, 'Dear Mum, I'm in Gryffindor, well I can't tell you anything yet, because I haven't been here for a whole day. Night.' Not very informative, don't you think?"

Harry groaned and puts his pen down "Your right i guess i really need to not jump the gun or ill have a repeat of last summer."

"Yeah, duh. I just can't wait to test the waters as it were, since everyone here seems to think I am of your kind. No wand accepted me, because of my powers." Kikyo states, as she smirked.

"Yeah I don't see how your gonna partake in our class if you need a wand?"

"I'm not, as you can see there are plenty of half-demons that attend this school, and they heard rumors of your acceptance, and so you need me to be your body guard." Kikyo answers, "Every place, except for sleeping and the lavatory, you're going to have a shadow."

"Yes, Lady Kikyo."

"Save the Lady crap for the mates of the Tribe leaders, I am Kikyo, I am a servant of the Gods, nothing more. Like your Lady-Mother." Kikyo retorts

"But all my lessons say to address you as Lady even Mom said so."

"Those of Noble birth, yes, I ask for respect of my station, but I am not a Lady. I am a priestess, Lady-Priestess Clarissa is Higher Rank then me. So I am not a Lady." Kikyo states

"Yes, Kikyo." Harry looks around and sees everyone heading up stairs to the dorms.

"With that, I think I will brave the storm and try to get some sleep if those females will let me." Kikyo states, as she headed to the girls' side.

"See you in the morning. " as he followed the others to the boy side

The next morning, Harry woke before his dorm mates and got dressed and went to the common room to wait for the others.

The first person Harry sees is Kikyo dressed in her priestess grab.

"I never heard a bunch of hens in my life, all of them." Kikyo gripped as she finished tying her stash.

"Good morning Kikyo did you get any sleep?"

"Do you even have to ask that question? That busy haired girl from the train is like a sponge." Kikyo answers

Harry shook his head" she's gonna have to learn that there is a time and place for those things if not i see these years being extremely difficult for her."

"And I see you being a stupid hero and becoming best friends with her." Kikyo states

"Me no way i want a nice and peaceful school year." He waves his arms in denial.

"You are the biological son of Lily and James Potter, adopted Son of Sesshomaru and Maria, the second pair have been fighting for so many years, this is their retirement years, and the former died to protect you. So there is no such thing as 'nice and peaceful' in both bloodlines." Kikyo replies

"A person can hope can't he, well everyone waking up now." Harry noticed as he tilted he head to his dorm.

"I do believe in some parallel universe, you would be late for class on the first day." Kikyo teases

"Me late after all those 'love taps mom gives no thank you."

"Like I said in a parallel universe." Kikyo replies, as she headed out of the portrait entrance.

Harry grabs his bag and follows her out.

Kikyo and Harry were the first two in the Great Hall awaiting breakfast.

As the others walked in Harry noticed that Draco looked like he didn't sleep all that well.

Aiden skipped inside, and went over to Harry and Kikyo, he held a rose in his hand and gave it to Kikyo. "For you, fairest of all beings." he then left.

"Aiden you do know that she won't appreciate your flirting she's a priestess to the four order. "

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Aiden responds

Kikyo looked at the rose, her mind going back to a time when she was an ordinary woman, when she renounced her position as a shrine priestess. "Inu...Yasha."

"Uncle what about him?"

"After meeting him, I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I wanted to be an ordinary woman." Kikyo muttered

"So the vision was right, the Tragic Priestess returned once more." Shippo muttered as he watched the priestess-bodyguard to his nephew.

Harry head turns to see his uncle "Uncle Shippo, you're here as well?"

"Professor Shippo Higurashi at your service." Shippo nods, as he sat down in his place at the staff table.

Harry smiles as he looks around the room he saw that many of the students were staring at both him and Kikyo.

The rest of the class sat down at their tables and began eating and idle chatting about different things soon professors began to hand out schedules to the students.

Kikyo didn't get a schedule seeing as she would be attending most of Harry's classes.

Harry read over his schedule and turns to Kikyo "Hey here's a class that you should do well in." As he points to the Herbology class.

"Why do you think I should, just because I know about healing herbs?" Kikyo questions then she pointed out the Demonology class. "Well your highness, this one should be a breeze for you."

"Please don't call me that and you'll do better in that class than me i still mess up on basic manners between tribes."

"Excuse me, you do not have demons trying to eat you for sheer power alone!" Kikyo states

"True that's one thing I'm glad for."

"Glad for me being a ideal treat for demons?" Kikyo questions

"No not like that Kikyo I meant that I wouldn't know to deal with that much pressure. "

"That's why you're the High Prince, and we're just simple heirs to our own tribes." a girl with red fox ears, states coming up behind them. "I didn't get to introduce myself, I am Sakura, Gryffindor Fourth Year."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Sakura, but the twins and Keiko are more likely to inherit before me."

"Princess Keiko is three years old, she won't be in line for a hundred years." Sakura answers

"Right and she'll be crowned before me and the twins are better groomed to be heirs."

"Only One can be Heir, and it won't be Keiko." Sakura states, "but you will learn about that in Demonology Class." she then smiled "Lucky for me, my mom arranged for my own marriage into higher society of the Demonic Realm."

"Cool that should be fun." Harry replies "Really I didn't know that?"

"Yeah, I am already engaged to wed and I'm only fourteen, but I really don't care, because I already know who my intended is and he's really famous in the fox tribe." Sakura replies.

"Well thats good i guess."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, "Well if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me, now off to teach the Weasley Twins, you can't out fox a fox."

Harry felt sorry for those two getting into a prank war with a fox demon, so it was time to head out to their first class. Harry was glad that for three years, he had Mr. Lupin as his tutor, he felt ready to take notes.

Kikyo calmly walked behind Harry, looking at everyone as potential danger.

Harry navigates through the school and makes it to his first class which was transfiguration

Kikyo followed and sat beside Harry, as Ron ran into the class.

"To right made it before the professor showed up."

Harry just shakes his head as he looks over at the cat siting on the desk.

"One shouldn't boast, about something one does not know about, isn't that right Professor?" Kikyo asked looking directly at the tabby cat sitting on the desk.

The cat leaps off the desk and changes in mid-air to reveal the Professor McGonagall. "Indeed, Priestess Kikyo."

"Even I could tell that wasn't a real cat." Harry comments

"Maybe you should find someone to guide you around the school."

Ron nods, and went to sit down.

Professor McGonagall went on to explain what this class was going to be about for the year.

Harry took notes and watched on how they did the spells.

The class ends and harry gather his bag and heads out to his next class.


	13. Chapter 13

For the most part, his classes were all the same till his last class before lunch that was with his uncle, Harry skipped into the class room as he always liked his Uncle Shippo.

Harry stopped outside the door and fixed his uniform and peeked inside the room.

"Well just don't stand there, take a seat and wait for the others to come." Shippo states, as he sat with his feet on up the desk, only he didn't have human feet.

"Yes uh..Professor." Harry found a seat and pulls out his parchment and a quill. Harry looked around the room and saw a few pictures he recognized from home as well.

Shippo thought all the tricks he could pull on the first years, but decided just is appearance alone would suffice.

"So Professor, how long were you teaching here cause you never mention you had a job outside of running your tribe?

"About a hundred years, I taught your parents, and most of your schoolmates' parents." Shippo answers, "I have a gift of understanding children, since I am still a child myself at heart."

"Yeah, you can say that again, haha, still remember the first time i met you."

"Not the first time, but yes, I understand." Shippo replies

Slowly the rest of the class came into the room Harry noticed that he was sharing this class with the Slytherin students.

Shippo waited until everyone was seated "Before I begin, I will like to say my class material is on the OWLs. If you do not like your classmates, then you will find yourself out of this class. And I will not be assigning tutors, so its your loss."

The students settle down and gather their books as well, some were whispering about Harry, Kikyo, and Shippo and how harry was going to get better treatment since he was a prince.

Harry accidentally whimpers his stress. The group at Harry's table heard this and looks at him, Shippo just smiles at his nephew.

"First lesson on full fledged demons, we have acute hearing, so shut up about favoritism." Shippo states, "This class was designed by the Ministry, and the Demonic Realm to educate youngsters such as yourselves about the alliance between our two races."

Harry snickers at this as most of the other just groan in embarrassment. Harry just hopes he does better here than at his old demon etiquette lesson before this class.

"If you're thinking I'm going be teaching you proper manners, think again, I have no such thing planned, but if you want to learn how to behave properly around High level demons, seek me out later. Now, open the chapter to page one, and see who wrote the book."

Harry open the book and saw who was the author and his jaw dropped. "My mom." ' _Great now, I really do have to do well in this class or else momma gonna be mad_.' Harry thought as the emotions played on his face.

"Yes, Lady Maria Higurashi-Taisho wrote the Demonology book on a whim one day, she was bored and decided to record our history as it was then before the Realm was founded." Shippo explains

Some of the Gryffindor student look over at Harry as a possible aide to this class. "Don't even think about it I'm not the best choice."

"Yes, Mr. Potter-Taisho was raised by the reigning Lord and Lady, but don't think for a second, he knows as much as anyone else." Shippo replies

"Hell, I barely pass my lessons at home. You really think i can be any real help, that's a laugh."

"If you want to gossip more about his various trip to the guard barracks, then we may but I think our time here is best speaking of the beginning of the demons." Shippo states "So sit down and shut it."

Harry was glad no one insisted on using his title so far.

"Demons have long been around, now as you can tell by my name is Japanese, because I hailed from Japan centuries ago, we demons are defined by our breed not by what land we come from now."

The class quickly settles down and the lesson begins. Shippo outlined what the demons did in the beginning, they fought amongst each other for power and position, then the humans came and through them, a new type of human that could destroy them, either by physical means or by power alone.

Harry raised his hand. As did Hermione, she was most eager for Shippo to notice her.

"Harry, you may ask your question after Ms. Granger, as such you have my attention." Shippo states

"Professor, how is it that for the most part Demons were hidden, how is it the there are so myths and stories about them?"

"most of the myths and legends are designed by us, fox demons to keep the mischief alive, we spread the rumors of demons to ensure we are not forgotten." Shippo answers

Hermione nods but still looks like she was not quite satisfied with the answer.

Harry waited till Shippo told him it was okay and then asked his question"Professor do you the Easteren Priest/priestess and the slayers clans?'

"I know of them and I considered one Slayer, one of my best friends." Shippo answers, "And there are a lot of people with the potential to be a priest or priestess, it doesn't matter where they were born."

"Really but how would one know?"

"Don't ask me, I am not of that type." Shippo answers. "I can't answer about a something that I have no knowledge of, that is why I arranged a guest speaker to cover the portion on the spiritual side of the war of the Holy and Demonic.

The class nods and continued with the lessons.

"Now there are two classes of demons, the full fledged and the mini-demon." Shippo states as he wrote on the board.

One slythern student rose his hand " By Mini do you mean like imps and elementals?"

"No, Mini-demon refers to the offspring of demons, imps are full fledged demons, and elementals, I never really had any dealing with them." Shippo answers

"But aren't they full demons."

"Are you a full fledged wizard?" Shippo questions

"Umm no I don't have the training but i have the ability like almost everyone in the class."

"That is the same for mini-demons, they do not have the training to control their full fledged powers. Most have a form of magic that weakens with age, kinda like your baby teeth." Shippo explains.

Yeah that why i can't rough house anymore with my brother and older sister." Harry adds.

"Well you still can, but they are entering a new phase of their growth, as young demons. I rather not be you or them when you three push your limits with your mother or father." Shippo answers

The class turn and stared at Harry like he said he was Voldemort himself.

Shippo laughed at the reaction, "Most do not know this, but frankly, I do not care. Lily Evans Potter was a pack sister to Maria, as such by pack law any orphaned pups must be taken in by the next of kin."

"But why would she do that? I thought she cared more about purity than certain wizards?" A pure blood Gryffindor asked.

"Because Maria is special herself, she wasn't raised by her demonic birth parents." Shippo answers

"Yes mom was raised human and don't ask me why she never bother to tell me something about a time line."

"Creating a time paradox, she doesn't want to disturb what is meant to happen." Shippo answers "why do you think we demons who fought along side Kagome in the fight against Naraku do not go to Japan?"

The class thought about it and most dawned with understanding.

"But don't most demons have disguise magic?" Hermione asked looking eager at all of the knowledge she was getting.

"Maria understands humans better then most half-demons, who are no longer seen as filth in this day and age. Maybe some of you wizards should learn from us." Shippo replies "Yes, but its from the fox demons, we're able to preform magic even when we are grown."

Just then it was time to end the class. Shippo gave them to read and do a report on the first chapter of the book to be ready for the next class.

As Shippo was going through the first years, memorizing their scents, he passed a note to Harry before he dismissed the class.

Harry went outside the room and read the note wondering what the fox was planning.

'My office and quarters are behind the picture of your parents, password: Weeping Mushrooms.'

He smiles and tucks the letter in to his pocket and got to the great hall for lunch.

Aiden growled at his House-mates, "You can whine like a whipped cur all you like, you seem to forget, I am not fully human, I don't care about who's parent was on what side, what do think your Dark Lord would do me if he were still here? Kill me, that's what."

Harry growled at this but he saw that Aiden was handling the situation. But he did take note of who was the ones that were involved.

Aiden turned on his heel, before he attacked with his half-demon power, rather then magic, he left the hall.

Harry heard what the boys said and was really pissed he looks over at the head table and saw Shippo wasn't there he stood and went over to his uncle's office.

Shippo always kept his office open for the half-demon students, who didn't want to be in their Houses when they turned human, or when they quarreled with their house mates.

Harry got to the office and found Aiden there pacing the room.

Aiden then flung himself on the couch, "I really lost control of my temper, didn't I?"

"Almost." Shippo answers

"Truth be told Aiden I probably would have done something worst to them even if I'm not a half-demon. " Harry said as he remembers how to deal with this.

"Well I wish there was a magical school for half-creatures." Aiden replies

"I wish DPA offered it, its a better school in general. "

"DPA doesn't accept mongrels like me." Aiden answers

"Well they should you have as much right as the full blooded demons"

"I am common born, not High Born, DPA is for High Born demons." Aiden replies

Harry just huffs" I heard those boys if they are bothering you i can ask mom to show up and scare the crap out of them they need to learn Voldemort ideas where and still are wrong."

"You do not understand, Harry. The people here are still by all rights living in medieval times, where blood status is all that matters." Shippo replies, "Voldemort has nothing to do with it, but he is the main source of prejudice."

"I am not a coward, to hid behind the lady's skirts." Aiden states

Harry groans at his stupidity and once agian saying the wrong thing again. "Look I agree but maybe we should keep an eye on those in case they cause and real trouble."

"Why do you think I gave you the password to my home away from home?" Shippo questions

"Yes sir and thank you for that uncle Shippo.

"That doesn't answer my question." Shippo replies

"Because like the others I might need a place to vent and have no problem about recoil."

"Not for me, or the others." Aiden answers, "I'm half-demon, I have a time when I become fully human for a night, so I stay with Shippo to 'guard my back' as it were."

"Yeah i heard that's the worst time for you."

Aiden nods, "We also have a sort of club, there are about six half-demons, and with you its six and a half."

"Oh haha sure just tell me why and where."

"Here and we're sort of the rebels of the school, since we break the mold. We're half-demons belonging in neither world, we don't belong to the demons, or humans." Aiden answers

Harry's stomach growls to remind him he skipped lunched." Yeah that sounds right and I'm gonna be the real odd one out even among this group."

Shippo went over to his leftovers, and fixed a sandwich for Harry.

Harry smiles and thanks him as he take a bite "Just hope no one takes a look at me and think they can just use me cause I'm a kid."

"Use you as what, a bargaining chip?" Aiden questions

"yeah or as a possible way to power like that tiger cub."

"We have enough power, most of us, just want acceptance. Except Sakura, she's deliriously in love with her intended, it makes the rest of us feel sick." Aiden replies, while Shippo choked on his tea.

"Good cause thats what i want to and well you've seen how most of those Wizards types seem to treat me like I'm a damn profit or something."

"Yeah, gee professor, why are you choking on your tea. When I mention Sakura's name?" Aiden questions, as he smiled like he knew a secret that Harry didn't.

Harry looks over to is uncle confused he just remember Sakura was just his tribe mate." So anyway did you put any more sence in that blockhead Draco?"

"Nope, I just put his underwear on the Quidditch goals, and the rest of his clothing around the school, I did leave his uniform alone...but he's not going to be ready for bed any time soon." Aiden laughed

both laughed at that soon lunch was over and Harry had to head back hoping Kikyo wont be to mad since he left her in the great hall. "Got to run I'm pretty sure i have a mad priestess after me once i leave this room." he grabs his bag and ran out the room.

Kikyo was waiting by the doors of the great hall. She looked pleased with herself.

Harry saw her and froze "Umm I don't know if i should be happy your smiling or if i should start running now."

"Well I sensed Shippo's aura with Aiden's, so I knew you were going to see him, but I just put someone in his place, he thought to touch me without permission." Kikyo answers

"Good they need to learn you're a priestess not to be sullied by us." Harry fixed his bag and heads out to his next and last class of the day.

Kikyo followed

Harry went down the stairs to the dungeon of the school Harry made the mistake breathing to deeply as he neared the potions lab. "Oh sweet heaven that place stinks to high kami." he helps his nose as he moves away from the room.

Kikyo felt uneasy about this place.

Harry checks his paper once more "Oh Man it would be here." He turns to Kikyo with hope in his eyes "Kikyo you wouldn't happen to have anything to spare my poor nose would you?"

"Not on me, sorry." Kikyo answers

Harry groan "well as they say time to bite the bullet and get it over with maybe it won't be as bad on the inside." harry opens the door and walks into the room.

Kikyo watched Harry carefully, as she was overwhelmed by the scent of many different herbs and plants.

Harry nearly gags as he grips one of the tables and and sits down harry mutters under his breath and Kikyo could feel his aura flux like crazy.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with concern, but neither voiced it.

* * *

Little before the change of class, Shippo was chatting with Snape over various plants that would cause a demon to faint, like the kinds that the slayers used. When he realized something. "Severus, you have first years this hour don't you?"

"Yes, I do. the Slytherin and Gryffindor group for the next two hours. I was just heading out to them, why?'

Shippo cursed and sprinted off to his office, to grab one of the slayer masks laced with pleasant herbs to mask the odor of the potion lab.

The door to the potion lab burst open as Shippo came into the room he found harry at one table with Ron and Hermione holding him with a handkerchief over his mouth and him breathing deeply.

"I am so sorry, I should have checked your timetable, to see when you had potions." Shippo apologized as he placed the mask over Harry's mouth and nose and tied the ribbons.

Harry took a deep breath and lost the green look in his skin he then began to curse up a storm in a way he father would be almost proud.

"Hey, no need for such a language, don't make me call in reinforcements." Shippo states

"Sorry, Sorry its just gods that was bad if Ron And Hermione didn't have that rag and musk oil, i think i would have done something really bad." Harry took a very deep breath and recognized the mix of herbs "This is from home.'

"By home you may the Demonic Realm, then yes, those mask were made for the half-demons that attend this school." Shippo explains, "It should keep you from passing out for the next two hours."

"Thanks really didn't some tell this man to air this room every once in a while I'm surprised the other students haven't gotten sick from this."

"The other students don't have demonic blood in their veins." Shippo answers, as he nods, and left the room.

Several minutes later, The door open once more and Snape walks in and looks over his class he spots Harry with the mask but didn't say anything he began to take roll call.

Kikyo was bored, with the outline of the potions that the class was going to learn to brew this year.

Mr. Taisho tell me the difference between aconite and wolfbane?" Snape asked suddenly.

"None, sir. They are the same plant." Harry answers

"Hmm very good, Can you tell me where i find a bezoar ?"

"Stomach of a goat." Harry answers again.

"Very good indeed Mr. Taisho please tell me where did you get this knowledge most don't know the answer to these."

"Kikyo, Koga and Ayame, along with a demon slayer." Harry answers

"Well thats good Five points to Gryffindor, why haven't you copied this down." he snaps at the rest of the class.

Kikyo didn't bother, she was sure this one class, she didn't want a repeat of, she looked down at the piece of paper, and crossed out potions.

After two hours Snape dismissed the class for the day.

Kikyo looked at Snape, "I told you, you were wasting my time."

"Yes I can see that now I'm sorry I was so disrespectful when we first met."

Kikyo nods, and walked out of the room.

Harry got of the room and far away from that hallway "That was Okay i guess but really he should be more considerate of his students and clean that damn place." He tucks the mask in his robe.

"You are eleven and you're cursing?" Kikyo questions

Harry froze where he was "Umm that was an accident really you know me better, y-y-you're not gonna tell mom are you?" His voice shacking a bit in fear.

"then stop cursing." Kikyo replies

"Yes ma'am no more" he looks down in shame his cheeks red in color while some of the students laugh t the situation.

"Look at him afraid of a little girl what a wuss." a Slytherin boy jabs.

"You might telling me what's so funny?" Kikyo questions, she used her power to create a glow around her brightening the hall in power.

"Yeah him being scared of of you" the boy stood up to the priestess. "That little light show won't scare me so don't bother." He waves he off.

"It should." Aiden came down the hall. "That is the power, you do not have."

"Just because she has some wandless skill i should be scared please as if."

"I would if I were you, She doesn't have magic, is a rarity a actively powered priestess, who could destroy us all if she so chose." Aiden states

Harry steps up to the boy letting his demon aura slip out and wash over the boy "You will respect the priestess or face the consequences for such action." He spoke in a low growl, most of the students moved away after feeling Harry's power.

Kikyo walked up, with her power glowing, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry flinched and brought himself under control he aura fading away from the hall. "Forgive me I was out of place." He spoke in a very formal tone and stepped away.

"Its not out of place to defend someone, you care about, and I thank you. But don't do it again." Kikyo replies

Most of the students fled from the hall as so as Harry's power left them leaving the hall empty save for Ron and Hermione and Aiden.

"Yes ma'am sorry, I just got so mad that he insulted you."

"Does it look like I am insulted?" Kikyo questions

"No Kikyo but still you have more power in your hand than the whole school and they should respect that at least."

"Respect is earned. Not freely given." Kikyo states

"Harry, you have to understand most of us magicals never had to deal with a priestess before so most are ignorant of the priestess's power." Ron tries to explain.

Aiden cleared his throat "There is a reason, I came down here other then turning in my summer homework."

They turn to look at the only decent Slytherin they met so far. :What is that Aiden.

"There's a bunch of soul collectors, in the Great Hall." Aiden answers

Kikyo nods and heads over to the great Hall, Harry rushes to catch up the last two humans look at each other confuse ans at least for one curious about this, they had out to join them in the Hall.

Kikyo hung her head as she looked at the students that were in the hall ready for dinner, as the white demons flew around, with soul orbs in their claws.

All the students were in awe at the sight of the demons some of them where even trying to draw them on paper.

Kikyo untied her hair, shaking it loose and raised one hand, "Allow me to guide you, tragic souls." was the sign for the collectors to circle around their priestess reborn.

Harry watched in awe, he seen her do it before but it was still something to view one by one the souls were sent to there final destination and the hall was so quiet afterwards you could have heard a pin drop.

Kikyo looked around and went and sat down, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Harry joins her "Kikyo bless you and all you do." he whispers to her as every one finally starts eating.

"I don't want to be blessed, I am making up for a past sin." Kikyo answers

"Yes Kikyo ." was all he said and began to eat his meal, Hermione look like she wanted to pepper Kikyo with questions but the look Harry gave her stopped her right in her tracks.

"Hermione, we share the same dorm, so ask me later. I know you're not going to sleep until you do." Kikyo states

Harry just huffs and barks something as he rips a piece of chicken quite savagely.

Sakura sitting across from Harry, laughed. "Dogs, so sloppy."

"Oh quiet you overgrown swifter duster." and just continues to eat his dinner

"Didn't your mother teach you proper table manners? Fido?" another student asks

"Really Fido is that the best you can come up with you reject from an old tom and Jerry cartoon." he playfully tossed back

"At least you don't have a human night." the student replies

"Yeah but at least you don't have a bunch of people thinking you some kind of savior for something you don't even remember."

Aiden stood up and jump from his table, and grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him outside.

Harry was in shock at Aiden's actions when he finally stopped they were by the black lake shores. "Yo Aiden, what the hell man."

Aiden climbed up one of the trees, "You are so stupid sometimes."

Harry looked at him confused and then it dawned on him "Uhhh, I'm such an idiot, someone just sew my damn mouth shut, why do i let my brain slip into stupid mode."

"You're male, simple as that and what did the priestess say about cursing?" Aiden questions, "Look, we all heard the rumors, about that night, and frankly most of us don't care." he then looked up at the sky, "Believe it or not, I'm not a True Slytherin."

"Yeah, your actually nice for one and two may you and the other half demons but you see how the rest of the people look at me like I'm Michael Jordan or something."

Aiden shook his head, "Not what I meant, I mean when I was being sorted I fit into two houses."

"Really wow the hat said the same thing to me." he sat down on the limb his back on the trunk.

"What most don't think about is that there is such a thing called Hybrid Houses, like me I'm a Slytherclaw. Meaning I belong in both Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Aiden states

"Well I'm a Slythdor but still we did make our decisions in the end right? I kinda wonder how many of us got more than one house to be sorted into?"

"No, you're true Gryffindor." Aiden shook his head.

"Yeah all brave and no brain it seems right now."

"Only you. Percy should have been in Ravenclaw." Aiden laughed "But still, I dragged you out because most of us demons understand what you didn't do, the others just what someone to look up to and honestly, princeling, that isn't you."

"Thank you the ones the should look up to are my birth parents even mom and dad or lady Kagome those are the ones that deserve it."

Aiden growled slightly as the bell for everyone to return to their common room rang, he jump from the tree, took off his shoes and socks, flexing his toes. "Want a ride, or you're going to be late."

Harry hoped down and climbed up on Aiden's back. "Man I wish I had your speed and strength then maybe I wouldn't need a guard all the time."

"Trust me, you don't want to be a true half-demon." Aiden states, as he took off running.

"Yeah your right but come on let's get back to our dorms before Kikyo decides i need a new necklace."

"Remind me to ask her to make me one." Aiden states, as he sprinted toward the Gryffindor painting entrance.

"Do I even want to know why?"

"I have my reasons." Aiden replies as he skidded to a stop, "There you are, princeling. I think I'll sleep in Ravenclaw tonight." he took off.

Harry froze as Aiden's words hit him. "Wait a minute, How the hell do you even get in there "

* * *

A few weeks into the term, Shippo and most of the staff that chose to eat lunch with the students was in the great hall, when the mail arrived. The fox demon noticed that his owl came flying in and landed and presented him a royally sealed scroll. "Oh..."

Shippo unrolled the scroll, and read the contents, and spat out his tea in shock.

Most of the students look up at the table wondering what got the normally cool professor upset.

Shippo stood up, "Students of the Demonic Realm! We now have an Heir to the Throne!"


	14. Chapter 14

The demons and Harry gave a cheer wondering who they chose "Who Is it Professor,Yasha or Alison?'

"Doesn't say...but The Lord and Lady have agreed to name a Heir at the Winter Ball." Shippo answers

Harry just smiles knowing that he was not the heir but at the same time he knew who ever got chosen they wont get as much time as they have to train every day.

The people at Harry's table began to ask him what does that means for him and who he thought was the new heir. "Look, I don't know who was picked or what that means for me I'm just going to have to wait till the winter ball."

Kikyo stood up, and left the hall without eating but a few bites of her chosen portion.

Harry saw her leave and thought about following her but something told him not to.

Kikyo went back up to Gryffindor Tower, and lay across the couch, with her arm over her eyes.

"Priestess what seems to be the matter."

"Nothing, I am always from my temple, away from the peace and serenity of what I know." Kikyo replies

"Hmmm, I think i may know a place for you if you wish?"

"There is nothing here, without nosy children." Kikyo answers

"No there is one place if you would follow me."

"Don't take no for an answer." Kikyo states "I do not know you, so I am not going."

"When you been around as long as I've been no lost a lot of meaning."

"How about leave me alone, before I purify you off this earth." Kikyo threatened

"Very well my lady, I'll leave you be but if you ever change your mind let me know."

Kikyo continued to lay there when she heard the rest of Gryffindor House returning. She heard harry move to a far corner of the room and set his bag down and get his papers out to start his homework.

The priestess felt eyes on her, "Thought of more questions to ask of me, Granger?"

"Well some manly what were those thing holding those souls and how did they even found you?"

"Shinidamachū, English translation; Dead Soul Insects, or you could call them Soul Collectors, it matters not what you refer to them as, they serve a purpose." Kikyo answers

"Really thats amazing but how do they find you and what was that ritual you did to those souls?

"They always know where to find me. Those souls were in need of cleansing, to move on to the netherworld." Kikyo answers, "I purified them of their sins."

"Purify a soul, netherworld what those?"

"She means the afterlife, heaven, whatever you want to call it." Harry spoke up.

"Many different places have their own view on what happens after you die, but I shouldn't be speaking of such things with children." Kikyo explains

"i guess your right but anyway we need to get our homework done before lights out, Harry do you think we could work together on some of this?"

"Kikyo, could you look over my potions?" Harry questions

Kikyo sat up, and nods, "Very well."

the small group continues to work through there work Harry found that Hermione reminds him of Mr. Lupin.

Sakura watched them from her own study group, she was working on plotting with the Weasley Twins, who weren't has good with pranks as she was as a fox half-demon.

Finally the work was done and The quartet were satisfied with all that was done and Harry then pulls out a fresh pad and began a letter to write to his family.

Kikyo shook her head, she wasn't close with her biological father, that that is mostly her doing, because she felt she wasn't going to be alive after her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

The next morning all the students were excited because this afternoon they were going to start their flying lessons.

"Have fun, this is one lesson, I will be ditching." Kikyo states as she watched Harry bouncing off the walls.

"Come on Kikyo are you not gonna at the least watch ands what your gonna do then?

"I don't know, and I do not care." Kikyo answers, "If we were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings." she left the room.

"actually if you think about it some of us were born with them." Harry teased as he grabs his bag and heads down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, demons with wings, I am not a demon." Kikyo retorts.

"True your right on that point but think about it to be able to fly like a bird. and maybe fly with mom and dad instead of just hanging on."

"Dreams are nice, but I rather have my feet on the ground." Kikyo answers. "What's Sakura doing, she doesn't have Shippo's class, this hour?"

Sakura looked around before going into Shippo's office, she smirked as she found his wallet, and got his credit card out and slipped it into her back pocket of her jeans.

"what is she planning this time and will Uncle Shippo notice or should we warn him?

"Warn me about what?" Shippo questions coming up behind them.

Harry just stiffen in shock.

"If you're referring to the fact, that I'm going to have one missing credit card, then I am not worried." Shippo states

"Oh well i should know better by now, right Uncle Shippo?"

"Nah, Sakura doesn't realize, that I got those credit cards for her to use." Shippo answers, "I wish she just ask first before deciding to sneak then, as if I was going to say no."

"Well i think that it might be a bit of teen rebellion on her part."

Shippo shrugged before Kikyo looked at him.

"You're the one, who she's in love with, aren't you?" Kikyo questions

"Say what? Really you're her betrothed?"

"Yes, her father was one of my closet advisors, in my tribe. Her mother came to me after Hiroki's death, and asked if she could arrange for her daughter's marriage, I agreed, little did I know her mother had the fire of a vixen, and decided that it would be me." Shippo answers.

"Well I think it's about time mom told how you were growing up." Harry got to Demonology class and saw that it was set up different than normal.

Shippo sniffed and made sure there wasn't anything amiss, he was a prime target for the Weasley twins.

Kikyo's back was toward the door, as she wrote on the blackboard.

Harry saw what she was writing and saw that it was a chart of some kind. "Kikyo, what ya writing?"

"You're find out soon enough." Kikyo answers

As the other students file in all confused as to why Kikyo was at the board.

"What section did I say we would going over to learn the basics this year?" Shippo questions "Other then demons."

Hermione raised her hand faster than anyone."The human development to battle demons and the supernatural threats."

"Yes, as Kikyo doesn't really need to be in this class, as a student, she has kindly agreed to cover the part that I do not know about as I am a demon." Shippo replies

"Cool will one of the slayer clan show up as well?" Harry asked.

"I'm still looking for one who was trained as a slayer but also as magic to see past the wards surrounding Hogwarts." Shippo answers

"Which I believe that type is hard to come by as most slayers are not from England or Scotland." Kikyo surmises.

"Umm what about Sara, she might?"

"Sara isn't a witch, she does not process any such abilities that are not part of the Slayer tradition." Shippo answers

"Are you done asking questions that are not a part of what you are covering now?" Kikyo questions

They shook their heads no and got right to work with the lesson plan Kikyo made for the class.

"There are many different classifications for someone who was born abilities that are able to destroy a demon or supernatural threat. Depending on which faith they practice."

"Like the shamans, and the old druids? " one student asked.

"Yes." Kikyo answers, "Also those who follow the Shinto, and Buddhist faith as well. I follow the Shinto faith, however where I was raised practices all faiths."

"But my brother Bill also told me that there are some wizards now trained to deal with some of the rouges as well he's one of them taking the training." Ron points out.

"Could your brother kill a demon without breaking the law himself?" Shippo questions

"I really don't know so far in his letters, he just learned way to restrain them and ward them away. " Ron answers "He just a journeyman still."

Shippo was sure, there was no such class that wasn't approved by the Lord and Lady.

"Only a sacred arrow can kill a demon. Isn't that right, Malfoy?" Kikyo questions "He seen a sacred arrow in flight."

Draco quickly nods looking a bit green at the memory.

"Now, there are only three powerful Shinto Priestesses that are now legendary, can anyone name them?" Kikyo questions "Aside from Harry, who already knows, because he's been listening to me for years."

Hermione and Draco raised their hands, most of the students were shock that Draco raised his hand since he barely paid attention in class.

"Malfoy." Shippo nods

"The priestesses were lady Kagome, lady Kikyo, And lady meriko?" He said the last name unsure.

"Midoriko." Kikyo answers, she wrote down the names, with Midoriko's name first. "Now the strangest thing about this whole triangle of priestesses, is that Kagome was not born in the Feudal Era."

"One one thing connects all three together." Shippo comments "Any guesses?"

Most of the class was confused Harry knew the answer but didn't raised his hand. Hermione raised her hand and took a guess. "Is it because they all guarded the jewel of four souls? "

"Not that way, Midoriko's the creator of the Jewel of Four Souls, she fought against a powerful demon, and was forced to seize the demon's soul with her own and forced it out as the Shikon Jewel. Many years passed, the jewel returned to the Slayer's village, but it was horribly defiled, it was given to a priestess who had the ability to purify the jewel. Which would be Priestess Kikyo." Kikyo answers, "Who I was named after, by the way." Kikyo closed her eyes allowing memories of that time to flow, "But even she would pay the price for holding the jewel in her keeping."

"She was cursed by a jealous priestess because she was chosen and not her right?"

"Part of it, she was cursed to fall in love, thus her power would grow weaker, she met a half-demon." Kikyo states

"she fell in love but i thought you can't fall in love.'

"That is the main rule, but some times, things happen." Kikyo replies, "She fell in love with a half-demon, that was after the jewel to become a full demon."

"I remember this story Dad told me it when i asked about Yasha's name."

"The half-demon's name was InuYasha, but something happened both lovers were tricked into betraying one another."

Kikyo continued the tale of the tragic priestess most of the girls in the class were wiping there eyes or holding the boy next to them.

Shippo looked at Kikyo, and seen the shudder that was hidden from the rest.

"The priestess chose to take the jewel with her into the afterlife. She chose to follow Inuyasha."

"Till it was returned by aunt Kagome.'

"Yes, she was Kikyo's reincarnation." Shippo confirmed

"Wow that's incredible but i read she was for a while the walking dead?" Draco questions, he had read up on the tragic priestess.

"That part of the story will have to wait." he looked at each and everyone, "I watch a two parchment essay on what you would have done in Kikyo's place." he looked at Ron directly, "If I do not get that essay, You will stand in front of the class, and tell it aloud."

Most of the class paled at the thought of being in front of the class.

Kikyo watched as everyone left, she had the feeling once she told of her past as the walking dead a few would bridge the past and the present together.

* * *

Harry sat at his table eating lightly since he didn't want to throw up flying in front of the others.

Kikyo walked into the hall, slowly, her memories were plaguing her as she had to force herself to interact with others, she sat down by Harry. "You seem to think you will be flying all of the grounds? You are not going too."

"I know but still i don't want to look stupid in front of the class." Harry looks over to his friend "Are you okay Kikyo I know talking about your past life is hard sometime."

"Just the memories are strong, when I think about them to much and talking about myself in the past is bringing them to the forefront of my mind. Do not worry, except worry about Hermione figuring out who and what I am." Kikyo answers.

"Yeah I can see her figuring out who you really are but if she does what will you do?"

"Answer more questions?" Kikyo guessed

Yeah thats a fact " harry laughs "well you could threaten her with a set of beads"

"Thanks for reminding me." Kikyo replied as she took a rosary out of her sleeve, "Aiden!"

Aiden hops over "Yes Kikyo are they ready?"

Kikyo began the prayer to place the rosary around Aiden's neck. White light encased the beads, one by one they formed around Aiden's neck. Kikyo thought long and hard about the word for this one, and Aiden requested it as well. "Behave." with that the half-demon slammed into the ground.

"what the heck, why?" Harry questions

"He asked for it." Kikyo replies, as she knelt beside the body shaped hole. "Isn't that right, Aiden?"

a muffled 'yeah' came from the hole.

"Okay But why the heck would you do that to your self ?"

"Yeah most demon try to avoid that, don't they?" Hermione asked

Aiden pulled himself from the hole, shaking his head. "Remind me to apologize to Prof. H. I didn't believe his stories about Inuyasha's rosary." he looked at the two first years, well three if you counted Harry, who was staring in confusion as well. "I'm only half-demon, I don't have anything to seal my demon blood."

"Right I understand but still why the heck did you have Kikyo make that for ya." Hermione questions

"Can you make the Kotodama no Nenju?" Kikyo questions, before sighing the English translation "Language Power Rosary"

"No,I wouldn't even know where to start and I don't even have the power to start prepping the beads."

"And who do you think has the power and the knowledge to make one?" Kikyo questions

"Well you do, Kikyo?"

Aiden looked at Hermione, "I asked Kikyo to make me one, I heard stories of Inuyasha's rosary, and how his priestess could control his behavior with a simple phrase. I do not want to loose myself to my inner demon."

"Ahh i see that makes sense now, cause mom told me how a she saw one lose it, not a pretty picture." Harry commented

The half-demons who were in the Hall stood up and came together to mutter in a group.

"Hey, What's up guys" Ron questions

Sakura looked up from the group. "Doesn't concern you." she and the others went back and continued their group meeting.

Harry looks over at the group and then turns to his friends "Come on this is not about us and we need to head out to the practice pitch."

Sakura was voted to approach Kikyo. "The others and myself have decided on something."

"Yes Sakura, what is this decision."

"Make us one too. As long as we have the say in who subdues us?" Sakura questions

Kikyo thought about it and nods. "it will take some time."

"I doubt we're getting into anything that will have us near death." Sakura agrees

Kikyo nods, and decided to go see what she could explore the grounds, while she was at loose ends. Kikyo was walking across the grounds and was just looked around.

'Something tells me, I will regret my personal vows.' Kikyo thought as she found a view that was worth looking at for awhile. she spent most of the evening just sitting there till she heard someone call her name. Did she really want to go and answer who called her, did she wish to stay for awhile, and enjoy the moment of contentment? The voice called her name once more she recognized the voice as Harry.

Kikyo sighed 'back to work for me, how many days left to freedom?' she stood up and went to where she heard Harry.

Harry found her coming around the far end of the field, he smiles and waves over to her.

Kikyo continued on her way, without waving back, it was such a useless thing to do.

"Hey Kikyo guess what just happened?"

"You found out your adopted?" Kikyo questions

"What I'm adopted? NOOOO tell me its not true. oh wait, i forgot mom and dad are demons and I'm human. but really I'm on the quidditch team."

"And that means what to me?" Kikyo questions

Harry's face fell "Well it just means I'm on our house team and i get to have my own broom i have to write mom about this.

"I really don't see the point." Kikyo replies

"Well it's good news I'm the youngest seeker in over a hundred years,"

"and I am the reborn priestess Kikyo and Midoriko...so who is the messed up one now?" Kikyo asks

"Kikyo, your not messed up, your just who you are?"

"And who I am gets me in trouble, remember." Kikyo replies

"Well yeah true." Harry and Kikyo head back to the tower to do home work and rest.

Sakura was waiting for Kikyo, and bounced over to her. "You are some priestess, you know that right?"

Kikyo Looks over to her confused.

"Aiden, he's been talking a lot about you. I think he's going to be on the wrong end a few wands soon. If he keeps it up in Slytherin." Sakura giggled, she then smiled "Shippo caught me and gave me a five thousand limit on what I can spend in the muggle world."

"That boy, I wish he would just stop." Harry states

"Why? Do you think I took vows at the temple to be forever alone?" Kikyo questions

"No but if he keeps it up and you get mad, he'll get hurt in more ways than one."

"More like I get to see if you're going to be jealous?" Kikyo questions "The trick to subdue someone, is to know the word only works for one person."

"Me Jealous of Aiden no way, why would you even think that." Harry's face had a slight blush to it.

"Come on, Kikyo, help me pick out the perfect dress for the Winter Ball." Sakura states as she grabbed Kikyo's hand.

Harry just heads up to his dorm room "Me jealous of Aiden ha not gonna happen" he mutters as he walks in to his room.

"Sure, it isn't." another half-demon only this one had a feline-like features, as he hung upside down on a bed, looking through have lidded eyes.

Harry gave a yelp. "Rich, I really hate that and yeah why would I be She's my friend and a priestess."

"One, she's a female, and going to be attractive when she gets older, two, you're 'first' in line." the cat half-demon grinned

"I am not "first' as you say she's made it clear, she just my guard plus Aiden just looks better than me."

"Don't be to sure, Time is a funny thing." Richard states, as he rolled over. "You're not so bad looking, but you're not fully grown yet."

Harry rolled his eyes thinking. 'What if she does get involved with everyone else, would she forget me?' he got in to his normal sleep wear and climbed into bed.

As he slept that night, Harry had a very strange dream.

* * *

Kikyo on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She still had on her white horai and slipped out of bed, she crept to the stairs and went downstairs, she sat on the couch.

As she sat in the common room on of the perfect finds her "Kikyo why are you down here its after lights out ?"

"So you just assume, I am going to stay in bed when I can't sleep? And disturb everyone else's sleep? Then what a fool you are." Kikyo answers

"You are a very strange girl you know that even strange for this school."

"You have no idea, Weasley." Kikyo agreed

"Yes indeed well try not to stay up to late or else you'll be a wreck come the morning."

Kikyo didn't answer, she had to much energy pent up, she had no release, there was nothing for her to do here.

Harry came downstairs sometime after midnight looking like he had a bad sleep with him, he had a small case.

"You want to tell me why you're up?" Kikyo questions

"Hmmm, Oh Hey Kikyo, I could ask the same about you but i know better, as to why can't sleep weird dreams, figure i work on Keiko's and momma's gift for a bit."

"Not at two in the morning." Kikyo replied "Back to bed."

"you don't think i tried just can't fall back to sleep," Harry sits down in a corner and sets his case on a table.

"Have detention with Snape, I don't care." Kikyo states

Harry thought about it and shook his head detention was not worth it "You should get some sleep as well, Kikyo." he heads back up stairs to his dorm.

"I would if I had something to do during the day to wear myself out." Kikyo muttered to herself.

"You could volunteer to do some work in the hospital wing or maybe gather herbs on the grounds around here."

The next few weeks went pretty much normal but Harry found himself glaring at Aiden and found that he was developing a friendship with Hermione even if he had to remind her some questions should not be asked.

Kikyo shook her head, she felt something was off, during Halloween night. she could barely eat her dinner, which was nothing but sweets, she didn't want to eat anyway.

Harry noticed that Hermione still hasn't shown up to the Great hall after Ron insulted her, he was telling the boy off when the dark arts teacher came running in.

"Troll, Troll in the Dungeon...thought you should know.." he passed out.

Dumbledore called for order in the great hall and told the perfects to take everyone to their dorms.

Harry was following the others when he thought Hermione didn't know about the troll. "Kikyo, did you see where Hermione run off to after Ron shot his mouth off."

Kikyo looked at Harry, and took off running toward the girls' lavatory, where she felt Hermione's aura.

Harry ran with her in case half way to the lavatory harry smelt it. "Kikyo, look out, I smell something really bad and not like snape's room bad."

"Yes, I know, I have been sensing something off, its not human and its not a demon." Kikyo replied as she continued her flight to the Lavatory.

Harry looks around "Gods its times like this I wish dad taught me how to fight better." he followed close keeping an eye out for what ever made the smell.

"Only thing you'll do in a fight is get yourself killed." Kikyo states, as she dashed into the lavatory to find the troll swinging its club at the sinks where Hermione was hiding, as she had crawled under there to hide.

"Shoot, What should we do that thing is huge."

Kikyo didn't answer, she just rushed under it, and formed a barrier between the troll and Hermione.

Harry growled then grabs a sink and toss it at the trolls head. "Oi Cat droppings over here."

The troll grunts and turns it's head to face Harry. "Thats right I'm talking to you, Dung brain."

Harry just kept dodging and throwing things at the troll while telling the girls to run.

"You idiot. I can't move." Kikyo states, as she kept up the barrier up. "Try to knock the thing out or something!"

Harry looks around and saw the troll's club and used the levitation spell to raise it up above him and dropped it on his head the troll fell over on its back with a great crash.

Kikyo lowered the barrier, and fell to one knee.

"Hermione help her up, i can't touch her, we need to get out of here before big ugly wakes."

"What is going on here?" McGonagall questions coming into the lavatory.

Hermione stepped up, "I went looking for it, I read all about them, and I thought I could handle it, I was wrong. If Kikyo and Harry hadn't shown up, I would be dead."

Harry was about to talk to tell the truth but the look that tells him shut up. everyone heads back the tower once inside Harry waits for the worst

"Why would you tell the truth? Are you stupid or something?" Kikyo demanded

"Mom and dad both always said to tell the truth you seen how they react to one of us lying."

"Telling the truth in this case, is a one way ticket to trouble, we were supposed to be in here!" Kikyo exclaims "One word from your parents, I would not a priestess but a Temple Servant!"

Harry looks down "Yes ma'am, I try to use better judgment."

Hermione walks over to the two "Thank you both for saving my life I really wouldn't know what would have happen if you and Kikyo saved me."

Harry just waves it off "Don't worry about it it was the right thing to do."

"He's right." Kikyo agrees

"still thank you both but for right now lets go to bed"

Kikyo nods, and follows Hermione to the Girls' dorm.

Harry grabs Ron and pulls him to the side. "Listen Ron, first thing in the morning, you will say you're sorry to her, do you understand me?"


	15. Chapter 15

After that day it was soon the three of them together most of the time save for the classes Kikyo refused to go to , Harry later that week sent a letter to his mother telling her about his first quidditch match.

Harry's letter from his mother, informed of new family members from his birth mother's family. And her concern about him flying on broomsticks, at his age.

Harry groaned at his mothers concern "Well Harry your mother does have a right to be concern,"

"I guess you're right however she never said anything when i rode Kiyoko."

"That is one big difference between Kiyoko and a broom." Kikyo comments

"But I'm a great flier, i wouldn't made the team if i sucked right?"

"Beginner's Luck. Kiyoko is a nekomata, who has a mind of her own." Kikyo answers

"True but you'll see at the game I'll be fine i just hope mom and dad came come for the game?

"Write them and see?" Kikyo suggests

"I did, Momma said she will. However, dad wasn't so sure and maybe the twins will come as well that will make it great?"

"I doubt the twins will come, no parent would yank their child out of school for a sporting event." Kikyo answers "Why are you asking me, I do not read minds."

"I don't know about that part you read me pretty good."

"That's because I know you." Kikyo answers, "And servants like to gossip, and I like to listen."

"You make it sound like I'm a trouble maker back home."

Hermione sat next to him" Well aren't you, Harry? You told me about some of the trouble you got into at home."

Kikyo looked smug, "See told you. First time, I met you, you were up to your ears in trouble?"

"I was attack by that rouge all i wanted to do that day was get a game and my jewel kit." Harry huff his cheeks red.

"You were attack how awful but you were fine right."

"Yeah, you went out on your own, knowing you're l _everage_ against Sesshomaru and Maria." Kikyo reminded him. "Yeah, he was, since I purified the demon."

"Mom and dad said it was okay and it wasn't like i didn't have a guard even it i didn't know it."

"Now you have me acting as your guard and part time instructor, who you don't even listen too." Kikyo retorted

"What I do listen to you."

"When I tell you not to do something, you go ahead and do so anyway?" Kikyo questions "whatever, you say, but I got to get ready for finishing up the story, I was telling you about in Demonology. Since its Thursday."

Harry watched her walk off and he gave a short growl of frustration, mad at himself and grabs his bag and leave the room.

Aiden watched them leave, and left himself. He caught up with Kikyo, "May I escort you, fair lady."

"Your flattery will get you no where." Kikyo answers

"why must you think I'm flattering you, when any person can see you deserve the title." Aiden said as he walks besides her.

"Because the last time, I heard such nonsense, was a monk, and I ended up killing him." Kikyo replies

Aiden stumbled but caught himself. "Well Kikyo, i won't call you that then but you're still a beauty of the school and one must blind not to see even the Prince knows it."

"Then I am blinded to see myself as such. No one in the temple looks at my outer shell, they see my souls within my being." Kikyo replies

"Well then won't you let me show you how lovely you are?"

"No thank you, you resemble Him to much." Kikyo answers, as she walked into Shippo's classroom.

Shippo looks up as she walks into the room "Good afternoon Kikyo your day has been good i hope, where's harry, he was with you at lunch?"

"I am not his Keeper." Kikyo answers

"I know that be usually you two walk in together after lunch."

"Not really." Kikyo replies, "He might be in an empty classroom, mad at himself again."

"Ah the sweet joy of youthful angst."

"Get over yourself. I'm technically Five hundred and fifty years old." Kikyo states

"Now I wasn't even talking about you, Priestess."

"I know." Kikyo replied as she went and sat down, rather knelt down waiting.

The rest of the class walks in talking about many different things no one noticed Harry wasn't there.

Shippo slipped out of the room, and went to track down Harry. He quickly found the boy tossing a ball at a wall the ball moving faster with each toss.

Harry heard the door open as he tossed the ball. "Who ever this is please just leave me alone."

Shippo caught the ball, "You have two choices, Get up yourself and go willingly to class, Or I will pick you and carry you there myself."

Harry turns to face his uncle. "Really just one time i ditch and ya go and hunt me down."

"You are ditching my class, and I would love to see you get a letter from home. Grounding you for winter break and summer break as well." Shippo grinned

Harry grabs his bag and walks out stomping his way back to the class. "I think it might be just winter break and I'm heading back."

"You don't know Maria, like I do." Shippo replies, as he 'escorted' Harry back.

Harry just keeps walking to the class and grabs a seat to the rear of the class and starts writing, while listening to Kikyo words.

Kikyo didn't bother finished her lecture and waited for questions, she was going to do something about her charge even if she had to fire an arrow at him to prove a point.

Harry just waited till Shippo dismissed the class and made to leave the room and not see the priestess.

"What is the meaning of going to a boarding school?" Kikyo questions as she blocked Harry's path out of the classroom. "When you're just going to skip a class?"

"I didn't mean to skip i just lost track of time." Harry told her truthfully.

"Yeah right, You said you were going to ditch class." Shippo states

"Shippo, I just decided that when you found me." Harry figured he was in trouble no matter what he said.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face?" Kikyo questions

Harry looks down "A reason I don't have I acted like a spoiled brat I take my punishment as I deserve. "

* * *

Two weeks left of November, Harry got a letter from his parents, with the Royal Wax Seal. Not just a normal, 'we care about you and miss you' letter, as he thought of them.

Harry gulped and removed the seal and read the letter.

'Winter Ball will be held in celebration of our Realm's birth as normal, but it will also be the Coronation of our Realm's New Heir.' was the letter, with tickets for the ball to get into the gate.

Harry looks at the tickets and saw that it was enough to bring several friends.

Sakura stood up, "Yes, yes, Yes, my dress for the Winter Ball is finished." she ran out of the Hall carrying a large package.

Harry nods and turns to Hermione and to Kikyo and in a formal tone he invited them to the ball as well.

Shippo groaned at the mention of the dress, that he didn't get to see or even view on the night of the Ball. "What I wouldn't give to have her Seventeenth birthday come soon." he muttered as he speared a piece of beef.

Hermione while flattered by the invite, had to refuse since she was going on vacation with her parents. Ron's parents were going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie, so he would go to the Ball to avoid staying in Hogwarts.

"Maybe for the summer i can ask Mother and Father if you can visit." He tells Hermione.

"I would like to learn more and ask the source of the Demonology Books." Hermione answers

"How can my Father agree to this!" Draco snarled

"While I don't like him this might put the brat in his place. " he whispers to his table mates.

"I believe that is the point of the Lord and Lady inviting 'High Society' of the wizarding world." Kikyo comments

Harry agrees giving a wolfish grin.

"Remember, Harry that boy is mine." Kikyo states

"Of course Kikyo he is in your debt I would never disregard that fact." Harry nods.

"Yes, as debts go or should I say the ones for life, are repaid without the first person's knowledge. He might save my own life one day, but I doubt that." Kikyo states

"You never know as mother would say he may just yet be redeemable."

"Maybe that is my true destiny, or might not be, other then he fact I am here to ensure you survive." Kikyo answers

Harry nods and gets ready for his classes for the day.

One such day, there was a shock was the person, sitting at Shippo's desk cleaning her nails with a dagger.

Harry walks in and felt his hair raise up in warning. He waits outside the room in view of the slayer.

"You have good senses, my cousin was right about you, Young Prince." the Slayer states "The Fox demon enlisted me since I am the only Slayer that is also a witch."

Harry nods and slowly enters the room.

"What do I look so bad?" the Slayer questions, "Good lord, boy. You act like I'm going to throw my nail file at you?"

"No ma'am it's just Sara always told me when meeting a slayer be wary."

"That's Sara for you, never properly explain a damn thing." the older girl laughed

The rest of the class walk in noticing how Harry and Richard react to the woman in the room.

"Harry why are you so tense." Hermione asked.

"They are tense because of me and my profession." The woman answers, "Name's Noriko."

The two half-demon nod and sit down as the rest of the class looked on confused.

"I will be here after your holiday as well." Noriko states "Since these two are so pleasurably frighten of me, care to enlighten your classmates to what I am?"

"She's a demon slayer used to hunt down rouge demons and other threats to the realm." Richard explains in a nervous voice.

"Awe, did I hunt down some of your family members?" Noriko questions, "Good Lord man, I am not here to kill a thing unless, I get attacked first."

Richard shakes his head " No ma'am it's just well your like the boogie man but more real."

Harry nods in agreement as he remembers what the other demon kids would tell him.

"Awe, did mummy and Daddy tell you if you misbehaved that a Demon slayer would come after you?" Noriko questions "Give it up, my people don't kill children demon or otherwise."

"She's right. I had the hardest time tracking her down because its hard to find a Slayer with a trace of magical blood." Shippo adds

Harry nods and Richard just sweat drops "But aren't most demons under the rule of the Taisho clan?" On Slytherin girl asked.

"Not all of them some of them are rogues who want nothing more to see you in a plate with a nice garnish." Noriko answers

"There are still rouges out there that refuse to follow Mother and Fathers rules and some that just go mad." Harry shudders at the memory of the spider demon.

Soon the class before asking questions about where she lives and what kind of training she received to be a slayer.

"Can't tell you where I live." Noriko answers, "but my training was and still is very tough."

'Like what kind of training what did you learn?"

Harry for the most part just sat and took notes paying very close attention to Noriko.

"Making and repairing armor, making and repairing weapons, one thing about Slayers' weapons, is that we form a bond with the demon spirits within our weapons. Sara has her Hiraikotsu and I have my chain sickle." Noriko answers "Slayers are slightly different since we're lacking in holy power like a priestess has. We have enhanced Strength and Stamina since we train from childhood."

One large Slytherin boy laughs "You don't look all that strong." Richard just groans and Harry shakes his head.

"Then stand up, little boy." Noriko states

The young man stood and walked over to where the slayer stood.

Noriko motioned for the boy to attack her.

"Don't kill him." Shippo sighed as he arranged pillows for a less then soft landing.

The boy smiled and went to throw a punch at her.

Noriko caught the boy's arm and hauled him over her shoulder into the pillows, "Want another taste, or are you going to shut your trap?"

The boy groans while the rest of the class just stared in awe while Harry laughs along with most of Gryffindor

"Slayers have a long history, We were taught by the Priestess Midoriko, we invented new ways of fighting such as using demonic bones as weapons." Noriko states, "We are nearly superhuman."

After that the class fell into a respectful silence and let her teach the lesson.

"Most our kind was nearly wiped out of existence by one vile creature." Noriko states as she lectured about the Slayer's in the Feudal Era.

Everyone listened and wrote notes till the end of class.

Noriko went and joined Shippo on a tour of the school before Dinner. "I have to say this castle is impressive."

Shippo just smiles as he guides her through the school several of the students stared and whisper to each other.

"Well this is the great hall where most take there meals and hold assemblies."

Noriko nods, but the whispers of the students were getting annoying.

Harry went back to the common room and got to work on his homework.

Kikyo stared out the window, barely listening to the chatter around her. 'Village Gossips, that's all they were...'

Harry finished his work and got ready for bed, he had practice for quidditch and knew he needs his rest.

* * *

The morning of Harry's first Quidditch match, the doors the Hall opened and the caretaker, Filch was tossed into the hall by a demon, with a frown marring his otherwise handsome features. "Fool."

Harry's head jerked up and smiled. "He's here, I'm surprised he took the time off?" He jumped up and went over to his father and gave a hug to him. "How is everyone at home, is everything okay will yu be staying long after the game?"

"Its either showing up to watch my son's first game or facing my mate." Sesshomaru answers, "And that creature better learn to watch his tongue. I am not as compassionate as my mate."

The rest of the hall was stunned into silence by Sesshomaru's power filling the hall.

"Impressive show, my Lord. But would you please consider not choking the rest of us lowly demons with your aura?" Shippo questions, as he struggled to remain upright.

Sesshomaru nods and took a deep breath and the pressure in the hall left. "And I thought when Harry got mad, he was powerful." Seamus whispers to someone else.

"That's because I am over nine hundred years old, I have a bit of more self-control then an eleven year old." Sesshomaru states, "My ears aren't for show."

Aiden sat shivering in his seat, his ears pressed flat against his head, staring at his relative.

Harry chuckled and brought his father over to his table and introduce him to his friends.

Sesshomaru cared less about such trivial matters, but a scent caught his attention, he looked at Aiden.

"And this is Aiden, he's been a great help here."

"You have the same scent as my half-brother." Sesshomaru states


	16. Chapter 16

Aiden smirked "Can't help my relatives, am I another stain on the family line?"

Sesshomaru just huffs and heads over to the head table to speak with Shippo.

Harry stared in shock, "What?"

Aiden rolled his eyes "I am a descendant of Inuyasha and Kagome. I inherited Grandfather Inuyasha's love of Priestesses."

"That's why you won't leave me alone." Kikyo states, "Behave!" with that Aiden slammed into the floor.

Harry just laughs now as this was almost a daily happening.

"I can't help it, that I have a good taste in women. You never made a vow to live life alone." Aiden replies as soon as the spell wore off.

Harry just growls not knowing why and caught himself before he did something else.

"Quit being jealous." Kikyo scolded Harry.

"I'm not, Kikyo." He muttered as he dug into his cereal not wanting to continue.

"Yes, you are." Kikyo states

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone was at the pitch getting ready for the game, Harry was in the locker room doing some deep breathing exercise and focusing on the game.

Sesshomaru sat in the Professor's box, as a guest. He looked over the field and saw both the teams enter the field he found harry fast enough and saw he wore the family crest on the lapel of his robe. Harry waved to his father as he mounted his broom.

Sesshomaru watched the game, and he had the feeling, he was going to be spending some hefty cash on this sport in the future, and he was glad that Maria wasn't here or she would be having some very choice words with Dumbledore for allowing an eleven year old to play this game.

Some point in the game Sesshomaru saw Harry lose control of his broom and caught the scent of the friend of harry behind him. Sesshomaru looked to the side, and heard "Lacarnum Inflamarae."

"Fire! You're on Fire." another professor caught Snape's attention, as everyone tried to stop the burning cloak.

Sesshomaru looks in time to see his son get control of his broom.

Harry noticed the Snitch and flew after it, standing up on his broom, which he didn't hear the growl that Sesshomaru was giving at this time. Harry fell to the ground and seem to puke, he held up his hand holding a golden ball.

Once he was sure the game was over Sesshomaru leapt from the box and went to the pitch where his son was looking furious with concern.

"You are so lucky, your mother isn't here." Sesshomaru states as he knelt down next to his son.

"But Dad i was fine i knew what i was doing, well except when my broom tried to buck me off but it passed. " Harry said trying to calm his father he could smell the worry on him.

"Yeah says the boy who landed on the ground. I am over nine hundred years old, are you trying to do away with me?" Sesshomaru questions "Because you just gave me a heart attack." he then froze as he smelled something that didn't belong at a school for magical children.

"No poppa you now i wouldn't do that."

a fearsome roar echoed though the trees.

A demon appeared destroying everything in its sight, it arrived in the pitch as Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of his son. Snarling a warning, when a chain wrapped itself around the demon's neck, and the Slayer in full uniform pulled on the chain. Pulling the demon to its knees.

"You wrecked my nap, fur face, now you're gonna pay."

The rest of Hogwarts watched in awed terror as Noriko destroyed the demon, with just skill alone.

"And I didn't even get warmed up, back to my nap." Noriko sighed

Harry shook and slowly walked off the field with his father as the pitch was quickly emptied.

Noriko stretched out her shoulders, as her father's words came back to her. ' _Rest yourself, Noriko, we're going to be needing you again._ ' she looked up at the sky as she untied her mask, "I am reaching my late twenties, they are going to force me into retiring from active Slaying soon."

Sesshomaru walks over to her "Thank you."

Noriko turned slight, "Why are you thanking me? I am just doing what I was raised to do. Slaying Demons is in my blood, its my job. Pure and simple. I do not lower myself to work for Demons."

Sesshomaru just huffs and walks away with Harry by his side taking his son to the Gryffindor's tower where Harry lets them in.

"I think I will stay the night, I hate to think what your mother is planning with the checkbook...i think she's planning on a summer home." Sesshomaru as he sat down on an arm chair.

Harry looks up from his meal "Whats wrong with our regular summer camping trips?"

"According to your mother, 'I spent enough time camping back in our youth, I refuse to sleep on an air mattress any longer.'" Sesshomaru replies, "Do you really think your mother finds camping relaxing when there are guards are every waking step?"

Kikyo crept up and listened for a few seconds, "Plus, When have you ever had your Lady-Mother and Lord Father let down their Royal Dignity and just be mom and dad?"

Harry gave a jump "Well never really since even at home they for the most part some demon would always show up demanding to see them." His face darkened.

"So Maria wants a Summer home just for the Family, and I know her, she is going to get her way, because I don't want to sleep on the ground outside for the next hundred years, now that I know what silk sheets and a feather mattress feels like..." Sesshomaru adds

"You mean like that week you forgot her birthday?"

"And the time I forgot our Two hundred year _anniversary_ , she still hasn't forgiven me for that one yet." Sesshomaru replies

Harry laughs "Is that the reason you panic a week before it comes around."

"When you get a wife, I like to see your expression when you forget something important as the day you stopped being a stubborn mule and just be with the one person who finished melting a heart of ice." Sesshomaru growled playfully, before he turned to look at the bushy haired girl. "If you want to stare at me, I will gladly give you a painting of me."

The girls turned away as well as some of the boys Harry just smiled "Well dad you have to admit your better looking than most people here."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru states

Harry then stretched and heard some of the girls sigh in lust for him bot knowing why.

"I am married, happily. I might add." Sesshomaru states, "I am not into cradle robbing."

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru, may i ask you some questions?" Hermione asked her face crimson.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responds

"That's means yes." Harry supplied

The girl squeaked with joy and launched into her questions as Harry ate his meal.

"Uh..what?" Sesshomaru questions. "I have good hearing, but I didn't understand any of your mashed up questions."

Harry laughs "You get used to her, mione, slow down and give him time to answer them."

The girl blushes and slowly repeated her questions and waited for Sesshomaru to answer.

Sesshomaru answered to the best of his ability.

Hermione wrote the answers down smiling with glee most of the other students backed away looking with worry at the girl.

"You know who would know how to answer more of those questions?" Sesshomaru questions

"Who Lord Sesshomaru." Hermione asked eagerly.

"My mate, Maria. I handle the businesses, while Maria handles the Council of Demonic Leaders." Sesshomaru answers

"A council really?" She sounded greedily.

"Yes, there are many different breeds of demons." Sesshomaru answers

The smiles and curtsy to the lord and went upstairs to her room "I foresee a flight of owls heading to mom in a matter of days."

"I foresee your mother taking on a mentor role again." Sesshomaru responds

Harry stood and got ready to go to bed as well and gave his father a hug goodnight "Will you be here for breakfast? "

"You'll find out." Sesshomaru responds, "Now off to bed."

"Yes sir." And heads up to his side of the tower.


	17. Chapter 17

Kikyo woke early the following morning, intending on getting a informal meeting with Sesshomaru to report on her observations of the Professors and their attitude toward Harry.

She found the lord in the guest room and entered the room.

Sesshomaru was already awake having not slept well, since he was away from his mate. His golden eyes lit upon the priestess, "Speak, Priestess."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a report on Harry's professors." Kikyo states, as she began to give her observations on the professors.

Sesshomaru didn't like what he heard on Severus Snape. "Well I'm going to have some words with this professor before I head back home."

Sesshomaru made his way to the lower level of the castle and found the professor's office door.

Severus Snape had the uneasy feeling, he was about to become prey to some large predator. He heard the door to his office open. "Snape, I would like a word with you about some matters." the voice said it held power but was almost too calm.

"Such as?" Severus questions, as he didn't look up from the potion he was currently brewing.

"About my son and your attitude towards him."

Severus then looked up, and seen who was speaking to him. "I have no such student belonging to you. Just James Potter's spawn."

"Then you must be blind as Harry is my son If the last name didn't tell you."

"Doesn't matter, he is still James Potter's arrogant selfish brat." Severus states "Last Name or not. You did not sire him, therefore he is not yours."

"So tell me how has my son been arrogant or selfish because i know for a fact i didn't raise him that nor my mate." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with this human.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Shippo looked as he felt Sesshomaru's aura spiked "Shit." he left his office following Sesshomaru's scent to Severus's office.

* * *

Snape began to list such trumped up lies about Harry as Sesshomaru knew his son was never one to place himself in the center of attention.

Shippo arrived before the time, Sesshomaru would show his true colors, and cut off Snape's air supply forever. "Lord Sesshomaru, a word or a long paragraph if you will?"

He glared at Snape saying with a look 'this is not done.' and with a "Hn" followed the fox demon out of the room.

"You owe another life-debt, you pathetic excuse for a human being." Shippo states, as he left the room again.

Sesshomaru was in the hall fuming. "How dare that greasy excuse spread that filth about my son and his birth father."

"He wasn't lying about James' being a pig-headed arse." Shippo replies "I should know I watched them as their Professor as well." he smiled fondly "Many times, James reminded me of Inuyasha, and Lily a little of Kagome-chan."

"Fine but to assume a son of mine would act the same way and why hasn't Harry say anything about it in his letters home." The Demon Lord began to head out of the hallway and to the great hall to speak with his son and the headmaster.

"Perhaps to avoid your and Maria's wrath, I remember what you and her were back in the old days, remember?" Shippo questions "To be honest, Harry is the one who doesn't want to concern you when you have the Realm to run, like his well being shouldn't be number one. He's worried about not spending time with Ali or Yasha, if one of them are made the Heir, since you have yet to announce it."

That stopped him in his track "I know this wasn't any easy decision we made but they all knew if one of them were picked it would happen." His face was still.

"I know. Like with my own marriage being held up, because my future mate is still underage according to the wizarding world, I hate sneaking around to just be with her." Shippo replies, "Some ways, the Wizarding World feels like our old world."

"I swear sometimes i wonder if we can't give this world a good shove and get them up to date on some matter."

Shippo shrugged "Well, we demons were always more civilized then the humans."

Sesshomaru just laughs as he enters the hall. Harry looks up and smiles looking confused as to why his father was laughing.

Shippo grinned, as he lead Sesshomaru up to the Professor's table, held out his own chair for Sesshomaru, "Take my seat for today, I don't plan on eating in here."

Sesshomaru nods his thanks and sat down amongst the adults a murmur went through the hall wondering if this handsome man will be here long.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple with his left hand with his wedding band showing, that also contained his own concealment charm on it, from none other then Shippo.

Harry shook his head and continued his conversation with some of his classmates ignoring the questions about his father.

"You know talking about someone with acute hearing, is either stupid or very brave." Shippo commented loudly.

Most of the students blushed and stopped while others just snickered.

"First and foremost, Lord Sesshomaru has been mated to the same female for other five hundred years, or so. Girls and a few boys, he is taken so you got a snowball's chance in Hell." Shippo states

A small moan went through hall but some just smile and got over it thou a few did cast a glance or two at his son.

"I have two daughters and another son." Sesshomaru commented "But all of you can forget about Keiko, since she's three almost four years old."

Harry felt the eyes on him and quickly left the hall looking a bit flushed.

Kikyo quietly left the hall after grabbing the breakfast sandwich she had requested of the House Elves.

Sesshomaru hear some whispering about looking up demon courting methods.

Shippo and Sesshomaru started laughing aloud at that idea. Even Sakura, who was being courted by Shippo was giggling.

Harry once in the Gryffindor's common finally stopped blushing and grabs his bag muttering about how some people need a better hobbies.

Sakura stood up and left the hall, she was being followed by some of her friends, which included some of the first year girls. Since she was often a shoulder to cry on about being homesick. "Those who are wanting to read up on Demonic Courting are so clueless."

"Why is that." A first year girl asked.

"Because there is no book on Demonic Courting behavior." Sakura answers

The group just laughs at their foolishness as they get to the common room as well.

The girls that were Sakura's own age, cornered her in a out of the way section of the Common Room, since most of them had a free hour.

"Okay fox girl, you been smiling all week since you got that dress so who is he?" The semi-leader of the group asked.

"I can't tell you, since our relationship is questionable to outsiders." Sakura answers, as her Shippo's image was in her mind's eye.

"Oh so he's older that you already left Hogwarts did he?" Inquired a different girl while the others all had dreamy expressions on their faces. "Hey Sakura, do you know if the lords oldest son is seeing anyone?"

"He is a full demon, and was never a student of Hogwarts." Sakura answers, "And I don't know about Prince Yasha's private life, since I am not Highborn, my father was just an adviser to Fox Tribe Leader."

"Awww maybe we can ask Harry he'll know." The talk soon shifted to more normal talk and plans for the break.

Sakura thankfully fled and got her mask from for Potions.

Harry for the rest of the day made a point not to be caught by most of the girls in the school not wanting to be asked questions. The last few days, Hermione, Ron and Kikyo and himself found a mystery surrounding something hidden in the school, by a large three headed dog.

Sesshomaru consulted with Dumbledore on how many days were left of the current term.

The group began to research the name of Nicolas Flammel but so far they had no luck.

"Hey Kikyo don't you have access to the restricted section of book in the library?" Harry asked as he closed his current book.

"Yes, but I never came across Flammel's name in those books." Kikyo answers "And we shouldn't be speaking of this cause I sense your father's aura coming."

Everyone shifted the topic to there plans for the winter break and Harry telling Ron not to worry if he needs formal wear he could lend him some.

Sesshomaru entered into the library, "Harry, and your guests who will be staying the Holiday break with us. We are leaving a few days early."

Harry nods as does Ron. "Yes sir, we'll be ready."

"I won't be going." Kikyo states

"Okay but your coming to the ball right?"

"Me with a lot of demons in the room. Are you sure you don't want to attend a funeral?" Kikyo questions, "Plus, I just want the confines of my Temple."

"Sure I can understand that I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and smell home again."

"Well what are you waiting for, get ready." Sesshomaru states, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sakura twirled around Shippo's office, the other students thought she was taking extra lessons on Demonic History, "I can't wait to dance at the Ball." she then stopped and settled herself on her intended's lap.

"I can't wait either especially to see you in that dress." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura grinned impishly, "I just want to see the look on the others' faces, when I am the one who is on your arm, my dearest."

He smiles in agreement he loved the idea "My love, You are a very bad girl."

"I am a vixen, I can't help it." Sakura states, as she just enjoyed her time with Shippo during school hours.

* * *

Harry was packed and and downstairs with his case, Ron joined him shortly huffing and dragging his case with him. "Ron, you really need to work out more if that short run wore you out." He teased his friend.

"Your friend doesn't have a taskmaster in the form of a Slayer." Noriko states, as she had a travel pack slung across her shoulders as her weapon was stored in it as well.

"You're coming with us, Noriko, and Sara wasn't that bad after the first week of her kicking me out of bed."

"Our destination is the same, not how we get there." Noriko answers

"Why is that Miss Noriko?" Ron asked

"Because my ride is different then yours." Noriko answers as a demon landed in front of Noriko, nudging her. This demon was a horse, who had flames at his hooves.

"Bloody hell what kind of demon is that?"

"A horse, but his element is fire. And he only consents to bare a certain rider on his back." Noriko answers as she swung up on demon's bareback.

"Oh wow that is wild."

Harry looked up as a giant white dog appeared in front of them, who lowered himself to the ground.

"Come on, Ron. Dad's gonna take us home." as he helped the boy up his father's fur.

Harry carried both cases up and settled himself between his fathers shoulders "Hold on this is gonna be fun."

With that warning, Sesshomaru took off. Racing along the sky toward London and the Demonic Realm.


	18. Chapter 18

Ron yelped and held on tight while Harry just laughs enjoying the ride. Soon they were at the manor came into view and Harry pointed it out to Ron.

Another demon came up in full form in greeting, with a very dog like smile.

Harry saw her coming and grabs Ron and their bags "Abandon demon unless you want to be pinned by my mom." he laughs.

Two more demons sprang out of no where and caught both human boys as they slide down Sesshomaru's back.

"ahh, Ali, no let me get down first and no glomping my friend." he gives a happy yip.

"Why would I do something like that?" Alison questions, "If we didn't smell father, you would be in the infirmary."

"What do you mean I've made the drop plenty of time and nothing happened." Harry complained to the twins.

Yasha looked over at his sister, "I didn't know we had such a genius for a brother, did you?"

"That I didn't, Twin-mine." Alison answers, as she looked at her twin brother.

"Your both so mean to me," Harry teased them.

"Harry, its their job, their older and twins trust me it a package deal." Ron said as he was placed on the ground.

"Technically, I was referring to your friend ending up in the Infirmary. Harry, You have demonic traits as you have known your entire life, Your friend does not, and Dad's like a huge demon, which is close to hundred feet above the ground."

"And you might want to stand back, they're going to change back soon." Yasha states

They moved back and got out of the way Harry also apologized to Ron for what he did. Once the two adult demons changed back to normal Harry went and hugs Maria.

He then went and hugs the twins properly and introduce Ron to everyone.

Maria laughed before she went to Ron, "Forgive me, for my greeting of Sesshomaru. We were barely apart for five hundred years, so its hard to be away from someone. I hope you don't thing these children were raised by a pack of Demonic Wolves."

"Hey Uncle Koga is civilized most of the time."

"Don't worry, Lady Maria. Mum's The same When dad gets home from work." the boy smiles in agreement

"She turns into a giant dog too?" Maria questions, as she looked at the young red haired boy, "Now, I see, you're a Weasley and there is Prewett bloodline in you as well."

'Yes on me mum's side and no she doesn't change into a giant dog but she can't keep her hands off dad." he shudders

Maria smiled, "Let's get you two inside, shall we? Oh fair warning, Keiko is into biting phase, so keep your eyes open for a sneak attack."

Harry groaned "Can i bite her back?"

"No." Maria replies

"Harry, what did she mean by sneak att..." Just as Harry was tackled by a furry human.

Keiko latched onto Harry's arm with her teeth, muttering something around Harry's arm like "Harry home."

"Kei, get off me, I just got here." Harry growled playfully

Keiko looked up, before letting go with a toothy grin with blood coated fangs.

"Harry mate, you're bleeding." Ron exclaims.

"Kei, You bit me again." Harry huffed

Yasha cleared his throat, "I know that means 'Friend' in English but I wouldn't use that word around Demons, because it has a different meaning to us."

Ron blushed "Oh sorry, I'll make sure not to use it."

Maria came up, and inspected Harry's arm, before wrapping it in a piece of cloth, "He'll be okay, in an hour or two."

"Yeah this not a big thing." Harry grabs his bag "Follow me, you're staying in my room."

Once the two boys were inside, servants came and took their things.

* * *

Once the two boys were inside, servants came and took their things.

Harry led Ron to his room Ron's jaw hits the floor in awe at the size of his room. Harry noticed the different at once, there was an extra bed in his room. Freshly made in crisp cotton sheets, his parents wouldn't allow for him and his siblings the silk or satin. "Well that's your bed, lets go, I'll show you around the house and maybe we'll find Mr. Lupin."

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible." Yasha states, leaning against the door frame.

"Huh whys that is he in London with Uncle Siri?"

"Try moved out." Yasha states

"What why I he liked living here."

"He does, but he figured with his other problem, he would be safer away from people, so he and Sirius are living in a cottage on the estate, where they can properly grieve for their losses in their own time." Yasha answers

"Okay, we'll check him out later still what to help me Give Ron a tour?"

Yasha slapped his forehead, "You seem to think that you can just go places on your own. Not to where Remus made his home, that part of the forest is not for you." before shaking his head. "No, I'm going hunting."

"Okay see you later come on Ron let's go."

* * *

Maria was in the sitting room, with Keiko gnawing on a bone, seeing as she wanted to chew on everything. The Lady of the House was looking through a housing magazine.

"And over here it the sitting room where we spend a lot of our evenings me on homework or lines."

"Or searching for a Summer home." Maria commented as she growled something at Keiko.

"Any luck yet mom?' Harry asked as he looked over the magazine curious.

"Some promising ones, but I haven't found 'The One' yet." Maria answers, as she set down the magazine, "Now, dear Keiko, its time for your nap."

The girl began to whine not wanting to go since her favorite chew toy is here.

"your brother is not a chew toy." Maria states, as she stood up then picked up Keiko.

'Bye kei have a good nappy." He smiles and leads Ron to the next part of the manor. "Father's office, and Mother's office is in this part of the manor."

"Don't go in there unless one of them is there and they invite you in."

Harry ended the tour, since he ran out of places to show.

"Tomorrow I'll show you the gardens and where the guards train, if we're allowed."

"Why would you show him, my area of the grounds?" asks a familiar voice

"Sara hi, its fun to watch them train."

"Says the one who tries to sneak into the barracks." Sara states

"I haven't done that since i was eight. "

"Yeah, and I won't ever let you live it down." Sara responds

"Yeah and then you took to waking me at dawn to run with you."

"Yep, but good thing is I don't have to worry about that since Nori is staying with me for the holidays." Sara states

"Don't tell me she's taking over my work-outs" He asked worried.

"No, she's taking over mine." Sara responds

"So get ready for rude wake-up calls."

"You didn't understand as always." Sara laughed "I said she's taking over mine, as in she's going to kick my butt."

Harry gulped" but your the best of your village right?"

"No, I am the best in my age group. You're getting confused, I am looked to as some sort of mentor since I am Sango reborn." Sara replies

"Oh okay them, i hope you do well, Sara." Harry states "Oh before I forget Sara, this Ron a friend from school. Ron, this is Sara the first Slayer, I ever met and my sometimes guard."

"Pleasure." Sara states, "But I have plans to beat some guards into their place, so see ya later."

* * *

Ron was amazed by the dinner that night, as Sesshomaru, Maria, Yasha, Alison, little Keiko, and Harry sat around a campfire in the backyard, roasting rabbits, a few other in season game animals. Maria leaned against Sesshomaru, contact with her life, Sesshomaru gently kissing his love's hair, while watching their offspring, plus one. Just enjoy being back in full pack mode.


	19. Chapter 19

Alison was in the ball room setting up her band gear, since the winter ball was coming up, and she didn't need to do anything other then rock the house. She wasn't the Heir, she was happy being a Duchess, or Countess, whatever the term was for the sister of the Reigning Lord.

"Princess, your guests arrived." a servant announced

Alison waved off the servant, she went and found her three friends, also her band mates. A bat demon, who winked at her, another was a wolf, and the last was panther.

"So Ali, you our song list ready? We to practice and blow the roof off this place the bat said carrying a bass.

"Yeah girl, your bro is gonna flip out "

"Are you referring to the one, I shared a crib with or the one, who was adopted when I was four?" Alison questions, as she hopped on stage.

"both of them but mainly the one you shared the crib with.

"Why cause I am planning on being a super star?" Alison questions

"You mean we're gonna be Super Stars." The panther adds carrying a guitar case.

"Yeah whatever." Alison agrees, "So set up, and let's see if we can get this right."

"Fine, lets go." The band sets up and begins to practice playing most of the songs, Yasha likes.

Alison swayed to the beat and sang and didn't realize she was drawing an audience. She caught Harry's scent.

Harry leans against the door, eyes closed bobbing his head to the beat and mouthing the words to the current song.

Ron didn't know what to do.

Alison finished and looked at Harry and Ron. "So what ya think, little bro?"

"Two things Epic as always and two I'm so Jelly."

"That was wicked cool and i have to agree with Harry as well."

"Considering we only been a band for six months, thanks for the high praise." the bat demon states, before glaring at Alison, "I thought Maria would have raised you better."

"Harry, Ron, let me introduce you to the ladies, I hang out with all the time." Alison states, "the bat demon is Amber, the wolf is Topaz, her nickname, she hates her real name. And the panther, you don't need to know her."

"Everyone needs to know me." the panther "I'm Cleo."

"They call her Cleo cause High Maintenance was already taken." Alison commented

Harry smiles and with the same flair Shippo uses he smiles at the girls "And what a pleasure it is to see such pretty ladies." Ron just blushes at the girls.

"Don't even act like a fox demon." Cleo states "We are so not into them."

"Yeah, her only love is a mirror." Topaz teases

"I know a human that might match you, lady Cleo." thinking of Malfoy.

"Harry, you really think your home can stand the meeting of those egos?"

"No Lady crap." Cleo states, "I am not in line to be anything. I am just the daughter of Touran."

Harry just laughs, Ron snickered. "Harry, you shouldn't tease since most don't like it and The professor is way better at it."

"So Ladies, are we finished for today?" Topaz questions

"Yeah, see ya later." Alison questions, "But remember, we got a few more days to practice."

" Alison, your group was amazing almost as good as the weird sisters." Ron states

"Who?" Alison questions

"A singing group in the wizarding world, very popular, maybe I'll send you an album. "

"Nah." Alison questions, "With our hearing, we have to be selective on what we listen too."

"Oh well anyway what i meant was you sound like real pros."

"not yet, we're hoping the Coronation-Winter Ball will give us the boost we need to get more gigs." Alison answers, as she lead the way out of the room. "So what are you two doing?"

"Mostly walking around and avoiding Keiko she have me a rude wake-up call." He held up his hand and showed her a small bite mark.

"Want to go into town?" Alison questions

"Yeah that sounds like fun but we need a guard I don't want what happened the last time to happen again."

"You forget little brother, the first rule of being Royal." Alison states, as her eyes hardened then a dagger slipped into her hand. "Never leave the estate unprotected, guards don't aways protect you."

Harry nods wishing he could learn to fight like them. "Well sis that's great but mom and dad won't teach me yet."

"That's because we're not." Sesshomaru states, as he came up behind them.

"But can I learn? " The boy asked hopefully.

"No." Sesshomaru states, "All of your reasons, are pointless."

Harry knew not to argue but was disappointed "Dad, can me and Ali and Ron head to town?"

"Not with grammar like that." Sesshomaru answers

Harry asked once more "May Ali, Ron, and I go into town."

"Ask your mother." Sesshomaru responds

"Is she in her office or the study?" Harry just smiles "Thanks dad we'll go and find her." Harry grabs Ron and drags him away to the further parts of the manor.

"Neither." Alison answers, "With Preparations going on with the Coronation/Winter Ball, she will be with the Steward."

Harry, the steward was the one who, made sure the Estate was ran smoothly, no other problems to be handled by the Lord and Lady, He heads to the banquet hall. where the two where talking.

"Don't you have any vision?" Maria complained

"My lady, we're trying our best but flowers take time to bring in."

"Who said, I wanted to have flowers, I am talking about that table, with the garlands, for the buffet."

Harry and Ron walk in dodging a man with a huge array of roses and make their way to Maria.

My lady we placed them just as you ordered."

"That is not the garlands, I ordered, They do not have the Colors of the Inu Clan." Maria snarled

"I will will fix it right now." The steward heads off to fix the mistake and continues to get the hall ready. "Umm Mom can i ask you something." he asked her on the traffic slowed around her.

Maria barely heard, Harry's voice with all the preparations going on with the Winter Ball, and Coronation on the same night, she turned slightly and walked out into the hall, where she could give her full attention to the group of youngsters.

Harry waited then asked. "Mom Ali, wants to take Ron and I to town and I want to know if its okay."

Maria nods, that she heard, and was thinking about it. "Alison, You are in charge, you will protect them right?"

"Of course, why do you think I have been doing these years, getting my nails done?" Alison questions

"Plus mom, I'll make sure not to leave her side ."

Maria check her watch, "If you are not back by three, all three of you will answer to me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am well be back by then." The three all nod and head on out after a brief stop to grab their cloaks and Harry his wallet in case they saw something they like.

Alison ordered up a carriage, since they enjoyed winter carriage rides. as they rode into town Harry described the town and all the great places to visit and also told him how he first me Kikyo in town.

Once they got to the town center, Harry turns to his sister "So Ali, where to first you're the one in charge."

"Believe it or not, I just wanted out of the estate, I couldn't stand the whispers." Alison answers, as she told the driver to return within two hours, she continued into the town proper. Even in the town, it was like they were planning for a celebration.

The two boys follow her looking at the shops "Yeah i guess all the talk now are about you and Yasha but i mean it is a big deal now."

"They're not talking about me." Alison responds

Harry just looks confused and Ron well he lags behind not wanting to get involved. " So it was Yasha, they chose huh ?"

"They had no choice in choosing Yasha, well it was either you or Keiko, but they would rather have someone older." Alison answers

"Mom and Dad would never choose me anyway, but why not you Ali?"

"I abdicated my claim to the crown." Alison answers "in favor of Yasha, Keiko or You." she went to the first shop and entered since she ordered something from them and was going to pick it up.

"You what? Why you both would have be great." Harry ask as he followed her into the shop.

"Get over yourself." she shown the delivery report to the clerk. She got her package, and left. "I abdicated, what part of that didn't you understand."

"Look Ali, i heard you but why would do that."

"You regard me in high esteem because I am your big sister. You do not know the real me." Alison states, "I have different hopes and dreams, if I was chosen as the Heir, I would never be allowed to have my hopes and dreams."

"Okay I understand and in what ever you decide to do i wish you the best sis."

"I am living my dream, I am singing to my heart's content. Let Yasha deal with the stuffy council chamber, and being a CEO." Alison states, as she jump up and swung around a pillar, looking toward the village. "This is me. I am a daredevil, I am not content to be shackled by duty."

Alison landed back on her feet, and seen Ron staring in the window of one shop that sold kitchen supplies.

"And dad got freaked out when i was on my broom, you're gonna give us all grays." Harry teased.

"Maybe you, if you haven't noticed, mom, dad, Yasha, Keiko, and I all have sliver-white hair." Alison retorts, before going over to Ron. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Ali, not much just looking at all these muggle kitchen stuff." He sighed "Mum would love some of this."

Alison nods over to Harry and gives him a wink.

Alison reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic card, "Then get her a set."

Ron's eyes went wide "Oh, no Alison, I can't do that I mean if i look at this price right I couldn't repay till I'm as old a dad."

"Money doesn't mean anything to us, its just something that accumulates, when you're immortal. If you read the card, it says Taisho Family Foundation, its a project set up by mom to help people who can't afford to get things, we give money away." Alison replies

"Ron, just do it you won't win against her even dad doesn't try any more, Mom, well we're taking bets." Ron looks between the two and sighs and takes the card and heads into the shop.

Alison glared at Harry, "And where did you think I learned it from, Mom. She always get what she wants."

"That's why we're betting." He teased.

"Which is why I always ask daddy dearest." Alison "If I asked mom, we would be listing pros and cons all day and night."

Harry looks down at his watch and points to the manor "And speaking of mom we need to head back or its love taps all around."

They collected Ron, and high tailed it back to the carriage.


	20. Chapter 20

Once in the carriage, Ron collapsed in the chair 'Where do you two get all that energy." He wheezed.

"Demon." Harry and Alison responds in unison.

"I hate you both, you know that right." He laughs weakly.

When the carriage pulled up, Harry noticed someone else was banging on the door to get inside. A human, no less.

"Who's that, Ali?"

"Someone, who is learning a lesson of never pissing off our mother." Alison answers. She hopped out of the carriage. "So Diddykins, what did you do now?"

He turns to her "What do you want now, Alison." He growled.

"Guess you want to stay out here. Laterz." Alison states, as she motioned for Harry and Ron to get inside and slammed the door on Dudley. "Yep, Dudley Dursley, a spoiled rotten brat. Mom's trying to correct his behavior, and give Petunia some spine."

she took her shoes off. "Mom, we're home and on time!" she called out.

"In the sitting room." Maria called back.

"That means, she wants you in the sitting room." Alison states, looking at Harry.

They all head over to the room where Maria was sitting drinking tea with another human woman that was looking at her tea.

Sara and Noriko stood in the sitting room, looking bored.

"Here's Harry, Mom. Laterz." Alison states, towing Ron out of the room too.

"Hello mother we're back." He went over to her and hugs her.

"Must you be so formal?" Maria questions, as she hugged her little human back.

"Not always but you said i have to practice." He teased her.

"Enough, there is someone you should meet." Maria states, "Harry, I would like you to meet Petunia Dursley Nee Evans, she's your birth-mother's sister."

Harry walks over to her "Nice to meet you Aunt Petunia." He gently takes her and and shakes it.

"I have no right to be called your aunt." Petunia replies as she stared into Harry's eyes, her sister's eyes.

"But your my birth mom's sister then what do you wish me to call you.

"Just Petunia would be fine. I treated my sister rather horribly when we were younger, I know she wouldn't have wanted me to be your caregiver." Petunia replies

Harry simply nods "Well if your here you must be trying to change, right mom?"

"I am getting a headache, I guess, I must deal with our other guest." Maria states, "You two chat, I will be right back."

"May i pour you some more tea Petunia?" Harry asked as he fixed himself a cup.

"No thanks."

Maria came back with her hand tugging on Dudley's ear, "If you so much as twitch in that spot, I swear you will not be able to sit for a month, do you understand me." she placed him in a corner facing the wall.

"I would listen to her, she doesn't make idle threats."

Maria went back and sat down gracefully, "You tried punishing him after he got caught fighting?"

Petunia sighed "Yes I have and some days are better than most but stills fights so much."

Maria looked over at the two slayers. "I hope you are not so bored here to lead a hand in correcting a misbehaving brat?"

"As much as I detest listening to your kind, I think I heard enough of that thing over in the corner. What do you say Cousin, should we treat him as one behaving student?" Noriko questions

Sara smiled "I would love too."

Harry shudders remembering his mild work outs with Sara.

"Then by all means, take that out my sight." Maria states

Sara went over and grabbed Dudley by the ear and twisted. "So boy, I hear you like fighting, because you're bigger and stronger then the others right?"

Dudley looks over at the two women. "Yeah, I'm the toughest in the school, why shouldn't I, prove it."

"There is an old saying you'll always find someone bigger and badder then you. Guess what, boy? You just found them." Noriko states, as she crossed her arms.

"Ha like I'm scared of to bits like you." Dudley replied, Harry heard and almost slapped the boy for being stupid but a glare from maria stopped him.

"Your Knight is Shining armor thing, isn't needed. Potter-Taisho." Noriko snapped, as she seen Harry trying to defend them. "Perhaps, we can use the field with the viewing platform?"

Maria stood up, "Yes, I believe we can."

Harry didn't answer and just followed the adults out of the room wishing he would just stop doing that its gonna get him killed someday.

Sesshomaru, Yasha, and Alison seen where they were going, and joined them. The Royal family plus Petunia were sitting up in the stands, while the two slayers, and Dudley were standing before them. Even the guards, circled around them.

Dudley looks around and said "Mum, you just watch i got this covered"

"five pounds say he wont last a minute." harry mutters

"Ten says mom won't allow the victim to be coddled after his beating." Yasha replied

"Twenty says If I hear you gambling, You're going to be down there with them." Maria and Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered.

Noriko walked over to the corner, with a mock-bow to Sara. "Have fun, if you tire, I will take over."

Dudley cracks his neck and takes a boxers stance and shuffles over to Sara.

Harry looks at Noriko "I wasn't doing it for you, it was for him."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"That human is toast." a guard muttered, "I still have bruises from my last sparring session with Sara."

Noriko looked up at Harry, "You don't understand, just cause we're female, you think we're weaker then you males."

"No, i know for a fact, you're not weaker than males, i just don't want him hurt badly, I'm weaker than you two so it won't break something."

"You don't see your own strength, Harry." Noriko states, as she turned back to watch.

"Well. You going to stand there for are you going to throw the first punch, or are you afraid of hurting a girl? Oh wait, you abuse your own mother." Sara states.

The fat by growls and starts throwing some quick jabs and a couple of right hooks.

"He move so slow, mom."

Sara dodged everyone, and grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

"That is what happens, when someone your age doesn't eat healthy, or gets exercise." Maria responds

"If you're watching carefully, Sara isn't using her full strength, she knows he's not as durable as you are, since you carry demon blood within you." Sesshomaru states

The boy groans and slowly gets up "Ha was that suppose to hurt you just got lucky."

"You're feeling that in the morning." Sara countered "I'm not even warmed up."

Harry just nods and then shouts "Just knock him out already. Sara, he's not worth your time."

Noriko reached over and cuffs Harry on the back of the head. "You had have something, he never did."

Harry rubs his head "You didn't have to hit me."

"Demonstration." Noriko countered, "You had discipline, that great lump never had any such thing."

"Yes ma'am."

Sara struck and knocked Dudley to the ground again.

Petunia watched with concern but she knew she didn't have what it took to turn her mistakes around. More than once, Petunia was about to stop them but then thought better finally after the third time Sara threw him on the ground he didn't get back up.

Sara then crouched staring at Dudley, "Now, I get to work out with some demons, because you were hardly a challenge. You will do as you're told from now on, right?"

The boy only groans and tries to crawl away.

Noriko then smirked before she charged after Sara. Sara was ready, and now she was going to get her workout properly after all.

Harry winched at one throw Sara took, ' _she was being nice with me before._ '

Sesshomaru stood up, Maria stood up a fraction of a second later, Sesshomaru took Maria's hand, and together they walked back to the manor.

Harry followed them with a look back at where Dudley was laying on the ground. ' _They're right, I'm too nice_ ' he went to Dudley and offered to help him out.

"Leave him where he lies, Harry." Maria states

"Yes, ma'am." Harry went off to find Ron and got ready for dinner. He found his friend playing with Keiko with a deck of cards.

* * *

Few days later, Dudley bruised but otherwise fine, witnessed something that he had no way of describing. Sara and Noriko were in the yard, putting on some type of armor.

He went over to where they were and watched them get ready and grabbed a pair of swords. "Ready Sara?"

Sara tucked in her rarely used sword, into her belt. Double checked her armor. "Yep, Kiyoko."

"Mew." was the reply before the tiny kitten like demon erupted into flames and became a saber-tooth demon.

"where are you two off too, i thought you stayed here?"

"We are going to the edge of the Realm, there is some problems that need our personal touch." Sara answers

"Flame-heart." Noriko called as her demonic partner came trotting up. Both of the girls mounted their demonic partners.

Dudley's jaw fell in shock.

The two demons leapt up and flew away.

A person that Dudley didn't know came up walking up the driveway, wearing red and white. She looked like some type of cleric or something.

"Kikyo!" Harry exclaims as he and Ron came running out.

Kikyo nods in greeting and waited for the two boys. "You two bored here?" she asked when the two came up to her.

'No worst than normal but I do want to show Ron your temple."

"You, aren't allowed to show the Temple to Ron, however I am." Kikyo corrected "You're forgetting, the Order is outside your parents' rule."

"Well duh I know that i was waiting till you came back and ask you if we could come."

"I got back last night. So today, I thought I would come here." Kikyo answers

"Well sure anything you want to do right now ?"

"Nothing here, yesh, I knew males were dense but this does takes everything." Kikyo states

"So then let me tell mom and head on out okay."

Kikyo looked up and prayed for patiences.

Dudley watched this then went over to the girl thinking he could bully her into letting him come as well.

Kikyo seen this, and before the other boy could come close to her, he slammed into a barrier.

Dudley rubs his nose. "What the hell, I thought those of you magical types couldn't do magic outside of school." He demands as he walks around the barrier.

"That might be true for a witch or a wizard, but I am not one." Kikyo answers, "and if you think you can get to me, you're dead wrong."

"Then what the hell are you and how did you do this if not magic" he was getting mad at being denied what he wants."

"I am a priestess." Kikyo answers

"Dudley Vernon Dursley." Maria states, "Are you trying to bully someone who can lay your ass flat without even touching you?"

The boy steps back "Of course not, lady Maria. Why would i do something like that?"

"Yes." Maria answers. "Even I can see the barrier around her."

"I was just curious about this girl that Harry was going out with."

"First, I'm not going out with him. Second, its none of your business. Third, I see the spirit within, and yours, You would not even be worth sending to the afterlife." Kikyo replies

"Like I believe that I saw the way he looks at you and why not you're a pretty enough bird to make a man look twice."

Maria came forward, "Dudley, do you know what a Nun is?"

"Duh, who doesn't you're telling me, she's a nun? Don't be silly, my lady. She's the same age as Harry."

"She's a Miko, a shrine maiden." Maria answers

Dudley looks between the two females not believing what he heard.

Harry came running down to the yard with Ron wheezing behind him " Harry, you really need to slow down i can't run like you." Harry just laughs then he sees Dudley "why are you here?"

"Getting a crash course lesson on the Shinto religion." Kikyo answers

"Hope your using simple words so that his brain can understand. "

"Oh, he'll get more simple words, if he wishes to survive in our world." Maria grinned

Harry just shrugs "He'll learn one way or the other." And walks over to Kikyo "Ready?"

"Waiting on you." Kikyo replied

"Then lets go."

The trio of friends head out of the property and make their way over to the Shrine, once more Harry felt awe at the sight of the place.

Once again, Ron was gasping for breath, seeing as they walked the entire way.

" Ron, i keep telling you, you need to work out more."

"He does work out, fork to plate, to mouth and repeat." Kikyo replies

"Oi, I'm not that bad."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. She opened the gate to the main courtyard, "Welcome to the Order of Four Souls."

Ron enters the yard his jaw was open." Wow that is so cool?"

other members of the Order emerged as if summoned by a spell. They greeted their guests, while Kikyo sighed "I asked them not to do this..."

"Well this is definitely not what i would have expected."

"You mean this is not normal?" Ron asked looking very confused.

"No, everyone back to your chores." Kikyo ordered sharply.

The others all bowed and all head back to their jobs. "You know i keep forgetting just how important you are to this temple."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"The one thing she never mention is that she's the Head priestess here."

"I am not the Head Priestess." Kikyo denied, "Its more complicated then that."

"Huh what do you mean by that Kikyo."

"I am reincarnation of two different Mikos." Kikyo answers, "Why do you think I know so much about the Tragic Priestess."

Both of the boys nod in understanding "I can see why your so honored here."

"I was only reborn to atone for mistakes of the past." Kikyo states

"And i hope you receive your rewards Kikyo."

"Keeping a certain boy with a talent for finding danger alive is starting to feel like a full time job." Kikyo replies, before giving the tour of the temple.


	21. Chapter 21

Yasha could hardly breathe, as he stared at his new suit in the mirror. 'I'm the heir, I am the one demonic children look up to as a role model.'

"Hey bro, looking good." Alison walked into his room.

"Speak for yourself, sister-dear." Yasha responds, looking at Alison's military style gown. "If I wasn't so closely related..." he let his sentence drop, when his sister produced a stiletto blade from her hair.

"Finish that line, and Keiko will be the Heiress." Alison snarled

"Sis lets, not be to hasty now."

"I guess, I might get blood on my gown. So your royal majesty, you have a lady to escort to the ball?" Alison states, putting her blade back into her hair.

"No, I didn't ask anyone."

"Good, because I have no escort." Alison states

"Then My Lady Alison may i have the honor of your hand for this nights affair."

"First off, that sounds really corny, and second, totally wrong coming from the mouth of my twin brother." Alison replies, but she step aside to allow Yasha, lead her to the ball room, but first the royal alcove.

Sesshomaru stood still in the royal alcove as Maria retied his tie. Harry was sitting in the window still, watching everyone entering the manor and heading to the ball room, for the coronation and the ball. Sesshomaru looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes. "Who are you waiting for to show up?"

"Five hundred years and you still can't fix a tie right, i swear you do this on purpose."

"No one, Dad, she already said she's not coming."

Sesshomaru chuckled at Maria's complaining. "You're hoping Kikyo will change her mind?"

"Yeah i kinda was hoping she would but then with all These demon's here we all would be in danger."

"I think you have it wrong, I would be in danger." Kikyo's voice came from circling soul collectors, as her body formed and landed softly on the ground.

Harry jumped from his spot and almost hugged her but then he remembered "Your here your really here, You said you weren't coming."

"I said I wasn't going to the ball, I didn't say anything about witnessing the coronation and giving my Order's blessing." Kikyo replies

"Still you came thanks but I'll let you do your business first."

Kikyo peered out the window, as Shippo stepped out of his own limo. "Well, I was right about them after all."

Harry joined her at the window "Oh my goodness is that Sakura, she looks so hot in that dress and Shippo looks like he wants to do more than just hold her." the boy laughs red tinting his cheeks.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Maria questions

"I kinda found out just before break but actually seeing it just makes it real."

"Its a good thing, Shippo isn't employed by Dumbledore or else he would be out of a job." Yasha states as he and Alison came up.

"Yeah it's a good thing but I kinda wish they could be open about their relationship it will keep half the boys off her back." Harry replies

"Just the way the world works, he is older then her as humans see it, and its against human law." Maria answers

"But they're both demons and raised that way, heck Sakura can look any age, she wants with her magic.

"She's half-human, and magic doesn't work like that fox or wizardry." Maria answers "if it did, Severus wouldn't look like a grease bat."

"Even if Sakura was able make herself any age, she doesn't have the knowledge." Sesshomaru adds

Harry snickers "Mom, if that happened the whole school would rejoice." he fixed his tie once more. "Well here I am surrounded by beautiful royal beings and I'm just a jealous boy ready to get this started."

Sesshomaru and Yasha gave a half-hearted glare at Harry.

"You're a noble too." Maria reminded

"Noble yes but compared to you, I'm as plain as toast just look at you, Dad and Yasha can cause a stamped almost anywhere just by walking into the room and mom with Ali will break any boys heart with a smile."

Alison looked away, "Like I would break any boy's heart."

"you may not intend it but you do my dear sister."

"You do not understand. I could care less what boys think about me, I am already courting someone." Alison states

Harry looks at her and smiles "Lucky person"

"Well we have guests waiting and the night is wearing thin shall we."

The Royal family entered the great hall, Sesshomaru and Maria took their places on their chairs, while Alison stood next to the dais, trying to form her formal speech for renouncing her claim.

Yasha was closest to his father while Harry was at the end looking very uncomfortable with all the eyes on them.

Alison broke rank, and went and bowed before her parents, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Maria. I hereby renounce my candidacy for the position of Heir to the Demonic Realm."

There was a small gasp the ran through most of the guests, and a murmur was heard as well.

"I renounce my claim in favor of my older brother Yasha, he is far more quantified to be Heir then I am." Alison continued "First, My heart does not belong to the Demonic Realm, but to music, and secondly no male would ever want me."

Now The hall fell silent to those words and Harry was confused by this.

The lord and lady both look over at their daughter then look at each other and nod and stand.

"We accept your abdication." Sesshomaru declares, "As such, this is no normal Winter Ball, My mate and I have selected an Heir, Yasha step forward."

Yasha stood and went to stand before his parents.

Sesshomaru took the heir's crown from the steward, still wondering why his mate had chosen a piece of gold circlet to be the Heir. Maria asked of her son, his oaths.

I, Yasha Taisho, Son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Maria, do swear that I will well and truly serve our Realm, and I will do right to all manner of people after the laws and usages of this realm, without fear or favor, affection or ill will."

Once Sesshomaru placed the crown on Yasha's head, a great cheer rose up from the demons gathered and a fanfare fill the hall as well.

Alison took her place behind her brother, as his guard. While the tribe leaders one by one came up to swear fealty to Yasha.

Once all the tribe leaders swore to him, and the others offered their congratulations the winter ball was officially started.

Sesshomaru and Maria were the first on the dance floor, to start the first round of dancing.

Harry made his way over to the drinks and was reaching for his favorite and keeping an eye on Ron as he spoke to a pair of wolf demons.

Koga watched as his daughter danced with Sesshomaru and Maria's daughter. Which was surprising cause he never knew that Topaz played for the same team.

"Hey Koga , They look like a cute couple, huh?"

Harry reached the table with all the drinks and grabs a coke.

"Can it, Ayame." Koga growled and walked off to the balcony to get some fresh air.

Harry went over to Ayame "What flea bit his rump?" he asked as he took a sip.

"The love bug and this time its not me chasing him, its his daughter." Ayame answers, as she surveyed the table.

Harry looks over at his sister and shrugs "So Potter, is this where your hiding, you can't even dance like a normal person?"

"Who are you calling normal?" Harry retorted, "Because I know for a fact that I am far more wealthier then you are any day of the week." family

"huh, Why just because you afford a home in this back woods, my family have a home in both London and Dublin and we have more servants then you."

Ayame looked over, "At least our kind aren't inbred."

"we are not just because i can track my family line for generations and you cant your just jealous" the blonde huffed as he tried to walk away with his nose in the air.

"I am over five hundred years old, little boy. I am the granddaughter of late Northern Wolf Tribe leader, I am the Alpha Female of the Whole Wolf Demon Tribe." Ayame states, then she listed off few more of her relatives.

Draco was about to snap back an answer when his father called him back not looking pleased. "UGH, What a jerk if i could i would have smacked him one."

Sesshomaru stood next to Malfoy Senior, looking grim. "For your information, I own a London Townhouse, a private island, half of Japan, and I am an investor in several businesses in the Wizarding World, I also currently hold seat in the Ministry until Harry comes of age."

Malfoy Sr. just huffed and didn't comment.

Maria came up behind Sesshomaru, "Boys, are you posturing?"

Sesshomaru just grins looking slightly feral.

 _"_ _Draco_ Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa states, as she was right beside Maria Taisho. "You were told to be on your best behavior tonight. We are guests here."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry It won't happen again."

"And believe me, demons can be your worse enemies." Maria whispered deathly calm. "we're far worse then your so called dark lord."

The three human paled and nod in agreement. Harry was going over to the where Ron was And whispers to him while pointing over to Malfoy.

Shippo and Sakura danced over to Harry and Ron.

"I wouldn't start anything tonight." Shippo warned "I'm getting us, drinks?"

"Thank you, Shippo." Sakura replies, as she watched as Shippo leave them.

"We wouldn't do that, Me especially i want to walk into school not crawl." Harry explains "I was just pointing out something to Ron."

"Like what?" Sakura questions

"Oh just how foolish Draco with mom."

"Someday Draco will have to choose which side he plays on, because either way he will get burned." Sakura states

"I don't see why he's so stuck up with himself can't he see he's on a very dark path, even with my thick head can see that."

"No, he can't see it, because his parents walk the same path, he needs true friends, which is why I want you to lay off the jealousy thing when it comes into Kikyo's mind to reform our blonde poster boy." Sakura answers

"I'm not why cann't you see that."

"Because everyone can see that you're afraid of losing her." Sakura answers

Harry's hand went to his chain "I'm not afraid, I'll lose her, she's her own person. I can't tell her what to do or anything else."

Sakura and Ron didn't believe a word.

Little by little ones and twos began disappearing from the ball room, as they had enough entertainment or just grew tired of room. Many others had different plans to celebrate the crowning the new Heir.

Harry was in the west gardens sipping his soda and looking at the stars and thinking about what Sakura said.

Harry turned his head when he heard giggling, and seen his sister, with the wolf demon Topaz. They were strolling hand in hand.

"I still can't believe you gave up the throne, people are going think you're just a love-sick wench, who's brains turned to mush." Topaz states, as she looked at her intended.

"Let them think what they want, I'm still gonna do what i want and right now it's being with you."

"To quote my angry father, you're my Woman." Topaz replied "And wolves mate for life, so you're stuck with me."

"I can think of worst things to be stuck with." Harry heard this and tried to slip away quietly not wanting to hear more.

"Trying to slip away, little brother?" Alison asks "You're not interrupting us, we're sorry, if we made you sick to your stomach."

"Your not it's just it sounds like a private moment and I don't want bother your alone time and I got to many thoughts in my poor male head."

"Anything we can help with?" Topaz questions

"only if you can stop me from feeling jealous about Kikyo." Harry states, "And no I'm not in love with her."

"Can't, to be honest, I was burning with jealousy every time, I seen Ali just talking to another person." Topaz replies, "That was before I realized my own feelings for her was more then friendship, I always knew that I wasn't into males. But I thought Ali was straight."

"Of course, you're not, you're not old enough to even feel romantic love. But you are jealous of her being with other people." Alison replies

"Why it's not like she don't know that but why am i so possessive of her, she's my friend?"

"How many true friends do you have, Harry?" Alison questions as she and Topaz sat beside Harry on the bench.

Harry thought "Outside you and Yasha and keikei, three maybe four at best. To everyone else, I'm either prince Harry or the damn boy who lived." Harry looked around hoping Kikyo was not around.

"She's not here, I don't feel her aura." Alison guessed

"I know but she always seem to know when i curse and she said the next time I'm getting my own set of beads."

"As amusing as the thought of you slamming into the ground is, I think you're jealousy stems from the fact that Kikyo was the first friend, you've made without being related to her. Yasha, and I do not count, since we adopted you as sibling years ago. But siblings are the first friends you meet." Alison reasoned

Topaz nods, "I know, which is why I say I have a overly crowded family, I am a member of a pack. Your pack is small since its just Sesshomaru in his family."

"Well yeah she was it doesn't hurt that she saved my life as well but how do i stop that's what i want to know i don't want to push her away because I'm being stupid."

"Just listen to her, if she glares at you and you feel her aura burning, you overstepped the boundary line." Topaz replies "Or learn to dodge scared arrows."

Harry just laughs "Me dodge her arrows I don't think thats possible."

"At least we got you laughing." Alison states, but Topaz stood up, her green eyes glittering in the darkness. "I don't hear anything, so it must be midnight, the ball's over. So I'll call you, if I survive the rest of the night." she leaned forward and kissed Alison's cheek.

Harry quickly stood and ran to the manor looking panicked "I was supposed to be in bed already I'm in so much trouble."

Alison laughed "Not this night, little brother." she looked up at the stars, "Do you know why we throw a Winter Ball every year?"

He slows "besides the social reasons?"

"Yeah, besides the social reasons. Mother isn't going to be upset this night." Alison answers

"Why's that Ali?"

"Its our Realm's anniversary. This day centuries ago, Mother united demons as one solid unit in peace." Alison replies

"Oh wow I didn't even think of that, mom always said before that it was a bloody time for the demons and the few humans that were allied to them."

"It was." Maria states, as she and Sesshomaru entered the garden.

"Mom, dad sorry i..." Harry stuttered trying to calm himself and get his thoughts straight.

"I am not upset you're not asleep, though, I found it amusing to find your friend Ron slumped over in the corner snoring, with his head in the lap of one of the ladies in waiting." Maria replies, as she lowered herself the ground. Sesshomaru followed wrapping his arms around her.

Harry smiles "Wish i had a camera to take a picture of that Hermione would love it."

"You wouldn't be here, if Sesshomaru didn't love me." Maria states, she leaned back into her mate's chest.

Harry nods and sits back down on the bench just enjoying the feeling of his pack.

"If you die on me again to prove a point, I will still go to the underworld to retrieve and kill you myself." Sesshomaru threatened as he tightened his grip on Maria.

"You said that last time as well." Maria remarked "Trust me, I gotten better at proving a point then just up and dying."

"Momma, what are you talking about." Harry asked being taken out of his happy stupor.

"We were in the middle of our own civil war, the demons were fighting against each other for more territory, more food rights. We caused so much history in the human world, I never thought about it until I read the textbooks, I kept with me watching history change right before my eyes then it all went blank."

"Your mother enchanted demon and human alike, she cared so much for everyone, no one reasoned what life would be like without her in it." Sesshomaru adds

"I'm afraid to even think about that if any of you weren't here right now."

"Yeah, but it did prove to your dad that love is more powerful then anything. He then did something that made him even more stronger then his own father." Maria states

"Oh what was that?"

"I forgave him, for leaving my mother. For falling in love with a human." Sesshomaru answers

"But why if you fell in love with Momma and she was raised by humans." Harry fiddles with his chain thinking about his family's history and how he could be a proper child to them.

"But I was always a demon. I only thought I was human. But I was always a demon." Maria replies

"I was angry because I didn't know my father was still teaching me lessons from his grave." Sesshomaru answers "I was angry that Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga, and I had _Tenseiga."_

"But that's momma's sword now."

"You are right, Inuyasha passed the sword onto Maria, when he died. But Maria has something that no other demon had for a very long time." Sesshomaru agreed

"An understanding of humans right?"

"Compassion for humans." Maria answers

"Yeah momma does have a big heart and feeling towards them, just looks at Petunia and that whale she calls a son."

"I feel a responsibility to her." Maria admitted "I adopted Lily as my sister, therefore her family is my family."

Harry yawns and stretches suddenly feeling tired. He leans into Alison's side and snuggles her.

Alison rolled her eyes, and gathered the sleeping eleven year old into her arms. "I will put him to bed this night."

"Don't wanna you're comfy Ali. " he nuzzled her shoulder.

Ron was already in his bed when Alison brought Harry inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Yasha was at his mother's side for the next week, learning the ropes of the Council Session. Every day, Harry grew more depressed that he couldn't hang out with his brother. It was like his fears were becoming a reality, Yasha was to busy to spend time with him. Ron was getting worried about this change of mood.

Kikyo was over one day, while she and Ron spoke of the events over the last few days, since Kikyo was immersed in her own problems at the Temple.

"There's nothing, I can do about that." Kikyo replies, as she listened to Ron.

Ron sighed and looks over to the manor. "Harry needs to know Yasha is gonna be a busy person now that he's the heir maybe we can drag him some where?"

Kikyo went over to one of the benches, and sat down, she nodded next to her. "You don't seem to understand the inner workings of the government of the Demonic Realm."

Ron shook his head "Not a bloody clue of it."

"For right now, its just Yasha learning how to govern his Realm, but when he chooses a Lady, they will work together as a team, do you think Sesshomaru is just there for Maria to have pups? You do not see what he does, he does as much paperwork as she does, they both take turns in the Council chamber, but the Council mostly prefers Maria as she is the gentler of the two." Kikyo replies, "sometimes, its like the inner workings of the Temple, the Head or High Priestess is the one everyone looks to for guidance. However, our High Priestess recently crossed to the Scared Land."

"Oh I see, well yeah i can see he needs to learn the job per say, and I'm sorry about your head priestess,

"Once he's comfortable in his new role, he will be back to his old self, only with a title." Kikyo replies, "Harry doesn't like to speak to anyone of his personal thoughts or fears."

Harry came down the stairs and found his two friends talking. "Hey you two no talking about me, my ears are burning."

"Confession is between the person and his or her priestess." Kikyo replies, unphased by Harry's lecture.

"Fine. anyway good timing, Kikyo. I was wondering if you could help me with a project since you're a priestess, if you're not busy, of course." Harry sounded unsure

"The others aren't excepting me back for some time." Kikyo responds.

"Great please follow me to my room," Harry head back to his room and pulls out his jewelry kit, Kikyo saw that there was several stones that she knew were held as scared stones.

"Explain please." Kikyo states softly, confused.

"It's something a gift, I'm making for both Hermione, and Ron. However, I can't get the Sutra right and since your writing is so much better than mine."

"What are they supposed to do?" Kikyo questions

Harry picks up one of the half finished chains. "Well both are to offer protection but for Hermione, i want to give her calm of mind and for Ron, i want to give him more confidence."

Kikyo closed her eyes, "I dislike to disillusion you, however, I can not perform the task you want."

"Why not did i use the wrong stones or am i asking to much?"

"The stones have no power, and you are asking for the impossible. You are asking to change their character, which can not be done. I personally like Hermione's thirst for knowledge, as for Ron, no spell or Sutra can give him more confidence when he has older siblings, he is just like you are in that regard. How much do you wish to be a 'proper' child for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Maria?" Kikyo answers

"I don't want to change them it was meant to enhance them but my wants are not important here can you at least do the protections on the chains please?" He move out of the way and pulls out his jewel box.

"No." Kikyo replies

Harry just nods knowing not to question her reasons "Thanks anyway for your help, Kikyo as to the other thing thats just my own thing, want to gather some herbs for the temple like when we were younger?"

"I am sorry, Harry but the temple isn't the place to be right now, we have no need for herbs right now." Kikyo answers, "I do not have the time, anything that we needed we have dried and stored."

"Oh sure so anything you want do."

"My time today is very short." Kikyo answers "I'm very busy these days."

"Yeah sure, I know you're busy since you're who you are, I'll let you to your work, see you later." they both left his room.

"Its not because of who I am, or are you selfish to not consider the fact I am dealing with the loss of my adopted mother!" Kikyo exclaims "My status as a priestess has nothing to with how I feel about the woman who raised me as her own for the past ten years."

"No of course not, she was your mother and you need time to grieve, I'm sorry i was being a jerk."

Yasha heard the exclamation, and came up behind them. "Priestess, I think you need to return to your temple, and oversee the preparations for the cremation." then he looked at Harry. "And you are coming with me."

Kikyo's soul collectors came at her mental summons, and surrounded her, with that she disappeared with them.

* * *

Harry follows his brother wondering what he was going to do since he was the one in the wrong.

Yasha lead the way to his room, he held open the door. "Inside."

Harry did as he was told and walks over to the desk and waits for Yasha.

"You mind explaining why you're a storm cloud these days? If you say its about me, I will hit you upside the head." Yasha states, with a raised eyebrow.

Harry refused to look at his brother and began pacing the room. "I don't know why okay there just so much happening now and the at the ball, i had something pushed to my face and then.." Harry begins to explain everything to Yasha including his fear of what they found in the school.

Yasha pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I thought my new lessons were hard as hell." he flung himself on his small couch in his room. "So you disobeyed the rules and found large three headed dog and a trap door?"

"Yes, I did, however, the point is something thats being hidden in the school is in danger as well as anyone in the way and I'm sure as hell know that the dark arts teacher is involved some how with Voldemort."

"and you do not know what's being hidden at the school, right now?" Yasha questions, his golden eyes narrowed "Who else knows or suspects these incidents?"

"Not exactly but we know i has to do with Flammel but any work, we find is incomplete." Harry answers, " My group of friends for right now, I'm getting ready to tell Momma and Poppa "

Yasha sat up, at the name and his eyes flashed red. He stood up, and left the room. Harry quickly followed him worried about his brother.

Yasha was furious at the human who thought he could claim to be an immortal, he was snarling curses under his breath, as he slammed open the doors to father's study.

"Yasha, what is the meaning of you coming here now?"

Yasha didn't answer, he just climbed the ladder to one of the higher shelves to grab a book down, he jump down and went to the desk and flipped through the pages. "I'll end this guy's life myself."

"Son, what are you talking about who are you threatening?"

"Nicolas Flammel, that's who." Yasha answered with a growl.

"And why do you want to kill that old fart."

"Why would a disembodied spirit be attached to a professor at Hogwarts, at the same time something was stolen from a secure bank. That man wants the secret to being immortal. Like we are." Yasha states

"How did you come upon this information." Sesshomaru was slowly join his son in anger.

"Harry." Yasha answers, as reached behind him and grabbed his brother's shirt. "Read this, little brother."

Harry read the book and slowly put the pieces together for himself and he just lost it, his aura swept through the floor, his rage was so high. "That bastard is trying to find a way back after he took so many."

"Enough." Sesshomaru states, as his own aura overpowered Harry's weakened demonic aura.

Harry flinched but he didn't lose the rage in his eyes.

"Just what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru questions

"I don't know, I was going to tell you and Momma and asked for advice cause this is so far above me right now."

"Anger will get you killed faster. Which is why we won't teach you to fight the demon way." Sesshomaru states

Harry slowly calmed himself and lost all his anger"You right father anger won't do any good but this thing has to be stopped but how."

"There is no way to stop a spirit unless, you really want to endanger Kikyo." Sesshomaru states

"No! Never that."

"A priestess with active spiritual power, is the only way to cross over a spirit." Sesshomaru responds

"No if we can't cross him over maybe trap him or stick him to at tree like Inuyasha was?"

"Kikyo was the one who sealed Inuyasha to the scared tree, and she was dying at the time as well." Yasha pointed out, "And Voldemort is only half-way dead."

"So what can you do?"

"Other then destroy the philosopher's stone, Nothing." Sesshomaru answers

"Then make Dumbledore give it to you and destroy it?"

"If he were a demon and under our rule, then yes, that would be possible but he's not." Sesshomaru states

Can't you sent a slayer to deal with the possessed professor?"possessed

"No." Sesshomaru answers

"There are other ways for a person to come back to life." Kikyo's voice states, as soul collectors swirled around, and her image formed and touched the ground.

Harry sat but didn't look her way. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just one. But apparently you're to possessive to allow me to purify Voldemort's spirit." Kikyo answers "Which I think Aiden might agree with you on that one."

"I am not possessive of you, your a person not a thing you made that perfectly clear to everybody."

"Then how come you're afraid of losing me, when you know at any moment that Death will take me away to the Sacred Land?" Kikyo questions. "I was reborn to guide the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort will find a way to return to life."

"I know death will take you someday,' he looks over to his father and and brother "I just don't want you leaving me behind because you have better friends than me.?"

"You think I have friends?" Kikyo asks confused "Hermione and Ron aren't my friends, they are your friends, they are drawn to you. Not me." she looked at Harry, "Everyone is afraid of me, the residents of the Temple look to me for spiritual guidance because I am Midoriko and myself reborn."

Harry listened to her, knowing that she was right. "Poppa is there any way to get a guard to watch Kikyo as she deals with that half live thing?"

"Oh sure, if I want to keep replacing guards. They are lower level demons, they wouldn't stand a chance against Kikyo's power." Sesshomaru answers

"No, your right wasting lives like that won't do any one any good."

Kikyo thought about something. "Its a amusing thought as to why the third floor was so easy to get into with a first year spell. Unless Dumbledore is trying to get Harry to confront someone."

"Your saying he's trying to make my son a lamb of some kind over my dead body."

"Its just a theory." Kikyo states

'Well i think we should have a talk with the Headmaster."

"Have fun. Because he won't listen to 'children'" Kikyo replies

"I was going to let Maria talk with him."

"His funeral." all three younger people in the room replied

Sesshomaru just smiles and walks out of the room.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry about before I was being a world class jerk." Harry apologize to her.

"You're a male, they're all world class jerks." Kikyo answers

"No argument there."

* * *

Maria and Petunia were getting ready to shop in London, for some Christmas gifts.

Keiko chased after Maria, "Up Up."

Petunia smiled at the little girl's antics she thought about how Dudley was at that age.

Maria bent down to Keiko's level, "Keiko, Momma's going shopping, you get to stay here with Daddy, Ali, Yashy, and Harry, and with Aunty Sara and Aunty Nori."

Keiko gave a sad whine wanting to go with her.

"This is your warning, Keiko. You are staying here." Maria states, calmly with authority.

The girl stopped and went to where Yasha was. "Incredible if that was Dudley, he would have thrown a fit."

Maria grabbed her car keys and purse. "Perhaps, I know how to discipline my children."

Petunia didn't argue with her and got to the car as they saw Dudley running with Sara behind him yelling.

"Well, at least he's getting some exercise." Maria states, as she drove out of the gate.

"Are you sure its safe to have trained killers in charge of this?" Petunia questions

"Trained killers?" Maria questions, The two women drove to London making small talk, Petunia laughed at the story of Harry's first try at tackling his father.

Once they entered London proper, Maria drove to a small market place, Petunia was curious she never knew this square was here.

"Most people go for the high scale shops, Yasha and Ali have vastly different tastes when it comes to fashion." Maria explains,

"Yes I saw they do rather like to dress in plain clothes or in almost traditional clothing."

They both exited the car and began to walk around the market, Petunia was shocked that most of the items sold here were handmade.

Maria went into the nearest shop, and began her browsing.

* * *

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he tried to do some work, and couldn't, he stood up from his desk and stalked out of the room. He went to the gate where that annoying human nephew-in-law was trying to break down the gate to chase after his mother. "If you continue to make such nonsense, I will be forced to stop you."

The boy ignore the demon and continued to slam the gate with all his weight.

Sesshomaru snarled and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and seat of his trousers and frog matched him back inside the manor.

The servants moved out of the way of their master and the fat human boy. "Let me go! you have no right to do this."

"Silence, human. I only put up with your race because of my son and my wife. You are nothing but scum to me. I will do as I wish to stop your annoying temper tantrum." Sesshomaru snarled

The boy began to struggle more as they reached the back gardens, where the children sat reading or playing games.

Sesshomaru lifted the boy up and pitched him into the semi-frozen pond.

Dudley came up cursing in such a way Harry had to cover Keiko's ears and get her out of the garden. He made his way back to the shore still cursing and shivering.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "You do not cease your cursing, I will throw you in the next county."

"I would listen to him right now he's being very patient with you." Yasha warned casually.

Alison looked up. "Father, with your permission, I think I have an idea that might change this behavior of his to a more proper behavior?" Alison may have gave up her title but she was still considered a Noble, a Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru nods and turn back to the manor leaving them to their business.

Alison looked at her adopted cousin. "Come on, human brat. You are going to see what this behavior of yours will lead too."

Once Dudley was dried off and in dryer clothes, Alison took him to a Correctional Facility, in the Demonic Realm.

"What is this place?"

"You are a disrespectful, bad behaviored person." Alison states, "So I decided to allow you to look at future home of yours if you choose to be the way you are, since you did not learn from Sara and Noriko that some people are bigger and badder then you are, we're going to meet some humans, demons and even half-demons who have broken the law. Not so bad to end up with a death sentence."

The criminals jeered at the boy. "Hey princess is this a new play thing for us?" One large man said.

"At risk youth. You are not allow to play with him. Just scare him straight. You all had the chance to be a better and you chose wrong." Alison states, "unless you wish meet the gods. I wouldn't mind sending you there?"

"Ahh and he's such a pretty little boy i could have some fun with him." As Dudley moved closer to Alison.

Alison's eyes bled red, "I Said scare him not molest him."

"Of course, your highness." The man laughs and moved away, to be replaced by a weasel like man." Any word from my family your ladyship?"

"Not that I know of, I don't attend Council Meetings." Alison states, "Now, your guards will pick out some of you to share your stories and why you are here. I believe some of you will be challenged enough not harm him once you learn this young pup is disrespectful to his own Mother."

"What disrespectful to your own mum boy don't you know how many of us wish to still have theirs. "

Alison left Dudley in an empty room, with only a chair and a table.

One by one the guards brought various criminals to talk with the boy.

Alison watched and heard from a viewing room, as Dudley was white as her hair. After a hour of listening to various thugs, who got life in prison instead of death. Dudley was force to endure a lunch in jail that wasn't much but a Bologna sandwich without mayo, and various other nutritional foods without flavor.

Several hours later Alison found the boy crying in the corner. "Please let me out of here i don't want to be here anymore.

"Then do as you're told, do not get upset at little things, Life isn't fair, the world does not revolve around you." Alison replies, "Or you will be back here or somewhere else just like this place, and I'm willing to bet, that your mother will not visit you." Alison held out her hand.

He took it shaking as he stood looking not so sure as he was before.

"Don't piss off my father, there is a reason why his name means Destruction of Life." Alison states, as she help up Dudley.

* * *

Maria and Petunia were back before Dudley and Alison.

"She's What?!" Maria questioned as she learned that Alison had taken Dudley somewhere.

"She took the brat to teach him a lesson in proper manners."

"But where did she take him!" Maria exclaims

"I don't know where she took him after I threw him in the lake, she just said she was going to show him the error of his ways. "

"You threw..." Maria was at a loss for words, as her mind spiraled back a five centuries ago. She then started laughing.

"Would you prefer my old way of dealing with a brat?"

"That's not why I am laughing, you big great fool. I am laughing because its the same thing, I did to Rin." Maria states

He started to chuckle as well while Petunia had a worried expression on her face.

"Ali wouldn't do anything drastic, unless..." Yasha cut off as he thought of a place where his twin could possibly take a brat to change his ways.

"Where would she take him please tell me?"

"She took him to a prison." Yasha answers

"To a prison, oh my goodness, my son." Petunia turned pale at the thought.

Maria looked out the window, of the family room. As Alison's car came up, which she couldn't drive yet.

Alison and Dudley walked through the door, "Now I'm in for it."

Maria just gave her a stern look.

"What shall it be Mother, Hot oil or the rack? Cause if you don't give me a chance to defend my actions, I will be sleeping with one eye open." Alison states "Your ways weren't working, so I decided to step it up a notch."

After a few seconds, the family of dog demons heard the heartbroken howling of a wolf-demon, Alison gasped in horror as if she was being tormented. She sprinted from the room, intent on getting to the source of the howling.


	23. Chapter 23

Alison got to the front gate and saw her girlfriend, she snarled to open the gate, and Topaz walked into the estate grounds, before fainting at Alison's feet.

Maria came out to join her. "Bring her to the manor, she needs rest."

"Don't tell me what to do with my own mate." Alison states, as she bent and lifted the female wolf demon into her arms.

Maria moved out of the way while Yasha got blankets and pillows.

Alison growled as she kept on walking. Harry ran ahead and got the door to Alison's room open then got of the way. Alison put Topaz on her bed, and held her, she wasn't going anywhere for awhile.

"Sis, do you want me to get you anything?" Harry asked meekly

Alison didn't answer, her attention was focused on Topaz.

Harry closed the door and went downstairs.

Maria went back the family room, and sat down, "What does that flea bag think he's doing?"

Sesshomaru was thinking. "I have no idea but I'm going to get answers this is the most stupidest thing he's ever done."

Yasha listened "I don't think you're going to do anything, this is between Alison and the Wolf Tribe Leaders."

Sesshomaru showed his protective streak. "That's my daughter, he upset with this and no one hurts her."

"And she needs to fight her own battles." Yasha challenged "What will it say about her when Daddy Dearest always fights her battles, that the people will think she is weak, and we all know Alison is anything but weak."

"No one has hurt Alison, not directly. But through Topaz, its she that has been hurt emotionally." Maria reasons

"Fine fine we'll let her call the shots but if that mutt wants to talk it going to be here."

"You seem think He's going to want to talk. I think its more along the line that his daughter is in love with another Female." Yasha commented

"Of all the stupid things."

"its not that stupid when its not highly looked upon by either race, human and demon alike." Maria states

"Dad, why I would have thought he would be happy that Topaz found someone that made her happy?"

"Its not that simple, some people demons included believe that you shouldn't be with people of the same gender as you are, males with males or females with females." Sesshomaru answers

'But shouldn't they be happy if they found love, I mean You and mom have no problem with it right?" Harry asked confused "and your older than Koga."

"Koga's older then I am." Maria states "Your father and I have no problem, now in this time period, but we had our moments, he was courting me without my knowledge."

"Also I am a male demon, your mother is female. We're accepted most couples are not, just like demon-human couples weren't accepted." Sesshomaru adds

"Well he's being a jerk can't he see what he's doing to her and Ali."

"You all seem to think I'm upset. I am not." Alison states, as she walked into the room. "She's asleep."

"Well I don't know, okay. I'm just a kid and that's good she looked like she needed it."

"Our relationship isn't accepted because we were born girls. Topaz is emotionally hurt, because she's been exiled from her pack. Her family, because of her father's anger at her being with a girl." Alison explains

"That has to be awful, i mean to be with out a pack"

"It is, wolves think of each other as brothers and sisters." Alison agreed. "Dog Demons aren't the same as wolves, we could care less about our other relations besides direct kinship. Just like Our grandmother, we don't want to see her."

"My mother." Sesshomaru corrected "Not your human grandmother."

Harry looks over to his family and then upstairs and shook his head not understanding why someone would remove a family member.

Remus entered the family room, his eyes wild as he searched among the dogs for the howling, he heard. "What is going on. I heard a fellow wolf in pain."

Sirius followed "I heard most of it. I can empathize with your Topaz, Alison. I was exiled from my own family, after I ran away."

"True but you found yourself a new family in James and Lily."

"I in Kagome and her blood family." Maria agrees

"And don't forget Mr. Lupin as well."

"All true But the fact is that getting exiled from your family no matter the reason still hurts," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, it hurts even worse when your own father won't listen to reason." A new voice agrees, as Topaz joined them. She went and joined Alison, as she laid her head in her dog demon's lap.

"I'm sorry that your dad is a jerk maybe on the same level as Malfoy."

"My father isn't a jerk." Topaz snapped "You sound just like the stories about InuTrasha."

"Hey! My uncle had a good name and say it right, InuYasha!" Yasha exclaims

"If he treats you this way yes he is."

"Your Father can't stand humans." Topaz snapped

"That's not true now in the past yes but he changed and grew up some more." Harry points out

"She's right." Sesshomaru admitted

"But you deal with humans all the time and what about my birth mother and father?"

"I deal with the humans because I have too. I do not like them, they are annoying. As to your birth parents, I never knew them. I tolerate Remus and Sirius, because they are only half-human. I am fond of you because you are special to me, you remind me of Rin." Sesshomaru answers

Harry sat down confused he didn't know this about his dad.

"That's why we're evenly matched, I love humans. Because I understand them to a point." Maria adds "Even now in this time, I am living with humans."

"Did you hear him, Mooney, we're only half-human." Sirius grins

"Do you know any other human that can turn into a dog at will?" Remus questions "or a wolf during the full moon?"

"True there Mr. Mooney, i guess our lord does have a point"

Maria stood up, and headed out to the kitchen since she gave the staff the week off to spend with their families, she needed to start preparing dinner.

Harry left to find Ron and to warn him about keeping his mouth shut with Ali and Topaz."

Ron shuffled into the kitchen and found Maria singing to herself and cooking.

"You have a very pretty voice, Mrs. Taisho." Ron said as he walked into the kitchen "Do you want a hand with making dinner?"

"Ouch! Damn It!" Maria yelped as she sliced her finger when Ron came into the room.

"Oh know,I'm so sorry here let me fine a first aid kit." he began looking a round.

"There isn't a first aid kit." Maria states, as she ran her finger under the water, watching. "Demons heal fast, and this is just a minor cut."

"Still I'm so sorry I was just wandering around after Harry told me and i thought I'll just come here for a bit."

"Don't be, and its just Maria. Or Aunt Maria, if you want. Every time, I hear Lady Taisho, I look over my shoulder thinking, I'll see my mother-in-law." Maria replies

"Sorry, still do you want a hand with prepping for dinner mum always made sure we helped out in the house."

"No thanks, this is my family's tradition as it were, I have to remind my mate that I can still cook. Even if I hate it." Maria responds as she shuddered at the memories of field dressing and cooking Sesshomaru's kills centuries ago.

"i guess so Maria but still i want to do something to help out."

"You are helping without even knowing it, with you being human, its making my mate think in new ways." Maria answers as she put veggies into the pan to fry, she went out and gathered noodles and meat.

Ron looks around "I'm sure your right ,Maria. However, sometimes I just wonder why, I mean Harry is a great guy and a good friend but then i see how smart and more charming he is and i just feel a like a bother to him and yours."

Maria smiled "For me, I had centuries of practice, do not worry so much, you'll learn in time. Aside from Sesshomaru and Yasha, you're the only male in the house that is Harry's friend. I am nothing more then his adoptive mother, someday, he won't need me in the role, I am now. None of my pups will. Friendship remains the same if centuries go by and humans weaken and die with age."

"Your right Maria, I just got to be a good friend to him and show him i would stand by him as well, but i wonder how he doesn't have more friends I'm sure he had to have made made some besides Kikyo?" Ron answers, " And Harry is always going to need his mum and dad that's just human nature there."

"That is my fault, I thought I was protecting him, he is only human after all. I've lost so much in the past, I couldn't bare to think that I would lose him to due to my negligence. I've home-schooled him...teaching him through my experiences." Maria answers

"My mum was like that too with Bill and Charlie but then with Percy and the especially to with the twins she learned to ease off a bit not saying she still don't drive us all bonkers with her mothering." Ron chuckled a bit then his stomach gave a small growl.

"Look at me jabbering on, while they're is supper to get on the table." Maria states, as she finished preparing dinner.

Ron helped her out by setting the table and calling everyone to dinner, Alison was still with her mate and choose to eat in her room with her.

* * *

The next morning, Maria and Sesshomaru stood next to each other as a tornado of leaves appeared in their courtyard, as a the female wolf demon appeared with her hands raised up in a gesture of friendship.

The rest of the group greeted her civilly as she entered the room. Harry was feeling conflicted as her saw her as his aunt but at the same time her mate hurt his sister by his actions.

Alison had her arms crossed. "Ayame."

"Look, Koga is a dumbass, I won't contest that part and what he did was dishonorable. I do not have a problem with you or Topaz being a couple." Ayame states

Sesshomaru just huffs as the rest just wait Ron being the only human in the room felt he really shouldn't be here right now. Harry just kept his eye on Alison and Ayame not knowing what to do.

"Good Grief." Maria muttered as she sat down. "Ayame have a seat, if you will."

"So.. " was all Alison said her glare burning holes into Ayame.

Everyone slowly settled in thier seats the tension in the room was some what less than it was before but still there.

Ayame sat down, "Will you stop glaring at me, I'm only one woman, I can't make the idiot see sense. He may have said Topaz was out of the pack, but I didn't say a word about that and I gave him a piece of my mind that evening."

"Good the wolf needs to learn that you can't force the heart to love someone if its not there." was all Sesshomaru said. The rest just nod in agreement.

"He didn't learn that lesson with Kagome choosing Inuyasha." Ayame pointed out. "I'm just saying give him time to think things through, the rest of the wolves are upset with him, and if I weren't the granddaughter of the last Elder. No one would listen to me."

"I just don't see what his problem is anyway Ali is a good person and I know she'll love Topaz like no other one could."

"I think we had this talk before, no one likes seeing people of the same gender as a couple some thinks it goes against nature." Alison answers

"I know sis but it just gets me so mad how someone as old as Mr. Koga is can be so closed minded to the point, he hurting his own daughter." Harry growled softly.

"And that is the point, I'm trying to make you see, cause he is older then us, he lived in a completely different era where couples of the same gender were not even looked at much less accepted, they were looked at as evil or possessed by evil spirits." Alison answers

Topaz walked into the room, "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here, I am not hurt, you're confusing the emotions of being hurt and being pissed off."

Harry shrank back and looked at the floor shamed. " I'm sorry Topaz, I'm just confused by all this, thats all."

"I know father is a pig at times and that doesn't give me a good enough reason to just hate him for the rest of my life." Topaz replies "I've known that I wasn't normal since I was a younger pup."

"What's normal in this world anyway where magic is real and demons walk among us."

Ayame stood up, "I would love to stay more but I must get back before Koga notices I left...Topaz, my youngest daughter, jewel of my heart. Remember, that everything will be alright, you are not banished from the pack, just give me some time to make your idiotic father see reason. He doesn't understand with you and Alison together, the Wolf Demon Tribe and the Dog Clan are stronger allied then ever." Ayame turned to hug Topaz and Alison then left the room to head back to her home.

Topaz sighed as she left the room, "I need a long soak."

* * *

Finally, Christmas arrived and Ron woke up excepting gifts to be on the bed. Which there wasn't.

"Harry, where are the gifts shouldn't they be on our beds?" He asked looking around.

"They are in the living room around the tree." Harry answers

"Why would they be there?"

Keiko opened the door and toddled into the room, "Up, Up, Up! Shiny paper time!"

Harry got up and grabs her "Yes indeed kei its shiny paper time lets go get Momma and dad." He walks out the room bouncing her along.

"We're already up. Keiko's been up for an hour, we tried to get her to calm down." Sesshomaru answers

Harry just laughs "At least its not three pups doing it this time." As he tickles Keiko's belly.

"Give me my kid." Sesshomaru states as he took Keiko, "Alright, young pup. We need to wait for the others."

"Come on Ron lets head down the other won't wake till so coffee in in the air."

"Boy, are you wrong." Topaz states, as she came out wrapped in a housecoat.

Ron yawns and follows him down to the kitchen as Harry starts up the coffee pot.

Sesshomaru sets to work on making breakfast for the children. "Tea leaves are in the cabinet."

"Right sir, I'll get them." Ron pulls out the tin of tea leaves out.

Sesshomaru made a mixture of items, sausage, mushrooms, hash browns mixed with eggs.

The two older pups slowly make their way to the kitchen looking groggy and not wanting to be up right now.

Maria walked into the room, "How I love to see a male cooking." which earned her a growl from Sesshomaru. "Keep it up, Lord of the Fluff, and you won't get your gift from me."

Harry and Ron just groan at the flirting the grown-ups did "Mom please its too early."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I wasn't suggesting anything like that. I meant I wouldn't give your father one of his gifts that are under the tree, he would wait until the new year." Maria laughed

"Still mom watching you two flirt this early in the morning to much sugar." Harry tried to tease.

"Well we could be like every other couple on the planet, fussing and fighting over every single thing?" Maria questions

"Nah then i would think your pod people like in that old movie we saw." Harry smiles Ron looked confused "You...they're not pod people in the first place.'' He then realized what he said out loud and blushed while giving an apology.

Sesshomaru and Maria grinned and waved off the apology.

Yasha just groans and reached for his cup of tea "You people are far to noisy for this early in the morning."

"Must be your side of the family." Maria comments


	24. Chapter 24

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he seen the amass of gifts in the family room.

Harry went and closed his friend's mouth. "Ron relax."

"Harry, this is crazy."

Sesshomaru looks over at his kids/pups "so whose turn is it this year?"

"Its the youngest that passes out the gifts, but since Keiko is not old enough to even read yet, so its Harry's turn again." Alison states

Harry stood and gave out the gift as he did, Ron saw who gave the gifts just by the look of the paper and he saw that one pile was set aside. "Umm Lord Sesshomaru, who are those gifts for?"

"Harry, what do the tags say on the pile, you just made." Sesshomaru questions, nodding toward the pile Ron was referring too.

'Those are for the orphanage we give every year we have a a special gift giving for them." Harry explained

"In other words, Kikyo's going to show up as her duty as a priestess to take those to the orphanage." Yasha states, as he sat by his rather large pile of gifts. "Ali, reconsider?"

"Nah." Alison giggled as she looked at Yasha's mountain of gifts.

Harry finally sat down by his pile and waited for the first gift to be opened as per tradision

Topaz sat somewhat away from the family as she fiddled with a small wrapped box in her hands.

Ali saw her with the box and went over to her "Hey you do know your part of the family now." she leans in to her and gently kisses her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know...but its different." Topaz answers

"oh and what is it, babe?" Ali asked pointing to the box.

"Its a gift, duh." Topaz answers

"Haha, I can see that let me see what it is." She took the box and slowly opened it.

Topaz looked down at her hands, as Ali opened the gift that was a wolf fang earring.

Alison's eyes went wide and then turns and pulls the wolf-girl in to a tight hug and was murmuring to her.

"Concept of oxygen mean anything to you?" Topaz gasped

She pushed her girlfriend back "Oh be quiet you lovable mutt and just not ruin the moment ."

"And you're getting stared at and I'll have you know I am not a mutt, I am a pure bred wolf demon." Topaz growls playfully.

Harry and Keiko just laugh "I have never seen you act this girly Since we were pups, Ali."

Alison shrugged before putting on the wolf-fang earring. She smiled and went and grabbed the gift that was hidden in the tree and not under it.

Topaz saw the small box and her eyes went wide with joy as she took the box.

"we think alike." Alison states

Topaz opened the box and found an Inu fang earring.

"Well thats nice you two, now why don't you two use my gift and enjoy yourselves." Harry points to her lap.

The family went on to opening gifts, Maria and Sesshomaru sat and watched as the pups gloating over which gift was better.

Harry saw one gift the was plain and not from anyone he knew "Mom, do you know who sent this?" He asked as he showed her the bundle.

Maria took it and gave it one sniff, and her eyes flashed red.

Harry dropped the gift and backed away know it was trouble.

Sesshomaru reached for the package and opened inside lay a cloak, "Maria?"

"I've seen that cloak before...it belonged to James." Maria answers

"From my birth father but why is it here now shouldn't it be in the family vaults at Gringotts?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Maria states, she stood up and took the cloak. "its a special cloak, I will put it in my room for now."

"Okay mom you know what's best." Harry went back to the rest of his gifts he looks at the new jewels for him to craft just as Alison and Yasha got to his gifts as well. "I hope you like them the gems where the hardest part for me to crave." He blushed.

"Yay, we'll add them to the other five million." both twins answers

Harry just stuck out his tongue. "Well i know Hermione will like hers at least." He kept on box close to him gently playing with it.

The door bell rang and Harry ran to get it with Sesshomaru following at a more sedate pace.

"Kikyo, your here, Happy Christmas to you. " he greeted his first friend

"I am always here to collect the donations for the temple and the orphanage." Kikyo answers

"Of course come in and I'll gather them for you." Harry nods and hurries down the hall practically skipping in joy.

Kikyo shook her head but stepped inside, and went to the family room.

Harry came into the room carrying several large parcels and three packs as well. "Here they are, Kikyo just tell me where you want them and I'll put it there." His smile wide and bright.

Kikyo put all the items into her pack. "No thank you, I have to do this myself."

"Are you sure? Some of these are really heavy."

Kikyo delivered a cold stare.

Harry paled under her glare and just puts the donations down. "Um can i be excuse please ?' He barely waits and leaves the room quickly.

Kikyo hefted the packs on to her back, and her soul collectors took most of the load. "You and yours are invited to the Lantern lighting ceremony."

"We thank you for the invitation we'll be honored to come."

Kikyo nods, as she took her leave. She had many things to do and no time to do so.

harry stuck his head back into the room "Is she gone yet?" Ron just laughs as does Keiko "Harry scary cat." the child teased him.

"Yes, and to think you are frighten of Priestess." Sesshomaru states, as he went back to join his family, Maria was already back, she looked up at her mate, "Here, love." she held out an oddly wrapped gift.

"Not so much afraid and i don't want a new necklace." Sesshomaru took the gift curious and kissed Maria. "Thank you, Dear" as he opened the gift.

"Technically, that isn't for you, but the one I really got it for doesn't have hands. So you are forced to open it." Maria answers, as she looked at her mate, coyly.

Sesshomaru opened the gift and there in his lap lay a beautifully carved sheath.

He examined the sheath with an eye. "This is lovely, thank you, love."

"You get harder to shop for every century, but I decided not to shop for you this year. I'd commissioned that sheath months ago." Maria answers, "and I know since Bakusaiga's sheath was getting a bit old, I thought I would replace it."

"I can say the say the same for you dear." as he gave her his gift.

"My Gifts have always came earlier then Christmas, my love." Maria replies, honestly.

"yes indeed you do My love." he pulls her close to give her a short passion filled kiss.

* * *

Kikyo made her way down the driveway, she turned slightly as she sensed something coming up behind her, and it was Padfoot. "Greetings, Sirius."

The man just smiles. "Greetings Kikyo, how have you've been the break so far?" He was dress as a muggle business man and carrying a cane.

"Normal to say the least, I am on my way to the orphanage to deliver their gifts." Kikyo answers, as she continued down the drive.

"How pleasant would you like a hand with that since I'm on my way to town anyways?"

"If you insist, to which I do not see the reason." Kikyo answers, as she left the Royal Grounds.

"I thank you." He grabs a couple of the packs and continues walking with her. Sirius tried to have a conversation with the girl but found he didn't really have anything to talk with her about.

"You must find it strange that I am a child and yet not a child." Kikyo states, as Sirius lapsed into silence for having nothing to speak about to her.

He looks her over and sighs "Truth be told yes but Remus has been explaining it to me slowly and simply to my thick head." He walks a bit more lost in thought.

"I'm more concerned about what I heard about the reason why you returned at this point of time." He said softly.

Kikyo looked down at her feet, "To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was a priestess. Now I am but a corpse with a cursed, false existence. No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead. But now I am a priestess once again, trying to atone for my sins, so I might have a chance to rest in peace finally."

"I see your point my lady but still .." he left it hanging not such what to say.

"Priestess!" called the frantic voice of the orphanage's guardian. Running up the path to meet the young girl, the woman cast herself at the priestess' feet begging to help a couple of sick children.

"Raise, and lead the way, good woman." Kikyo answers

They followed the woman to a small building that was the orphanage and was lead to a small infirmary where two young girls where laying in beds sweating badly.

Kikyo dropped her packs, and sent her soul collectors off to gather her herbs from the temple, she went to the bedside of one child, she touched the girl with one softly glowing hand. The soul collectors returned and Kikyo set to work on creating at cure for the fever.

The youngest of the two girls looks over at Kikyo and in a soft voice "Sister, your back, how was your day." Her voice jarring a memory from Kikyo's mind.

"Keade, I am busy at the moment, we will continue your lessons after I am done." Kikyo answers as her eyes were unfocused.

"Okay sister i wait for you in the garden don't take to long." And with a sigh she drifted off to sleep.

Sirius looked at the two then at the other woman. "Does that girl have a sister?"

"None as far as her records go, sadly she came to us as a young infant. There are not enough couples to adopt every child here. And we don't dare to seek out others because most of the children within these walls are half-demons." the woman answers

"I see then I think she might have a connection to the priestess in her past life."

Once the first child was resting peacefully, Kikyo turned the other child, and with the same gentle touch, she recoiled as if she were burnt, "Keade, my little sister, reincarnated."

The two adults look at her in shock "Are you sure lady priestess." The woman asked.

"The last I've seen her was she was a grown woman at the age of fifty." Kikyo answers, as she lifted the child and held her as she drank the medicinal broth.

The little girl sipped the began coughing harshly. "Gods above this is some vile stuff." Her voice a strange mix of her sister and a different gurl.

"What did you think it was Mountain Spring water? Keep drinking, it were stop the fever." Kikyo instructed

"You know priestess if was any other person i would knock that stuff back in their face only for you." As she finished the drink.

The drink took effect and sent the child to sleep, Kikyo left her and went into the hall. She fell against the wall, and head her face in her hands.

A short time later she felt her soul collectors hovering near her moving in a circle.

Sometime after that she felt Sirius's aura near as well but not near enough to cause her any problems.

"I do not want her to suffer my fate." Kikyo states after a second of silence.

"Then what are you going to do? As far as i can see she's your sister's spirit but as the same time, she's like Sara, her memory might fade over time." Sirius questions

"If her memories from the past do not fade, you must send her to the temple." Kikyo states as she looked up at the guardian of the orphanage.

"It will be as you say Lady Priestess." She bowed and went of to do some work and left the two of them alone.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish, we got here."

Kikyo stood up, "i still have duties, I can not wallow in maybes."

"Yes we all do." The man agreed.

Kikyo nods, straighten her outfit and went and gave out the gifts to the other children.

The kids all have their thanks and offered her their tokens as well even Sirius got in on the act and gave the kids a show with some simple magic tricks.

"Your generous spirit will indeed bring forth good fortune, this summer, I shall try to take you all out to gather wild herbs." Kikyo states as she smiled as the gifts were being played with, Kikyo took her leave of them.

The villagers looked on and whispered about how kind the Priestess was and how they hoped she would never take the vow to stay with in the Temple Complex.

Sirius followed her out, as they left her turns to her. "Thank you Kikyo. this was something i needed. if you need anything just ask and I'll give it to you." With that he left her and made his way to the Market Square.

"I hope he knows that most of the shops are closed." Kikyo states, as she went back to the Temple.

Once at the temple, she saw several letters waiting for her from various people she knew. She checked the time piece and began to write out responses. Once she was done and sent them off she got to work with the business of running the temple.

Offering up prayers, and tending the winter gardens, going over her stores of herbs. Setting up the rows of lanterns, there never seemed to be enough hours in the day.


	25. Chapter 25

Kikyo was walking with the newest devotee to the Order of Four School's the young orphan Faith, who was the reincarnation of her younger sister Keade. "I will have to leave the temple soon, Faith."

"Yes Kikyo, I know you have to return to guarding the youngest son of the demon lords." She said in a formal tone.

"You do not need to be so formal." Kikyo replies

"I'm sorry sister its just I'm confused by why your leaving. "

"You know what many people are reincarnated?" Kikyo questions

Faith thought for awhile "They have things undone or they're given a second chance like you have sister."

"Come into the temple proper, and we will continue this discussion more, it is growing colder." Kikyo replies

Faith nods and followed her sister into the temple.

* * *

At the same time, Harry went to his mother's study, where he found her looking over some more books. "Momma, I know you're busy but can i ask you something before we head back to school? " his voice was softer than normal.

Maria looked up from the book, she was going over. "And that is what my dear?"

He came closer looking down at the carpet "Well I was wondering, I know i never asked before, but can we go to where mum, and dad are buried?" He asked as if he was afraid of what she would say.

"I don't see why not, I mean I was hoping you would be a little older." Maria answers.

He looked up in surprise "You mean we can go" he lept over to her and hugs her tightly "Thank you Momma thank you. " he held her tight mummuring thanks and i love you's till Sesshomaru walked into the room wondering what was going on.

Maria smiled as she gently pried Harry's choke hold from her neck.

Harry blushed as he smiled "So when are we leaving?" He bounced in place , "What is this, i hear about going to some place? " Sesshomaru asked looking confused for once.

"Going to pay our respects to some good people, who gave us a second son to raise." Maria replies

He looks over to his son then his wife "Are you sure he's ready to see their final resting place?"

Harry looks at his father "Poppa, if I wasn't ready I wouldn't have asked Momma if we can go and see them?" He points out to the Demon lord with a look so close to his own stubbornness.

"He's got you there, old fossil." Maria replies,

Sesshomaru smiles and looks over to Maria "I blame that bravery and stubbornness on your unhealthy influence on him." He teased her.

"I'm innocent, about as innocent as our first night alone without Jaken." Maria replies, as she puts the book up.

Sesshomaru just smiles "If I remember correctly that night, you were far from innocent." He whispers to her ear as he nips her ear playfully.

Harry slapped his hands on his ears and backs out of the room "Ewww their flirting, run." As he quickly left that part of the hall.

"That's one way for the kids to run." Maria laughed

Sesshomaru joined her and leans down to kiss her passionately.

"You are trying to recreate that night." Maria states, as she smiled at her mate, before walking out of her study.

Sesshomaru simply growls and followed her out of the room.

Maria smiled and promised herself, she would make it up to Sesshomaru, later.

Alison found Harry in the garden gathering herbs and tying them into a string that she knew was a wreath of some kind. "Harry, what are you doing now?"

"Trying to make a wreath, but I'm not sure how to make one..or at least the way Kikyo does." Harry answers

"And why are you doing that now little brother?" She sat down next to him helping him tie off the bundle he was working on.

"Momma said, we could go visit my birth parents." Harry answers

"Oh really I was wondering when you would ask to see them." She said matter of factly as with skilled hands finished the bundle she was working on.

"Momma said the same." Harry replies

"Well you are a member of this family and if nothing else we are known to do the scary things that must be done."

They worked in silence for a while longer making two full wreaths and set them by the front door to dry and be ready the next day.

Ron was wondering around the estate, since his friend ditched him to do something with his sister, when he found the dojo.

There he found Yasha fighting one of the guards in a long easily use practice fight his jaw was open in awe at there movements and speed.

"Hold." Yasha commanded as he caught the scent of someone, who wasn't meant to be in his training session.

Ron moved out of the way afraid to come any closer scared to be under the young lords eyes, pale under his hard gaze.

"That's alright, my lord, I need to get back to the barrack." the guard bows himself out.

Yasha went around picking up the scattered practice weapons. "Hello, Ron."

Ron gave a weak wave "Hello lord Yasha sorry to bother your practice, I didn't know someone was here." His voice trembles under Yasha's power.

"Its just Yasha, I'm not a lord yet." Yasha replies

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude ." His voice stilled tremble.

"Gee, you're acting like I'm going to slaughter you, if you look at me wrong." Yasha grinned, "if the rumors about me is true, then I am more like Mom then I am dad."

Ron gave a nervous hiccup "Sorry its just my mum told me to be on my best behavior and I'm still learning what not to do to insult demons and the like ."

"Well the only way to learn is to ask questions." Yasha replies

"I know and i do ask it's just you and your parents are always so busy with running your kingdom and I dont want to bother you with silly questions. "

"Want to know the main job for me is being the Heir?" Yasha questions

Ron nods wanting to know 'Sure if its not to much trouble. "

"I'm the role model for all younger demons, half-demons, and even the some humans, who wish to live among us, who are the parents of the younger half-demons. I'm so much in the hearts and the minds of the younger generation."

"I think I understand Yasha, you like to muggle superstars Hermione and Harry told me about. "

Yasha wrapped an arm around Ron. "Look Ron, the point is that I'm like the go between my parents and the other youths in matters that matter to them."

The two of them walkout of the dojo talking of different things as they end in the dinning room where the rest of the family sat down for dinner.

Maria fed Keiko while chatting about random things, and avoided the Council session topics.

The twin noticed Harry was fiddling with his chain more than normal and he was lost in thought. Ron noticed as well. "Harry's what on your mind you look like Snape's waiting to give you a pop quiz or something. "

Harry looked up and blinked.

"Hey Harry, whats on your mind buddy?"

The family all look over to the youngest son wondering what he was thinking about.

"May I invite Kikyo? To visit my birth parents?" Harry questions

Maria and Sesshomaru look over at each other and smile thinking how much harry has matured "I don't see a reason why not but that's olny if she can, okay Harry."

"Thank you." Harry replies, as he began to eat his supper.

The next morning everyone woke early to get ready for the trip out to the graves of the potters, they heard the doorbell rang with someone at the door.

The chief of staff opened the door and bowed the young priestess inside.

Harry leapt down the stairs to land by Kikyo's side dressed in very somber clothes and for once his hair was actually laid out flat.

"You look different." Kikyo observed

He looked down at himself. "Well today is a serious day for me, Kikyo. i figure i had to dress the part." He fiddles with his chain and the three ring pendent, he made the second year, he knew her.

"You're going to a graveyard, not a funeral." Kikyo replies

"I know that but this is the first time I'm goong to their graves and I want to honor them the way they should be honored." His voice soft and strangely serious.

"You would think they would want you to dress like that?" Maria questions, as she came down the stairs, she was wearing dress pants, with a cream color blouse.

He turns to face his mother the wreaths in his hands . "I don't know Momma but it seemed the right way to dress for this day."

"Come on, I'm not going to allow you out of this house, with that outfit on." Maria states

"But Momma " he stammered as he followed her back up to his room and changed his clothes to a more normal clothing but still serious than his normal loud colors he likes to wear.

"That's better." Maria states,

Harry gave a weak smile at his family, he was glad, he had them but at the same time he was sad wondering how his life would have been like if his birth parents had lived.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Yasha questions, as he sat in the hall on the small sofa, used for general days out in the city, he put on sneakers.

Harry looks over to his brother "I guess I'm kinda nervous about going to to see Mum and dad I mean this this the first time I'm going to their graves. " He fiddles with the wreaths once more.

Yasha smiled "Don't be. You have demons, who are heirs to the Underworld, and a Priestess, who can purify anything evil spirits." he finished tying his shoes. "Wouldn't play with those too much, Kikyo blessed them."

Harry stopped "I know bro but its just seem ... i dont know more real now that i asked to see where they are buried." He placed the wreaths in his lap " I know she blessed them i didn't even asked her to she just knew I guess that makes me the easiest person in the world to read huh?" He gives a weak laugh.

"Not the easiest, we just know you better then most." Kikyo replies, coming up behind Harry.

Harry doesn't even jump just leans closer to her voice. " Kikyo, you been able to read me since the day we met i say that makes me an easy read." He tried to joke with her.

"Not at all, I just know more about you, then anyone else." Kikyo replies

"Well except for maybe momma?"

"I'm not all seeing, but I believe Kikyo is the same as she was five hundred and fifty years ago." Maria replies

Harry just smiles and stands up with everyone else ready to go "So how far is it to Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Momma?"

"Quite a bit, so we're not taking a car." Maria replies, she looked at Kikyo. "Would your soul collectors, know where Godric's Hollow is?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and summoned her soul collectors. Her collectors soon appeared and circle their mistress. Staring into the collector's eyes that landed on her hand, she and it had a silent conversation. "Yes, they know where it is."

"Then will they be able to take us there?" Harry asks

"Me yes, you no." Kikyo replies, "my body is flesh and bone, but I have traveled with these collectors, for awhile, your body wouldn't be able to handle the process."

Harry looked down " then how are we getting there?"

"What are we are chopped liver?" Sesshomaru questions

"No poppa I just didn't think about it ."

"We separate into groups. Alison, Yasha with me, you and Keiko with your mother..." Sesshomaru states, as the family heads outside, as the Irish wolfhound runs up, "Sirius, if you would turn back to human form, you may join us as well."

The man shifts back in to human form "I'm honored my lord and thank you."

"Remus, you're with Sesshomaru, Sirius with me." Maria states, as the groups gathered around, each demon focused their energy and formed spheres of light. The spheres shaped themselves around each group and then i a flash both were gone from the manor.


	26. Chapter 26

A short time later, the spheres appear before a set of gates to the cemetery.

"Not bad for being out of practice with light ball traveling." Maria states, stretching her arms above her head.

Maria walked over to the gate and opened the gate. The family walked in looking around Sesshomaru looked the the area over keeping an eye out for trouble. The group walked over to a quiet corner that seems to be ignored by everyone else.

Kikyo weaved in and out of gravestones, until she came to the section where the Potters were buried and seen Snape.

The potions master was kneeling in front of Lily's grave and he was murmuring something she couldn't hear what he said.

The group caught up and Kikyo had to resort to using the same trick, she used on Kagome to keep her bound to the tree by soul collectors and spiritual Power, to keep Remus, Sirius, and Harry from going after Snape.

"Kikyo, let me go, I won't do anything stupid, I know better." Harry asked his face grim.

No one heard him, Kikyo turned "No, let him grieve."

The man slowly stood and turned to see the Royal family stand there watching. He bowed to them. "My lord and lady, it's pleasant to see you once more. " his eyes fell on Harry "Potter, as well I hope you have a pleasant holiday." He turns and walks away from the group.

"I think its time, I oversee Shippo's class again.." Maria muttered as she and her brood went up the gravestones, Kikyo knelt down, a frown marring her face. She placed both of her hands on the markers.

Harry didn't hear her, he simply walked over to the graves and knelt there the wreaths still in his hands. "Mum, Dad, I miss you , i hope you found the peace you earned , momma and poppa raised me well but i still miss you." Tears fell from his eyes as he laid the wreaths on their graves. He turned to his family and fell into their arms crying hard and long.

The demons recoiled as Kikyo's power flared to life, as the age of the stones was burned away.

Harry turned and saw what his best friend did "Thank you Kikyo." He sniffed as he hugged family closer to him.

Sometime later after Harry and ther others paid their respects and left thier tokens on the graves did they return back to the manor. Harry didn't say anything to anyone but went straight to his room and shut the door tight something he never did before. For the rest of the day and into the next no one saw Harry at all. All they heard was howling coming from his room.

Kikyo went to Harry's door and found that she was actually barred from the room by a weak barrier of Harry's energy. "Harry James Potter-Taisho, you will open this door right now." All she heard something thump on the door and a feral growl come through his door.

Maria had enough of it, and knew that Harry's focus was on the door and not the balcony window, so she did something, she wouldn't normally, she climbed up the outer wall of her home, and flipped onto the balcony.

Maria was shocked by what she saw Harry's eyes were red as blood and he snarled at her. She snarled back, her instincts were kicking in as she approached her adopted son.

Harry crouched low not recognizing her as his mother and pack mate. He growled a threat to her warning her not to come closer.

"That is enough, youngling." Maria unleashed her aura as the Alpha female of the pack.

Harry fell back to the corner of his room, the feral rage leaving his body but he was still looking wild. The rest of the family rushed into the room along with Kikyo.

Maria held up one hand, this is what the Alpha female was for, to calm down the nerves of the offspring of the main leaders, she went and knelt in front of Harry, "Harry, you need to listen to me."

Harry pulls back more then his eyes fall on Kikyo and he keens over to her.

"Harry, you have demon blood coursing through your veins, anything I do will harm you. Listen to the woman, who raised you. Who loves you, she is your mother in everything but birth." Kikyo states

Harry looks over to his mother and a very rough voice said "Momma " then he passed out all his energy used up.

Maria gathered her son to her, she stood up and went to the bed, and put him into his bed. She then went to the attached bathroom, that many of the bedrooms have, and got a warm washcloth.

Harry woke the next day sore and tired, he looked around to find both Maria and Kikyo by his bed both holding his hands.

"Momma, Kikyo what happened yesterday after we got home?"

"Well that was about two days ago, I believe that you were in a demonic rage, but I never seen one last for two whole days...and your life wasn't in danger...so mind, telling us, what the hell were you thinking?" Maria questions

"A demon rage but you always said that only full demons get those and all i remember after we got back was how mad I was about Voldemort taking away my first family and then him coming after you and..." he fell silent after that his cheeks red.

"I've lived through wars, I've lived through all manners of unspeakable things, do you really think that a jumped up human with a stick is really going to do any harm to me?" Maria questions

'No Momma but it got me so mad and i was thinking about the others of my pack." His voice was so low at the end that Maria had trouble hearing him.

"Then let those with more power and resources handle the problems." Kikyo states, "I wasn't reborn to just be a Priestess, I am your guide and protector, after all."

He looks over at the two of them "I know Kikyo I didn't even know why I even reacted like that I never do that."

"Because you don't want to bother people, you don't want to go 'hey, mind talking to me about...such and such.' No, everyone is to busy for me." Kikyo states.

Harry whines "Thats because you all are Momma and Poppa run the empire , you got the temple to deal with and the twins all have their responsibilities as well." He mummurs.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "So that means, we won't make time for you?"

"I know you do Momma but then i see all that paperwork on your desk and kei kei in her crib." He turns to look at Kikyo. "Kikyo, did i keen at you ?

"Yep." Kikyo replies "If you don't start asking us to make time for you, you're going to have a new accessory."

"Oh great great that mean i have to alphas , Momma is that even possible?"

"No, it just means you recognize Kikyo as someone who has more power then you do." Maria replies

"Well duh, and Kikyo don't you think i make enough jewelry to need another one. " he joke just as his stomach growls its emptiness.

"Kikyo's jewelry has the power to flatten your face into a Harry shaped crater." Maria states. Just as a servant came into the room with a tray loaded with food.

Harry fell on his food like he hasn't ate in a week instead of just a day.

"Gods Momma." He said in between bites.

"You eat, I need to have a talk with your father." Maria states, as she stood up and left the room.

She found Sesshomaru in his office looking at a book but it was clear his mind was somewhere else.

"Totosai still alive and frighten of you?" Maria questions

"Yes he is and I'm sure I can find him if i need to."

"You need to find him." Maria states

He simply nods and walks out the room.

Later that day, Harry was in the garden with his siblings play hunting with Sara watching them as Maria walks into the yard as well.

Ron shook his head as he watched his friend on all fours sniffing the ground.

"Sara, I'm worried." Maria confided

Sara turned to face her "About what my lady ." She asked as she tossed a pepple at the back of Harry's head. The boy just ducks easily avoiding the stone.

"Harry...he shouldn't have gone into a feral rage, like a half-demon..." Maria replies

The girl eyes went wide "A rage him but he's the most laid back boy i ever met." She touched the ring the boy made her."All he cares about is passing his classes and his next jewelry project."

"And his family." Maria countered "His mind went to the possibility of Voldemort murdering us."

"What as if that could happen and he knows nothing these wizards could truly hurt you five."

"I'm sure the Unforgivable Curses would cause some discomfort." Maria replies

"True I'm sure they would have been bothersome but you're all so well prepared that those spell will never get casted at you. "

"Do you think your cousin can keep an eye on him?" Maria questions

Suddenly the both heard Ron give a surprised yelp as both Harry and Keiko pounce on his back.

Sara nods "I can convince her to watch over the boy, and she'll make sure he was safe."

"Maria, Sara help I'm being attacked by to rouge demons ." He called out playfully.

"Guess, I need to exterminate some demons." Sara states

The two youngest Taisho children heads popped up and eeped and ran off yipping the whole way playful.


	27. Chapter 27

Kikyo was standing in the gardens of the Taisho Estate. "There is something missing, I feel like I'm supposed to be with someone."

Just then she saw a vision of both herself and Inuyasha but he looked wrong she thought it looked like Adrian looking at her like a treasure. Kikyo shook her head.

"Hey Kikyo, what's up why you're out by yourself." She hears a familiar voice call out.

"True my lovely priestess but you shouldn't be here by yourself. " Adrian said as he walked up to her.

"You shouldn't believe me defenseless." Kikyo replied

"Oh I never thought that Kikyo it just well I was hoping to walk with you a while."

Kikyo looked over at Adrian. "I still say you look like him."

"But I'm not him I'm my own person I'm related to him yes but I'm not him." He walked over to her and smiled "Well except in our taste in the woman we fall for."

"Do not say that." Kikyo replies, as she looked up and seen her soul collectors flying towards her, "Now if you excuse me, I am being summoned back to the Temple." she closed her eyes as the collectors swirled around her and disappeared.

Adrain stood there watching as she left "Kykio I really do hope you give love a chance." He turned and heads back.

"And I hope you know she's only eleven." Maria states with her arms crossed. "A call would be excepted if we're having a family reunion, my nephew."

"I'm sorry lady Maria this was really just spur of the moment."

"Spur of the moment, would mean your parents went on a second or is a twenty-second honeymoon?This isn't the first time, you just dropped by unannounced." Maria replies

He smiled sheepishly "I think its the twenty-thrid honeymoon."

"Well, then you might as well get your bags, because I believe you're staying here until school starts again." Maria replies, as she turned around and left.

"Yes ma'am right away." As he darts off to gather his things.

That night at Dinner, Sesshomaru's fingers were digging into his chair at the guest that night, his brother's legacy. He may have come to terms somewhat with his brother but that didn't excuse his offshoot relatives to use his home as a dumping ground for their children.

The school age wizards were talking about different things about the school and the next Quidditch match once school starts again. Keiko hung around Harry hopimg to be included in their talk.

Topaz didn't really speak, just made comments now and again, she was missing her pack, her brothers and sisters. The Dog Clan was great, but they didn't know anything about wolves. She looked up as she caught the scent of something that was wolf-scent.

With a rush of wind and leaves a tornado blows into the room. Koga stands at the entrance to the room and waits to enters, he looks over to the head of the demon world "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Maria may I speak to my daughter please."

"Ever thought of ringing the doorbell? And waiting to be allowed in, this isn't your cave in the mountains." Sesshomaru states, "and that isn't really up to us, now is it?"

Koga just smirks at Sesshomaru then turns to his daughter "Topaz may I speak with you privately please?" He looked almost humble.

"Mother's kicked you out of the bed until you apologize for being a crude selfish idiot?" Topaz questions, as she stood up, with a gentle hand on Allison's side, she wasn't about to let her father stir things up. "And you seemed to forget that wolves chose life-partners, and I already chosen mine. So get over that."

He sighs "Yes and yes and you're right Topaz I was foolish and selfish idiot of a man."

"I'm grown, and you have other daughters to wed to who knows who, so leave me and my choices alone. Just cause you don't like Sesshomaru, I have to suffer." Topaz replies. "You didn't like me being in a band let alone, not its lead singer."

He sighs again and looks around the room. "Topaz, i admit i was but you're my daughter , and i do want the best for you I was just to stubborn to see I was making you unhappy okay. "

"Fine." Topaz replies, "So can I return home, or should I request a change of address for my clothing?"

"No that won't be necessary you can come home when ever you wish Topaz." With that he turns to Sesshomaru and Maria and with a bow to them he turns and walks out.

Topaz looked toward her life-partner, and waved before sprinting off.

"Well I'm glad that is fixed." Harry said without thinking to ron.

"It would be fixed, Topaz has been speaking to Ayame on a daily basis." Allison answers

Harry eeped "Well true but it shouldn't have took that long."

"Koga is very stubborn, it took three years for him to realize Kagome wasn't returning to the feudal Era. Before he relented and wedded Ayame." Maria replies

"If you say so momma." Then Harry changes the subject "So momma what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Maria replies, "Except that I have to attend a council session."

Harry frown just as a messenger entered and handed an envelope over to Maria and quickly left the room. Harry thought 'it might be a good thing, momma's is getting that summer home.

Yasha excused himself and went after his mother, if she needed help, he would be her right hand.

Maria read the letter and went to meet Totosai at the gates to her manor.

The older then dirt sword smith only took on new projects every few decades, and he made this dagger with care, because he owed to Maria.

"Here you are Lady Maria just as you asked even if for thd life of me i don't see why you want a dagger for the boy."

"The demonic blood in him is stronger then I thought it would be..." Maria answers

"No that i can understand it the fact you didn't want a proper sword for the boy." He chuckled in a feeble way.

"Dagger, he can use and is easy hidden on his person, a sword he can't." Maria replies as she handed over money to the old demon.

"Very well my lady then I'll leave you then. "He turns and walks away.

The few days were uneventful, Allison sat in her room, with her guitar in hand and her composition book open as she plucked the strings and added the notes down.

She heard a knock on her door. "Ali, can i come in please."

"Its open." Allison states, as she put the pen in her mouth.

Harry walks in looking a bit depressed. "Ali can I talk to you if your not to busy of course."

"I'm not that busy, just working on a new set piece for a gig." Alison replies as she put her guitar to the side. "So what's on your mind, little brother?"

He took a deep breathe and began slowly at first hoping his sister might find a way," well sis it like this..." and explain everything he told Yasha but also added his new thoughts on Dumbledore and how he was able to learn everything. "And well thats the situation I know Kikyo could do it but then she might die and well i care to much about her to let her do that."

"Kikyo won't die at eleven years old, now her eighteenth year that might be tricky, and honestly, I wouldn't trust anyone who brings a powerful object into a school for magical education." Allison answers

"I know Ali its just why in the first place and why is it I found it with everyone help of course."

"Because someone wants you to find it." Allison answers

Alison notices her brothers eyes flicker red for a second "Again i ask why there has to be a reason right sis." He asked as he began to pace her room.

"Can't you think of someone, who would want a powerful item that would bring someone back from the brink of death other then Tenseiga." Allison replies

"Well yeah duh, Voldemort for one he's the first person on that short list and we guessed that already. What i want to know is there a way to stop this whole mess before someone really gets hurt. So Ali, what do I do?" Harry asked as he sits on her bed.

Allison pressed her lips, as her eyes glittered dangerously. "Do not go off on your own, if you think something is amiss go to a professor, preferably Shippo, who had the resources to contact us."

"Ali yoi know me better than that i alway find uncle Shippo."

"Yeah and I know you would try to hot dog it and get yourself banged up and I don't want to endure a summer with a raging Mother." Allison replies, "Other then that, just try to stay out of trouble. However, you have no choice, since Mother is going to show up at your school to see how Shippo is doing."

Harry smiles."Momma's coming to school ." Harry yips "But what about kei kei is she coming as well?"

"Most likely an early education program, she's almost that the age to start interacting with other demonic pups." Allison replies

Harry frown he wanted his sister to come. "Well can't have everything right." He smiles and hugs Allison " Thanks Ali this was a big help and sorry about taking your time like this." He kisses her cheek and hops off her bed.

"Its no problem, that's what I'm here for, to help you. Besides its not Keiko's going to need my sisterly advice right away." Allison replies, as she picked up her guitar, detuned the strings and placed it back in its case.

Harry heads off to find Ron and go see how his 'cousin' Dudley was doing with his new reform.

They find him him polishing the guards armor with a sour look on his face but not quite the one he had when Harry met him.

"You seem to remind me of someone." Harry states as he looked at Dudley.

"Oh Harry and umm sorry i didn't get your name." He said in a civil way.

"Ron Weasley."

Harry nods

"Well yes its my punishment work for mouthing off at Sara this morning during my workout." He explains.

"Never mess with a demon slayer." Harry replies

"Yes I'm learning that now but at least its not as bad as she that other one wanted."

Noriko came around the corner, and laughed. "So I'm bad, huh? Well just as much as i'm not going to be here until summer."

"Noriko your not bad its just having me do laps with 50 kgs. Of dead weight is a bit extreme."

"I can do that in my sleep." Noriko replies, "You two better get back inside and finish repacking. I'm going to go raid Sara's forge." she turned and left.

"Yes, ma'am, right away. " the two wizards run off to repack their things and make sure there ready. Later that day Maria calls Harry into her office.


	28. Chapter 28

"You wanted to see me momma?" Harry questions

Maria looked up, "As you may have known about, I am planning on overseeing the Demonology class."

"Yes momma Ali told me about it but don't worry i won't act stupid in class."

"You better not act stupid in any of your classes." Maria replies, as she looked at a old photograph in a frame on her desk.

"No momma i never do even if snape says i do."

"I'll never see what was in that man that Lily seen." Maria muttered as she stood from her chair and placed the photograph back on the shelf with all of her other special items from the past.

"Don't ask me." Harry said and he saw the dagger on her desk "What's this Momma?"

"A dagger, which is forged from mine and your father's fangs." Maria answers, "It is yours, but its not to be used as a toy."

Harry's eyes grew wide "Really a dagger of my own but you said i couldn't learn to fight like you?"

"You're not, that dagger is to protect you from your own demonic blood." Maria replies

Harry looked confused "Huh, how is it supposed to do that?"

"Same way it did for InuYasha, its a seal when you are in close contact with the dagger your demonic blood is not as active." Maria replies

"Ohhh, i see so you want me to carry this and it wont let me go into a rage."

"Yes, but like hidden under your pants' leg." Maria replies

"Yes mother I'll do as you say." He smiles and hugs her tight 'I love you momma."

"As I love you, my little human." Maria replies, as she returned the hug.

Harry laughs "you know momma, I'm not really a human any more at least in the wizardry law books ."

"Wizards are mortal, therefore you are still human." Maria replies

"I know that momma but since i have demon blood in my veins, by the ministry laws, I'm not human."

"If I could I would overhaul that barbaric ministry." Maria replies

"I agree momma have someone like Mr. Lupin or uncle Siri in charge." Harry thought for a minute "Or maybe uncle Shippo should be in charge."

"Shippo has to many duties to attend too." Maria replies, as she started to walk out of her study.

"Can't he get someone from his tribe to help?"

"His Lady is supposed to help with the Tribe matters but one tiny problem with that..." Maria replies

"He's not married to Sakura yet." He frowns.

Maria silently questioned on how Harry knew about Sakura being a courted by Shippo. She decided that it didn't really matter because by demon law, Sakura was old enough to decide who she wanted to marry.

Harry follows her out of the room. "Well can't you or poppa do something." He asked just as a servant comes up and tells her that Professor Dumbledore is here and requesting a word with her and lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came down the hall, from the Dojo, where he was working out some of his frustrations, when he was waylaid by a servant and told of the human wizard seeking an audience. "What does the old fool want now." He asked

"Of that, I do not know, love of my existence." Maria replies, as she joined her mate as he continued down the hall to the foyer.

The Lord and Lady of the Demonic Realm entered the foyer to see Albus To-many-middle names Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Ahhh Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Maria, its so good to see once more I was hoping to see you both before the year started once more."

"You could have sent a note, its not like we're not the rulers here and parents to boot." Maria replies, as she directed the Professor into the sitting room. She sat down on a chair, while Sesshomaru took his stance behind her, looking as stoic as ever.

"Ah well yea your right about that but this is something i felt should be done face to face."

"And that is what?" Maria questions, as she crossed her hands in her lap, acting the inch of the proper Lady of the Demonic Empire.

"As you know young Harry has many enemies left in the wizarding world as well as his birth family were pillars in the wizarding world as well, i came to see if you would allow my team of wizards to place blood wards about your manor." He smiled as he sucked on another lemon drop."To better protect Harry and your family."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know all about Blood Wards, My Estate is already protected from your dark wizards." Maria replies

"Now Lady Maria, I assure you, I never thought that I simply wish both you and your family to be safe." He frown at being refused and told it was flatly refuse.

"You set the spell in 1981 and Lily refusing to step aside and being struck by the killing curse triggered the protection charm, as soon as I brought Harry into my home, the blood wards activated on my Estate, since I adopted Lily into my family, as my blood-bound sister, and twice as powerful when I blood-bound Harry as my son." Maria replies

"Plus Lady Maria has me to act as bodyguard while Harry is in school." another voice adds, as Noriko came into the room, followed by Sara.

"Ahh yes I forgotten you also had the slayer clan here as well." His frown deepened as his plan was slowly falling apart on him.

"I'm not just a Slayer, I'm also a fully trained witch." Noriko replies, her eyes narrowed at Dumbledore. "Now answer me something, I noticed since I've been here and spent time with Harry."

"Oh and what is that, Lady Noriko?"

"Why is there a soul fragment attached to Harry?" Noriko questions, gripping her chain sickle, if she didn't like the answer.

Dumbledore paled at the slayer's words. "A soul fragment like a Horcrux?"

"Yes." Noriko answers, "A truly foul person would attach souls to another person or item."


	29. Chapter 29

Dumbledore thinks rubbing his beard. "The only thought i have is that the night that Voldemort attacked Harry, he must have split his soul and placed in in Harry some how."

Sesshomaru snarled at Dumbledore, he turned and left the room, he was one step away from his old self, the one who killed without remorse. He made a silent promise to his beloved Rin, the child of his heart that he would never kill another mortal as long as he and they existed on the same earth.

Maria watched him go with a sigh, he was still troubled by his compassion for mortals, or anyone for that matter. Five hundred years and he was still the same demon, she met and fell in love with, and she wouldn't change it for the world. "The question is...how do you get the soul fragment out without harming Harry?"

"I'll have to do some research, my lady, and see what i may find out." Noriko states, as she turned to leave and came face to face with the young Priestess, who's temple was the Order of Four Souls.

"Pardon, I should have sent my soul collectors with a letter saying, I would be arriving." Kikyo apologized as she looked at Dumbledore. "I would say its a pleasure to see you but its not."

The wizard smiled weakly "Ahh Lady Kikyo so good to see you as well I did not expect to see you so soon."

"Considering my temple is located within the confines of the demonic empire, you put two and two together. Also with so many interruptions, I find the magical energy bothersome." Kikyo answers

"Still i did not expect to see you on so small a matter as me visiting." Little did the professor now harry was listening near by as well as soon a he felt Kikyo near by.

"Let's say, I do not trust you to be honest with beings old enough to have sired your entire line." Kikyo replies, as she turned slightly, "I see Harry has felt my Holy energy, and is nearby..."

They all heard Harry's eep and heard his footstep run down the hall.

Adrian came running into the room, when he smelled Kikyo's scent, and smiled as he went to reach for her hands only to be repelled by a barrier.

"I will remain pure, I will atone for my sins of my previous life as the Tragic Priestess Kikyo to achieve my greatest desire. You will not stop me from doing so." Kikyo states, as she looked toward the half-demon.

"But lady Kikyo, surely you can have a companion with you."

The two slayers smile as Maria growls softly in warning "Adrian, adults are talking why don't you help your cousin Harry and his friend please." Her voice made it an order not a request.

"Yes, Lady-Aunt Maria." the young half-demon left the room.

Kikyo thought about the statement before shaking her head. "I must do what I was reborn for and that task may end with my life...either way, I will have atoned for my sins and reach the sacred land."

"But you let Harry and his two friends companion you. "

Kikyo closed her eyes. "I protect Harry, I know what lies in his future, that is the reason, I was reborn. I am not meant to do anything else but to ensure that Harry lives, after that...I do not know what my fate is."

"So why can't i help you even My lord and lady asked for help."

Remus and Sirius entered the room, Sirius growled as he went and stood to the left of Maria, and Remus to the right. "It might have something to do with you not telling the truth, Headmaster." Sirius states, as he looked at Dumbledore, then his eyes flickered to Kikyo, who barely nodded.

"Ahh Sirius and Remus how good too see you both and I promise you both i have always been honest with you." You hear from down the hall Harrys voice "Thats a lie."

"So why didn't you give back the cloak to James? Since you borrowed it?" Remus questions

"At the time i couldn't return it and i figure after his death i would give it to harry just as his father wanted to do."

"You do realize that if James had the cloak, either he or Lily would have survived that means, you're just as guilty as Pettigrew for betraying them." Maria states

"No, i am not, I wanted nothing than for James and Lily to be alive right now."

"Because you didn't have the time, You know you could have made the time, you could have sent someone else to return something that was not your property. Hell, Albus, you have came to me! I could have provided safety for them." Maria states, as her temper frayed slightly.

Albus' face fell in shame. "we did try and i didn't get the cloak back till later."

"You had it because you wanted to study it! Hellfire, Dumbledore, you didn't even try to help me when I was throw into Azkaban prison!" Sirius exclaims

"I did tried repeatedly but my efforts was blocked by Malfoy and those in his pocket and you know that as well." Albus replies, "How do you i was able to keep your vaults and house black."

"Because I trusted you. I foolishly entrusted you to have my back. Which you didn't. Malfoy is an arse, and always will be one." Sirius states, "You had allies, one of which would have used her influence to help out but you chose not to enlist the help of the Demonic Empire, because you thought that most of the demons would have sided with Voldemort."

Kikyo placed a hand to her temple, and let her aura flare causing the demons, and the magic users to look over in her direction. "You are giving me a headache, the problem lies with the soul fragment in Harry's body, am I correct?"

"A large portion of your demons did abandon us and just disappeared." Albus counter just as he felt Harry's rage once more..

"That's because the Slayers took care of them." Sara states, as she looked at Dumbledore. "I know little of magic, but I do know about demons and warfare, which is to say the Slayers of this generation are in pay by Sesshomaru and Maria to what our job was for five hundred years and then some."

Remus cleared his throat. "I believe Lady Kikyo has spoken but you have completely ignored her, and I think she's planning on turning you into charcoal."

Kikyo steps up to Albus and frowns "You are a disappointment Albus and how you remained headmaster is a mystery, i really don't care about."

"A what in my body." They heard Harry yell.

Kikyo spun on her heel, and left the room and within seconds, she returned with Harry.

"Ow ow ow Kikyo thats my ear please i still need it."

"Not if you keep eavesdropping on conversions between people, who are vastly more knowledgeable in things, you do not understand." Kikyo retorted as she dragged Harry into the room. "Now as to your question, you have a soul fragment in your body, which is why that scar of yours has never faded as most scars do unless, they are imprinted as a birthmark in the next life as a reminder of your folly."

"Okay i understand that now but you can fix it right Kikyo I mean this is your gift ...right... Kikyo you can get this out of me..." Harry was looking worried at his family that includes Kikyo ecen if she would never let him say as much.

"Over time, I might be able too, but until I can contain it. It is the same technique, I used to purify the evil within Kohaku's shard." Kikyo replies

"K-K-Kohaku..." Sara shuttered as she stumbled as she looked back as if she were looking at someone, who wasn't there.

"Sara! Come back to the present, this isn't Feudal Japan, and you are Sara, not Sango!" Noriko snapped as she raised her hand and slapped Sara across the face. The other Slayer blinked before focusing on the present... "Noriko?"

"Sara, go take a rest." Noriko states, "I got this covered."

Sara sighs "Of course Cousin I'm just over worked thats all." As she bows and leaves the room.

"Overworked my arse, her past life is coming awake...that is not a good sign." Kikyo replies, "She's going to find the monk's reincarnation...and most likely he's going to be a lecher as well."

Maria stood up. "Albus, since I have no need of your services, I think its time you leave."

He stood and with a bow "Of course, Lady Maria." He walks out of the room.

"Sit, as if you're in a Japanese house." Kikyo commanded as she looked at Harry. "Might as well begin this now.."

Harry does as she orders with out even thinking "Kikyo you know i trust you in almost everything."

"By the time, I am able to purify this soul fragment for good, you may just as well hate me." Kikyo replies, as she knelt down and raised one hand, she placed it on Harry's back, she knew that the scar would be a good place, but with ten years to grow and fester, she wasn't sure where to try to purify the fragment, so she was acting as if it was the jewel shard in Kohaku's back. Her hand glowed with power, as she touched where she sensed the fragment.

Harry screams in pain as her power fills his body. "Momma."


	30. Chapter 30

Maria sees her pup in pain and want to reach out to him but the priestess stops her with but a look.

After a few seconds, Kikyo let her hand drop away.

Harry laid on the floor crying and huddled in a ball whimpering like a lost pup.

Kikyo stroked Harry's hair. "You're such a wimp. I wasn't hurting you."

"Am not that hurt dammit all, Kikyo worst than when i had that spill in potions." Harry frowned his eyes still closed as he tries to stand.

"Considering its been ten years of having that thing living inside you, and you were resisting the entire time. Next time, don't resist. I am trying to help you." Kikyo states

"I didn't you know me better, sis." He said without even thinking about it.

"I'm not part of your family, Harry. I sensed you were resisting." Kikyo replies, as she stood up, she turned and left the room, heading out of the estate.

"Kikyo, yes, you are, my third sister even is you don't think so." He mutters as he turns to his mother. "Momma, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Maria questions, "As for Kikyo, she already has her family, and sadly, we are not them."

"For not being strong like you and poppa." He looks over to the door. "Why can't we be apart of it."

"Because she was raised differently, she isn't a demon, she isn't a witch, she doesn't process magic as you do, her power comes from her spirit, she is a Priestess, her family is the Temple and those within it." Maria replies, "She treats us with respect and we treat her with respect in return because if she wanted she could destroy us. Midoriko and the other Kikyo was and still is that powerful."

"Okay momma, let get some get rest lets head out."

"You get some rest, I have to attend to your father." Maria replies, as she walked out of the room.

Sirius went over and picked up Harry, who was still having trouble standing. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine, i can stand up." He takes few steps and nearly falls over.

"Sure, you are." Remus mused as he took Harry's other side, Noriko watched silently.

Harry just looks green in the face as he tries to be like his father. Harry fusses for a bit and continues down the hall to his room.

Yasha was waiting in Harry's room, with a tray of sweets.

Harry walked in and saw the tray "Okay Ya-Kun, what's the bribe for." Harry makes his way over to his bed for once not even going for his favorite fudge bars.

"No reason, everyone else is making time for you, to confide your pre-teen woes, so I might as well share in the Family Bonding." Yasha replies, as he lounged across the love seat, seeing as most of their friends didn't want to sit on the bed hanging out, they had chairs or sofas in the bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, Ya-Kun, I'm being a jerk to you, I heard Kikyo tell momma that a piece of soul is in me from when Voldemort killed my parents and she started to see if she could purify it." Harry flexed his shoulders to loosen them again.

Yasha sat up and went over to Harry, he sat down and began massaging Harry's shoulders. "I guessed as much."

Harry sighed in relief as Yasha worked his shoulder muscles."You know Yasha if you ever decide to give up being the Heir, you could get work as a physical therapist."

"No thanks. I like my place in life. Being Father and Mother's right hand isn't so bad, I just have to figure out what needs the Heir's touch and what can be done right now or can wait until later. Now Council Sessions, I won't have full voting rights under after I finish schooling, However, I can sit in on them now, and give Mother, my own concerns and opinions and they are busy trying to get me to start courting a female..." Yasha replies

"Well there is that tengu girl that likes you." Harry jokes as he leans forward from Yasha's massage.

"Which I can safely attest that she is now engaged to someone else and not happy about it. But it will make their line stronger. I would want someone, who is my equal in intelligence, someone, who I can hold a conversation with, and not having to search for an exit." Yasha replies, "I wouldn't mind a human as a spouse."

Harry thinks "Well if she was older, i would mione would be great match for you."

Yasha shrugged before he stopped rubbing his brother's shoulders. "Who knows, I'm not that much older then you, dork."

"Thanks bro you always know how to undo my muscles even after Sara fun with me." Harry replies, "Well your older than her she's like twelve maybe thirteen."

"Father's older then mother and they make it work out..." Yasha replies, "And I'm fourteen."

"Well maybe this summer i can introduce you two huh?" He reaches for the fudge bar.

Yasha nods, before snatching a fudge bar himself. "I'm in for a long night."

"Why is that, bro? School is starting up again in a matter of days for you and i know you have all your work done shaming both me and Ron, I must add." He jokes.

"No, my first act as Heir is to hold a special Council Session with each of the Oldest members of the tribes, that will take over for their parents with me as Prime Ruler, someday." Yasha answers

"Oh wow thats gonna be rough since most of them don't really care for each other if i remember." Harry shudder from the memory.

"Which is why I will be there." Alison states from the doorway, and she was dressed differently then normal. She wore something akin to the slayers outfit but somehow more tough, she had a sword at her side, and stiletto blades in her hair, and Harry was sure, she had a few daggers hidden as well.

"Wow sis thats a new look for you are you Yasha's muscle now." Harry asked looking envious of them both and sad as well.

"I'm a Peacekeeper, and I am itching for a fight." Alison states, as her golden eyes glittered with mischief, "Let's go, Princeling." she turned and walked out of the room, with Yasha following.

"I wish i could help to." Harry mutters then flops onto his bed to rest up and get ready to head beck to Hogwarts.

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, he sensed something was amiss and went to investigate. He came into Harry's room. He crossed the room, and sat on the bed. "Your mother is better at this parenting thing then I am...and I feel I have somehow neglected my duties as a father while, Maria is overtaxed with rearing you and siblings and I'm just a bystander."

Harry looks up at him. "No poppa, you've been a great parent, I just I guess I beginning to think i don't fit in any more." The young wizard looks at his bed with a sad look on his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen by a faction, and his panic flooded into his aura.

Maria looked up from her sewing, and sensed Sesshomaru's aura and put away her sewing and went to see what was causing Sesshomaru's panic. Maria rushes into Harry's room her heart pounding in fear.

"Lord of Fluffiness! You frighten me again like that I swear you will be sleeping outside for the rest of our days!" Maria snarled, before taking in Harry's expression.

Harry didn't look up to her, he just sat looking at his blanket near tears. "Maria, I don't know what to do, Harry is so depressed." He whispers to her.

Maria went over and sat down on Harry's other side. "How are you feeling?"

"I just don't know momma I'm confused about everything i thought i had i under control but i starting to feel like i just don't fit in anymore. "

"Don't fit in, I know how that feels." Maria replies "Nothing is ever in control for an eleven year old, my darling."

"But everyone else seem to know what they want and where they fit in i mean i alway thought I'll be there with Yasha as a guard or something but he has Ali for that and I'm not even a full demon to even be any help." He sniffles "I mean even Dudley is getting better and I'm just a target for everyone."

"Ali's not a guard." Maria laughed, "She's knows more about the inner circles of our society then Yasha does, she's acting as his ears and eyes."

"Who cares if you're not a full demon, it wasn't a full demon who destroyed Naraku, it was a your uncle InuYasha." Sesshomaru states, "And I will be the one to admit it, I was and still am proud of that."

"I know poppa but i just." Harry growls in anger "oh i dont know what i mean right now I'm just confused and scared and i just want it all to stop." His aura flares out and cracks his window.

"Express your emotions through words not your aura, because I am not going to be repairing windows." Maria states

Harry thats a deep breath "I'm sorry momma it just i don't know what to say or do and I'm scared by that and then theres what Kikyo said and ali and Yasha and i just feel useless like im in the way."

"You're not in the way, I didn't have to take you into my home, and raise you as my own. I did so, because I wanted too. Lily name me your godmother because she was a brilliant witch, she was always asking me questions until finally, I revealed that I was the Lady of the Demonic Empire." Maria replies, "I miss her everyday."

"Don't let your emotions consume you, express them, talk them out. Kikyo's role as a Priestess is to try and cure problems, talk to her. Or ask her bout her previous lives and learn from her mistakes." Sesshomaru replies

"Yes poppa, yes momma and I'm sorry about how i was acting it just frustrating knowing you want to do something but you cant.

"Yes, now take your bath and into bed." Maria replies, "Ron is already passed out."

"Yes momma "he gets up and hugs them both as he gets ready to shower and go to sleep.

The following morning, a note was left on Ron and Harry's doors, asking them stay silent while walking the bedroom corridor, as Yasha and Alison were sleeping.

They both quickly and quietly get dressed and head to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Well Ron this is our last day of freedom before its back to school.

"And you two have not finished your assignments for winter break." Maria announced as she walked into the kitchen and all the staff went to their knees in respect.

"Yes, we have, momma."

"Yes. we have, Maria ma'am."

Maria's eyebrow rose as she gave a look that said that she didn't believe them.

Harry sweat drops and then grabs Ron's arm and head off to the library.


	31. Chapter 31

"I will say it again, Hermione would die to be in this library." Ron states, as he tapped the ink pen to his lip, he and Harry were in the library working on two weeks worth of winter break assignments. He personally thought that Maria and his mum were evil when it came to chores and coursework. He remembered summers where his mum made Percy, Fred and George do work.

"I think she'll demand to be adopted if she saw this place." Harry laughs just as Shippo walks in.

"Well now, what do we have here, two students bowing to Maria and her educational endeavors." Shippo states

"Hi uncle Shippo, yes as normal waited to long."

Shippo rolled his eyes, before heading into the sections of books.

Ron just looks up. "Hello professor." As Ron works on his Transfiguration work. "How can she do this to us."

"Because I'm under orders from your mother to make sure, you get your assignments finished as well." Maria states, as she came into the library. "So Shippo, what books are you borrowing this time?"

"Historic on the battle with Naraku and I'm thinking of asking Kikyo to relive some of her past with Naraku." Shippo answers

Ron jumps at Maria's voice "It not fair that professor McGonagall even gives us so much."

"Ron, it is fair unlike Snape's work." Harry growls as he does his potions work.

"Have you finished my assignment?" Shippo questions, as he came back with the 'Teacher's edition' of the history he was searching for, now he just needed to head to the publisher's and order the classroom set.

They both nod with vigor "it was the first one we did sir."

"It was the only one we both agreed to do first." Ron said.

"I look forward to reading it." Shippo replies

"Yes sir won't be like Hermione but its good."

"Well then, I will see you day after tomorrow." Shippo replies as he left.

"It's strange see a professor outside of school."

"No, it strange see my Uncle teaching in school."

"No, its going to be strange seeing me in your halls." Noriko states as she came into view.

"No you already said your gonna be there after the holidays."

"Yeah but that's only in the classroom now she gonna do the patrols as well."

"Someone has to protect you. As much as I detest demons, I like you." Noriko replies

"Thank you lady Noriko we all appreciate what your doing."

"yeah, yeah." Noriko replies.

Harry just smiles used to her rough nature the growls in anger at his potions book.

Noriko tilted her head. "What's got your tail in a twist?"

"Its this potion Snape has us studing i know for a fact its wrong but i can't prove it."

Noriko motioned for the book. "Let me."

He hands over the book and shows her the potion.

Noriko read over both, and bit off a exclamation in her native language. She turned on her heel and went into the section in the library. She knew that Sesshomaru and Maria kept Japanese magical books here, they were collectors of all knowledge as well as the Rulers of the Demonic Realm.

"Momma did i do something wrong?"

Maria shook her head. Noriko came back with a book and set it down, "Three hundred and two." she states

Harry reads the page and then barks out "Damn it i knew i was right."

"considering I was able to brew this potion since I was six, I think your school teachings policies need some upgrading." Noriko replies

Harry looks over to Maria "Momma, can i use this version please."

"Use both, if Snape doesn't like it, he can take it up with me." Maria replies

Harry just smiles and begins to copy the new potion in to his notebook and then makes notes of the differences."

"Harry, you do know he just hate you more for this." Ron points out.

"That may be true, but he doesn't have one thing that I do." Harry replies

"Harry just remember lady Maria will back you when your right." Noriko points out as well.

A soul collector flew into the room, and dropped a letter at Harry's hands before it flew out again.

Harry looked at Maria confused since she was the one to get these. "Umm momma, shouldn't this be yours?"

"Read who it is too." Maria replies, "Clearly that is your name, as the addressee."

"Yes ma'am." He opens the letter and reads what Kikyo want to say.

"Harry, I regret to inform you, that I will not be on the train tomorrow afternoon, there are matters that only I must attend to here at the Temple, but rest assure, I will make a truly remarkable entrance in the great Hall once Dinner is served." Kikyo's letter read.

"Oh well that sucks big time but the temple does come first i just its nothing bad." He says as he folds up the letter.

That afternoon, Yasha and Alison conspired together as to have a slumber party as they did when they were younger.

Harry and Ron were just finish there work and about to head for a last swim in the pool.

Alison and Yasha came strolling down the hall, yipping and yapping at each other talking about their plans.

"Hey guy what ya planning ?"

"You'll see, come to my room after supper." Yasha replies as he and Alison continued down the hall.

"Harry should we be worried."

"I don't know." Harry replies

After Supper, Harry and Ron went to the Yasha's room, and were yanked inside with Alison checking the hallway.

"Welcome to the slumber party! Where we have snacks, drinks, and games." Yasha announced as he was wearing just shorts.

"I sleep too!" Keiko exclaims as she waddled over, her canines showing.

Harry just laughs and picks her up "yes you will" he hugs her tight.

"Bloody hell Harry your family are all mad."

Ron just laughs "Well I can't think of any better way to end this break than this he pulls the twins into a tight hug as well.

Alison grinned and Yasha laughed. Before the group of underage children made a night of it. Keiko fell asleep first, with Alison petting her head, and singing gently.

Harry and Ron was teaching Yasha wizards chess and exploding snap.

At almost midnight there was a knock on the door.

Maria opened the door, dressed in her housecoat. "Bedtime, you need your rest."

"Ahh but momma we're finally winning against Yasha.

"You're treading thin ice, Harry James." Maria states, "Go to sleep. You all have school, or at least a train to catch."

"Yes momma." Harry and Ron quickly settle into tjeir sleepinf bags.

"Night momma we love you."

"As I you." Maria closed the door, and went to her chambers, Sesshomaru was barely awake. Maria put her housecoat up and got into bed, "You're taking Ron and Harry to the station tomorrow."

"Yes dear, I'll make sure they get on the train safely." He leans over and kisses her.

Maria returned the kiss, and rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next morning comes and the kids all wake up and start to get ready to leave. Sesshomaru comes down stairs in jeans and a jumper. With a twist of his wedding ring, his demonic traits vanished and stood a normal middle aged father.

Harry just stared at his father, his eyes squinting at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru questions

"I'm sorry poppa it just for some reason you looked doubled layered to me." He fixes his clothes and his dagger along his leg.

"That's because he is." Alison replies, "Its a fox trick. An illusion."

"Oh but how come i never noticed before when we went out."

"Don't know." Alison replies, as she finished lacing her shoes and fixed her pack, "I'm going to hear it today, I just know it for those of my classmates that couldn't attend the Coronation."

Yasha came down and on his uniform was a new pin, a howling dog demon in his true form.

"Looking as dapper as ever bro." Harry teases. As he grabs his trunk and heads for the car with Ron behind him.

Yasha growls before him and Alison take off at a blur toward their own school.

Noriko came down in jeans and a shirt, she had a pack on her back and her weapon tied on top of it.

"Morning Lady Noriko." Harry greeted as he puts both trunks in the car.

"If that train of yours don't serve coffee, I am resigning." Noriko replies

"I don't know I never had a taste for it." Harry replies

Everyone piles into the car and head off to the station.

The drive was uneventful but Sesshomaru going through the barrier was a bothersome to the old demon.

"Ron." Molly greeted as mother and son gave each other a hug before Ron placed his stuff with the other trunks being loaded.

"Mrs. Weasley, its good to see you again." Harry greeted her.

Harry greets the rest of the family and then is glomped by Hermione from behind "Harry, thank you for the gifts, i love them."

"Welcome." Harry replies, "Now can I breath?"

"Oh sorry but the gifts were really wonderful,so how was your break? did anything happen? Who is the new heir and how come you didn't tell me about the ball?"

"Every question can be answered on the train." Noriko replies, as she appeared behind the two boys. "Ron, Harry. Lead the way to an empty compartment."

"Yes ma'am." They all climb in and find an empty compartment and Harry just laughs as he and the others settle in.

Noriko closed the door put her pack up in the overhead bins and sat down.

The kids all some start talking their voice all blending together

"How can you all hear each other when you're babbling over each other?" Noriko questions in a break for air.

They stop and look at the slayer. "but we're not, we hear each other just fine." Harry said in a normal voice.

"Yes, you are. I didn't catch anything at all." Noriko answers, she turned to the girl "Boys have no manners what so ever, I am Fukuda Noriko."

"Yes, i remember you from class, I'm Hermione Granger its a pleasure to meet."

"Sorry that was rude of me. " just then the door open and Malfoy sticks his head in looking around for someone."Potter wheres your other friend at." He sneered at him.

"IF you're referring to the priestess. She is not here." Noriko replies, "Now beat it before I beat you."

He just looks at her not recognizing the slayer "What are you doing here.-

"Finishing your lessoning on Demon Slayers in Demonology class." Noriko replies, "Now get out, and I don't care who your idiotic father is."

"What..." He never git to finish what he was saying as Harry just pushes him out. " so not in the mood for his mess."

"Looks like another love triangle." Noriko replies, as she looked out the window.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure that the topic will come up in Shippo's class." Noriko replies

"Noriko, what does Shippo class have to do with anything?" Harry questions

"I'm willing to say its about people who he knew...or knew of." Hermione replies


	32. Chapter 32

"Well Noriko, I don't feel that way about Kikyo, i just don't like Malfoy."

"I wasn't referring to you, why must you think everything is about you?" Noriko questions

"What Adrian and Draco, Draco will get his butt whipped." Harry answers

"Think about it, Adrian is Inuyasha's grandson, however many times removed, and Draco was clearly in here looking for Kikyo. So my guess is that in the coming years, there will be a triangle of sorts." Noriko replies, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Yes ma'am." That all say and continue to talk quietly finally Hermione asked about Flammel and the stone.

Harry related the tale of his brother's meltdown.

"Oh my goodness but why is Dumbledore trying to do ?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If I wasn't adopted by my parents, and raised by say my birth-mother's family, I would be willing to go blindly into anything because it was for Dumbledore?"

"You don't think he's setting you up for something worst.

"wouldn't surprise me any." Noriko states, as she cracked one eye open. "Which is why I am here to ensure nothing bad happens as a favor to my cousin."

"Noriko your scary sometimes you know that "

"So?" Noriko replies, she turned toward the window and laughed "Well, I knew he would follow me." Racing along side the train was Fire Heart.

I think he's upset you not riding him to school.

"Nah, I told him to stay with Sara but like a horse, he didn't listen." Noriko replies

"Well its not like the school can't stable him, Hagrid would be thrilled at the chance.

"Remind me to take you all out and see if anyone else could touch Fire Heart." Noriko states.

"Really we can try but didn't you say he only chooses one rider?"

"Yes, he only chooses one rider, but he's been raised in the Slayer's village since he was a colt, he's used to humans..but he's very selective about who he lets near him." Noriko replies

"Well that neat, i would love to get to see Fire Heart up close" Hermione eyes gleamed with excitement.

The rest of the ride was normal as can be, once at the station. Noriko went up to Fire Heart, who blew into her shirt. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You silly demon." she scratched behind the stallion's ears, "Got more energy?"

He nods his head and snorts out a jet of flames."

Noriko nods back and grabbed a fist full of mane and swung up onto her partner's back. "Well then, you great beast, Up to the Castle." He rears up and then takes off to the school.

In the great hall, Harry waited for any sign of Kikyo, who was supposed to arrive at dinner.

Sakura got up from her table, went up to Harry. "Where's Kikyo?"

Soul collectors flew in circling around each other.

"There is your answer, fox" Harry points to the soul collectors.

Kikyo was gently sat down on the floor. She looked around before exiting the hall. She went and leans against the pillar, staring out into the courtyard. Her entire core is shaken by what had transpired at the Temple.

Harry glared at every one then ran out to see her and find out what happened. "Kikyo, are you okay? What happened at the temple?"

"Its none of your concern." Kikyo bit out, trying to remind calm.

"Okay Kikyo i understand but just know i'm here for you." He offers as he stands and walks back to the great hall.

Kikyo closed her eyes. 'He's just a child, he would never understand.'

Harry just went back and sat down, his face lost in thought.

Kikyo went up to Gryffindor and entered the house after giving the password, she headed straight for the girls' dorm, she went to her bed and lay down on it.

Some time later, she heard the door open and the girls begin to come into the room.

"Be quiet, I think Kikyo is sleeping." Hermione warns

They all stopped talking and quietly all get ready for bed.

Hermione woke sometime during the night as she heard someone trying to muffle sobbing. Hermione looks around the room to see where the noise is coming from.

Kikyo tried to muffle her sobs as the memories came again. And the news at the Temple, was to much for her to bare, how could she tell anyone what she knew and not be looked at like a crazed person?

Hermione came closer "Kikyo, are you okay did something happen."

"Take the jewel." Kikyo whispers, her voice sounded different like she was barely keeping her strength left to talk. "Take the jewel and burn it with my body, I will take the Shikon No Tama with me into the afterlife."

Hermione listens wanting to her more and afraid to wake the sleeping priestess.

Kikyo kept babbling about her previous life, either switching from Midoriko to the first Lady Kikyo.

Finally Hermione reached out to wale the girl worried something is truly wrong. "Kikyo, wake up please."

Kikyo turned silent as her memories stopped and she resumed normal sleeping patterns.

* * *

The following day, Kikyo was kneeling on a cushion in Shippo's class, waiting on the students to show up after lunch. Which she didn't go to the great hall.

As usual Harry was the first to arrive followed by Hermione.

"I trust your holiday was alright, Hermione?" Kikyo questions, noticing the expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh yes Kikyo but i do wish i could have seen the ball and Yasha's coronation." The young witch's face was still troubled by what she heard last night but she learned better than to ask Kikyo.

"It was alright." Shippo states, entering the room, followed by Noriko, who was carrying stacks of papers. "But very boring, as royal coronations go."

"Still professor, a coronation is something you see once a lifetime."

"Nah it was more fun seeing Malfoy dressed down by aunt Ayame not that was worth the clothes." Harry said laughing.

"I gave the blessing and thankfully fled the Estate." Kikyo states, as she still waited

"I still wish you could have stayed for the ball, Kikyo, it was nice." Harry said just as the class was about to start.

Shippo called the class to order. "Now since we have two people teaching their required sections of Demonic History, we have decided that they were teach in unison, every day you're here it will be one or the other adding to their areas of expertise." he started to pass out quiz papers, "Now this is just a review to see what you remember from before the break."

Noriko went to setting up her slayer gear on a dress maker's dummy, Shippo somehow acquired for her.

The class all groan save Hermione and Harry but he was watching Noriko set up and in his mind he was naming off all the pieces, he could.

One the review was finished, "Some of you may remember me wearing this...each piece had a function to protect my body." Noriko began.

Most of the student nod and Harry just waits.

"Each Demon Slayer outfit is basically the same in design, the colors vary in personal taste to the person slaying demons." She pointed out what each piece and addictive was used.

Harry raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Taisho?" Noriko replies

"Miss Noriko, aren't most slayer's armor also coated with a mild poison to make most demons sick as well?"

"No, who in blazes told you that piece of nonsense?" Noriko questions

Harry looks down "well thought so since i remember one time i accidentally tasted Sara's armor."

Noriko titled her head. "You tasted her armor? Its true that slayers use poison to confuse the senses of demons. But we don't coat our armor in it. Sara might have returned from a battle and didn't clean her uniform."

Harry blushes and just nods. The class chuckles at him

Noriko blinked but shook her head, "That is something, I didn't want to know..." she reached for something on the table and threw it into the back wall. It was a throwing star, "Now, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, I'm sure you all have done something stupid when you were younger?"

"I set fire to my robes once..." Kikyo states "Nearly burned the Cloisters down."

"I once breathed in a sleep potion, mum made for my father." A Slytherin boy said.

"Well you want to take over, I'm out of topics for now...until I get to show off various weapons outdoors." Noriko replies "See everyone does stupid stuff once in awhile."

Kikyo nods, she stands "As I last left off is with the Tragic Priestess dying...now fifty years passed and demon stole her ashes and soil from her grave and thus used those to recreate her body."

"But why did she do that?"

"The demon wanted a priestess that could sense the Shikon No Tama." Kikyo replied

"But wasn't her soul already in lady Kagome."

"Yes, and the demon kidnapped Kagome and drew out her soul with a special potion." Kikyo answers. "The part of the soul that was Kikyo, was trying convey a message to anyone who would listen"

"What was the message?"

"Do not call out my name."

The class all looked confused even Harry.

Shippo groaned "what does that idiotic Inuyasha do...said Kikyo's name."

"That sounds like him from all the stories father told us." Harry chuckles.

"The Priestess' soul went into the clay body and fully brought her back to life." Kikyo states

"Kikyo, how is it that you know so much about all of this." A Slytherin girl asked.

Harry just shakes his head wondering why no one put 2+2 together yet.

Hermione gasped as she remember the night before.. "You're her, the Tragic Priestess Kikyo?"

"I am also the creator of the Shikon No Tama, Midoriko. But my dominant personality is my namesake." Kikyo replies

"Figures Hermione would get it." Harry mutters as a small buzzes begins in the classroom.

"But how can that be your just a kid like us?"

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, I am not nor have ever been like you. This body may be young but I have never been a child, That stopped the day I was left on the Order of the Four Souls' doorstep. I do not have the time to be a child, when I have more power then anyone in this room." Kikyo states "My fellows and I have felt a surge in demonic auras lately and I will have to be at my best to combat whatever may come."

"I never thought that Kikyo." Harry says. "Fine, so you have a few memories that don't mean you have more power that us." Pansy said a sneer on her face.

Shippo stood up, "Ten points from Slytherin. Everyone get your cloaks, we're taking a little trip to the Pitch."

"What ever for we haven't done anything wrong." Pansy complained as they made there way to the pitch.

"For your bad attitude." Shippo snapped "I was going to wait for a warm day for Noriko and Kikyo to demonstrate their abilities. But since Ms Parkinson has decided to act like a spoiled brat, you have no one to blame but her if you catch a cold."

Most of the students grumble as they gathered their cloaks and marched their way out to the pitch Harry didn't say a word.

Kikyo's soul collectors arrived with her bow and arrow. She took them. "There are two different arrows that the priestesses use, one is the purification arrow and the other is known as the Sealing Arrow." Shippo states

The class all watch. "Doesn't look any different than the arrows, i use" one muggle born said.

"That's because you don't have the kind of power, Kikyo does." Draco of all people reply

Harry just stare at the boy "Professor, please tell me that was a bit of fox magic." Hermione looked shocked and Ron just laughed.

Kikyo knocked an arrow. "Shippo, I need something with demonic energy, that you don't mind not getting back."

"Well i was saving them for a later, but oh well." And toss out his weeping mushrooms.

Kikyo fired the arrow and the arrow in flight turned a brilliant blue of purifying light. Striking the mushroom dead on destroying it.

The two half demons in the class flinched at the light.

"Can you preform such a feat?" Noriko questions, looking directly at Pansy Parkinson.

Most of the students shake their heads 'no' "If i even tried that i would burn myself." Richard said.

Kikyo knocked another arrow. "This one is another form of the scared arrow only it can seal demonic power." she loosed the arrow and it hit the basic of the stands, with only a moderate amount of power. "I sealed Inuyasha to the scared tree before I took the Shikon No Tama with me to the afterlife." she went and collected the two arrows.

"Fine, so you can shoot some fancy arrows and have a few memories, i still don't see the big huff."

"Oh you don't?" Shippo states, "Magic can not stop a demon." the bell rang then.

Everyone left save Harry, who waited for Kikyo, he went over to Shippo. "Professor, are the new mask in and didn't mother say she was going to be here?"

"You're know it, when Lady Maria comes...she does in style." Shippo replies "Yes, the masks are in, they are in my office."

Harry smiles "Mother never was one to be plain about anything especially when she was upset." The boy runs off to get his mask before potions a smile on his face when Snape gets to his homework.

Kikyo also turned into two sheets of parchment, with the different versions of the potion. She looked blank at Snape.

"Ms. Kikyo, what is the point of this since you really don't take my class." He look at it and frowns "And you seemed to have copied potters work."

"Actually, I didn't copy, I have the same book that Harry did his report on, so therefore, if you take the time to read it, our versions are different because I am knowledgeable in potions too." Kikyo replies, "Plus, I might be not really learning in this class, but you might come up with something, I haven't learned yet. We shall see."

"That will remain to be seen as for this i already fail it because was not what the assignment was about."

"So you would rather kill someone." a voice from the doorway states, there with her arms crossed was the woman, who gave little care toward Snape. "Hello, Severus."


	33. Chapter 33

Harry was about to greet his mother, but Kikyo caught his arm and shook her head. Kikyo glared at Ron as he was about to open his mouth.

"I think she's planning something..." Kikyo whispers. As she read into the aura of Maria.

Harry's eyes go wide as he move move his two human friends away from ground zero.

Maria took in the classroom. "I believe this is not the time nor the place to speak to you, I will see you at Dinner." she turned and with a sweep of her gown, she left.

"Umm Harry, that was your mum right." Ron asked in a whispered tone making sure no one heard him.

"Yes, I know her scent anywhere." Harry replies, as he went back to work.

After Maria left the potion's classroom, she left the school and crossed the turret and went down to Hagrid's hut, another one of her friends from her time here when she was bit younger.

Hagrid was working in his gardens getting it ready for the spring when fang starts to barking.

Maria knelt down and allowed the boar hound to sniff her head. "That's a good, cousin." she petted the dog before raising back up.

"No see here what is this nonsense going on if it you, Malfoy. I swear by Merlin's beard, I'll tan your hide like your father should have." The half-giant said in a grumble.

"I believe I am not male nor a Malfoy. Considering, I'm old enough to have started their wretched line." Maria states, as she came up behind Hagrid, "Good Afternoon, my old friend."

"Maria, goodness, its so good to see once again." He picks her up and hugs her tight, the only way he knows.

Maria gasped out a laugh, she was set down. "There is something that I am going to reveal to the Professors and Albus, but I rather you hear it from me first, my friend."

"Oh and whats that."

"You know that I am married in the human sense of the word, but you do not know who my husband is, nor his role and mine is in our world, the Demonic Realm. The truth is my husband is the current Lord of the Demonic Realm and I am his Lady." Maria replies, "I am Lady Maria Taisho, Lady of the Demonic Realm, and Western Lands of Japan."

Hagrid's jaw falls open in surprise. "Bloody hell, Maria, i alway figure you were important but not like this and your Harry's mum as well, well i have to say thank you for raising a fine boy indeed."

"I'm only doing what's right and what Lily would have wanted. I doubt James would like how his son is turning out. Without the pranking..." Maria replies, "I am here to observe Shippo's class again and assign him an assistant if he needs it."

"Ahhh well thats good even if the professor does a great job and with lady Kikyo there to help."

"Yes, Kikyo is good but she has so much on her shoulders for one so young" Maria replies, "The only person, who could figure me out by my posture was Lily, how I miss her." she turned to look at the castle, and seen ghosts of a different past flash in her mind's eye.

"To tell you the truth Maria I miss them as well." The man wipes his eyes.

Maria reached for the bigger man's hands. They shared a moment of mourning before she released him. "I know someone, who has a passion for gardening."

"But Harry, thats a lad, thats gonna go far, i can tell." Hagrid replies Oh lady Kikyo, yes she does."

"That's all I can hope for as a mother." Maria replies, "I was talking about Kikyo..this person is a half demon, who is so afraid of everything, he lives within the confine of the Estate."

"Well I can always use a hand here if can convince them to come here, I'll gladly give them work."

"I'll work on it." Maria replies, "I will see you later."

"Of course Maria feel free to come by for something."

A short time later, everyone was in the great hall for supper. Everyone was talking about the woman that showed up during potions and dressed Snape down.

Maria quietly entered the hall. "I just love rumors about me. To bad, you little children don't have any sense."

Harry just looks up and smiles as he smells Maria just giggles.

Maria nodded "So I caused some commotion, did I?" she grinned "Where have I learned that from, hmmm?"

"It couldn't be from us, fox demons." Shippo answers, with a grin of his own. "But I do love the sour look on my former student's face."

Harry and Ron just laugh and look at the head table and the sour look on Snape's face.

"Some of the Professors may remember me from my time here to observe the classes taught on Demonic History, do I assume correctly?" Maria questions

They all nod and smile most are smiling with a fond memories. "Have you come to observe the class once more?"

"Yes, but most importantly, answer questions that Shippo is forbidden to answer. I was directed by the Lord and Lady of the Demonic Empire, who I happen to know very well." Maria replies, she was waiting for someone to ask the obvious question.

As Ravenclaw ask "ma'am who are the lord and lady of the demon realm?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho and his mate the Lady Maria Taisho, by the way, my name is Maria Taisho." Maria replies, she held up a hand to forestall the students that were half-demons from getting up.

A gasp was heard through out the hall then several voices began asking questions, Hermione turned on Harry.

Maria whistled shrilly. "You see I have this little problem with my ears, I don't like a lot of noise..so everyone quiet down!"

They all stopped and turned to look at her with a look of wonder, Hermione looking from her to Harry.

"Well then lady Maria how can we be of further help to you." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just the same as the last time, I will observe Shippo's class and decide if he needs an assistant with more authority to get in contact with us at the estate." Maria replies, "I am also here because I made a promise, to my son that one of his assignments will be called into question."

Snape scowled and muttered "I stand by my decision no matter the case."

"Then you are not a friend of my late sister." Maria snarled, she turned on her heel and left.

"Unwise of you, Severus." Shippo states, as he leapt from the table and went after his friend. "Stay here, Harry."

"But professor." Harry said his jaw open in shock.

"Just do as he says for once in your life." Kikyo snapped as she stood up and went after the two demons.

"But i always do as I'm told Kikyo."

Shippo follows Maria to the courtyard behind the great hall.

"I almost lost my control of my emotions. I can't believe it." Maria states, "Shippo, what if I really let loose and transform here?"

"After all these centuries, you're still afraid of your inner self?" Shippo questions

"Of course, I'm afraid, this is a school and my son is here."

"You are mistaken, and you do not see yourself clearly." Kikyo replies, "I've known you for years. I know you are able to seek help should you need it."

"Yes Kikyo, i agree with you, Maria has plenty she can call in for help and she knows it as well."

"I may not be able to help you with your medical needs however, I am still your Priestess, you can trust me to keep your secrets." Kikyo states

"Thank you, Kikyo, i do appreciate all you do and all you have done as well." Maria stands and makes her way back to the hall.

"Look, I didn't tell you for the same reason, I detest being looked at like a sacrificial _lamb!" Harry exclaims as he stared at Hermione._

"But Harry, your Mum and dad are the lord and lady of the demon world."

"So you would have been my friend from the start if you knew I was a Prince? Doesn't say friendship, it says shallow." Harry replies, he left the table and the hall.

"Harry, I never cared about that its just shocking i mean i understand now when you said DPA would be better but do really think I'm that shallow?"

"It kinda does." Richard replies, his green slitted eyes glanced at Hermione. "What do you see when you look at me, Ms Granger?"

You mean besides a pest in charms, a joker, and someone i wouldn't mind having as a friend."

"Feathers floating equal cat toys in my book, but yes." Richard replies

"You cost me three feather your furball."

"I can't help it. I'm half-cat after all." Richard purred

"Hermione looks crossed at him "oh no, you don't you're not tricking me this time."

Harry walk down the hall heading towards Gryffindor tower and his bed.

Maria hated camping but she hated being cooped up in a castle, so she was relaxing in a tree by the forest. As she lay against the trunk, she felt several eyes upon her.

Someone came near to her tree "You shouldn't be so close to the wood, its dangerous here."

"So am I." Maria responds

She heard hooves moving closer to her "I don't see how a human can be dangerous here."

"Whoever said I was human. I am a demoness." Maria replies

"I don't think so the last Demoness here was close to 20 years ago just before the war started."

"I am the same demoness that was here, twenty years ago, they are more demonic beings then just me." Maria states

"Ahh interesting," he then looks to the sky "Mars seems very bright today."

"Centaurs predicating the future by the stars, I should have known by the scent of horse." Maria states airily, as if she didn't believe a word of what the creature said.

"As you wish." And she hears walk away.

The next morning comes and Harry is the first into the great hall for breakfast as he was trying to avoid everyone this morning.

Maria leapt from her tree and landed gracefully as a cat on her feet, she walked up to the castle with a fond smile on her lips. "So many memories of this place, so many generations of students, so much power..." she stopped as she replayed the last line. "Power that's it, that's what the rogues are amassing for..." As she enter the castle her mind still deep in thought she thinks she hears someone talking about the stone. Following her acute hearing, she found the trio.

Harry froze in mid-sentence as he felt his mother behind him. "Mother, good morning, did you sleep well." He turns to face her with a smile.

"I've known you for your entire life, you don't think I know when you're up to something?" Maria questions, her eyes hard as she stared at her son.

"Mother for once all we were doing was just talking about the stone."

"Which you shouldn't be talking about it at all. Someone might think you're up to something." Maria states

"Mother after both Kikyo and you warned me not to I know better than to even try."

"Something is amiss in this school, and I sense something wrong...I think I am going to write your father and see if my gracious mother-in-law has anything to track down a soul piece." Maria shuddered at the thought of asking the Lady-Mother for help.

"Umm grandmother but she hates humans you told me so."

"She hates me even more. But she can't complain because I make her son happy." Maria replies

"But you said you haven't heard from her since the twins were born." Harry feeling nervous about his demon grandmother.

"That's because she doesn't want to be reminded of our past dispute." Maria replies, "But don't worry, I won't let her near you."

"I know you will mother."

"Harry, what is so bad about your gran?"

"My mother-in-law, isn't like myself, who cares for humans. She still carries resentment that her mate left her for a human woman and fathered a half-demon with her." Maria answers

"Well that not fair." Hermione replies shocked.

"Hermione, life's not fair, I learned that lesson long ago."

"Keep in mind, that my mother-in-law wasn't raised in this era." Maria replies, "Five hundred years ago, humans were nothing to demons, except one thing."

"Yeah, food " Harry answers

Maria didn't correct her son, much to Hermione's horror.

"And the worst part the rouges still believe it." Harry states

"Speaking of, I must speak with Professor Dumbledore and Shippo." Maria replies, "Go outside, enjoy the sunshine, do not go anywhere until I know what is to do." she turned and left. Her aura lashing out as a summons for Shippo to find her.

"Mother is upset" as Harry drags both his friends out side.

A short time later, Shippo met Maria outside Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." Shippo states the password and the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

They both walk in to find the old wizard sitting reading an old scroll.

Shippo's tail was twitching as Maria gave him something that had merit as to why the rogues were trying to defeat their world. "Albus, you need to call an emergency meeting of the staff."

"Very well i will summon them all at once." He stands and grabs some power from the fire place and tosses it in and sticks his head in the fire." All staff to my office at once emergency meeting."

Maria took center stage once every member of the staff was here. "I have tried to keep this under the ivy bush, but I just realized that might have been folly on my part...but I have just realize that Hogwarts might be a target for rogue demons, who wish for the old ways back."

A general murmur goes through the room, Maria can hear the same words "But how and why we never dealt with the demon that much."

"That's where Kikyo and Noriko come into the fold." Shippo states, "and myself, of course. Along with the half-demons of the school, I am sure if they are told, they will be more willing to protect their fellow students."

"Yes, the civilized demons value half-demon abilities." Maria replies, "But if you see like a dark cloud on a normal sunshiny day, get everyone back inside and allow those who have fought countless hordes of demons know."

"Of course, lady Maria, we will do as you order,can we do anything else to to help defend our school."

"If you see Harry running toward the fighting...Tackle him, magical means or bodily." Maria states.

"Why would he run towards the fighting most would run away?" Professor Sprout asked confused.

"Because he has dog traits, what's a dog's family?" Maria replies

"A pack of course." Then it dawn on her. "Very well Lady Maria we will do as you command."

"Harry is exactly like Lily in that regard. He would lay down his life for those he deems worthy. He wants so much to make his family proud, adopted and blood family..." Maria states

"Well what child doesn't want to do that but young Harry does take it to extremes some times" Professor Flickwick says thoughtfully.

"I would suggest safe areas, say an empty classrooms on each level depending on where the students are, they can go there. I will work with Kikyo and add barriers to protect those rooms." Shippo states, "I suggest the Heads of House talk to the Perfects, and explain the situation to them in no simple terms."

"Yes we can do all that and make sure every head of house and prefect can and will stop Taisho from entering any fight."

"We know what to do, let's get to it." Maria then turned to Shippo and reverted back to a language they both knew. "I need the _Tetsusaiga_ but I don't want to leave the school, and if I send to Sesshomaru, he's going to come unglued."

"Maria don't worry with in the hour I'll have it here and you best go see your son i fear he's gone hunting again."

Maria took off with a growl and ran through the halls, all the students felt was a gust of wind.

Harry was at the lake. "Hermione, its safe me and the twins do it all of the time." Was Maria heard as she found her son and his friends."

"Do what with the twins all the time." as Maria leaned against the tree trunk with her arms cross.

"We were just gonna hide and seek with me seeking."

Maria shook her head. "That isn't for humans to play, that is a demonic game that sharpens hunting skills." she closed her eyes and turned sharply, as she felt a demonic aura that wasn't supposed to be here.

Harry crouched low a snarl escapes his lips his hand falls to his dagger as he pulls Ron and Hermione behind him. Maria step in front of them, her aura spreading out, intent on finding the intruder. "Harry, you are no match for full grown demons" Maria states, as she got into a guard position, her child could be in danger and she wouldn't stand for that.

"But momma you always said to defend any weaker than us and they're my friends." Harry snarls more.

"and I also said not to disobey me when I tell you not to do something and fighting a full grown demon and a fully fledged at that is not a good idea." Maria snarled back as a huge snake demon slithered into the grounds.

"Guys, don't move mother will handle this but be ready to move." Harry tells them in a soft voice.

Maria didn't have a choice, she didn't have Tetsusaiga. She allowed her inner self to take over, her aura swirled and she transformed into her true form and launched herself at the demon.

Harry saw this and easily grabs his two human friends and runs back to the castle.

Shippo was there and grabbed the three students, "Are you three alright?"

Uncle Shippo, momma, giant snake ,lake ." Was all harry could get out since the run did tire him.

"Sakura!" Shippo roared, the vixen nods and took the three students to Shippo's office, as the fox demon ran out of castle to help his friend and Lady.

Harry was shaking as he held his friends close." Momma will be fine right, Sakura?"

"She survived this long, she's a tough demon. She has something worth fighting for, you are her child, she is a mother and will fight tooth and claw to protect what is hers." Sakura replies, as she fixed tea for the three students.

Harry looks out to the lake worried and wishing he could help some how lile he knew the twins would he wished he was full demon just to prove he can help. Sakura felt the flux of Harry's aura in the room.

"Enough of your self-pity party, If Maria feels your aura, she won't be able to fight." Sakura snapped

"Yes auntie." He teases in Japanese.

"I'm not your aunt yet." Sakura replied in the same tongue.

"Might as well be you both love each other right" he makes it a statement not a question.

"Hai, We do, but its not simple, the Wizarding World only considers one an adult when we are seventeen." Sakura replies

"They are so backwards sometimes."

"Yes, I'm older then I look but the wizarding world doesn't care about age like that..." Sakura replies

"You could always just stay home and help Uncle Shippo with the tribe."

"I can't, I must learn to control my human magic." Sakura replies

Harry sighs and the perks up and yips. "Momma's coming, she won." He tries to untangle his sleeping friends "blast it, Ron you and your big feet."


	34. Chapter 34

Two days later, Maria surveyed the students as she had requested that most of the Demonology classes be held within the Great Hall, that way Maria didn't have to recite all answers over and over again. She was wearing her feudal era clothing, Tetsusaiga sheathed across at her side.

Harry walked in and sweat dropped at how his mother was dress "Mother, why are you dress like that it not proper." His face was red.

"Its flowing pants and a long shirt. Just like your father's clothing." Maria states, with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione walked in soon after. "Oh my goodness, lady Maria, you look beautiful."

"I am walking history." Maria replies

"No mother, your suppose to wear your dress like always not father's clothes or your kimono like at the council meetings." He flops down and hides his face.

"Do you think I wore dresses while I was traveling across Japan?" Maria questions

"I don't know i thought you dress like great aunt Kagome."

"It would be just Aunt Kagome, and That's the Maria, I remember." Shippo replies, he walked into the room. "When I was kit, Kagome always wore her school uniform before she came to live in the feudal era for good."

Harry looks confused for a minute. "Okay it aunt Kagome now but Mother met her 500 years ago but she still alive now right?"

"Because right now, Kagome is not married to Inuyasha or even met him yet. She's only thirteen years old right now." Shippo replies.

"and my younger self is bouncing from foster homes." Maria added "its only Great-Aunt so and so when you have children, when Yasha and Keiko have children."

"But that is neither here nor there." Kikyo states, she walked in fully armed with her bow and quiver of arrows. Noriko wasn't taken chances either, she was dressed for work as well.

"This is odd sight.." Shippo replies "We have two full demons, a demon slayer and a priestess, only thing missing is a monk and half-demon."

"Okay but Why do you have Tetsusaiga" Harry replies

"Because that demonic snake was just the warning." Noriko answers

"Umm professor, we have to half-demons here in the room right now?" Rich says as his ears flick back and forth.

"How many of you were born during the fight with Naraku?" Maria replies

"Umm none of us"

"Shippo was referring to the group, who defeated Naraku." Kikyo states, "A half-demon, a priestess, a demon slayer, a fox kit, and a monk, along with various allies which included Sesshomaru."

Harry raised his hand" Wasn't father still mad at uncle InuYasha at the time?"

"He wasn't mad at Inuyasha but his father." Maria replies

"Grandfather ?" The class just look at the two.

"We're getting into family history, I am sure there are other people, who wish to ask questions." Maria states

"Oh sorry mother." Harry blushes and opens his notebooks

"Now subjects that will not be discussed, any and all relationship status of my son Yasha, his sisters, or his brother, I will not answer those questions, because they do not concern this class." Maria clarified. "Now any questions that I might answer that Shippo was unwilling too?"

Harry smiled, Hermione hands shot up like a bullet.

"Yes." Maria states, as she nodded at Hermione.

"Well Harry told me about the three family swords and i was wondering which one was that."

"Two swords were forged by Sesshomaru's father, one is the sword of heaven able to revive a hundred souls, the other is the sword of earth able to kill a hundred in a single swipe." Maria replies, "This one once belonged to my father-in-law, it was passed down to Inuyasha, and then passed down to me..it is the sword Tetsusaiga."

"Really but shouldn't have the sword gone to Inuyasha's son or daughter?"

"No, Inuyasha's direct children didn't have enough demonic power to make the sword transform." Maria replies, "Even Adrian, who is a descendant of Inuyasha won't have enough demonic power."

"That why did the sword went to mother ."

"Inuyasha and I were fighting in a battle together, about three hundred years ago. Kagome attained a great age and then passed away since she was a time traveler, but that is for a different time. But we fought until nightfall and we didn't realize it was the new moon." Maria explains

"Whats so special about that. "

"His human night." Adrian states

"the sun set during the battle and Inuyasha became human, I witnessed his fall and I transformed and defeated the enemy, and then rushed to Inuyasha's side after I reined in my temper."

"His human night?" On Slytherin asked

"Half-demons have a night, where their human side takes over." Adrian answers "don't ask when our human night is, because we will take that secret to our graves."

That fine nobody cares any way." Malfoy said in a snobby tone.

Harry flick his finger and a spit wad showed up on his forehead.

Kikyo shook her head. "You should care about other lives, unless they are trying to kill you."

"You know Malfoy you should be careful you could be on the other side of that equation." Harry warns a deep growl can be heard.

Maria looked at Harry.

He just smiles at he she knew if he had ears they'll be standing straight up.

"Good grief, we have another Inuyasha and Koga." Maria sighs

"I'm not Koga." Harry said without thinking.

Ron, who's Koga?" Hermione asked.

"Leader of the Wolf demon tribe. Who happens to be in-laws with Maria's family." Ron answers

Harry just looks at her "I'll explain it later okay."

"The reason, I was passed Tetsusaiga is unlike other demons back then, I was special." Maria states

"Why was that, lady Maria?"

"Tetsusaiga protects itself from full demons, I am the only full demon that can grip the hilt without burning myself." Maria answers

"Cool that great."

"Enough with being cryptic, that's Sesshomaru's stick." Shippo states, "She means that Tetsusaiga has a barrier that protects from evil demons."

"Oh so when Inuyasha die she was the only demon that like humans."

"Yes, I have compassion for humans and seek to protect them. Which is why I chose the strongest demon to be my life-partner." Maria replies, "Well, he chose me as well, but that's not for this school."

Harry just smiles and write down notes.

"Some of you, think what I am wearing isn't proper, but this is the garments wore by the DaiYokai, in Japan five hundred years ago. This is no normal cloth." Maria states, "It is made from the fur of the fire rat."

"I thought only Inuyasha's robe was made that way, mother."

"Sesshomaru's clothing from the Feudal Era is made from the same cloth. Matter of fact, Sesshomaru gave me this outfit, when I decided to stay in the past with him." Maria replies, she pulled out the sword, it looked like a rusty blade.

"How can that rusty piece of junk be a feared weapon?" goyle asked.

Maria smirked as Shippo rolled his eyes.

Tetsusaiga transformed into the sword of the fang.

Most of the class gasps in shock while Richard and Harry just shivered.

"Tetsusaiga and I have a deal, he will keep back his attacks, while my power levels aren't up to par with his, and he will release a new attack when I attain a new level of power." Maria replies

Hermoine raises her hand.

Maria nods

"Lady Maria, you said the Tetsusaiga had different attack like what?"

"Tessaiga's katana form has an Anti-Yokai Barrier, the Tessaiga's scabbard could deflect or resist yōki-based attacks; however, if that force was used continuously the scabbard would crack and its barrier will fail. The first attack is Kaze no Kizu which means scar of the wind. Next is the Bakuryūha, Blacklash wave"

"Can we see them please."

"No." Maria replies

"Awwww" the moan in disappointment.

"I have something close to the Kaze No Kizu." Shippo commented

The class all turn to stare at the fox.

Maria shook her head, " You are not using the Heart Scar on me, I will not have another set of teeth marks."

"I liked using the Heart Scar on Inuyasha, he was fun running around on all fours while trying to buck me off as i bite him." Shippo shrugged.

"Professor you didn't really bite him did you?"

"I did, he was picking on me, because I was upset over the loss of my first love, a village girl." Shippo replies, "Since we're getting into a bit of my own history, I met Inuyasha and Kagome, when I was trying to steal their shards of the scared jewel."

"But professor I thought you all started the journey together." Harry said "At least that's how Mother and Father explained it to me."

"Nope, Kagome and Inuyasha traveled together first and then I joined the group, then Miroku and last Sango and Kirara." Shippo replies, "I lived with my father first and then he was murdered."

"Than why did you say you were together from the beginning?"

"I was a child, an orphaned child, it felt that way to me. I lost my first family and gained a second, now a third with lots of generations in between them." Shippo replies, "Harry, you're not the only one to call me Uncle." he looked at Harry, "You never looked the walls in my office, you would be surprised as to who I consider family.

Harry blushed at that "I don't call you that at school."

"I don't care, I get tired of being called Professor, when I am older then the Professors here, I taught them." Shippo states

"But I see our time grows short, so if anyone wants to learn more, come find me." Maria replies "Shippo, what's your next class?"

"Nothing more today...since we have every year in the great hall." Shippo replies, "Want me to patrol with you?"

"If you would." Maria replies

Shippo dismissed the class and Harry stayed behind "mother my next game is coming up your gping to watch it right?"

"I'm going to be here for a while, so I may attend." Maria replies "Now go to your next class."

Kikyo left the hall and headed in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Ahh Lady Kikyo so nice to see you here once more."

"I need a safe place to meditate, and this is the only space." Kikyo replies, "I have done the ritual fasting, but I need to meditate in order to reach the border and speak with the Gods."

"Very well my office is open to you feel free to use it."

"Thank you." Kikyo replies, as she heads that way and got ready.


	35. Chapter 35

Shippo and Maria finished patrolling, and they went back to the area around Hagrid's hut. She sat down on the ground, while Shippo went and got firewood and started a small fire. He then went to the lake and caught some fish, and they were now roasting over the fire.

"Thanks." Maria states, as she stared into the flames, memories of the past dancing in her golden hues.

"You do know, Maria, you can just stay in my rooms.?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I need to reconnect to who I was...I fear I have grown soft." she looked at the flames. Remembering times long ago, where she was fighting for survival.

Shippo laughs "Maria the day you soft is the day the Wesley twins get the better of me."

"I shouldn't have transformed to slay that oversize garden snake." Maria replies. "I'm just going to sleep in my true form today, I need to be what I am for at least a night. I have been Lady of the Demonic Realm for to long, I haven't been me, I haven't been the demoness, I was back in the Feudal Era without the teenage angst."

"Okay Maria and I'll keep an eye on the kids to make sure there is no trouble okay?"

The following morning, Hermione looked out the tower window and gasped at the sight of a huge white dog.

Kikyo came over and look as well "Hmm it seems Maria slept in her true form."

"True form...what..." Hermione questions

"Maria is powerful in her own right to have a humanoid form. You should ask to learn more about her." Kikyo responds

Hermione looks out to the field. "Umm maybe after breakfast."

Kikyo nods, before she left the room.

As the great hall slowly fills its all a buzz about Maria's true form all the half demons in school looked annoyed because of this. Harry snuck into the hall hoping to avoid everyone especially Hermione.

Sakura walked into the room, chewing on something, because of the tension in the room, she had to chew on something.

"Who was that." Seems to be the main question everyone was asking.

Maria walks in with the air of the powerful demon, she is, sits at the head table.

"I suppose one of you have a question as to who was the giant dog demon?" Maria questions

Mostly everyone nods with the exception of harry and the half-demons.

"Well, I think I can answer that question...but I don't want too, I rather have someone figure it out. What race of demon am I?" Maria replies, her golden colored eyes full of laughter.

Most of the students in Ravenclaw and in Gryffindor raise their hands and Harry decides to slip out the room along with the half-demons.

"Can you believe them." one girl states, as she flipped her multi-hued hair, "I mean its great seeing Lady Maria up close and personal, but I don't understand how they can not put two and two together." she walked up to Harry, the girl was wearing the Slytherin uniform.

"You're telling me but hell its been a few years since mom went full on demon." Harry replies

"Well Lady Maria does for the most part down plays her demon side." Adrian says as he walks over as well.

The girl curtsies "I hope you will forgive my housemates, not all of us are idiots. I am Lorena, I am part parrot demon, from the Americas."

Well your the second Snake i met that has proper manners but please im not royalty here I'm a student just like you okay Lorena." Harry says as he offers his hand to her.

"My mother raised me and she would not be pleased if I didn't show manners." Lorena replies as she shook her head at the offer handshake, I have a slight dusting of feathers, I would hate for some to be broken, by a simple handshake."

"Oh sorry I wouldn't want that to happen but really Just treat me like a normal student I'm not one for all the royal treatment." He says with a slight blush on his face.

Lorena nods, "I don't see much of the Royals, I live part time here and in South America."

"Really i would love to see the Americas" Harry replies "Maybe i can convince mom or dad to take us there."

"My forests aren't for someone like you, there are not many humans that live within our forests, my father died tragically while mother was sitting on my egg." Lorena replies, "but when I have the time, I can show you...its one of my powers."

"Well maybe not your part but i would love to see more of the world."

"maybe someday." Lorena replies, as she turned, she uncovered an ear, with tufted with light feathers. She focused on hearing inside the Great Hall.

Maria waited and waited for someone to make the connection.

It didn't take long as Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"That giant demon dog was you wasn't it." She states with a happy little squeak and bounce.

"Yes, I am not the only one to transform into a giant dog, my mate can, my oldest son and daughters can as well. Sesshomaru's Mother can as well, but we don't see her very often." Maria replies, "Along with most powerful demons, we can chose to have a humanoid appearance, just like with my fur pelt, its not something, I can be rid of when I want too."

"Oh my goodness so the demon clan might be the source of how some of us can become animagis." She looks excited at the idea of that.

"I don't think so...because We demons are born this way." Maria replies, she turned to look at Dumbledore, "You do not have classes on the weekends, if I recall correctly?"

They all shake their heads.

Harry hears this and frowns. "Mother's got something planned and i don't know if I'm going to like it."

Maria nods

"Here we go again." Shippo muttered

Maria looked sharply at Shippo, "Mind your place, Kit."

"Lady Maria, why did you ask I'm sure you remember from when you taught here."

Maria's expression turned deadpanned. "How many years has it been since the last time, I was here?"

"I say at the least since before the twins were born."

"Shippo, Horace Slughorn was Potions Professor the last time, I was here." Maria replies, "Time means little to a immortal."

"True it was about the time the potter clan left school."

"Correction, James and Lily weren't even together. I was here when Lily was in fourth year." Maria states. "So who knows what could have changed between now and then."

"You knew the potters when they were here in this school?" A Gryffindor students ask.

"Yes, I know most of "pure blood" families, I was their guest speaker when they were in your place." Maria replies, "Harry's birth mother was the smartest witch of her age, in fact, she cornered me and demanded that I give her a mentorship, so she could better understand demonic law and customs."

Maria hears s eep of excitement coming from the center of the Gryffindor's table.

"I haven't done this in years, but Ms Granger, are you finished eating?" Maria states

"Yes lady Maria." She wipes her mouth and heads over to her looking a bit nervous.

Maria stood up, and lead the girl out into the corridor and sat on the wall. "Now, that I can drop my royal face...I have a question for you, Ms. Granger."

"Umm yes lady Maria?"

Maria looked at the girl. "I have heard a lot about you from Shippo, and Harry. You seem to be the type that wants to know everything, so I am offering the same type of mentoring, as I did to Lily Evans-Potter. I can teach you about all demonic Laws, customs, and when you're older the behavior of mature demons."

The young witch's eyes go wide and she starts bouncing in place "Oh yes please, lady Maria, i would almost anything to learn from you, I mean Harry and Professor Shippo are a big hell but they can only answer so much."

"Very well then, this has nothing to do with your schoolwork, I believe your parents are muggles and won't understand Hogwarts grading system, so I will arrange for copies of your grades to be sent to me as well." Maria replies "I don't offer this mentoring to anything, I recognized the same spirit in you as Lily, I wished she chose a demon, so I could have her near me, but she chose James. Perhaps we shall have the same type of bond."

"Oh please lady Maria I already think of Harry as a good friend hes been so kind to me since i started here."

"He should be, I raised him." Maria states, "Now I am sure you had other things planned for today, I will speak with Professor Dumbledore." the lady stood up once again, walked off.

Hermione shrieks in joy and runs off to find Harry and Ron to tell them the great news."Harry, Harry." Her voice painful to the half-demons with sensitive hearing.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry covered his ears. "Hermione, Demonic traits here, I have sensitive hearing, as do all the other Half-demons in Gryffindor."

"Oh sorry Harry its just that your mum made me such a great offer im so happy." She hugs him tightly.

Harry nods, "Yeah, I figured as much."

"That mean take i csn definitely come over your home during the summer and if I'm lucky maybe sit in onr of the Council sessions like you do Harry." She hugs him even tighter.

"Mom's not holding Council Sessions this summer, she's buying a private island, for the family to be a family, and plus you..i think." Harry replies, "Now would you mind letting me breath?"

"Oh sorry Harry its just i'm so happy right now."

Harry nods again, "I got to work on my homework."

Around afternoon, Maria was just wandering the halls when Hermione found her.

"For a long time, Demons didn't associate with one another except in battle over territory." Maria states, "A few hundred years ago, I noticed that the humans were beginning to outnumber us, So Sesshomaru and I set about plans to protect all demons from being slayed."

"I see Lady Maria but what about the demons that refused and the Slayer clans as well?"

"The Slayer clans are positioned all of the world, each has their own way of slaying demons or Rogues, as we call them now, the Slayers are employed by Sesshomaru and Myself, since we can't fully present ourselves to the humans, we have tricks to go out among them, but we live behind the barriers."

"Is that why there are sightings of monsters like the yeti and such?"

"Some are rogue demons, and some are magical creatures that try to stay away from humans." Maria replies "when rogues become to bothersome, we send out the Slayers and they do their job."

"But Noriko agreed to come teach here and doesnt she hate demons.?"

"Depends on the demon, if you look at her name, she is with her demonic horse Fire Heart, who she has been with since she was a small child, but she is here as a favor to her cousin." Maria replies, "we have a slayer in residence that acts as Harry's bodyguard while not serving her true duty."

"Really but Harry is no threat to anyone." She says in disbelief.

"Oh no? He has a father, mother, two sisters and brother, that anyone who captures Harry that could be used against..." Maria replies, "If say he is kidnapped by a rogue they could threaten his life and his father and I will do anything to get him back even resorting to giving up our empire."

"Oh i didn't think about that but he seems so unobtrusive that most of us forget eho he is."

"I don't know what to do with him sometimes." Maria replies, with a sigh. "I am trying my best to raise him as Lily would, but at times, I do not know my head from my own tail."

"But I think you did a wonderful with him he's smart and handsome and so easy to talk with."

Maria shrugged "Well enough on that, anything else?"

"Well i was wondering about the more of the more normal aspects of demon home life."

"Just the same as a human home life, except for I live in an estate with in the center of the Demonic Empire. Depends on what you want to know, from Sesshomaru's day or mine?" Maria replies "to anyone else, I am a 'stay-at-home' mother, Sesshomaru owns a multi-national corporation that he oversees and I oversee the daily needs of the Empire, sometimes, Sesshomaru does but he rather be a cutthroat CEO."

"Well mainly what your and Lord Sesshomaru responsibly are and how your government works."

"There are many different assortment of demons, each Tribe leader selects a representative as a Speaker for his or her Tribe, Clan, Pack, whatever you want to call it. Mostly the leaders act as their own Speakers, so we have a twice weekly council session to discuss new additions to the empire or the others asking for more breeding grounds, hunting grounds." Maria replies "then we had the Coronation of Yasha as the Heir, where all the Demonic Realm pledges Fealty, but Yasha might have to prove his worth in battle, which is why I am here and not in the council chamber right now, he is leading the council with regency powers." Maria smiled "Other then that, I'm just a demoness, who is old enough to have been mother, grandmother, and ancestor to everyone in this school."

"But Harry said Yasha is only 14 is that wise lady Maria?"

"We have been training Yasha and Alison, his sister to be the next ruler since the day they were born." Maria replies, "He knows what to do. Sesshomaru is there to help him as well. I'm not that dumb."

"Oh no lady Maria, i didn't mean to imply that you was dumb." Hermione looked panicked for a minute afraid she insulted her."

Maria didn't seem bothered. "I've been called many things throughout my life, so that doesn't bother me."

"Um still that was hardly proper of me to say that."

"Says who? I'm not anything special, I'm just a wife, mother, who happens to be the reigning Lady of the Demonic Empire, the time will come when I step down and allow a new Lady to take my place, while I and Sesshomaru enjoy the rest of our lives in bliss by a beach." Maria answers

Hermoine giggles "Now you sound like my mum when she talks about retiring with my father."

"Let me let you in on how I see things, I am only the Lady in the Council Chamber, if I am Milady'd one more time, I will scream." Maria states

"But you are a noble."

"You're wrong there. I am only noble by well I guess you can say marriage to Sesshomaru." Maria replies

"But i hear how some of the half-demons here talk about you." She blushes "I mean I heard how they spoke to Harry at first as well."

"She's graceful, beautiful, blah, blah blah." Maria quoted

"Well yeah and its true as well but they never say how down to earth you are, I guess Harry takes after you in that part."

"I believe so." Maria replies, "But I was raised by humans in the foster care system."

She look at Maria confused "Umm how is that if you were married to Lord Sesshomaru for so long."

"Young lady, i think that a question for later my dear." Professor McGonagall says in a soft voice as she comes up behind her.

Maria turned and nods to her friend. "I don't see why I shouldn't answer that question, since its long and complicated."

Hermione looks at the both of them "Oh please, Professor, Let Ms. Tashio, tell me I simply have to know."

Maria raised an eyebrow at McGonagall, "I don't see why not, after all, Hermione might decide at some point to move into my Empire, where she will not be seen as 'dirty blood'."

Hermione sneers at those words and mutters "Baka no Dobi."

Maria bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Well, I suggest somewhere more private, like Shippo's office?"

"Sure Ms. Taisho." Hermione nods and follows her to the office.

Shippo looked up as Maria and Hermione came into his office.

"Your office is the only one, that is private enough for a discussion that I have not revealed to anyone, and you know the secret of how I came to be with Sesshomaru." Maria explains

"Maria, like i would ever stop you and Ms. Granger anything said in this office is not public knowledge am i clear."

Hermione nods, looking at Maria.

"I am currently in two different timelines, right now in Japan, I am a thirteen year old girl, living in foster care, when I turn sixteen, I will be placed into a Shinto Shrine, that houses a ancient Well, known as the bone eater's well." Maria began.

"But how it that possible i mean there are time turners but the go back hours not years."

"No one has figured out why the Bone Eater's Well works like it does, and quite frankly, I don't care its a center part of a grander point in life, Kagome Higurashi will be taken to the Feudal Era and complete her destiny before I even began to see my destiny through." Maria replies, "Somethings can't be weighed or measure, Time travel is real, and only a select few are allowed to travel back into time, Kagome and Myself being the only ones, who chose to stay five hundred years in the past because we found love."

"Ahh thats is beautiful but aren't you worried you'll run into your past self or someone yourself knew?"

"Why do you think I'm in the United Kingdom? And I chose places where I know I don't know anyone, avoiding risk of screwing up the timeline." Maria answers "I haven't been to Japan in decades."

"Oh my this has to be very confusing to you."

"Yes, but that's what you get for changing so much history just by learning from the unchanged past and righting it for the better, if it weren't for me, Demons would have been slayed along time ago, and I hate to think of my Sesshomaru not being in this world, I can't exist without him, he's my everything. My friend, my love, teacher, co-ruler." Maria replies, "Even now, being away from him hurts me. But that makes the reunion all the more sweeter, and my greatest hope for all my children is that they find the same type of love that I have."

Shippo nods "We find our mates in strange ways..."

"I hope i get that lucky someday." The young witch says with a sigh.

"My word of advice, just keep in mind that the one for you, needs to keep your mind sharp, never let anyone drag down your thirst for knowledge, otherwise you're just another human without anything special." Maria replies "Now, I am sure that Harry has told you of my plans for the summers, I have my own reasons, but I don't think you'll mind staying in a house full of demons?"

Hermione shook her head 'no' the smile bright on her face.

"Of course, I would meet your parents in my own human disguise, be a responsible adult and all that stuff, I will allow them in on other branch of the supernatural world." Maria responds "but everything else can wait."

Hermoine hugs Maria in thanks and excitement "Oh my I can't wait to meet the rest of the family."

Maria returned the hug and smiled. "Now here's an extra assignment, I want you to list all your questions, from less important to dire need to know important. And if you want, I can set you up to trading letters back and forth with Yasha and Alison, they can give you more of a younger perspective, then listening to me rattle on and on."

"Oh yes Ms. Tiasho thank you thank you." She runs off to get started.

Shippo thought about something, "You know that is a good idea, a penpal program but of course, it will be on the student's own time to write and send letters. The DPA is almost big as Hogwarts with plenty of students to write too..."

Maria nods, "I'll draft a letter to Sōten, and see if she is willing to allow this...it might do us some good." she turned on her heel and left.

"Yes and I'll talk with McGonagall, she'll be best about this."

By the next week, there were sign up sheets in each common room, and Sōten was thrilled with the idea to further strengthen demonic and wizarding worlds ties and said so in many ways, even she would write to the professors about their different teaching styles.

Harry looked at the sign up and thought about before signing up and passing the quill. Most of the students signed up in both schools.

Hermione didn't sign up because she already had her penpals, Alison and Yasha. She was just reading their letters, since for some reason, they decided to use the same post owl.

"Have fun talking with my brother and sister?"

Hermione nods, while still reading. "They are so different and they are twins."

"Trust me not all twins are like the Weasley twins." Harry smile "So what are you talking about?".

"Different topics, Yasha's wanting my view on what he does, and if I have anything to add that could be improved, and Alison, is just writing whatever comes to mind, I think she's planning on taking me shopping." Hermione replies

"Yes that sounds like Ali-nee." Harry smiles "But if she does make sure Topaz goes as well to keep her from going nuts."

In early June, Maria left to get summer vacation preparations ready, a warm night, Kikyo knew that Harry was planning on trying to stop whoever was going to enter the Third Floor, she left Gryffindor Tower, silent as a spirit, she went up to the third floor.

Her soul collectors formed around her and carried her through the locked door and through the protections, no one thought of the collectors when they were planning to protect the Alchemist's stone, Kikyo stood alone in the chamber, she looked at the mirror, and see herself dying in Inuyasha's arms, her desire was to atone for her sins against her former love.

Kikyo went and stood out of the way of the main entrance, knocked an arrow aiming for the mirror there she waited.

A short time later she heard someone coming into the room.

She seen who she thought it was, Professor Quirrell. "Hello Professor Quirrell."

"Ahh the priestess i should have known you would show up instead of the boy."

"You couldn't fool me. Your soul is evil as the one who drains your very life." Kikyo states, as she aimed along the shaft of the arrow.

"Surely you don't think even you arrows can stop my master? He laughs in a mocking way.

"Your master is nothing more then a parasite, who is part way dead." Kikyo replies, as she released the arrow, watching it glow with purifying light. She knocked another arrow and let it fly as well.

The first arrow struck true and killed the professor in its cleansing light. The second arrow flew but it struck the mirror shattering it to pieces.

Kikyo went and gotten her arrows when she heard footsteps from the corridor.

She hears Harry's voice in warning to someone else and she feels Harry's rage stemmed as he was hunting.

"You're a little to late, Harry." Kikyo replies, as she put her first arrow back in the quiver.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? What happened to the stone?" his eyes tinged with red and his dagger in his hands.

"Destroyed." Kikyo answers, "Now calm yourself, and speak rationally."

"I am calm, Kikyo." He smiles and put his dagger away.

"You were one step away from a demonic fit." Kikyo states, "Why are you down here?"

"Simple i was going to destroy the mirror that way no one gets the stone no one gets hurt."

"How were you going to stop Quirrell?" Kikyo questions, as she went and got the other arrow. "And that dagger is supposed to keep you from a demonic fit."

Harry reached into a pouch and pull out several potions and showed her.

"idiot those wouldn't do you any good if he were commanded to kill you." Kikyo states "Which is why I showed up instead, I knew it was here from the moment, I set eyes on him."

"Most of these were the explosives that you and uncle Shippo show me?"

"I never did such a thing." Kikyo replies, as she turned and left the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry follows her out "yes you did when you showed me that potion book with Noriko." He points out.

"That doesn't mean anything, you shouldn't have even tried to brew such a potion without someone else to ensure, you did it correctly. Those potions are far more advanced then you have been taught so far, I am willing to bet that Snape doesn't even know half of them." Kikyo responds

Umm nope Hermione brew then i just bottled them.

Kikyo muttered something which sounded unpleasant. They got back into the school, and found the group of professors.

They all stare at the two "Mr. Taisho and Ms. Kikyo, would you both care to explain why you're both here?"

"Him, I am not sure about. I, however was doing my sacred duty." Kikyo replies, "Professor Quirrell was after the Alchemist's Stone, and I decided to go and stop him, turns out he had a parasitic spirit using him as a host." she walked passed the professors.

"What" they all began to speak at each other Harry just sneaks by them and heads to his dorm only to be met by Shippo.

"Should have known Kikyo would beat you to the punch, let's go and hide out in my office until the storm blows over." Shippo states, as he took charge of the young Prince of demons and the Priestess of both realms.

The next few days, were about taking end of year exams, while half the students clamored around Kikyo and Harry to ask about the Mirror and Quirrell. Most of the half-demons took it upon themselves to form a kind of honor guard around the two of them.

Harry wanted to just fade into the background once more he so wished one of the twins was here.

Hermione was the only one who just want to help harry pass and not ask him what happened.

Aiden snarled "Sankon Tessō" he released demonic energy in the from his claws as he swiped at thin air, the power cut into the walls, thus silencing the students. "Its about time, I was allowed to use my demonic power, I've been suppressing it for so long, I am sick to death of these senseless questions, now leave my cousin and the Lady Priestess alone! Or do you want more lethal demonstration of my powers?"

Harry comes up to him. "Aiden, thank you but that was a bit extreme don't you think." Just as the hall clears of students.

"No, they were hounding you for days, I was getting a headache, so I stopped them. The professors aren't doing their jobs, and I thought I see Flint, Percy, and two other Perfects in the group." Aiden replies, "Now, I am going to pack for the ride home. I want to see my parents again, and breathe in peace."

"On that point cousin i have to agree i want a nice and peaceful summer with my family." Harry laughs and slaps Aiden on the back in a friendly matter.

"See ya on the train." Aiden states, before sprinting off.

Harry just laughs and heads to his rooms and make sure everything is packed.

Kikyo sat on her bed, folding her uniforms, gently packing them away. "Hermione, I may be out of line..but I have two strange questions."

Hermione stops her packing "Kikyo, we're friend you can ask me anything."

"I know you're planning on staying for a week or two, while your parents are away on that dentist conference, but however, I was wondering, if you would like to come see where I live?" Kikyo replies, "and I hope you can forgive me for not being more friendly, I am just trying to perform my atonement and forgetting one of the disciplines of the Order."

"Yes to both Kikyo i never thought there was anything to forgive."

"Thank you, I think you will find the Order's library a wonderful place as well, there are many different journals dating all the way back to founding of the Temple." Kikyo replies, "The head priestess can grant you access."

The girls eyes light up "Really but can you ask her please i would love to be about to learn about your temple."

"Of course." Kikyo replies, clearly enjoying the fact that Hermione didn't know that the Head of the Order, was Kikyo herself.

Hermione hugs her without thinking she was so happy.

Kikyo froze unable to think of what to do, this was the first time, she ever had contact with anyone, other then her mentor. "Well, we're going to be late."

"Oh right lets hurry." She says and rushes off again.

The students were gathering on the train, for the ride home. Hagrid had met Harry, and gave him album filled with pictures of his birth parents. He sat down in a compartment with Kikyo, Hermione, Ron. "Back to being a student to a Prince, I will miss just being me."

"Harry, you were always you." Ron says. Hermione nods and Kikyo just snorts.

"Did you actually pay attention to the servants during Winter break?" Harry questions

Kikyo went back to her outlines for the changes that were going to be made to the Temple, the vows were not God standing, and she didn't like being the only person able to leave the confines to attend to tasks.

"Well harry no not really."

"Didn't Noriko get on the train?" Hermione questions

"She took Fireheart and is heading toward the nearest Slayer's village." Kikyo answers, without looking up from her plans.

"Yeah you get to meet her cousin and one of my friends Sara."

Hermione nods, she was so excited to see everything that was different from the human world, and the wizarding world. "I wonder who is going to meet us?"

-Platform 9 ¾-

Standing against the back wall with his arms crossed stood a being that didn't belong with the oddly dressed wizards, witches and a few normal humans.

He hears the train coming and looks toward the entrance to wait for his little brother.

The train pulls in and the students got off the train, each going to their relatives to pick them up, Harry stood looking around for his parents, and looked slightly worried when he didn't see anyone.

The teenager pushed off the back wall and walked up to Harry, "Hey kiddo, looking for someone?"

Harry turn around his nose telling him who it was and hugs him. "Yasha, what you doing here, i thought you would be busy?"

"Yeah right, I'm out for the summer, and why would I be busy? I don't do much around home, but we'll talk more in the car." Yasha answers, "Let's get your trunk, and Hedwig."

Harry yips in agreement and hands Hedwig over to him and grabs his trunk and walks towards his family's car.

Hermione follows along with Kikyo, who was getting a ride as well.

"I see the Heir has forgotten his manners." Kikyo states, as Yasha turned and smiled.

"I haven't, I assure you, my lady." Yasha replies, "I was waiting to be out of hearing range." the driver took charge of the trunks, and arranged them in the trunk of the car. While Yasha held open the door for the two ladies to get inside the limo.

Once everyone was in the car getting settled ." So what going on bro."

"Last minute meetings, board meeting and Council." Yasha answers, as he ordered the driver to head to the Demonic Empire. He twisted the ring on his right hand and his demonic markings appeared.

Hermione blushed as she saw Yasha transformed.

"Well we'll see them once we get home. Do you know where mother chose our summer home at?"

Yasha raised an eyebrow at the girl's reaction, but dismissed it at the same time, just thinking it was the first time, she seen a male full demon up close.

"Private island, with 'a jungle' to explore and waterfalls, technically, I guess its an isle." Yasha replies, "the house isn't that big, so regretfully, you're rooming with me, and your friend, I believe you are Ms Hermione Granger, will be rooming with Alison."

Soon the reach the demon realm and they see the manor house in the distance, the limo pulled over and Kikyo got out of the limo.

"I see you later, Kikyo ?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, or Perhaps not." Kikyo replies, as she took her trunk and started down the road that lead to her Temple.

"Why didn't you let the car take her all the way?" Hermione asked.

"Not allowed too." Yasha replies. "The Temple and its residents aren't a part of the Demonic Empire."

"Oh i see."

"Naturally, those with spiritual power and demonic power are enemies" Yasha explains, "But they took vows never to leave their Temple and pray for the souls of everyone. But I think Kikyo plans on making a few changes this summer."

"Oh really that would be great we can use more of them in the world." Harry says as they pass the village and an idea begins to form in his head as they passed the market. "Yasha, what does it take to get a booth in the market square?"

"Going before the Lord and Lady and asking permission, also having supply that fits the demand." Yasha answers "Then getting Council's agreement."

"Really thats all " he asked?

"Pretty much." Yasha replies, "Why?"

He gives his brother the sad fox eyes."Ya-Kun, will you help get a booth in the market square for the summer." He asked. "pleeeeeeease"

"If I did what would you sell?" Yasha questions

"What else my jewelry its the only thing i do have and heck even you and ali-nee are tried of the same old gifts."

"Harry, I dislike to be brutally honest with you, but have you ever heard anyone in the market asking for jewelry?" Yasha questions "you keep spending your allowance money on jewelry supplies, and not checking other shops."

"But there are a couple of shops in town that do."

"I don't think mom and dad are going to allow it" Yasha answers

"Why not shouldnt i want to start my own business ?"

"Because you're 11 almost 12 years old" Yasha responds

"Fine, I wait then."

They get to the manor and the car pulls up.

Another female stood there with a smaller girl on her hip.

Harry see them. "Yasha, who's that."

"You don't recognize your own sister?" Yasha questions

"Ali, no she looks different some how."

Alison stood holding Keiko as the car door opened. She walked down the steps, followed by a few servants, and they took the trunks and disappeared into the manor.

Harry hugs the two "Sis new look for you?" He then remembers his manners "Ali-nee this is my best friend from school Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my two sister Alison and Keiko."

"No, at least I don't think so?" Alison replies, "I figured, why have been conversing through letters, which is a nice way to get to know another species."

"Really you seem different to me maybe its just my eyes again."

Hermoine smiles "Oh yes i have to agree but getting to me the both of you face to face is so much better."

Alison nods, "mother gave me the task of welcoming you to our Estate, sadly, she is in verbal combat."

"Council or a specific tribe?" Harry asked frowning.

"Council" Alison replied, as she stepped aside, "Apparently, someone has been the topic of discussion at most if not all sessions."

"Oh there wondering when Yasha will choose a mate."

"I think arrangement was their choice." Yasha commented as he looked at Hermione, "How would you like the grand tour?"

"Like you want that you want something like Poppa and Momma has."

"Yes Yasha i would like that very much if your not to busy."

"Really, doesn't matter what I want, now does it? Not like I'm going to find my match among demons." Yasha replies, "I'm never to busy, during the first few months, I was up to my ears in business."

"Well yasha im sure you will and there are human girls as well." Harry looks over at Hermione slyly.

"Well, off with you, despoiler of chocolate." Yasha states, as he made a shooing motion with his hands. "You have a lot to catch up on, Sara is expecting you this evening to get a full report on her cousin."

Harry salutes and rushes off to unpack his things.

Alison set Keiko down. "On your mark," Keiko crouched low, looking up at her sister. "Get Set." she turned to where Harry just went. "Go" she took off after Harry.

Hermione laughs "I swear he's like a puppy sometimes." As she hears both of them yipping.

"In all honesty, he is a puppy." Alison replies, as she stood on Hermione's other side. Yasha looked at Alison. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Help you play tour guide?" Alison answers, blinking at him. "Keiko will crash soon, she's fighting sleep, waiting on Harry. Have you eaten?"

"Not since the train."

"First stop the kitchen to raid the pantry." Alison states

"Won't you get in trouble for that."

"Teenage demons and humans eat a lot, so the cook as a special pantry that we're allowed to pig out on if we're hungry." Yasha answers as he turned down a hallway that lead to the kitchen, pointing out various paintings along the way to act as landmarks.

"As soon as Harry shakes Keiko and Sara, he'll be here getting his own snack." Alison states as she went over to the pantry and got out the makings for a good sandwich along with peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. "Cook always leaves special treats."

"Why does Harry have to shake off his sister i thought he loves her and who is Sara?"

"Keiko's a toddler, we're still trying to uh..house-train her...and Sara is a demon slayer/bodyguard of Harry's, you should know her cousin, Noriko." Yasha replies

"Of course, Harry loves Keiko but she can be a pest at times. So don't be to shocked if you find her in your bed." Alison adds as she puts together sandwiches, and serves them. "Milk, juice, or tea?"

"Tea plesse."

Alison got out a glass, and poured Hermione a glass of sweet tea. The three of them ate and then continued on with the tour.

Yasha stopped as he sensed something, with a sniff. "Father's home and let's hope he's not about to kill..."

Hermoine gulped "I hope not either." "In a few minutes, the human girl felt a fear close to when she faced the troll.

"Don't worry about it, to much. Dad's mellowed out over the years, we'll save the dojo for last, if he's in a mood. He'll work it off" Yasha responds

"Umm sure." Just as harry comes running around the corner with Keiko right on his heels.

The two demons laugh at the sight.

Hermione just looks her jaw wide open "Is this normal?"

"Sure is, you got a lot to learn if you want to fit in with the pack" Yasha responds

"Keiko, I'm not a chew toy." Harry yelps.

Alison decided to rescue Harry, she growled at Keiko and the youngest turned sharply. She sprinted to her sister and leapt at her.

"Up up." She ask and then she look at the human "Hello "

"Keiko, this is Hermione, she's Harry's friend, you mustn't treat her as you do us, remember what momma told you about humans?" Alison questions

"Human are not to be hurt they not as strong."

"Yes, Hermione is a human." Alison replies, "You must find new ways to play with her, am I understood?" she checked the watch on her wrist. "Now, young mistress, I believe its bedtime for you, you had dinner, you have stayed up to meet Harry, now its bedtime."

She pouts "Don't wanna want to play with Harry".

Sesshomaru came up the hall, and heard the conversation. "Keiko."

She stops "Yes poppa."

"Listen to your sister." Sesshomaru replied

She pouts more "Yes poppa i go to bed." Then she turns to the human girl "Night Mione." And, wriggled to get down then scampered off.

Hermoine smiles "She's so sweet" she then turns and bows. "Lord Sesshomaru, its good to see you once more."

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied

Hermoine just gives a nervous smile.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Mother's stuck in a council meeting." Yasha answers

"Hn" he grunts and heads down the hall towards the council room.

"That went rather well." Yasha comments

"How do you know?"

"Dad always makes that sound."

She shakes her head "This will definitely take some getting used to." She laughs.

"Don't worry about it, you'll learn." Alison states.

By the time, the tour was over, Hermione was shown her room for the next few days until the family and her traveled to the summer island. Later that night, Hermione woke and couldn't go back to sleep.

Yasha was in the library, wrapped in a housecoat, he was looking over the proposal the council drafted over his future, they gave him a time limit on finding a mate of his choosing, be it human, demon, or half-demon. He put fingers to his temple and massaged it. Not even a year of being the official Heir, and he was regretting his decision, he should have followed his sister and voted for Keiko or Harry. At least one of them wouldn't have the hard time of finding someone, who wanted you for you and not the fame, wealth or power of position.

Hermione came walking being quiet and looking for a light bit of reading.

"Couldn't sleep, I take it?" Yasha questions from his position on the sofa in the library.


	38. Chapter 38

"No, there is just so much and it may take a while for me to get into summer." She comes over."What are you working on Yasha."

"Reading over the proposal that the Council decided on to limit my lack of dating life." Yasha answers "they gave me a few years."

"I don't see why they have to rush, i mean you're only 14."

"Years to an immortal is not that long, I'm a royal and I am but a servant to my crown" Yasha responds

"Well i find it to be complete and utter rubbish, i mean what are you're going to do."

"Sign it, and hope to find my match." Yasha responds

"May i look at it please."

Yasha nods and passed the paper over to Hermione.

She start to read it and she gets half way and stops. "Yasha, what is this about if by your 21th birthday if you don't have a mate, they can choose one."

Yasha nods, "it means they get to choose for me."

"That is ridiculous i mean this not the middle-ages i mean how can they do that."

"Welcome to the Demonic Empire, most of the Council are as old as my parents, it's how they see things. Personally, I am glad, they gave me that much time, they could have me in an Arrange marriage." Yasha replied "the person, I want doesn't exist."

"Oh and what do you want in a mate?"

"Someone, I can talk too, that would be clever enough to outwit a bunch of old sticks, someone, who wants me for me not wealth or power."

"Well i can see that i mean " Hermione blushes just a little " umm what i mean to say is I'm sure you'll find her."

Yasha smiled "for a human, you're very easy to talk too."

"Well so are you from your letters and everything you actually talked to me not at me."

"What can I say, mother raised me right."

"I know and the conversion we have you have me thinking for days after all your letter and even now just sitting here talking with when i thought I'll be all nervous and such."

Yasha chuckled "I don't see why, I mean I'm just like everyone else, other then the part about not being human. I'm just the same as other people my age, I play sports, I watch tv, play video games, but I also study a lot, I even started helping Ali with her band."

"See your so talented just like everyone in your family."

"So are you from what I gathered from Harry, you're the one, who keeps him on his toes for studies." Yasha replies, "You know you can sit down, I don't bite."

"Oh yes not that he really needs it much ."

The two stayed up talking, until they both fell asleep on the sofa.

Hermione snuggle against Yasha as she slept.

Yasha for his part didn't know it, but his inner self, the one that was in control of his true form claimed the sleeping human as theirs.

Alison woke and went to her brother's room, intent on giving him the sisterly wake up call, and found his bed and not be slept in all night. "That's not like Yashy.." she followed her brother's scent and noticed that Hermione's scent mingled with the traces of Yasha's, they didn't walk together but they headed in the same place...she was a that library at the end of the trail, where she peaked in and see her brother cuddled up with the new human in the estate. "Oh this is pure, blackmail."

Maria comes up behind her "Alison what were ypu thinking about?" She asked in a soft voice as to not wake the kids.

"Nothing, just sister stuff." Alison replies. "So what are we planning on doing today?"

"Oh just some last minute shopping to make sure we have everything we need."

Alison's smile grew bigger, "I'll double check my stuff, and then write down, what I need." she turned and disappeared.

Maria stepped further into the library, went to her son's side. She gently touched Yasha's shoulder, when his eyes snapped open and they were blood red. He took a sniff of the intruder, the color receded.

Just then he felt someone snuggle into his side and give a happy sigh.

"We're going to have a serious talk after breakfast, between you, your father, and myself." Maria states "Gently wake her and brace yourself for the embarrassment."

"Yes, mother." As he gently shakes the girl at his side. "Hermione, time to get up."

Maria turned and left, seeking Sesshomaru. She found him in their chamber, going over his suitcase. He looked up as Maria entered. He held up a pair of swim trunks and Maria bit a laugh back. "I'll get you a new pair, while the children and I are in town." she went and sat down on the bed, "My darling, I believe we might have a problem..."

"And for once i was hoping not to have one this summer so what happen?"

"Yasha's inner demon woke up and claimed Hermione as their mate..." Maria answers as she turned to look over at Sesshomaru.

He facepalms "Nothing can be simple is this family."

"We're going to have a long talk with Yasha, Hermione's going to be as clueless as I was when you first began courting me." Maria replies

"True but she'll have Harry and Alison and Kikyo to explain to her."

"We never had that talk with Harry, and Kikyo doesn't know about the courting behavior of demons. I doubt its come up in either of her studies as a priestess." Maria replies

they heard a shriek of embarrassment.

"that would be Hermione." Sesshomaru states

Sesshomaru smiled, "I'll go wake Harry you can deal with the girl." He walks out the room.

"Coward!" Maria states, as she smiled.

"No i just know when I'm not suited for a situation." As he head to Harry's room.

"Fine, you deal with having the Father/Son talk with Yasha." Maria states, as she went to the library again. She can hear Hermione apologizing repeatedly to Yasha.

"Yes dear."

Maria motioned for Yasha to leave and let her calm her young protégée.

"Oh my goodness, i cant believe i did that and snuggled up to him like he was my favorite blanket or my pillow in the dorms."

"That reaction of my own, when I first slept aside Sesshomaru." Maria states, as she sat down and patted the seat next to her. "Sit."

Hermione does, her face still crimson. "Oh my goodness, he'll never take me seriously ever again, he just see me as a silly girl now." She said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, I think I know my son, better then you right now." Maria states, she reached over and took Hermione's chin to make the young girl look the older demoness in the eyes. "Yasha is going through a demonic form of adolescence. Do not worry about it, he will take you seriously, he could have set you aside and just left you in the library but he chose to stay with you, so you wouldn't panic when you woke up. I have raised my son well, he's not an idiot."

"But still its just Yasha so easy to be with and hes is quite handsome..

"I do believe you have a crush on my son." Maria gently teases "Hermione, you may not see it right away, but right now, Yasha and Harry need a friend like you, you don't treat them as Princes as they rightfully are, you see them for themselves."

Hermione blushes "Well yeah why shouldn't i i mean they don't act like it around me and their both simply lovable dorks."

"Yes, and trust me, both of them will move mountains if it comes to protecting their friends, and Yasha does consider you a friend, you may not realized it but your letters these last few weeks really helped him. He used several of your suggestions in Council sessions." Maria replies, "So now, I suggest you take a bath and get dressed, breakfast will be served soon." she stood up.

"Of course maria " she stands and head off to he to her room.

Yasha flung himself on Alison's bed, and looked at his twin. "If I couldn't be a bigger idiot, I would have to take vows at the Temple." he had come straight to his sister and explained everything even the fact that his inner demon was almost set loose against their own mother.

"No Yasha, i think that title belongs to our brother but you do run a close second."

Yasha rolled his eyes, "I never thought I would subconsciously choose a mate...I mean how did you know that Topaz was yours?"

Alison thinks "i guess it was just after our practice when she kissed me. At first, i was shocked but then i started to like it."

"But it wasn't your inner self, that laid claim. Mine did and I don't like that it did." Yasha replies

"I dont know what to say about that other than maybe your inner self already knew she was the one like father knew with mother. "

"I don't know." Yasha responds as he wiped his hand over his face.

"Well thats how love is little brother. "

"You're older by three whole minutes, big deal." Yasha states, "I guess I better go see what I need to bring and get..." he rolled off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Dont worry Yasha you'll figure it out."

Harry went over his stuff, and looked up as a soul collector flew into his room through the open window.

"Kikyo, bid you to come?" Harry questions, the collector was carrying a sealed note.

Harry takes the note and checks to make sure its for him then begins to read it.

 _If I wanted to send a note to someone else, I would have. I know you to well, but anyway, I know you and your family are planning on escaping reality for a little bit, I invited Hermione to come stay the night at the Temple and I figured, I will do the same with you, of course, you will stay in the male dormitory, send me a letter back and I will come to escort you both to the Temple._

Harry laughs and goes to find his parents and his friend.

"Momma, i just got a letter from Kikyo, she's inviting to stay at the temple with Her and Hermione." Harry explains as he shows her the note.

Maria read the note and smiled at Kikyo's wary jest. "Write her back, that I give my permission but you will go over late afternoon or early evening, we have shopping to do."

"Yes momma." Harry hugs her and rushes out the door.

Maria watches him run off.

"Ahh hes so young." Sesshomaru says as he moves out of the way.

"We haven't dealt with a teenage human since Rin was traveling with us after she made her decision." Maria replies, "I'm going to change." she walked by Sesshomaru as she did so, she gently trailed her fingers across his chest. "He's going to spend the night at the Temple with Kikyo and Hermione tonight."

"Oh really i see." He smiles sweetly. "Oh my what shall we do?" He grins wickedly.

"You are not doing anything, I am planning on sleeping." Maria replies, as she finished walking out of the room.

"Very well, my dear."


	39. Chapter 39

Maria ushered the children out the door. "Lets go, let's go, we only a few hours to get our shopping done."

Hermione was looking around confused. "umm Maria, you don't have to take me with you, I packed everything i need before i came here."

Alison came up to her. "Dear Little Harmonie, Rule one when dealing with mother don't argue life is so much easier that way." The two boys nod in agreement.

"Your parents suggested a new swimsuit for you, unless you really want to wear the one, you outgrown last summer?" Maria replies

Alison put her arm around Hermione's shoulders "Besides I need advice on my own swimsuits, Mother doesn't give good observations, no offense, mum."

"None taken." Maria replies "Besides you packed books, and your school uniforms. I don't mind spending on money on my young friends."

"But maria, you can't, i mean i have some money saved up." Before she could say another word Harry covered her mouth "Mione, i love you like my own dear sister but please don't argue with her and Ali-nii you will lose."

"I suggest listening to them, I learned the hard way." Sesshomaru commented as he walked into the foyer. "Maria just let me back into the bedroom.."

"Forty years ago." Maria states looking at her finger nails.

"But but you don't have to do that." Harry just laughs and easily Lift her up and carry her out the door to the market a smile on his face.

"Harry, do you even know where you are going?" Yasha questions

"We're heading to the market right?" He easily had Hermione on his back.

Maria shook her head before heading to the limo that was waiting in front of the manor.

"Oh hehe silly me I'm to use to going there." as he carry the girl to the limo.

"That's for normal demons, the ones who don't want to socialize with humans." Maria replies

"Well thats true momma but I forgot Hermione not one of us." He frowns slightly reminded once more how different he was from his friends.

Yasha grinned and put his feet on Alison's lap, which earned him a playful growl and shove off the seat. "What you don't want to rub my feet. Twin-mine?"

"Rub your own feet, I'm not your maid." Alison answers, with dusting off her shorts.

Harry just laughs "Yasha will you ever grow up?"

"Nope, try in a couple more centuries." Yasha responds

"Yahsa you silly pup." Hermoine says without thinking as she slaps his arm.

Yasha grinned

Harry laughs as well Ya-Kun your supposed to be the mature one not me or keikei."

"Doesn't mean I have to give up on having fun." Yasha answers

"True" as he pulls out a fruit bar to snack on and looking out the window.

They soon reach central London and they all pile out.

They went to one of the high end shopping malls, Maria gave them all precise instructions, they could shop on their own, but the older children were responsible for the younger. Yasha and Harry went off in one direction and Alison nearly dragged Hermione in a different direction while Maria went off in search of her own needs.

"Alison, no these places are to expensive for just a swimming dress." Hermione protested as Alison pulled her into the shop.

"Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but all of my family's immortal, we own half the world, we have enough money to buy this place out." Alison replies, as she went into a shop, "Now let me have some fun, its the first time, I had someone close to my own age to dress up. Topaz just glares and growls at me when I even hint at her dressing up."

"But please Ali this is to much you have Harry to dress up all this stuff is to fancy for me."

Alison stopped and turned and let out a sigh, "To be honest, I don't have many friends, my band mates are my only friends, they don't see me as a Princess, they see me as Ali, future rock'n'roll super star, but at DPA, the other royal demons stay away from me like I'm going to contaminate them."

The human girl just smiles. "Ali, i have no problem with being your friend just because your Harry's sister and i want to be your friend."

Alison smiled and her eyes looked down at her shoes, "There is something else, that most people don't accept human or demon."

"What that you're a lesbian, i don't care if you're happy then thats all that matters to me."

Alison looked up and smiled. "Extremely, now if only I can get my brother to be happy."

Hermione blushes "I'm sure you can find someone that will make him happy." She says in a little voice.

"Doesn't work like that for us, demons" Alison replied

"Isn't that how it was for your mother and father?" She asks as smiles shyly.

"Mom thought she was a human for the first sixteen years of her life. " Alison replied

"Hmm that's strange Harry never said anything about that when we talked before."

"Harry doesn't know everything about our parents." Alison replied

"Oh i never thought that but its just he told me how your parents first admit they loved each other."

"Took mom, months to get over her inferiority complex and realize that she was worth it." Alison replied

The girl smiles "I find it hard for me to believe your mum not confident.

"Yeah, I got lucky in the mother department. " Alison replied

"I guess i just hope I'll be that lucky as well." He mind drifts to how warm Yasha was in the library.

Alison went and started looking at summer dresses, and bathing suits. "I think you're a bit smitten with my twin."

She blushes crimson "Well he is handsome and so easy to talk to even more than Harry and his mind is so sharp."

"My twin's a lot of things and a coward when it comes to the female of any species." Alison replies, "I have to weed out the idiots, who just want him for wealth and power of position, another reason why I gave up any and all claims."

Hermione smiles "well i don't see him that way, if i was that shallow i would be after Harry."

"Let me tell you about a tiger demon." Alison replied

Hermione listens to the story "Oh my goodness poor Harry so young and already being bother."

Alison nods "luckily mom threw that demon was thrown back to Asia"

"I mean I never saw Harry or Yasha like that they're just my friend even if i fancy Yasha like that. " Hermione replies

Alison smiled "You said you wanted to learn to fit in with us." she raised her eyebrow at the young girl.

"Well yes, i mean Harry's my first and best friend and i know this is his world, so I have to learn if we want to stay friend and well maybe get Yasha to you know but mostly so i don't stick out so much when we're together in this part of his world." She rambles on. Her face flushed.

"There isn't much books can teach you, but first lesson, never protest about getting new clothes." Alison replies, as she had clothing over her arm.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "I think that's something you and your mother does only." She said in mock seriousness.

"we do what?" Alison questions blinking, her eyes were a shocking shade of blue along with her human disguise.

She waves her hands around "This taking me someone you barely know on a shopping spree."

"Ron was just like you, protesting about buying a new set of pots and pans for his mother, I gave him my credit card to the Foundation's bank account." Alison states "I don't mind spending money."

Maria walked into the shop with her hands full of shopping bags. "So how goes your end of the shopping?"

Alison gave her mother a look that said she's being stubborn like Yasha.

"Try out your outfits, Alison." Maria replies, as she looked at the nearest seating and sat down. She looked at Hermione and looked at the empty space beside her.

Hermione took the hint and sat down next to Maria.

"You mind explaining why you're being a stubborn mule?" Maria questions

She blushes Maria its just to much I know your all well off but i guess im just overwhelmed.

"I don't think so, when I was your age, I wasn't well off, that's just something that happens when you live as long as I have, I was in the foster care program in Japan, I never had much, just going from home to home when I aged out of those homes." Maria explains, "When I was first together with Sesshomaru, I promised myself that I would help as many people as possible, I have a few charities that work uncover of human agents, I also a few charities that make use of demon work."

"And that speaks wonders of your heart, Maria. I guess its just mostly the fact at how quickly you all just treat me like i was friends with harry for years and not just few months."

"Because we're good judges of character, not to mention a keen sense of smell." Maria replies, "Now, just humor me and look through the clothing."

The girl sighs. "Fine, it looks as if my arguing will just be useless anyway." She laughs as she looks for a simple swimsuit but Alison shoved some more mature two piece suits.

"Alison Minako Taisho, do keep in mind that Hermione is only twelve years old." Maria states

"But mother, I'm just teasing her and you have to admit she does have a great body." She smiles sweetly at her.

"For a twelve year old." Maria replies, "Don't make me ground you all summer."

"Yes mother I'll stop." Alison stops and leaves Hermione to try on the swimsuits.

Harry and Yasha came in knowing this was Alison's favorite place to shop. "So the girls done or do we have to stop for food and water?" Yasha questions

Just then Hermione steps out in one of the more risque swimsuits."Maria, are you sure this is not to much?"

Yasha's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

Maria seen his reaction. "Next piece. Before my son decides to limit your contacts with any males excluding fathers and professors."

Hermione eeps and runs back to her dressing room. Harry blushed deeply "umm I'll think I'll wait outside." He turns and leaves the room.

"Drag your brother out." Maria replies

Harry grab Yasha's arm and dragged him outside and away from the shop. "Please tell me he's gone." The girl squeaked out."

"Yes, he's gone." Maria assured

"Merlin's beard that so embarrassing he saw me dressed like that." Her face red as a tomato.

"Remind me to show you some pictures of Yasha as a baby. Some of those are embarrassing." Maria states, as she went about the store herself and got things, she knew a young girl would wear. She gave them to Hermione.

"Or I can sing his least favorite song that I made up when we were younger." Alison replies

"Thank you." She takes the clothes and quickly heads back to the dressing room.

After the two girls picked out their clothes, Maria paid for them, "Now anything else?"

"Music store so I can get some more strings and composition books?" Alison questions

Maria nods.

"Which happens to be next to bookshop." Yasha states as he seen his mom, sister, and Hermione leave the clothing store.

Her eyes brighten but she squeaks and she see Yasha and hides behinds Maria." That's nice may we stop for a moment. "

"Hermione, you can't avoid him forever." Alison states, "Come on, we'll go to the bookstore first, then the music shop."

She hides and all but runs into the store.

Harry's jaw was hanging open "momma what just happen?"

"Nothing, you need to know about yet." Maria replied

"Yes momma." he walks in and wonder around.

Hermoine was hid in a corner holding several books.

"It's not that bad, Yasha walked in on me and Topaz." Alison states

"Oh my goodness he didn't. " her eyes go wide.

Alison nods "sure did, he seen more of me and Topaz then needed"

"Oh my, well at least he didn't see my bum or worst."

Alison nods

Hermione giggles as she stacks her books.

"So don't be embarrassed about it, take it as a compliment." Alison replies, as she picked up a book and rolled her eyes at the cover.

"What Ali I happen to like the series."

"Demons don't look like this..." Alison replies, as she stuck her tongue out at the book. She put it back on the shelf.

"Well I know that now but when i first started reading this this how i saw them now i see how wrong he was." She sighs

Alison shrugged "Why read about fairy tales when you grew up listening to your parents adventures."

After shopping, and a grabbing a some food, the family return back to the estate, where Sesshomaru was waiting for them, with a flick of his wrist threw and envelope at Alison.

Alison opened and her eyes brighten at the invitation. "We're going this year?"

"What is it, Ali-nee?" Harry asked as he carried his bag inside.

"Okay have fun." Harry turns to his friend "come on, Hermione, we need to get ready for Kikyo, when she shows up."

Kikyo shouldered her bow and quiver, and looked at Faith. "Are you sure you want to accompany me?"

"Yeah please I wish to with go with you." She fixes her robes smiling slightly.

"Very well, we shall test your knowledge on medicinal plants along the way." Kikyo replies, as she went down the path out of the gate of the Order's Temple.

She walks beside Kikyo answering her questions.

"Very good, now all our road can you find such plants?" Kikyo questions

She looks around and starts to points out the plants as she sees them till they reach the manor.

Kikyo was allowed in when the gate guard seen her, Faith followed after Kikyo in her proper place as an apprentice.

Harry felt her as soon as she cross the gates and he ran to see her smiling like a fool.

"Slow down, Harry or else you will end up getting burned." Kikyo cautioned as she looked at Faith's who's having a hard time controlling her power.

Harry stopped in his tracks looking at the girl next to Kikyo. "Forgive me, I was excited to see you, who is this with you?" He bows to them in respect of the positions they hold.

"Her name's Faith, and she came to the Order from your orphanage, once I was able to sense her growing spiritual power, she's one of the victims of the fever, I treated a few years ago." Kikyo answers

"I am honored to meet you, priestess. " he said in a formal tone his manners kicking in.

Hermione came rushing out as well. "Harry, what in blaze are you up to now."

"According to sister Kikyo, I was Priestess Keade in my former life, so I decided that I should learn to control my power from her." Faith answers, her eyes looking at Kikyo with a devotion only a family member had.

"Then you are in truly good hands, Kikyo is a great teacher." Harry agreed "I wish she was my teacher sometimes."

"He's always this enthusiastic whenever I enter the estate, he can sense my reiki." Kikyo explains as she seen Hermione. "Have you two got your overnight bags?"

"Yes just me me a second and I'll tell momma your here and grab our bags, Hermione which one is your bag for tonight?"

Hermione told him. She then looked at Kikyo, her eyes bright with questions.

"Go ahead and ask." Kikyo states

Hermione squeak and begins asking question about temple life and the training and also about Faith's past life, she could remember.

Faith shook her head. "Nothing more then flashes, kinda like looking through cheesecloth."

"You're going to find out, since we're going to the temple." Kikyo replies "That is if Harry doesn't get his butt in gear."

"Hey I'm not slow." As he bounds off yipping in joy.

"And he's going to get himself fried to crisp." Kikyo mutters "Harry, will you wait up or do you wish for a funeral?"

"No Kikyo, i do not." He slows down and waits for everyone else.

Everyone there saw, he was excited to get going.

Kikyo lead the group, while still questioning Faith on her lessons so far. Hermione was listening and realized there was a lot that Kikyo didn't reveal about her life. She wasn't at all child-like, she was a woman grown in a child's body, did this happen to everyone that entered the Temple and the Order of Four Souls?

"Faith, which herbs are we missing from the garden that only grows in the wild?" Kikyo questions

She thinks for a bit her mind straining "I think is tallow root, Holly and i can remember the last one."

"Well, lets go search for it, shall we?" Kikyo suggests as she left the path and entered the meadows.

Hermione follows as does Harry. "You know Mione, this is where I got most of my lessons on herbs from since i was 8 years old every week since me and Kikyo first met."

"Not this field, precisely, We found herbs on the estate's property." Kikyo states, "You can search for plants as well, and I will tell you if they were cures or not." she knelt in the field using the light to search for herbs, placing the ones, she needed into a small basket that was placed at the beginning of the paths in the meadows.

"I know, Kikyo, i was just saying this is how i got most of my lessons from you was hunting herbs for you." The to wizards spread out and began to gather herbs that the knew.

She was in the middle of searching when she sensed something. She turned sharply, "Who Goes." she demanded

Harry froze and drops to a low crouch putting himself between the strange and Hermione.

A monk with an impassive expression entered the clearing. "I remember you, demon."

"There are no demons here" Harry growls.

"Harry, he's not looking at us." Hermione states, as she watched the conversation between Kikyo and the monk.

Kikyo's eyes widen as she recalled their last meeting. "You will not leave me be and continue on with your current life."

Harry felt an anger building with in him. "Monk, leave my friend alone, she's done nothing to you." He tell the monk as he moves closer to her.

"I will continue my goal to destroy the demon that continues to possess you, Priestess." The Monk states, as he grip the rosary beads and held a dragon shaped sphere.

Faith knew this was coming and step in front of Hermione and Harry and placed a barrier around them.

"Not this again." Kikyo muttered as the monk unleashed the spell, the spiritual dragon encased her intent on squeezing the life out of her.

Harry growls and was about to attack the monk.

Hermione grabbed Harry by his shirt and slapped him across the face. "Are you stupid or something?"

"No, I'm not, he's attacking my friend."

"Do you have a death wish?" Faith questions, "You're behind a barrier to protect your sorry butt." she turned and witnessed a massive explosion of spiritual power. The dragon pieces hit the barrier and were purified.

"Okay Hermione, i just got mad okay like she doesn't have enough on her mind." Harry replies

Kikyo landed on the ground, trying to gain her breath back. Faith released the barrier and ran to her mentor. "Sister Kikyo, are you alright?"

"Hopefully, that is the end of the monk again." Kikyo bit out as she looked past her to see the monk limping off with the aide of his staff. "I am not the same Kikyo, as I was before the last time we met, Sir Monk, You will not seek vengeance against me for something that happened five hundred years ago."

"You still bring suffering to all around you."

"What's next Tsubaki returning to curse me yet again?" Kikyo questions herself as her mind drifted to the dark priestess, who cursed her to fall in love.

"Come on, Kikyo, lets go to the temple, you have to rest." Harry says.

"Harry, shut up." Kikyo states, as she just knelt there. She closed her eyes and her soul collectors appeared "Find Enju." she commanded them.

The collectors disappeared and within seconds someone appeared from flames.

"Well Priestess, I see you got yourself in trouble again." the woman laughed as she went and knelt down in front of the Priestess. Kikyo climbed onto the woman's back.

"Nani?" Harry says confused.

The young woman with orange eyes looked at Harry. "So you're the one, who everyone's been speaking of, I doubt its a pleasure to meet a specter."

"A what, I'm no ghost." Harry huffs "and who exactly are you?"

"Silly boy, I was referring to myself, I am the specter, my name is Enju, originally from Japan but I wander the world, you may have seen me in the market working on a pottery wheel?" Enju answers

"Oh yeah i do remember seeing you."

"Well, let's get going." Enju states, as she continued to walk to the Temple. "Kikyo's told me about you, but she's my first real friend since I was reborn. Even if we had a bad start to our awkward friendship."

"Oh what do you mean ?" Both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Kikyo met me while I was trying to end my existence." Enju replied

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she's already dead." Kikyo replied

"Well i guessed that when she said she was a specter but why were you even around?"

"I was reborn so a demon could use my pottery skills to her purposes." Enju replied

"What she needed new vase for her home." Harry tries to joke.

"No." Enju replied

"Then what really happened?" Hermione asked after she cuff harry in the back of the head.

"The demon wanted me to make clay soldiers for her, I was the one, who helped reanimate Kikyo from bones and graveyard soil." Enju replied

"What but how could you thats monstrous vile even."

"She wanted to get the jewel of four souls." Kikyo replied

"But that was shatter by aunt Kagome and the pieces were scattered by the winds.

"As the first protector of the jewel, I had the ability to sense the shards" Kikyo replied

"But if that was true why are you still here?"

"I was reborn with my memories of being The Tragic Priestess Kikyo to atone for my sins, Enju can't return to dead." Kikyo replies, she focused on breathing in the scent of herbs that even now clung to Enju's skin.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Some of you wouldn't know this, but I had a co-writer, and last night, he passed away according to his FB page, I would say its true, since you don't lie about stuff like that and He didn't contact me this morning via text...so I guess its just me again working on my fanfics.


	40. Chapter 40

The group of people entered the Temple Grounds, Enju set Kikyo down, and let the priestess walk on her own. Kikyo shown her friends every inch of the temple, the gardens, the main temple, stillroom, Harry wrinkled his nose at the odors from that room, while Hermione was amazed.

"Even Madam Pomfrey doesn't have this much in medicinal herbs or potions." Hermione states, as she watched a few of the novices tend the herb gardens.

"Yes, each one that comes here learns the basics of our faith and ends up finding their own place among them, we strive to house all four souls within our being. Aramitama- _Courage_ , Nigimitama- _Friendship_ , Kushimitama- _Wisdom,_ and Sakimitama- _Love_. When all four of the souls are in one human, that soul can be used for good or evil." Kikyo explains, "Priestess Midoriko was one such soul, and her soul now resides in me, along with a fragment of Priestess Kikyo's soul that was stolen by a demonic witch."

after a dinner of bread and beef stew, which Kikyo didn't eat, She shown both of them the sleeping quarters, Hermione was going to stay in Kikyo's room, while Harry was on the male side of the sleeping quarters.

Hermione was busy reading one of Kikyo's personal scrolls, when the priestess stood up.

"Kikyo?" Hermione questions

"I have a strange sense, I must meditate to figure out what it means." Kikyo replies, "Forgive me." she left and went to the room reserved for such purpose. She sunk down in a trance to find out what was causing the strange sensitizations.

-vision-

" _I always know my fate was to die in protecting you."_

" _Well I'm changing fate, Kikyo and for once, you can't stop me."_

" _I carried out my scared duty, I have nothing more to do on earth."_

" _Potter, for once in your life do what Kikyo wants." Draco states, kneeling down at his friend's side._

" _Then now you can live for yourself and have the life, you should have had." Harry replies, "Draco, I've always done what she wanted now its her turn to do what I want, Damn it."_

 _Kikyo coughed. "You have no need of me. My atonement was to keep you alive and there have nothing left for me to do. I just want my rest."_

" _You can rest and still live, Damn Kikyo. Haven't I lost enough already? I don't want to lose my best friend even my sister in all but blood."_

" _I have told you before I am not your sister, I do not want to live in a world where I will be used for my power." Kikyo replies, she reached and pulled down her top, where her birthmark showed was open and bleeding. "Fate cannot be changed, I was always meant to die but to do so by the same wounds Naraku gave me centuries ago. Burn the elder wand with my body, I shall take it with me to the afterlife."_

" _All her life, she has been protecting you, why would you force her to stay when she will not be happy? Pretty selfish." Shippo states baring his own injuries but they were slowly healing._

" _But Uncle Shippo, she..." Harry begins to cry and howl._

 _Kikyo reached out for Harry's hand. "I have no regrets. I have lived and yet, I haven't."_

" _No, Kikyo. You were supposed to meet my children and tell them, the stories about how I was growing up." he pulls her to him and hugs her tight._

" _In my room at the temple, you will find all that. For a second time, I die in the arms of someone, I can't have." Kikyo replies as she closes her eyes for the last time._

 _Harry felt Kikyo's life leave her body. "No, No. Kikyo!" his heart broke, he cried as his aura flew wide and knocked everyone over._

 _Shippo grabbed Harry and held him, using his own aura to calm Harry's._

" _Shippo, why, why had she had to..she was my friend, my sister."_

 _He cried more holding the fox close to him._

" _Because she was meant to...she is finally at peace with herself. If you forced her to live, would she be happy knowing you were married to someone else, while she couldn't be normal?" Shippo questions_

" _But she was with Adrian and Draco."_

" _She never chose us, she was in love with someone else." Draco replies, looking at the body of the woman, who he loved, who didn't love him back._

 _Shippo struggled more with Harry's crying than his aura as he began to pound on the fox's chest in grief._

Kikyo's eyes flew open as the vision was still fresh in her mind, she looked at the claw marks on her pale skin, she knew that she wouldn't die for a long time, "Once the red thread of fate is tangled, there is no undoing them." she stayed in the room, until morning.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry, These chapters are in the thousand words category. I'm trying my best to work solo.

* * *

Hermione woke up and noticed that Kikyo's pallet on the floor was unused, she didn't return last night, why? The girl stood up, changed and left to join the others for breakfast.

Kikyo was sitting at the table, where are the higher ranked Priests, Monks, Priestesses sat. Hermione came up, much to the shock of the others, Kikyo nods to Hermione, "Sit by my left, Faith as my own apprentice sits by my right."

"Where does the Head of the Temple sit?" Hermione questions

"Right where I am sitting." Kikyo questions, "This table is for the higher ranking in spiritual power."

A monk smiled "Don't be bashful, Lady Kikyo, we all know you're the Head of the Temple."

Kikyo gave a half-hearted glare toward her companion. "I try not to allow my station to cloud my judgment."

"As you say, Lady Kikyo." the monk states before going back to his breakfast.

"So what are your plans for today?" Hermione questions, as Harry came up with his own breakfast. He hid a yawn, behind his hand.

"We have archery practice after breakfast, then tending to the herb gardens, we study religious text from all the various faiths practiced in the Temple."

"Which is to say, those enter our Temple are never a child again, when they join the Order of Four Souls, and if we have nothing to do here, then a select few go out into the world and offer our services elsewhere, that Kikyo abolished the vow that everyone must remain in the Temple."

"You have a full day." Harry replies, "even my days aren't as full as yours."

"Yes, my vacation is when we're at Hogwarts, and even then I don't get one." Kikyo answers, as she took her plate and put it in the collection basket, and exited the dinning hall. Harry and Hermione followed after Kikyo.

"I would ask that you stay again, but I just don't have the time to entertain, now you see why I get so flustered when no one listens to me, I have so much to do and so little time, I will have Faith escort you back to the Estate." Kikyo states, "I am the archery instructor here."

Faith met the two by the Gate, her own bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, "Lady Kikyo is a busy woman, she has so little time for herself, its like she's living three lives at once, trying to get all ready for when she passes to the Sacred Land." the young priestess in training states, as she set out to escort the two back to the Demonic Realm and out of the Order's lands.

* * *

Once back at the manor, the servants were busy packing the Family's bags, for their vacation.

Maria went over the checklist. "I do not want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. The other leaders can handle themselves for a few weeks."

"Yes, Milady," the servant replies, thinking of her own vacation as the other servants were doing the same, they paid on their own holiday while the royal family was away at the island estate.

Harry, Hermione were whisked away by Sara to avoid being trampled by the rushing servants.

"Are you going with us to the summer home?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed while Hermione looked over his room.

Sara shook her head. "Nope, I'm going back to Japan, checking on things out that way, and spending time with my family, I got nieces and nephews your age, that I haven't seen in a while."

"When are you leaving?" Harry questions.

"Next flight out of England, so I'll arrive in Kyoto tomorrow night." Sara answers. "So see you in a few weeks." she turned and left.

"I wonder what Yasha and Alison are doing." Hermione states

Harry shrugged "want to try and track them down?"

Hermione nods, "Sniff away, my friend."

Harry started sniffing and found Alison outside the council chamber, the older teenager raised a finger to her lips. She was listening in on one of Yasha's council sessions before the Council broke up for Summer recess.

Alison motioned for the other two to take a seat in one of the semi-private alcoves. "Yasha's about ready to tear them apart, he called a session of the Heirs of the Tribes, and its not going to well."

"How so?" Hermione questions worried for Yasha.

"They seem to be like minded as their parents, wanting to parade themselves or younger siblings in front of Yash's nose and he HAS to choose one of them. This is why I never wanted to be Heir, I would have throw the lot of them out the third story windows" Alison answers "he might as well say he's courting a human, no offense and be done with it."

Hermione shook her head. She still thought it was utterly wrong.

The Council doors

"Why all the nerve, I never." a horse demon states, as she stomped away, glaring at the three others. She snorted as she left the estate to head back to her pasture lands.

Yasha was the last one out, "Remind me to replace that stuck up mare." he glared at the retreating her form.

"what did you say to her." Alison states

"Told her, I was having horse for dinner if she didn't shut her snout." Yasha replies, "She was going on and on how her father was a thoroughbred race horse, and she was proud of the fact."


	42. Chapter 42

The family arrived in the late at night, the children fell asleep on the boat ride to the private island.

 _Fun in the sun and surf, that's what I need to relax without stuffy obnoxious tribe leaders begging for this and that, no grants of land, no having potential brides for Yasha being throw at me._ Maria thought as she and Sesshomaru carried each of the children and put them to bed.

Her and Sesshomaru went to their own bed.

The next morning, the five children woke to strange smells, which turned out to be a traditional Japanese breakfast: rice, grilled fish, miso soup, pickles and a _Japanese_ -style omelette. Hermione was trilled to try out other cuisine from different regions.

"And you thought I couldn't cook." Maria states, as she finished setting the place mats, and knelt on the pillow. The rest of the family plus Hermione followed.

"Fresh caught fish as well." Sesshomaru states, as he looked proud of himself.

"Very good, Mother." The three older Taisho siblings chimed, while Hermione nods as well.

"Good, Good." Keiko agreed, as she ate her cut up pieces of the same breakfast.

Maria smiled as she ate her breakfast tray, she finished and placed the used utensils in the sink.

After breakfast, the girls went to change into their swimming suits, Maria was planning on soaking up some sun, while answering Hermione's never ending questions, while Yasha, Harry, Keiko, and Sesshomaru swam in the ocean, Sesshomaru going for the adult supervision. Alison was sitting on the porch in a chair with her feet up on the railing, drinking ice tea.

Hermione sat under a beach umbrella, looking at the ocean, she couldn't believe that her friend Harry's parents could afford to purchase an island.

"So what's your first question?" Maria questions, as she peered out of the corners of her eyes.

"Who/What may the Demon Clans/Clan Heirs/Heads be, and how irritating may they be?"

"Dragon, Thunder Demon, Panther, Wolf Demons, and all of them are annoying each day of the week." Maria replies

"Also Foxes." Alison adds from the porch. "There the ones who you got to watch out for, Shippo keeps most of them in line but he can't be everywhere."

Maria nods, "Any regular animal, you can think of there is a demon equivalent, rats, cats, mice..etc. Most of them are civilized swearing fealty to Sesshomaru and myself and our own Heirs, but some do not care and try to usurp our power."

"But now is not the time for such talk." Sesshomaru states, coming up dripping wet and he scooped Maria up and threw her into the ocean. Before going back out, Yasha laughed as his father turned into a playful puppy, and didn't bat an eye when he suddenly disappeared under the waves. Hermione watched from the beach, watching the family of canine demons, minus Alison, play in the water.

Hermione watched and thought about each member of the family, she didn't really know Sesshomaru all that way but from her first year Demonology class, Sesshomaru was a strong demon, proud of his bloodline, and wouldn't sully that line with human blood, but something changed him, he was different now, could he had a human for company in the past that changed most of his view on the human race? If so, who was it? His Lady, Maria, was a wonderful person, she was kind, caring and loving to her children biological or not, she wanted the best for them, she funded the school which Yasha and Alison went too and which Keiko would be starting in the kindergarten section soon, she was there as almost the perfect mother, but she had her own faults, she blamed herself for not seeing the truth about someone, who betrayed her blood-swore sister and thus leaving Harry in her care. She didn't have to adopted Harry as her son, but something in her told her, he was hers. Lily Potter may have given birth to Harry, but he was the son of demons, Prince of the Demonic Empire.

Harry for the most part was like any other normal pre-teenager, he loved his siblings and idolized his parents, he wanted to be like them. He had open his home to her, while her own parents were away, she had to admit to herself that Maria and Sesshomaru were better babysitters then she ever had. She switched her view to Yasha, she didn't know that much about him, but he was dedicated to his Empire, but he wanted someone, to love him for him one day. He was easy on the eyes, didn't help matters.

Yasha looked over and noticed Hermione's thoughtful expression, and grinned to himself. "I think our bookworm is accessing us." he nods over to Hermione's direction.

Each one chuckled before coming up from the water, Keiko didn't want leave but Maria said that they could play in the water later.

"Alright, I was thinking, there are board games that either we can play as a family, Hermione included, of course, or you older children can take it out on the porch and play together, while your father and I watch a movie with Keiko before her nap time. Unlike at the Estate, you don't have that much room for Keiko to take a nap uninterrupted." Maria states as she fixed lunch with Sesshomaru's help, they were having chicken salad, with fresh fruit. She served up the plates.

"We like that idea, we can spend time with each other getting to know one another while playing a game." Yasha states as the others were already eating. "We will go after lunch."


	43. Chapter 43

Alison sat on a rock, outlooking the ocean, late at night seeing as she couldn't sleep, she was strumming her guitar, she was far enough way that the music wouldn't bother anyone in the house, she just couldn't sleep right now, after a day of swimming, board games, great meals made with love by her mother and father. She just couldn't figure out why she was still wide awake. She had a lantern with her just to see the pages and the strings of the guitar.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Hermione questions as she came up to the teenage demoness.

"No, its so different here, there is so much quiet." Alison replies "Even at the Estate there is always several people awake."

Hermione nods, "If you want to be alone, I'll go find something else to do."

"Its alright, you can stay, if you like. I won't bite." Alison laughed. "Sorry, about the way, I've been acting, its hard on a demon of any gender to be away from their mates, I am mated, my band mate Topaz is a wolf and she is the one, who I chose as my mate."

"Oh..." Hermione gasped, "is that why, Lady Maria runs and hugs and nuzzles Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Basically, also its a common instinct in dog demons to sniff their mates to see if they strayed." Alison answers, she put away her guitar and closed her notebook. "How much did you get to learn in your first year of Shippo's class?"

Hermione recited everything she learned from that class.

Alison nods through several points. "I think Shippo is waiting until later in your schooling to go into adult behavior of demons...you heard that the council is trying to push Yasha into choosing one of their choices, right?"

Hermione nods not really understanding.

"Every demon of mature age has an inner self, our true selves as it were, this body is just another form we take, in Japanese the term is DaiYokai, which means Great Demon, my grandfather, Grandmother, Father, Mother, even Yasha, myself and Keiko are DaiYokai, because we are strong enough to have two different forms, our true selves, which is a giant dog, and a humanoid form, we can converse with 'lesser' species as it were, however, with many demons, our inner selves choose our mates, I didn't much care for males, until Topaz revealed that she wasn't straight either and she set her sight on me, she knew I was hers, but wasn't able to do anything until I figured out myself." Alison explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione questions, trying to put the pieces together.

"If I am reading my twin correctly, he may have already chosen his mate and doesn't know it yet." Alison replies

"Me?" Hermione yelped

Alison nods "The process is simple enough, he will start doing little random acts of kindness, like hunting, or gifts, so if you get first editions of books...accept or reject but I never heard of a demon getting rejected." she tilted her head "Come to think about it, Ayame chased after Koga for a year until he finally relented and married her...but I don't know much of that story."

"Could we changed the subject." Hermione questions uneasy about the current one. She didn't want to think about Yasha being interested in her.

The girls talked about random subjects, until the morning light starting to shine across the ocean, Alison finally yawned, "I guess, we better get some sleep or at least a nap."

Alison left a note on her door, telling her parents or anyone, that she and Hermione were sleeping because of staying up.

Harry woke up and rushed to the door and noticed the note and left to find Yasha cooking breakfast.

"Hermione and Ali are sleeping, they stayed up all night." Harry informed as Yasha was making pancakes with eggs and bacon.

Yasha didn't say anything but he did look slightly disappointed. "Alright, I guess, we can have a brothers day, since the girls are sleeping. Unless you want to spend another day with mom and dad?"

"Brothers' day sounds fun. So what do you want to do after breakfast?" Harry questions sitting down on the stool next to the bar.

"Explore the island, maybe find some fruit trees?" Yasha asks, "Find secret places, that sort of thing."

"Sounds fun." Harry agreed "We haven't spend that much time together since you became Heir and I started school at Hogwarts."

"Yeah." Yasha agrees

"What is this, Yasha cooking?" Sesshomaru questions

"Yes, the time spent in Home Economics class is paying off." Yasha deadpanned before grinning. "Gees, Can't a guy do something nice for his family?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at his son, before he to sat down.

Maria and Keiko came out next, Maria eyed the breakfast before looking at Yasha.

"Good grief, I cook for once in my life and you're acting like I'm a plague carrier." Yasha states, as he grabbed a plate heaped it full of food and went out to the porch to eat breakfast in peace.


	44. Chapter 44

Sirius paced around his room, in the nice little cottage that he and Remus shared on the Taisho estate, he came to accept a great many things in his years here, his godson, was nothing like James or Lily, he had the mannerisms of Sesshomaru and Maria, but he could understand that reason, the demon couple had raised Harry since a year old. But he still could see a little bit of his birth parents in him.

Remus was with the wolf demon tribe, trying to new ways of controlling his Full Moon problem. So Sirius was left to his own devices, which was slightly dangerous.

He decided to head down the road to the market place, hoping to come across someone, he could talk to or find someone to get to know. He was passing down the road and noticed the turn, off the beaten path, as it were. He noticed a person, wearing the Shinto robes. He couldn't make out features, he had hoped that it was Kikyo.

The Priestess looked up as she sensed something, and noticed it was Sirius, once she got within hearing range, she greeted the wizard. "Hello, Sirius Black."

"Lady Priestess." Sirius greeted back

Kikyo looked at the man, who claimed a paternal relationship with her. "I see they didn't leave you with a dog sitter, since Remus is with Koga's Tribe."

"Nope, its kinda lonely by myself, what are you doing away from the temple?" Sirius questions

"Visiting the orphanage, the little children there are often alone, and have no one to play with, I thought I take a few into the fields with me, let them burn off energy." Kikyo answers "I want them to enjoy being children, while they still can, even if we can't get them all adopted."

The two went to the brownstone building, Sirius looked up at the place, it wasn't very cheery. He never knew what it would mean to have orphan, either by something happening to the parents, or they weren't ready and had no other choice.

The children swarmed Kikyo, as she paid each and everyone attention, Sirius watched as the woman-child interacted with the children, while most were her own age, they treated her as she were an adult, and she treated them as they were children.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, were are we going today?"

"I thought you would like to help me collect herbs, and play in the fields around the temple. Then a nice picnic lunch?" Kikyo questions.

The children cheered as they began to clamor all over again.

"with me here, I think you could take more then you were planning on, I think I can manage to watch a few." Sirius comments.

Kikyo nods, as she was being lead out of the building. She knew that she would only have so many days of this, just being a normal Priestess, before her duty to Harry started up again. She would enjoy the days where she could be with the children.

Sirius watched the children and along with them, Kikyo, who was in the middle.

"Kagome, Kagome, Bird in a cage."

Sirius watched and watched, until Kikyo deemed it was lunch time, she had the cooks at the temple prepare, a small feast.

After lunch and play time, each child started to yawn and Kikyo deemed it time to return to the brownstone.

After returning the children, Sirius looked at Kikyo, "Would it be alright if I were to accompany you back to the temple, just for the evening. I haven't had this much fun since James were alive."

"Keep your hands to yourself, all women at the Temple have swore to be chaste until they decide to marry or death claims them." Kikyo replies

"You have my word." Sirius replies

"Very well." Kikyo agreed

the duo walked back to the path that lead to the temple.

"was everything, I heard about you true?"

"Depending on what you heard?" Kikyo questions

"That your past life memories are at the forefront of your mind, that doesn't sound very plausible." Sirius replies

"Yes, I can remember my past life. I don't remember my life as Midoriko, however my time as the original Kikyo, the one who bound Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree is always with me. Most times, my mind drifts back to those times." Kikyo answers

"Tell me, I don't expect that you need me as a father, which honestly, I never seen myself as, but I rather get to know you as a friend, and understanding the burden you carry might help me?" Sirius questions.

Kikyo regarded the man, who helped her rebirth in this time line with something that akin to respect. "Very well, I shall inform you about my time as Kikyo, the tragic priestess, and what little I know of my life as Midoriko."

Sirius listened to Kikyo, she had the voice of a teacher, who was passionate at the same time, yet detached from the lesson, like she had to deal with it over several years.

At the temple, Kikyo invited Sirius into her office, which was the room that she and Hermione shared, her office contained scrolls that the people, who built this temple managed to save from being lost to time.

"wow, I never seen so many scrolls not even in the Estate's library, which I have been since Maria is hounding me about containing my education." Sirius states, as he looked at the shelves.

"education is very important at any age, most here are study for the rest of their lives. Which is why I find most lessons at Hogwarts to be boring and dull." Kikyo replies, "I have been talking to Dumbledore about adding physical education something to wear out the bodies instead of the minds."

"That is a good idea, I never thought about it." Sirius replies, as the two began to talk about random subjects.


	45. Chapter 45

Kikyo swept out the dust of her corner of the Temple, when a joyful bark sounded as she squinted against the sun, as Sirius was running as a dog, with what looked like a soup bone in his jaws. She shook her head and went back to her sweeping. The man, who claimed to be her father was an odd ball. She was taken each day in stride, as she got to know him, she didn't see much of herself in the man, except for the same shade of hair color.

Sirius for his part, loved the Temple, he loved the children, who often came to study at the Temple, since Kikyo made the Temple open to those who wanted to learn, writing, reading, and basic mathematics. Since he swore fealty to the Demonic Empire, the laws that applied to the Wizarding World, didn't apply to him, he was able to be himself.

"Sirius, enough before some widow with ten children decides to adopt you as a stray mutt." Kikyo states, as she shielded her eyes against the sun. "I cannot do my duties while you are running all over the place."

Sirius gave a grin before transforming back. "Oh you're no fun."

Kikyo merely allowed an eyebrow to raise. "Don't you have something other to do then annoy me?"

"Nope, I'm all yours." Sirius replies, before he went to help with the gardens.

* * *

After a few days, Sesshomaru took Harry, Yasha, and Alison to the mainland for more supplies, Maria and Hermione were staying behind to catch up on chores that were neglected due to adventures in the woods surrounding the island.

"Why did you and Sesshomaru decide to found the Demonic Empire?" Hermione as as she and Maria were folding a load of clothes, Hermione for her part, stayed away from anything piece that could be male undergarments.

"It was a few centuries ago, the humans were amassing in numbers and I remembered from my time among them that demons were barely living, so I thought what if we had a hidden world, the stronger of us, would work in the human world under the noses of the mortals, who once feared us, but with the advancement of guns, the need for blessings and purification of us demons took second place. So I already knew that I wanted children as many as possible, I adored Rin, but she wasn't really mine, she was Sesshomaru's first and foremost, he sent her to live in a human village, but that's a different story, Sesshomaru always wanted his own empire, he thought conquering demons and basically enslaving them would be a good way to go about his plans...until I came into his life." Maria states, as she thought back. "there was something that happened that amassed the demons to rally to Sesshomaru and my side during what could be known as a civil war."

"what was it that changed everyone's minds?" Hermione questions

Maria sighed "I gave my life to end the war."

Hermione's eyes widen "But how are you..."

"Alive? Sesshomaru brought me back to life and demanded that I never put myself in life threatening idiocy ever again, or at least be careful about it. He used Tensegia, the sword of heaven to revive me. And the rest is history, we have been together ever since."

"So what about your education? Didn't you finish school?"

"Several times, I have degrees in political science, law, I keep renewing a few decades. Once schools were mandatory, Sesshomaru and I both went and, he hated every second of it." Maria giggled "Now we're physically aged somewhat, we don't have to go to school with humans, we used our degrees to set of the basis for the empire and built on the knowledge. You'll get into that later in your Demonology class.

"But the dream was that future generations had a home to grow and thrive?" Hermione questions

"Yes, and any who wished to live among demons, then we found humans with magic and there is the treaty with them and many of your half-demon, half-witch/wizard hybrids." Maria replies

Hermione had much to think about, she was smart and the muggle world could benefit from her thinking and the ways, she could solve problems, but the Wizarding world was still in the middle ages compare to the rest of society as a whole, even the Demonic Empire had electricity.

Maria looked at her young student, she thought once Hermione got over her boy shyness, that she would make one hell of a great partner to whomever won her heart. "I'm just your mentor in the ways of demons, but I wouldn't mind if you took some thought and come to me as a female, if you don't want to talk to your own mother, or I can talk to you about magic, I've been around it a lot to know a few things."

Hermione smiled at that. She continued folding clothes, when the folding was finished, Maria took Harry's, Yasha's and placed them on the beds, for them to put away. Maria finished putting her and Sesshomaru's stuff away when she heard the sound of engine in the far distances, she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be back for sometime. She went to the glass doors and looked out at the ocean. "Who do you suppose that is..." she questions aloud. She didn't recognize the boat, she saw, and that sent her into a nervous state, she quickly went to get Hermione and Keiko. She ushered them into the bedroom and threw the rug across the floor and there was a trapped door. "Stay here and don't make a sound. I don't know who is coming and I rather not have to worry about you two if it comes to bad situation."

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Reviews would be nice, let me know if people are still reading this...


End file.
